Into the Dying Sunlight
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: Jonathan Crane goes to Britain to escape the Batman, only to become infatuated with not only his return to Gotham, but by Sakura Shibata, whose fragmented history eludes her. Obsession ensues with destructive outcomes on both sides, leaving them like an experimental chemical reaction that should have never taken place in the first place. Gore/Rape amongst other things.
1. Across the Ocean

**Hey guys! I know I'm in the middle of pretty much every other story I've written, but still; I've been kicking this idea around, and it just won't leave me alone! This is a fanfiction about Scarecrow/ Jonathon Crane, and an OC (A few if you want to be exact) called Sakura. **

**The plot is this; after escaping the clutches of Batman and Gotham City, Crane has made his way over to Great Britain. But he's in great need of a quick money fix, and has very few contacts in Britain to help him.**

**He decides to make a special blackmail to the British Government; he will infiltrate a school and set his toxin in the water. This toxin has a new property that means after A few hours inside the body, it begins to evaporate it, and thus release the gas. **

**He has the antidote to the toxin- but what will the government do? Will they pay the blackmail or call his bluff? Either way, Dr Crane has more than a few tricks up his sleeve than just that . . . he's set up an experiment within the school. One that Sakura will have to control her fear in order to pass. **

**But if she does pass, what will await for her? Or rather**_**, who**_** is waiting for her?**

**So- we're gonna start off with Crane and then circulate round to Sakura. I've put some answers at the bottom; you will want to look at the bottom for the answers for somethings that explain some of this that and the other. I'm sorry I don't write Crane very well. I may need help with that, if any one is good at writing Crane and would be willing to write up Crane's parts for me. **

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon Crane grimaced to himself, pushing back his thick black hair with a hand as he sank back into the chair of the car. He was covered in black and blue bruises, tinged with yellow, a tribute from the Batman's attack, but he paid them no heed. He had escaped the Batman- he had no intention of falling back into his clutches so soon.

"Faster!" He barked to his driver, who was all too eager to comply once he saw the state that Crane was in. There was little doubt that the Batman would attempt to hunt him, but the toxin that Crane had sprayed him with was a concentrated version; he would not, in short, be hunting him anytime soon while his scent was fresh.

"Where are we going?" The driver asked, clearly panicking.

Crane shook his head slightly. "We're getting out of Gotham." He said simply. He threw the city a longing glance as they drove over the bridge. The city itself looked more ethereal and beautiful than he had ever seen it, with his toxin rising up into the air softly and smoking around the city like a kind of soft grey must.

He would return to it soon enough; the draw to the cities decaying walls and shattered glass streets was too much to allow him not to. It reeked of fear, of desperation, and everything that Crane wanted.

His fingers brushed lightly over his mask, which was clenched tightly into his right hand. He looked down at it, at it's brittle looking material and sagging, "mouth" and, "eyes" and ran his tongue over his dry lips. His lips, dry and swollen and split, stung at the contact, but he did not react. His hand reached over, stroking the leather suitcase he had carried so determinedly.

Inside, several vials of his toxin lay, along with his notes on them and notes on a new toxin he was creating. They were too precious in his eyes to be left behind.

_I need somewhere the Batman won't think of looking,_ he mused silently._ Somewhere where I can hide away for a while._

He considered a few places, but dismissed them instantly, deeming them either too close to Gotham for comfort, or somewhere he was too likely to be caught.

Somewhere that wasn't too hot, but wasn't freezing cold either. He tilted his head in an almost inquisitive way and considered. He needed somewhere that spoke English. . . he didn't speak any other languages. But most places learnt English now, didn't they? He tilted his head.

He looked at the windows, his jaw clenching. He didn't want to leave Gotham. He saw his Fear Gas rising into the air, creating smoking clouds around Gotham. He could still faintly hear screaming.

He leant forward suddenly. The answer was right there, before his eyes. He smirked at the travel brochure before him and chuckled softly.

"The airport." He told his driver. "Take me to the airport."

**Eight Hours Later**

Jonathon Crane grimaced, feeling completely exhausted. The plane from the Gotham Airport was easy enough to pass through when you knew the right people, but that he had still run a risk of being recognised by passengers or air hostesses. By this logic, however, he was able to hide away in the back of the plane, laying face turned toward the window under a blanket so that the hostesses passed on with nothing but a few motherly clucking noises.

It had taken hours of laying there, until mostly everyone was asleep, before he could actually move and stretch his legs and push the sweaty blanket away. At this point, the hostesses were too tired to even notice, in any case.

Crane shook his head slightly, his fist slowly clenching around his suitcase. He was now settled into a hotel, housed away under his fake ID. He doubted that they would air anything that happened in Gotham in Britain it was unlikely that a criminal would ever stray so far from the wolves nesting ground, so to speak, and the world tended to forget about Gotham when it came to publicity and news readings. If they did, the list would never end in any case.

He smirked, unlocking the suitcase and taking out his notes. Chemical equations were littered across them, along with diagrams and images. His new intent, a new formula, was nestled in the back of the case. He retrieved it and read over it, making a list of all the ingredients he would need to create the newest version of his toxin.

This one was special; instead of being a gas or a liquid that would have be injected, it was one that could be ingested within the water. It gradually changed the water properties until it evaporated into a new set of chemicals, which bled through the body and created an all-powerful fear to which nothing could be compared.

He just needed to collect his chemicals, and a new batch of the flowers. He sheathed the paper back together into it's list and filed it neatly away. He'd had no time to get new clothes, and he stank of putrid sweat. He imagined he didn't look any better than he smelled, covered with worsening bruises and a damaged suit.

He sighed. He'd wash his clothes as best he could and shower. He undressed quickly, and stumbled into the shower, turning it on. Scalding hot water rushed down and he winced with pain, silently cursing the burning water as he began to wash himself.

He stumbled out of the shower some time later, his bruises burning slightly and tingling with pain, but hair now clean and skin looking considerably less dirty.

Crane sat down on his bed after pulling his underwear back on for a moment, before he got up and locked the door, turning the light out. He'd deal with the issue of clothes tomorrow. He sighed and climbed into the bed, tugging the covers over and closing his eyes, exposed to the darkness of the night, it wasn't long before he was falling asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Good. . . good. I'll expect them to be here in due time, understand? Good." Crane hung up, tucking his phone into his jacket. He'd contacted an associate in Gotham to pick up all of his chemicals, and promised him extra money if he managed to provide all the flowers he needed.

He glanced at his battered sheet and then tapped his wallet. It was time to go get a new set of clothes, and then sort out something a little more conventional for himself.

He opened the door, stepped out and locked it. He tucked the key into his pocket.

After getting lost several times, he finally managed to get himself some new clothes, some new razers and shaving foam, and deodorant, as well as some food. He had no intention of eating anything that hotel had to offer when he could get something at a high standard from somewhere else.

He inwardly checked, "Food," and, "Clothes" off his mental list. Now he only had to find a job and a house. From then on out, everything would near enough sort itself out.

Crane returned to the hotel to change his clothes and shave.

**Sakura**

Sakura sighed softly, leaning away from her easel to give her class a quick check over. They were whispering quietly, having a laugh, but getting on with their work. She nodded slightly to herself, and then went back to her canvas.

A black water image lay before her, with a girl swept under the current, screaming, her mouth open and bubbles rippling from her mouth. Black hair hung around her in long black tendrils and her arms were outspread, her eyes wide and terrified.

Since it was her new class (Sakura had recently moved to Britain from Japan) she had decided to give them a trial run of how they'd work together without a seating plan. It seemed as though they were appreciating the notion, even if some of them were getting a little too loud and giggly for her taste.

"Settle down, guys." Sakura said softly. There was a little hustle of giggles but the noise lessened. Already she had learnt that whilst some were well-behaved without a seating plan, others weren't so. She smiled; for her third day on the job, she thought she was doing pretty well, despite the teacher that were observing her in the corner of the room.

She looked at the prompted picture, and looked over to her students images; with the prompt, "Water" they had already come up with several scenarios, most of which involved monsters, fish and mermaids. Her seemed grim by comparison, but that was what the prompt brought to mind when it she heard it.

"Miss!" A student called suddenly, voice high-pitched and whiney. She turned around to see a girl waving her arm for attention. "Miss, I can't do it."

Sakura raised a brow, "You're already doing it." She replied, her voice soft and cool, but firm at the same time. Sakura took no shit from anyone.

"Yeah, but I need help!"

Sakura winced. The girl seemed to drag out every word and drag it down with a whine. If words were beings, she bet that the girl would have murdered them simply by opening her mouth and letting loose two syllables.

"Fine." Sakura said evenly, placing her paintbrush in the empty yogurt pot she had filled with water and going off towards the girl.

She looked at the girls image and raised a brow. "What is it?" She asked quietly. The girl gave a moody look, "It's a mermaid."

Sakura looked at the messy blurr of colours and nodded slightly. "Alright," She sighed, dragging a seat over to the girls table and began to help the girl neaten up the extremely messy work.

It wasn't long before the work was actually beginning to resemble a mermaid. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall and set the paintbrush down. Ignoring the flow of complaints that seemed to never stop from the girl, Sakura stood.

"Alright, pack away, please. Period two is over, break time is up." Sakura called. She tucked away an escaped strand of black hair behind her ear. Her eyes, a deep shade of blue, glittered in the dim light of the florescent lights.

Why they needed lights on in the middle of the day when it wasn't dark vexed her, but Sakura didn't ask. It was most likely something she would grow used to.

She glanced at her planner; she was in Science next, room 40D. She sighed, taking in the map. Several blocks; Block 1 (Humanities and Languages), Block 2 (ICT and Mathematics), Block 3(Music and Drama) Block 4 (Science) and the less specific blocks, such as the 80's (English, Textiles, Technology). There were several other block that Sakura wasn't certain about (God knows she was confused enough as it was with finding all the rooms) but she knew that she would learn them given time.

She sighed softly; at least she had break time now. She returned to her painting, and looked at the drowning girl before wincing. The drowning girl looked all too much like herself.

She made a soft noise; at the least the hair was different, as well as the eyes. Her hair was short, cut into a shaggy thick bob. She shivered at the picture- she had always feared drowning. Even drawing the picture had sent chills racing down her spine.

Giving a soft sigh, she began to put her paints away and clear up her mess. She left the painting out to dry.

She bit her lip slowly, wandering out into the playground. A multitude of students raced around, laughing and joking. There was the occasional playful brawl, and the occasional person eating. She glanced over to her right and found Block 4, and began walking over to it. It was a building with two sides, and Sakura always confused which side held which room, but she decided, that just like the lights being left on, she would adjust.

She watched the seagulls with weary eyes, hoping that none of them would shit on her. Lucky to some. Not lucky for her.

She glanced at the silver plaque on the top of each door and read the engravings as she passed. Finding the correct one, she went inside and began to set up. Biology. Despite not being very good at speaking english, she had excelled in near enough every lesson in Japanese; it was just hard, sometimes, to put it into words. Some students got a little confused, but most understood her.

Sakura sighed softly. It was difficult for them to even pronounce her last name, and that was a simply enough word. Shibata. _She-ba-ta. _How was that hard to pronounce?

She shook her head and sat down at her desk, logging into her computer. The project turned on with a soft but dull hum, flickering it's image onto the wall behind her.

Enzymes. Sakura cracked her knuckles, and read through the Powerpoint quickly. Notes taken down in her head, she sighed and muttered a Japanese swear word to herself.

The bell rang, and her students burst into the room in a bubble of lively chatter and laughter.

They sat down, grabbing out their stuff and shoving it on their desks. Sakura attempted to ignore some of the sexual innuendos that were entirely too graphic for her to listen to.

"Alright, settle down." She called. The chatter continued on, all of them oblivious to her calling. "Be quiet!" She yelled loudly, her voice thundering through the room. Her eyes burned with anger. Silence fell apart from a few hushed whispers.

"All of you!" She snapped sharply to the table of girls who hadn't yet silenced themselves. "Or I will put you in a seating plan."

Silence fell, and she took in a slow breath, calming herself down. "Good." She said quietly."I don't like having to shout. It isn't in my nature to do so; but you must listen to me. You don't have long before your exam."

She released a soft sigh. "Today, we'll recap on enzymes. After that, I'll let you have a little free reign."

There was a soft hushed cheer that made Sakura smile. "Alright." She said, inclining her head. She turned on the power point, and began to go through it. It was tedious to teach, but they had grasped it. She sighed softly; at least it was better than chemistry.

Since there were only ten minutes left, Sakura set them some questions and allowed them to chatter while they did them. Sakura herself just drew on a her planner, doodling soft little sakura blossoms.

Sighing, she glanced up as her e-mail pinged softly.

It was Miss Meadows.

She opened it;

**Hey chick! You might not be the only new teacher around! Someone tall, dark and handsome has just requested an interview for a teaching position.**

**Millie XX**

Sakura winced slightly. Why did the girl put kisses on the ends of her e-mails? Sakura shook her head and gave another sigh. _Tall, dark and handsome, huh?_

"You alright miss?" A student asked cheekily, flashing her a grin.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Yes, thank you."

She leant in and typed a reply;

**Hey. Does it look likely he'll pass through?**

A blip sounded.

**Yeah. I think you'll like him!**

Sakura cocked a brow. Not liable. She checked on the time.

"Guys, pack away!" She called.

**If you say so. I'm doubtful, myself. Anyway, I've got to go. Bye.**

Sakura logged off and stood up. "Go on, get to your next lesson." She said softly. She collected her planner and checked it for her next lesson.

And immediantly got lost. Where the hell was 10L? It wasn't in block 1! It was supposed to be in Block 1.

Flushing furiously, Sakura sidetracked a teacher. "Excuse me, please can you tell me where 10L is? It doesn't seem to be in Block1?"

"Yeah, sure. There's another set of ten's in that block over there." The man gestured next to Black 1, and to the right of the lunchhall.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura smiled, and then hurried off to go find it. She found it almost immediantly, straight beside the door and sighed. She opened the door to find her class in complete choas.

"Guys, settle down!" She called. She spotted several familiar students;

"This is," She glanced back down at her time table,"English." She cocked a brow slightly. "And apparantly I'm substituting for Mrs Robinson. And you're watching a movie."

She shrugged. Easy is as easy does. She logged in and set up the movie, watching it with little interest. She began to sketch more onto her planner, turning the aimless little flowers into a sakura tree. She was amused at that.

"Miiiii-_iiiiiiss." _One student eventually whined.

"Yes?"

"Where's Mrs Robinson?"

"Off ill."

A crescendos of, "_Awwww._" filled the room.

Sakura sighed softly. "Please be quiet and watch the movie."

**Jonathon Crane**

Crane was pleased with his progress- already, he had managed to acquire an interview for a job in a high placed school, where he would earn a lot of money. He smiled widely- particually if the little plan he was thinking of working out did well.

This new toxin that he would make would create his fortune. Infiltrating the school would only be his first step to bringing up his reputation and getting some money. Then he would be able to make more toxin and return back to Gotham. He smiled. The fear; just imagine that fear running wild.

And of course, there would be another layer to that occurance; a little experiment about how well the human brain could work under the fear of the toxin.

He chuckled softly, stroking the mask. _Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow,_ he thought fondly.

He smiled widely, displaying his teeth.

The interview was tomorrow. He wandered over to the sink, and lathered shaving foam over his jaw. He filled the sink with water and began to shave in slow, careful strokes. He washed off the tidbits of foam that remained, and released the water. He smoothed a hand over his jaw and nodded. Good. Smooth.

The perfect facade are always the simplest ones.

He smiled, and began to make his way downstairs; with any luck, the headmaster should have replied by now.

**Sakura**

Lessons finally over, school finally ended, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. She'd returned to the art room and now sat before her easel, Japanese music playing softly from her computer. She studied the image and dipped the brush in a fresh pale skin colour she had just made, and began to daub slowly, her legs crossed over neatly. Her skirt hung over her legs, the simply up to the knees skirt draped over her and revealing pale skin from her thighs, and the soft grey stockings that were beneath.

Boring quickly of painting, Sakura put her things away, cleaned up her mess and logged off. She didn't have any work to mark today, so she might as well just go home and relax with a glass of red wine.

She closed the art room door behind her and locked it, before she began to walk outside. Just outside of the Art Block (Sakura found it easier to think of names rather than Block 1, Block 2, ect.) the carpark stretched out. It was only a small one, but along the edges of the school was a large one. Sakura found it easier to park in the Art Block, since it was nearly always where she ended up. Sighing, she unlocked her Toyota and settled herself inside of it. It wasn't long before she was driving home, a Japanese song whispering out of her CD player. She sang along softly.

When she finally got into her house, she had calmed down from a hectic day, her muscles relaxing. Her house was relatively simple; most of the walls painted soft reds with Japanese characters painted on in gold, healthy plants sitting on shelves along with a ton of books, a television, CD player, computer etc. Several Japanese lanterns were set around the house, and there was a fish tank in the corner.

Pouring some food into the top of said food tank, she watched the koi swarm it with some amusement.

She ran to her bedroom, changing her clothes in favour of some black skinny jeans and a top with a chibi version of herself on it. Well, it wasn't her, but it looked like her in anycase. It was cute.

Smiling to herself, she started to settle herself in the sofa, whistling to call her dog down from upstairs. There was a thunderstorm of heavy footsteps and pretty soon the heavy set Rottweiler was clambering on the sofa with it. She patted its head and sighed softly.

At least dogs don't judge people. . .

***I'm not sure entirely WHEN this is set- I think it's just passed BB when Crane escaped during his Fear Night. Basically, this is an AU sort of thing, where he moves away from Gotham for a while before returning. **

***I think Gotham was near America, and I don't know about plane timing and whatnot, so I just said eight hours. **

***I'm setting the school in my school, which really has all those blocks and floors and whatnot. It's annoying. **

***OK, so I'm not really sure about the Scarecrow thing, 'cos I've only seen BB, but I think that in the movie, he just used the mask because it scared people, particularly under the influence of the toxin, and used it as an alter ego so no one would guess it was him, kinda like Batman and Bruce Wayne.**

**Not so much as having a split personality , just like the Batman/ Bruce thing. But it might happen. I don't know yet. I might come back and edit this story when I'm done to make it so. **

***I know Sakura sighs and winces alot. She's just that kind of girl, I guess. Also, Crane found out about the school so quickly because he'd researched high standing schools, and this was the school that came up. I don't want her to be the perfect Mary Sue for Crane. Any ideas on that front?**

**Thanks for reading, please review. This story will get better once the plot kicks in good and proper. I don't think Scarecrow really has much too say right now, because I can't seem to get him in on the flow, but I will try have him in the next chapter. **


	2. Greeting the Crow

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this if you bothered, and if you got this far, I'm sure that you might actually be tempted to click on the little blue hyperlink that states, "Review". Catch my drift? I thought you might. Anyways, this story is ****infuriating**** odd to write because I'm not used to not write things of more, ahem, explicit nature, shall we call it? **

**And I don't really know how to write Crane because I'm not familiar with him, just his toxin in BB. Anyways, I hope that you were alright with the first chapter being rather tedious, because this one will be a little that way too, except possibly a little more funny. After that, we'll have Crane's goons put into the picture, along with his noxious new toxin, and then ****KABOOM****. Got you there? Great. 'Cos that's where the action gets in and the ****blackmail**** begins. **

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon stalked through the corridors of the school, his eyes skimming the doors for the head teachers' room. He found it, and raised a brow slightly. _Well now, Mr Pharaoh, let's see how easily you swallow my medicine._ He leaned in and rapped on the door three times.

"Come in!"

He twisted the knob and stepped into the small but neat room, his eyes fixing on the headmasters. He was old, with a thinning crop of grey hair and sagging jowls. He left his mouth slightly open after his spoke, revealing pale yellow teeth. His skin was sallow, speckled.

_Pharaohs don't usually live long_, Crane mused_. I doubt this one will live __much longer__._

"You're. . ." Pharaoh glanced down at his notes, expression set into a scowl. "Jonathon Crow."

"Yes," Jonathon said, inclining his head slightly.

"Well, Mr Crow, tell me why you want this job, and why you think you'll get it." The man snapped his jaw irritably at the end of the sentence.

Crane smiled. This was all too easy.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat at her desk in her form room, reeling off the register and listening to the answers in quick succession. She noted it down on the computer, and sent it off.

She sighed softly, looking down at the all too short skirt she had been forced to put on this morning due to her Rottweiler having drooled down her knee length one this morning. Luckily, it came close enough to her knees. Unluckily, it was in pleats. This meant if a certain gust of wind were to come along . . . well. She sighed. That would be unfortunate.

She glanced at the clock; fifteen minutes past nine. Damn. She was late. She stood up quickly, inwardly cursing that they were in a computer room and all of the students were logged on.

"Guys, log off, the bell's late!" She called, shoving her planner into her bag and tugging it over her shoulder. They were a flurry of motion as the students did so, standing up and crowding the door.

Sakura grabbed her coffee from the side and sipped it, nodding slightly. It tasted pretty decent. The bell rang, and the students filled out into the hall. Taking her coffee flash with her, Sakura began to make her way through the corridor, edging around student and squeezing through. She made it down one set of stairs to the second floor (There are three floors in Block 1/2. Sakura was in Block 1- humanities and languages) and made her way down the corridor to the Staff Room. After making a fresh coffee batch, she sat down and sipped, reading a book and relaxing.

She had another hour before she had to go anywhere. She checked her lesson and smiled; art. Whiny children she may be stuck with, but art was still a pretty good subject to teach. It was pretty much universal, after all.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ears and crossed her legs.

Emerged in her book, it a while had passed before she remembered that she had forgotten something. She jerked in surprise, shoving her book back in her beg and coffee canister in her bag. She got up and ran out into the corridor. . . and straight into someone. Her bag split and papers fluttered out everywhere.

"Damn!" Sakura cried, from where she had fallen the floor. Her skirt had hitched to around her waist, revealing her stockings. She blushed furiously.

A man knelt beside her, helping her collect the papers together. He handed them to her, and she took them. "Thank you." She said weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm not really. . . well, I'm not usually. . . "

The man chuckled slightly, but it didn't sound as though he was amused. "Not usually in the habit of running out into the corridor and into people?" He asked sarcastically.

She blushed, getting up from the floor. She bent down into a crouch, grabbing her coffee canister.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Compared to Sakura, the man was tall. But Sakura was quite small, the size of a sixteen year old teenager and with the body of one, too, so the comparison of tall and small didn't exactly set with Sakura because most people were taller than her.

"It's fine," The man said, almost stressing the word sharply on his tongue. She looked up and froze. His eyes were a glacial cold shade of blue, and his jaw was set slightly, even though he seemed to be forcing a smile.

Her flush deepened to a rosy tint.

"I'll, um, just. . ." SHe gestured slightly. "Go. . . "

The man raised a brow, "Not on my account, I hope."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing she didn't take, it was bullshit from condescending assholes.

"Not at all." She said coolly, her entire body giving off a cool and strong stance, "In fact, I'll be off to my lesson about now." She darted around him and stalked off until she knew he couldn't see her and began to run in a frenzy, barely able to juggle everything in her arms. Her skirt flew up, revealing her stockings, and her cheeks turned back to mauve.

**Crane**

Jonathon smirked as he saw the girl take off running, her small legs pounding down the stairs. She was a cute one, that one. All small and petit with a teenage frame and doll like features. His brow raised slightly as he remembered her stockings, and he chuckled.

_Not something I wouldn't have expected her to be wearing_, he thought, smirking slightly.

But, there were more important things to sort out right now; he needed those chemicals, he needed a house, and he needed his cash from the bank. Luckily, the police in Gotham were often too, "busy" to fix bank accounts, so his money wasn't frozen.

He'd have his Gotham Bank contact deal with ensuring the police didn't know where he was withdrawing his money, if the police even knew that his account hadn't been frozen.

He noted the time and quickly pulled his medication from his pocket and dry swallowed it- so long as Scarecrow was kept sleeping, then he wouldn't have any murder sprees or toxin bursts that could potentially lead back to him. He didn't like it, of course; Scarecrow was a useful thing to have, even if it was whispers from the back of his head, and familiar voice at the best of times, if sarcastic and crude.

He smirked again, wondering what Scarecrow would be saying about the girl if he were present. He sighed; he'd pay for locking Scarecrow away, but the Scarecrow would be very pleased when he got his attonement payment; the whole place, raptured in fear and his other gift, provided it came through.

Jonathon nodded to himself slightly, and began to walk towards the reception to hand in his visitor badge. Soon enough, he wouldn't require one anyway.

**Sakura**

Sakura, now brightly flushed, flustered and feeling as though world had it in for her, finally managed to drag herself through the classroom door and collapse on her chair.

"Sorry I'm late," She managed. The students laughed.

"God, miss, thought you'd forgotten about us!" A student joked.

She laughed softly, "No, I couldn't forget about you! I was just. . . held up."

"Miss, what are we doing?" Another student asked, seeming eager. "Are we still doing the water thing?"

"Yes. We'll do that for today, and tomorrow, and then next week, we'll start the topic." Sakura said softly. "That alright for you guys?"

"Yeah!" Came the overall chorus of answers.

"Good." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Miss, you're all rumpled!" Jack, a student she had come to know, grinned.

Sakura glanced down. "Yes. It would seem I am."

**Crane**

Jonathon returned to his hotel quickly enough, and punched in his contacts number.

"Scarecrow?" A voice asked, a tremor underlying the question.

"Have you managed to get what I require?"

"I've managed to got most of the chemicals you ordered, and I've paid off some of the villagers to go collect the flowers for you."

"Good." He said simply. With any luck, the school's science block should have everything he would need to synthesis his toxin.

"When you have them, go to a hotel and request a Mr Crow, understand? I'll upload the address onto your phone."

"Is that you? Mr Crow, I mean."

Jonathon smirked, "No, I'm not where he is. Crow is a widely used alias I use for my contacts so neither them nor I am traced."

It was a lie, of course. Jonathon simply knew that his contact was terrified of him; if he appeared at the hotel, trembling and shivering, then people would get concerned and suspicious. He couldn't have that.

If he walked out shaking and shivering with fear, it would just look like they had argued, or he had gotten bad news.

On that note, Jonathon hung up. He texted the number and address to the contacts' phone, uploading a specific map that would lead him straight to him. It would direct him straight to the hotel.

"Next up; find a house." He muttered, brushing his hair back with his hand. On that note; he would have to find somewhere near the school. He straightened his tie, and then opened his door, locking it behind it. The food here was something that he wouldn't try if he was being paid, but at least there was a fairly decent internet connection.

He browsed the local area for houses. He stopped at one; a Victorian Era house, that was tall and gothic and even nearby the school. It was a beauty. He checked out the price. It wasn't much more expensive than his house back in Gotham, but still. . . he smirked. As Scarecrow would say; _it was a keeper._

It wouldn't be long before he could have it as well; family had moved over to America, taking all their stuff with them. Empty house. Money paid, contract signed- it could all be his in a matter of days.

He took down the phone number on his palm with a pen, and logged off the computer. He went back up to his room and called the number.

**Sakura**

Sakura brushed her hair with a vengeance, tugging through the tangled locks until they were their usual knott-free bob. She brushed her bangs to fall neatly down to her eyebrows and caress the edges of her cheeks. She smoothed over her clothes.

"Guys, it's time to go." She called. The students dispelled.

"Good," She said softly to herself, resting her hand against her forehead, "Just one more period to go, and then the day is mine."

She checked her planner and stood, logging off. Film Studies. That she could do; it was just a couple steps forward from English itself, and Sakura herself had passed the Film Study GCSE without much hassle. After all, she had been here for a few years now, and she had taken her GCSE's in the very school she was in right now as a transfer student and passed them.

Luckily, it was the start of a new movie; Sherlock Holmes.

She strolled over to the classroom in the 80's block (It had taken her a good ten minutes to find it the first time she had had this class on Monday.)

She arrived and unlocked the door, letting in the rambling students.

"Come on." She said, nodding her head towards the classroom. The students filtered in the room.

"We'll be watching Sherlock Holmes today." She informed them, setting up the movie. She fiddled with the audio till it came out clearly and then sat back in her chair, relaxing and watching the movie. In moments, both she and the class were entranced with it.

She smiled at her class, pleased she wasn't just shadowing a teacher anymore, but instead teaching. It felt great to have achieved that much.

"Oh, guys," She said disappointedly, pausing the movie. "The bells about to go. Pack yourselves away."

There was a chorus of grumbling and complaining as the students got out of their comfy spots and into their bags and coats. Sakura smiled, and then frowned. It was raining. Damn. She hadn't brought her coat today.

Sighing, she resigned herself to getting wet. Another glance out the window made her compaint seem too small; she wasn't going to get _wet._ She was going to get _soaked. _

She dragged herself from her chair and opened the door. Rain lashed down furiously. She swallowed, taking in a deep breath. She stepped outside, locking the door behind her. Her coffee canister, she was happy to say, was safely tucked away in the staff room, with her name and a note stuck to it, and she would collect her planner and the papers from her form room in the morning (She had put them there during break)

She squeaked as the cold water assualted her slight form, making her shirt stick to her body. Shivers wracked her form, and she bit her lip. Students swarmed past her, some of them throwing her sympathetic looks.

"Miss!" A girl called from behind her. Mollie, Sakura remembered.

"Hello." Sakura managed to whimper through her clenched teeth.

The girl shoved her umbrella above them both and Sakura gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"No probs, miss." Rain siled down now, and the clouds growled with thunder above them. Sakura could almost imagine that sky above a churning sea, with sailors desperately grappling with the helm to keep her on track.

She shivered slightly.

"I need to go miss," Mollie said, when they reached Block 1. The space between Block 1/2 was a ramp that lead up the car park, where the buses came from one gate and out the other.

"That's fine. Thank you, Mollie."

Mollie grinned wolfishly. "No probs, miss." She said again.

Sakura smiled wearily._ If she heard any more words shortened down, she swore to God, or whoever was listening. . ._

She shook her head and scrambled to run for her car.

"God damn it, I have to walk Mogwai in this!" She groaned as she got into her car, wet and shivering.

She started up the engine and started to drive home. When she got in, she raced to her bedroom, stripped off her clothes and dressed in fresh, dry clothes. She yanked on her red coat and grabbed Mugwai's leash.

"Mugwai!" She teased, rattling the leash. The quilt cover moved and the massive rottweiler appeared, a chewed up, drooled on toilet roll in it's mouth. Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to the ground. Mugwai jumped down and plopped his butt on the floor, soggy toilet paper and all still in his mouth and an adorable expression on his face.

Sakura sighed. Mugwai's I-am-not-guilty look always got to her, even when the evidence was in his mouth.

"Drop it." She said sternly.

He promptly spat up tissue and spittle on the ground. Sakura wrinkled her nose, trying to stop her stomach from churning.

"Hell, I'll sort that out later," She muttered, rolling her eyes. "If I can stomach it, that is."

She clicked the lead on and tugged him out of the house, locking the door behind her. He dragged her along instantly.

"Alright, alright." She mumbled. "Where are we going?"

Mugwai dragged her along briskly. She tugged his leash back.

Water drizzled down the back of her neck, making her shiver with cold.

**Jonathon**

The house was nearly officially his. All he had to do was go sign on the dotted line. The chemicals and flowers were obtained and were now being readied for transport over to Britain via the contact. The job was as good as his.

Everything was going according to plan. He was very pleased with his progress. Smiling, Jonathon sipped at his cup of tea and eyed the waitress. It was all well saying he wouldn't let Scarecrow out to murder, but he still wanted them to scream. Scream in fear. . . his eyes filmed over slightly for a moment, but he blinked and the moment was gone.

Shaking his head, he stared at the rain pouring down outside. Britain was apparantly a very wet country. Gotham was rarely not warm during summer. This place, he was willing to bet, settled on being miserable for most of the time.

He set his tea down and sighed softly. He felt an almost lonely pang in his chest, and knowing that this was because of the lack of Scarecrow in his head he was bitter with resentment for the pills he had been popping every few hours.

He would need to collect a fresh bottle of pills soon.

He glanced outside and very nearly laughed. There was a girl, probably about sixteen, battling for dominace with a massive rottweiler. She stopped in front of the hotel and sighed, pushing down her red hood. The wind crashed into her, making her coat billow out behind her and the dog press against her.

The girl turned back, struggling to keep her footing. She looked soaking wet and cold.

Jonathon shook his head with amusement and returned to his cup of tea. He opened a book about a, "spine chilling murder" if the qoute on the cover was not to be mocked. It was. By the seventh chapter, Jonathon had already worked out who had done it, and the chapters weren't even long.

He snorted and put the book down. If he read anymore about lost victim heros who held tormented pasts that always seemed to be about the death of a family or some form of abuse, he was going to end up burning the soppy bookshop that had sold him this, "spine chiller".

He went back up to his hotel room and decided to take a long shower, and then go to bed. It was early, eight O'clock, but there was nothing better to do than shower and sleep. He liked being clean, and a shower always helped achieve that feeling of cleanliness.

**Sakura**

Dark hair matted to her face, clothes completely sodden through and accompained by an equally sodden and wet-dog scented Mugwai, Sakura opened the door and shut it behind her.

She dragged the unwitting dog to the shower and locked the bathroom door, filling the tub half way before she began to pull Mugwai into the warm water. Mugwai whined and his tail thrashed, sending sprays of hot water over her skin. Using a jug, Sakura poured water over his coat and then washed in shampoo.

"You're not sleeping in my bed smelling like that," She grunted, shoving him back into the bath as he attempted to get out.

"No," She scowled, pushing his butt so he plopped down, sending a tidal wave throughout the bath.

She allowed him from the bath when the shampoo was washed out, and attacked him with a towel. He whined still, but she would not instill mercy after what he had done with her toilet roll. The toilet roll she still had yet to clean up.

She opened the door, drained the water, and stepped into the shower, turning it on full blast. She washed herself thoroughly, shaved, and cleaned her hair.

She went to her bedroom after to face a moping (But _clean_) Mugwai.

"Good boy," She sighed. She eyed the mess wearily and used a dustpan and brush to collect and dispose of it. The only problem was the slobber on the floor and quilt. Sighing, Sakura grabbed the spare duvet from the cupboard; she'd sleep on top of the barely sullied quilt with the spare over her so she wouldn't have slobber on her when she woke up. Well, apart from Mogwai's, who sneaked into the bed when she was asleep. Cheeky thing.

She pointed at his bed, giving him a stern look, and then went to go grab a bite to eat from the kitchen.

Eventually, she returned to her bedroom, fuller and fatter, so to speak, and clambered into the bed. It wasn't long before a cold wet nose startled her as it ran up her thigh.

She swore in Japanese, pointing him back at his bed.

"You sleep in your bed, not mine!" She hissed. She softened instantly at the I-am-not-guilty face.

"Alright," She sighed, patting the bed. He jumped up and curled up eagerly, tail beating against her leg. "Go sleep, you little Gremlin."

Mogwai gave a soft, happy sounding woof of what Sakura thought of as victory, and rested his head on her chin. Sighing, Sakura conceded that she would end up with drool on her leg when she woke up.

She wriggled around in the bed, and eventually found herself on her belly, Mogwai stretched out over her back like it was a small breathing mattress. How she ended up in this situation, she didn't know. What's more, she didn't care.

**Crane**

Crane stepped out of his shower, shivering with cold. The room wasn't as warm after you got out from under the hot spray of water. He dry popped a pill, and then stripped down to his underwear. He climbed into the bed, stretching out, his muscles slowly untensing from the cold as he adjusted to the new warmth of the covers.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and glanced at the glasses on his beside table. He smirked at his mobile phone, which had just messaged him, and brought his screen up. Message.

He opened it.

His smirk grew wider; he'd passed the interview, passed the test. He'd begin on Friday as a shadow teacher, to see how things were done. He was also notified on the several new recent joined teachers.

He glanced through the names, wondering if she was a new teacher or an old one. She looked young. She was probably new. Sakura Shibata. Was that her?

**I hope you gu****ys enjoyed the chapter. Like the first chapter, this one and the next few may be a little slow. It gets more interesting as it goes on, I think, and things start to happen with the toxin. At the very least, Sakura and Jonathon have met, not exactly on the right foot, and we know that Scarecrow will be present soon enough. **

**And yes, the rottweiler is named Mogwai (Gremlin in chinese) because whilst Sakura is Japanese, she watched films in English while she was learning it and Gremlins was one of her first and favourite. **

**I know that the characters aren't very interesting now, but I think they will get better. If you like this story, please review. Thank you to Solstice White for giving me a review. **

**AAAH, MY EYES! ONIONS, WHO IS COOKING ONIONS!**


	3. Rag Dolls and Scarecrows

**Hey people. In this chapter, Crane will infiltrate the school and get his chemicals and plants over to the hotel. He'll sign the house contract, and then he'll get his goons to move his stuff in. Then he'll get his goons to apply as school caretakers, who'll start to fix the water pipes with Crane's toxin inside. **

**On Sakura's side, she'll teach her usual lessons and have some Crane interaction, and some other stuff. I don't want to reveal every little about the chapter just yet, thought, so I'm going go . . . type. **

**Crane**

Jonathon stared, unsmiling, as his contact approached his room, looking nervous. Stalking up behind him, Jonathon called, "You're late! You said you'd be here an hour ago!"

The contact jumped, startled and started spluttering.

"Where are my chemicals?" Jonathon asked quietly, his tone dangerous.

"In the car." The contact squeaked nervously.

Jonathon nodded, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "At least you managed to do something right."

The contact swallowed, looking even more nervous. "You said Mr Crow wasn't you."

"And you believed me?" Jonathon retorted, lips quirking into an amused smile at his contacts discomfort and fear. The contact all but whimpered.

"Listen, Jones, you'll bring in those chemicals and flowers immediately and then you'll get back and go to Gotham. You'll tell my men where I am and that I require their help here for a few weeks before we all return to Gotham. Understand? Oh, and tell them they'll be paid their usual with a little extra for their troubles."

"Y-yeah." The contact squeaked.

"Good." Jonathon said slowly, "And if you dare go to the police or sell me out, you'd do well to remember that I can have you on the ground screaming in seconds."

The contact nodded furiously.

He smiled. "Now, listen- I need to be somewhere, so you need to put the things in my room. Here are the keys- lock it when you're done, and give them to the hotel desk. I'll tell them to make sure you hand it in so don't forget before you leave."

With that, he gave his contact the keys and strode off; he had a job to go to, after all.

**Sakura**

Sakura yawned widely,wriggling slightly. A heavy weight pressed down on her belly, and she mumbled, shoving at it. Something warm and wet slid down her belly and she flinched, her eyes opening and sitting up.

"Erlack!" She said, wincing. Dog slobber. Euch. She shoved the now snoring dog from her body and got up, stretching out. She wandered through to her bathroom, cleaning off the dog slobber, brushing her hair and whisking a toothbrush around her mouth. After a quick spurt of deodorant, she went back through her bedroom to change.

She dressed in a long black skirt that fell down to her feet, a pair of boots, stockings, and a black shirt to match. There was not exactly a uniform at the school for teachers; just wearing something smart sufficed. Smoothing her hair down, she gave her reflection a raised eyebrow look. Black hair, black boots, black shirt. . . too much, she decided.

She changed her skirt for something shorter, and put on a soft pale blue shirt. That's better.

Grabbing her spare bag and flicking through it, Sakura made sure she had everything she would need for today (Red coat included) and gave Mugwai a quick pat on the head before she went to go munch on some toast for breakfast before she'd leave to go to school.

She managed to get into the school on time today, and was quite pleased to find that she had a free period. To ensure that she wouldn't be carried away with her book, she set a timer on her phone and curled up in the staff room.

It was empty, save for herself and a teacher that was dozing slightly.

There were sudden footsteps, and then, "And this is the staff room, obviously, where some of the teachers come for their lunch breaks and free periods."

Sakura's lips twitched slightly, remembering the same speech being given to her.

"Oh, that's a new teacher there now," She heard, and knew the ridiculous man was pointing over to her. She glanced up, and instantly looked away, her cheeks flushing. It was the man she had all but ploughed into yesterday.

"Miss Shibata, this is Mr Crow," Pharoah grunted. Sakura bit her lip, nodding.

"We've met," She said softly.

"You two know each other? Good, you can show him around. You've got a free period, but I've got better things to be doing." Pharoah said grumpily, turning on his heel and stalking off before the cry of protest could leave Sakura's lips.

"Damn," She muttered. Sighing, she put her book back into her bag and stood up, stretching out her legs.

"Well, I guess I'd better. . . show you the map."

"The _map?"_ Crow sneered.

"I'm not walking around when I don't have long to spare before my lesson begins. I don't want to chance it." Sakura sighed. "So I'll tell you what rooms are where, and show you them on the map in your planner."

Crow snorted slightly, his frosty eyes glaring into her. It felt like he was staring into her soul, trying to twist her heart into a bloody pulp of muscle.

She shivered and his eyes softened slightly, glazing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, sitting beside her. She tried to hold back another shudder, knowing she probably appeared intimidated enough without the shivers.

He leant in slightly, lips spreading into a smirk. "What are you afraid of?" He asked, his voice turning into an almost seductive purr. She shivered again.

"Mr Crow," She said softly, "Please, can you just. . . concentrate on the map."

She felt unsettled, and she couldn't ignore that fear was beginning to spread through her. She swallowed, and Crow smirked.

"How about you tell me what you fear, and then we discuss the map?" He murmured.

Sakura swallowed, "I. . . I. No. Just look at the stupid map!" She snapped, her eyes flashing with sudden fear fueled anger.

Crow merely smiled slowly, leaning back. "You react rather fiercely towards those that intimidate you, Miss Shibata."

"You don't intimidate me!" Sakura snapped, "You couldn't intimidate a five-year old girl!"

Crow hissed slightly through his teeth, his eyes narrowing into slits. Instinctively, Sakura backed away, her dark eyes flashing with fear. She made a soft whimpering as he stood, stalking over to her.

He stopped, and took in a deep breath, calming himself forcibly. "You'd do well not to raise my ire again, Miss Shibata." He said softly. Somehow, the fact of his calming down so instantly set her on edge, specifically as he had whispered his words instead of said them.

She swallowed, whispering a soft, "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry."

Fear rushed through her and she stilled completely as his hand caressed her cheek. Her heart skipped several beats and her breathing increased, eyes widening.

"Good," He said, now completely calm and at ease.

He gave her an easy-going smile. "Miss Shibata, you really should sit down. You don't look very well."

She did as he said, too fearful to do anything else.

"What a obediant thing you are." He murmured, so softly she barely caught it. "I think I like you better that way. He certainly does."

"Who?" Sakura asked, barely allowing the word to pass through her lips.

He smiled. "You don't need to know." He paused, "I don't think I have to mention this transaction stays between us, do I, miss Shibata?"

Sakura shook her head, mouthing a silent, _"no"._

"Good." His eyes, a paler blue than she remembered, met hers. "I can assure you; _I_ had no intention of frightening you."

She released a soft rush of breath and bit her lip. Was he threatening her, or just advising her when he was talking to her about not raising his ire? It had sounded like a threat.

She looked back up and met his eyes, mentally readying herself.

"Mr Crow." She said softly. "I can assure you that if you ever attempt to threaten me or manhandle me again, then I will make you regret it." With that, she grabbed her bag and stalked out the door.

She had lessons to teach.

**Crane**

Jonathon smiled inwardly at her retreating form, noting the slight tremor down her spine. She near enough scented of the fear. Lovely.

**She's a sexy little kitten, isn't she?**

Jonathon quirked a brow._ Kitten?_

**Cats have claws, Jonathon. She's just a little kitty that doesn't understand the hell she's just opened herself to.**

Jonathon nodded slightly. _True enough. You'll get your fix of that little chit when our plan is over, reputation upheld and our pockets lined. _

**And then we go back to Gotham and take down the Batman?**

_Of course._

**Sakura**

Sakura arrived at her class quickly, her feet nearly pounding on the ground as she moved quickly, her eyes darting here and there. She was nervous, heart humming quickly within her chest.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, and then opened the door. "Morning guys!" She called, forcing her voice not to shake.

"Morning miss!" Came a chorus.

She went over to the sink, collecting several paintbrushes and paint shades. She picked up a fresh piece of paper and pencil.

"Okay, this it what we're doing today. . . " Sakura began softly.

* * *

Sakura sighed softly, stretching out her muscles. The painting of the drowning girl was nearly finished, and it seemed to be appearing more and more like Sakura than ever, save for the long hair and different coloured eyes.

There was a soft set of footsteps behind her.

"Hello, Shibata." A cool male voice said softly.

"Crow." She said, her voice sharp.

"You left rather abruptly. I thought I would check that you were alright before you left." Crow said, his lips twitching in amusement.

"I'm fine." She said, rather despondently. Trying hard to forget how intimidating he had been earlier, and how intimidating he was now, even without (She was certain) trying.

He looked at the painting. "What were you thinking of when you made this?"

"Water. It was a prompt. When I think of water, I think of drowning."

Crow tilted her head. "She looks like you."

"No, she looks like my _mother,"_ Sakura said, without even thinking about it. She froze instantly after. _What? Where did that come from?_

"Your mother?" Crow dragged up a chair and sat beside her. "Why would you make your mother drown?"

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid of drowning, Shibata?"

"Sakura, if you please. I have a first name for a reason."

Crow inclined his head, "As you wish. _Sakura_, are you afraid of drowning?"

"Isn't everyone?" Sakura asked curtly. She stood, put off from her painting, and began to put her things away. She felt him move closer to her, and bit out sharply, "You're getting into my personal space, Crow."

He stopped, backtracking a few steps.

"You're defensive." He said abruptly.

"And you're biting at my hackles like a rabid dog." She said sharply.

"Do you recall what I told you earlier, Sakura?"

"Which part?"

There were footsteps and he leant into her ear. "The part about raising my ire." He said softly.

"Do you recall what I told you, Crow?" She retorted sharply.

"The, ah, I'll make you regret it part?" He said softly, his hand slowly caressing her collar-bone. His fingertips slowly danced over her neck, over the pulse, and slowly slid them over her throat. Her heart started to beat quickly.

"No need to react so callously, Crow." Sakura said softly. His fingers left her neck abruptly, as though he had just realised what he was doing.

"Of course not." He said simply.

She released a slow breath, putting her brushes away.

She glanced at the mirror in front of her, catching his reflection staring back at her. Or, to be accurately, at her legs. Flushing, Sakura turned to face him.

His eyes flicked up to her face, and a taunting smile tugged at his lips. "It must be vexing," He said, gesturing the painting.

"A little." She shrugged, his eyes staying onto his as she moved to take the picture down.

"Leave it up." Crow said suddenly. "Out of sight isn't always out of mind, so there's no point in hiding it."

Sakura winced slightly. "I'm not hiding it. I just don't want people looking at it when I'm not there."

Crow nodded, his expression thoughtful and lips pursed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked slowly.

He nodded, " I was supposed to be shown around and then shown a teacher to shadow. I went back to Mr Pharoah, requested a teacher to shadow. He gave me a few choices."

"Who?"

"Mrs Walker, Miss McCormack, and Mr Simmons."

"Good teachers," Sakura said appreciatively, for a moment forgetting that she was with the man that had threatened and almost manhandled her. She remembered, and edged away, about to tuck the canvas out of sight before she left.

"I've shadowed Mrs Walker today." He said lazily. "And after talking to you, I'm going to leave. Are you?"

"Yes. I have Mogwai to walk."

"Mogwai?"

"My dog."

"Interesting name."

"Means, 'Gremlin' in chinese." She said, beginning to put her planner away. She did so slowly, in the hopes that he would leave before her.

"Gremlin? Ah, I see. The movie."

"Yes. One of the first movies I watched in English." She smiled agitatedly, her eyes catching him in the corner of her eye moving towards her, "It's a personal favourite."

"What breed of dog is he?"

"He is a rottweiler."

He caught sight of the red coat and gave a laugh. "I saw you walking him last night then. You were outside the hotel I'm staying at."

Sakura flushed.

"He was dragging you along like a rag doll."

"Rag dolls are prettier than scarecrows." She said, without thinking. Crow stilled.

"Why would you say that?"

"It just came to mind. Like the prompt with water." She shrugged, "I used to keep home-made rag dolls. I made them myself. I used to leave them with the scarecrow." She grinned suddenly, "I thought the scarecrow looked lonely because nobody seemed to go near it but me."

Crow chuckled softly, seeming to relax.

"Do you like scarecrows, Crow?" She asked, her eyes fixing on his.

"Yes," He replied after a long hesitation. "But not the stupid, flower patch, fat bodied smiley faced ones."

"I know! They're just so gaudy!" She said, relaxing herself. He wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she just wasn't used to Britain's locals yet, and they were the type of people that gradually warmed up to you. God knows that most people were still cold towards her.

She gave him a quick terse smile. "I need to get going. God knows I like the apartment without the added drooled on toilet paper everywhere!"

Crow smiled slowly. "No, I wouldn't like it either." He agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

**Crane**

By tomorrow, all of his goons would be arriving. His chemicals would be move into the new house, and then, three days after he had stopped shadowing, he could begin to mass produce the new,_ improved_ toxin.

He relaxed into his bed, hair wet from his shower and towel tucked around his waist. He would be pleased to get into the new house. He glanced at the chemicals, which were packed away into several suitcases, and the several baskets of roses. He imagined that it must have been unusual for the hotel's inhabitants to see all these things taken in his room.

Chuckling softly to himself, he began to reach for his phone; might as well get the house prepped up for him to live in. He called up and assigned the goons who were coming tomorrow, giving them specific things to get; one was assigned food, one furniture for the living, one for the bathroom and hygiene, and so and so forth.

**You and your comfort, **Scarecrow snorted in the back of his mind.

Jonathon shrugged, his lip twitching. _You and your sexual fetish._

**At least said sexual fetish is better than just wanting to be clean all the time. **

_At least having a clean fetish won't give me anything nasty, _he retorted.

**That's what condoms and high class whores are for- not getting anything nasty _from_ the nasty!**

Jonathon rolled his eyes. _Shut up._

**Or Shibata?**

_No. She's just some confused girl barely out of college girl. Not a whore. _

**She's cute. She probably screams very loud, too.**

_Shut up. I don't want her that way._

**Just imagine this; she's laying on her back before you, body naked and wrists cuffed to your bed posts. Her blue eyes are wide and frightened, her lips slightly parted and chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm. She's whispering out your name, her body trembling. Your hands slowly trailing between her legs, and she gasping, squirming, tears glistening in her eyes.**

_Stop it!_ Jonathon barked, quickly becoming angry. _Before I make you go back to being dormant!_

The Scarecrow shut up.

Jonathon smoothed over his hair. _You can have her on the Fear Night._

**Sakura**

Sakura lay down on her sofa, her eyes trained onto the movie playing on Film4 (The Lovely Bones) and Mogwai settled in the slightly crook she had in her legs. She stroked his ears absently, her eyes half closed with sleep.

She blinked, moving slightly, as her phone pinged from her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at it. Millie.

**Hey Sakura! Me and a few of the teachers are off out for a drink tomorrow to celebrate Miss Hagins pregnancy! Hagin really wants you to come, so, you up for it?**

**Millie XXX**

Sakura blew out a sigh and glanced at Mugwai, who grumbled into her knee irritably.

"Well, Mugwai." She said softly. "I guess I've been requested." She stretched out. "I don't have anything better to do."

The dog grumbled again, slapping a paw down onto her knee.

"Sorry." She sighed, tilting her head back down the sofa. She typed back a quick, 'Alright, I'll come' in response and closed her eyes, snuggling into the sofa. After all- tomorrow was Saturday. No work, all play make Sakura a happy bunny.

**The next morning, Saturday.**

Sakura woke up slowly, her eyes flickering open. She groaned softly, stretching out. Her muscles strained and she arched her back, yawning. She stood up, wandering over to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth briskly, rinsed her mouth, and got into the shower.

She got out a few minutes later, and opened her cupboards, looking for something for breakfast. She discovered a pancake and shrugged. _Why not?_

She ate her way through three syrup covered pancakes and then called down Mugwai for a walk.

**Crane**

Jonathon sighed, stretching out his terse muscles.

He recalled that his house was now ready and gave a satisfied smirk; he'd go over, get everything settled and comfortable and then make sure the chemicals were all there.

Good. He smiled. Everything was going according to plan so far.

He heard a soft chiming noise, and looked at his phone._ Millie._ Who was _Millie?_

**Hi, Jonathon! I'm Millie, the receptionist! I noticed that Sakura and you seemed to be getting along well *wink, wink* and I thought that you might want to get more knowledgeable about the staff. Miss Hagin's have a party to celebrate her pregnancy; will you consider coming? All of the staff is invited. **

**Mille XX**

Why the hell would this Millie think that he was interested in Sakura? Specifically in the way that seemed to be implied. He frowned; it would be good to know the staff. After all, he needed to know when the Science rooms were free, and who would be where at what time.

He sighed, calling up his goons. "How's everything going?"

"We've gotten everything you asked for and put them away in your house." A man said nervously.

"Good." He said, sounding pleased. "Next target, and it's one for all of you- get places in the school. Any job, cleaner, technician, anything, just get a job. It's important."

"I'll spread the word."

"Yes, you will. Goodbye." Jonathon closed up his phone and stared outside.

Bleak weather. It was worse than Gotham here in the weather retrospect. Jonathon sighed quietly, feeling a slight pang in his chest. He wanted to go back to Gotham as soon as possible. But the new house would be his little hide hole for when the heat got too hot in Gotham; as he'd said. It was a keeper.

He tilted his head wonderingly.

**How long before the fear night, Johnny boy?**

_A week and then some if everything goes as quickly as planned; The toxin production, getting the goons in the right places to they can get it into the supplies, setting up the traps, the blackmail. . ._

**Sakura**

Sakura was dragged along by Mugwai, her small frame almost dwarfed by the dog.

"Mugwai," She hissed, yanking him back sharply. "Behave."

She walked past the hotel, wondering if he was in, and then, after a shiver crawled up her spine, she turned around and started to walk off.

She walked for a few minutes without realising that someone was following her. The someone moved closer and then breathed right in her ear, "_Sakura. ._ ." in a creepy voice. Startled, she yelped, jumping slightly. She shoved a hand over her heart, trying to control the frantic, panicked beat.

"Crow!" She gasped, her eyes large with fear.

"Sakura!" He mimicked, rolling her eyes.

"Are you following me?"

"Merely looking for my new house. It's not far from the hotel, I'm told. In fact, he stopped and pointed at a gothic building. "There she is."

Sakura nodded her head slightly, "She's a beauty." She said quietly, her heart still trembling.

Crow released a slow breath, "You seem wary of me."

"Is that a bad thing?" She said abruptly. She faced him, her eyes darkening.

"No."

"Maybe you should sort that out. Decide whether or not you want to be friends, take a large dose of Lithium to settle those mood swings down, and stop trying to intimidate me! It won't work! I refuse to let it!" At that point, Sakura actually stomped her foot to stress her point, before she twisted around and walked away.

A few moments later, a hand grabbed at her shoulder, shoving her around.

"You'd be best to keep those comments under lock and key!" Crow hissed. She noticed the darkening of his eyes and stepped back, shrugging out of his hold.

"You'd best stop making threats you don't have the gall to complete!" She snapped in response.

**Hi guys, thanks for reading. If you're wondering, the title is more for the horror that will eventually come in the horror fest that Sakura will fall into after the Scare Fest incident. Things will get better after that.**

**I'm not sure if this will end with a scarecrow and OC fix yet. Give me your thoughts. Just know that it would be Scarecrow toying with her just to screw her and make her fear him, and Jonathon not really caring at all and just doing it for her reactions.**

**Oh, there's a possibility I may mess up the days every now and then. Just nudge me in the right direction, 'kay?**

**I know that things aren't really brilliant here and now, but at least it's slowly picking up the pace, and Scarecrow's started to wake up and pay attention to our sweet Sakura. Please, please review! Thanks again, Solstice White!**


	4. Alcohol and Midnight Fantasies

**Hey people! I decided a new chapter was in order, for Solstice White especially, to whom to this chapter is dedicated. Solstice White was especially helpful, so thank you very much, particually with the coffee shop idea! I think I might make the chapters a little longer, what do ya reckon? Anyways, please review if you like this story. Oh, and this chapter will be a little longer than usual, just to see what people think.**

**. . . . Review?**

**Sakura**

Sakura's eyes flashed darkly, and she started to move away from him. Giving a snarl that sounded almost inhumane, Crow suddenly snapped forward, his hand grabbing her wrist and sharply yanking her back. He yanked too hard, however, and she ended up pressed into his chest,  
her face smushed into him.

She shoved herself away, and Mugwai barked dementedly at her feet, his lips pulled back and revealing sharp teeth in warning. He growled, and Crow allowed her move, eyes on the dog.

"Watch yourself," He said softly, "There will be a time when the dog isn't here to keep me at bay."

Sakura shivered slightly, her eyes on him as Mugwai pulled her forwards, whining softly in concern.

Crow gave her a lazy smile, his cold blue eyes barely blinking as she looked at him.

"Why are you being like this?" Sakura asked suddenly, shaking her head, "I knocked into you, I didn't try to murder you."

"That isn't why." Crow said softly. "And I think we both understand that much."

"I don't." Sakura mumbled, allowing the dog to drag her along. She saw him enter the house he had told her was his, and shivered; he was too close to home for comfort.

Arriving in the house, she released Mugwai from her leash and watched him bound towards her bedroom with surprising speed. He'd be asleep by the time she got up there, she knew.

Smiling at the thought, she began to ascend her stairs, wanting to dress in something better for the occasion of this evening. She'd dress herself, put on a little make up, text Millie, grab a coffee from her favourite coffee shop and relax, before she'd go the event, and then go home. Hopefully the plan would go smoothly.

She sighed, opening her wardrobe. What to wear? She pondered, tilting her head.  
She found out a short black dress with a slightly poofy skirt and a tight torso that would cling to her thin figure and not show too much cleavage. It hung off her shoulders by thin straps.

She wriggled into the dress and then sat down, sliding smoky grey stockings up her legs. They whispered slightly as she pulled them on, and she smiled, finding the noise pleasing.

She pulled on ankle boots, and then stood up. She put on a necklace with a small white flower as the charm, and then pulled a scarf around her neck. She brushed a soft grey eyeshadow over her lids, and finished with a dark red lipstick. Putting her bag over her shoulder, she shrugged on her coat and left the house in haste. It was early, and the library was situated just above the coffee place she was going to go to. She could read and relax for a while.

It wasn't long before Sakura made it to the coffee place, and was sat down, nursing a cup of milky coffee and reading a fantasy book. The door chimed as someone entered, but it didn't bother her. She merely stayed in place, perfectly relaxed and content. A shadow fell over her, and she blinked, raising a brow.

She twisted around and her eyes widened. "Crow." She said, slightly breathlessly.

"Sakura." He responded, walking past her to the bar. Seriously tempted to race out the door, Sakura forced herself to remain still. She would lay her pride at stake for such a trivial thing as an intimidating man. He arrived back at her table, coffee cup in hand.

Sakura looked around in an almost conspiration-like way, and raised a brow at him, "My, my." She said softly. "It would seem there is no dog to keep you at bay."

Crow snorted slightly, blue eyes hardening. "There's time enough for that conversation later. For now, I'd like to discuss with you your mother and father."

"Wouldn't you just?" She said slowly, her eyes narrowing. "But I'm afraid I'm busy." She tapped the cover of the library book as though to gesture what she was busy with.

"Saku-"

"Shibata." She interrupted briskly, her dark eyes flashing. "When I decide you've stopped being an ass, you can use my first name again."

"Miss Shibata," He drawled, leaning back in his chair and staring at her intensely. "I am simply being who I am. I will not change myself for some little girl."

Predictably, Sakura bristled. "How dare you!" She spat.

There was a silent pause between them that seemed to be filled with a dangerous kind of static.

"How's the arm? I understand I was gripping you quite hard." He said suddenly, seeming to be trying to diffuse the tension.

"That's no concern of yours." Sakura dismissed, turning away from him to face her book. She took a sip of her coffee and set the cup down, enjoying the sharply bitter taste.

He moved suddenly, grasping her hand and pulling back her coat. Her wrist was bruised badly from where he had grabbed her earlier, a multitude of dark purple and lemon yellow and even a dark hue of blue in the shape of fingerprints. She winced slightly as his fingers gently wandered over it, making a curious sensation of pain and ticklish at the same time. She watched, her eyes fixed onto it, as his fingers stroked it slowly. She yanked it away suddenly, wincing at the sting his fingers caught on the bruise.

"You seemed to almost like that," He mocked.

"No." She snapped, "I didn't. You're just some kind of. . .of. . . _sadist!"_

His eyes seemed to gaze into her soul with the fiery intensity they now displayed. "If I am sadist," He said, almost conversationally, "Then you are a masochist."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm not. I don't enjoy pain."

"Really? And yet, you still allowed me to handle your wrist, to brush my fingers over you. You flinched slightly, winced in discomfort, and yet you didn't push me away." He smiled slowly, "You liked it. You were entranced with it."

Sakura ran her tongue over her lower lip, shaking her head with a heady rush of amusement, "That's not right. You doing that was little more than what a doctor does to his patient. I was merely staying still because I don't often allow people to touch me, save for my doctor."

Crow merely smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." She responded sharply.

Sakura was not going to admit in any way, shape or form that she had been more distracted with the graceful movements of his hands, the deep blue of his eyes when she had glanced up. She'd actually nearly completely forgotten about the pain, even though it shocked her slightly. It was only a light sort of pain, something that stung slightly anyway.

"Besides, it hardly hurt." With that, she stood, taking her cup over to the bar, leaving it on a side. She grabbed the book from the table and began to walk upstairs to leave it back in the library.

A few moments later, she descended the stairs, her heels clicking smoothly on the stairs. She was calmer, her coat sleeve neatly tugged back over to conceal her bruise. She paused, glancing around the coffee shop. He was gone. She shivered, somehow still feeling as though his eyes were still appraising her, his lips still snagging at her soul and chewing it up from the inside out.

She continued out, and made her way out of the door. It was lunch time, and the food in the coffee place (While delicious) was expensive. She was not going to bother with it, when she could easily conjure up a meal of soba noodles with shiitake mushrooms and scallions.

It felt more homely that way, in any case, and helped to slice away some of her homesickness.

**Crane**

Jonathon stalked out into the street, his eyes flashing darkly as a ferocious conversation ensued within his mind.

**How dare that little cunt think she can just walk away? **Scarecrow snarled.

Jonathon whole heartedly agreed, his muscles tightening. _She'll pay. _He assured Scarecrow. _She'll pay with her fear. _

**And her life?**

_Perhaps. I'd like to get into her pretty little head first._

**I'd like to get into her pretty little-**

_I get the gist._

Scarecrow gave a soft little chuckle. **I'm glad you do, Johnnie boy. Because when we get the Fear in the school over with, you're going to sleep for a little while. **

_It's close, the Fear Night. I've got my goons already making the arrangements to have the toxin transported. Luckily, they managed to get me the equipment I need in the new house, so I can make it there instead of at the school. The blackmail DVD has been created, and will be broadcasted across Britain for their government to see, and the live camera footage in the school will only make them want to help them all the more. Imagine all that fear. . . however will their parents stand it? It will tear Britain apart if the government doesn't agree to pay for the anti-toxin._

**And the anti-toxin will be a hoax?**

_Of course. In the end, there won't be anytime to argue. The anti toxin I'm giving them is a dyed blue contraption of the toxin that's actually more concentrated. Everyone in the school will completely crazy by tonight, if not dead from the shock._

**So, what was the test you wanted to do?**

_Ah. That test's a keeper. I'm going to leave specific clues around the school that, if followed, will lead to the liquidated anti-toxin. Enough only for one person. _

_That person will be my little project to work on- I want to work on something that will completely eradicate the anti-toxin from the system permanently, leaving them forever open to a this specific fear toxin. The location of the anti-toxin is my house, to ensure that the person doesn't just stumble across it. _

**So, if the toxin is now anti-blocked, then that means that-**

_Yes. Given to the Batman, it will make him once again prey to the toxin, along with the rest of Gotham. _

**Hnnnn. Good Johnnie boy. **Scarecrow said softly, chuckling.

Jonathon nodded slightly, and made his way into the house. He gave his stubble a quick shave, and cleaned his glasses. Next stop; the pub. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?

**Sakura**

Sakura's chopsticks nestled against her fingers comfortably, in a familiar kind of way. She plucked up noodles and slid them into her mouth. Mugwai stared at her, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eye's big.

"You want some?" Sakura asked, swallowing, knowing all too well that he did. She unfurled herself from the sofa and made her way through to the kitchen, where she dumped the rest of the bowls contents into Mugwai's bowl.

She stood back and watched the dog go to town on it, a smile on her face. She surveyed her bruises arm and tilted her head. With her coat on, no one would know; still, perhaps she'd better wear a wrist warmer. She went through to her draw and found a cute thick black one with a Dark Dudes bunny on it.

"Ready, set, go." She murmured.

She gave Mugwai a scratch behind his ears, and laughed as his tail instantly starting whacking against her leg.

"Silly boy," She said fondly. She went outside, locking her front door, and began to walk down to the pub.

It wasn't long before she actually found herself walking some distant behind Crow. She remained quiet, but found herself gradually catching up to him, even without meaning to. He turned around suddenly, and she carried on, her cheeks lightly flushing.

"You going to the party?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He replied lazily. He faced her as they walked. "You know, we never did finish up."

"You left before we could." Sakura said evenly.

Crow lifted a brow. "I had assumed that you already left."

"I went upstairs to return to book before I left." She informed him coldly. "Is there a law against that?"

"No." Crow replied, sounding resentful. He brushed a hand through his hair quickly.

Sakura raised a brow slightly, and sighed. "My father was a farmer." She said simply, "And my mother a seamstress."

"Well, that would expl-"

"Explain the scarecrow thing? Yeah." She smiled, and then suddenly dipped her hand into her handbag, bringing out a small home-made rag doll. It was made of a rough material, and had glass eyes that, when moved back and forth, blinked with lids that came down and up. It had small simply Knott stitched mouth, and a long zip down its belly.

"It's not much. I left my best ones back at Japan in my bedroom." She said, shrugging. "He's pretty simple, basic."

Crow was staring at it. "I was going to give it Hagen, for her baby." She glanced at it, and then flushed, "But then, she probably _will_ get better dolls than him." She sighed, walking over to the bin.

"Don't." Crow said sharply.

"Don't what?" Sakura said softly, unzipping it's belly. She glanced up, realised what he thought. "Oh, no, I'm not binning him. I'm turning him on. I gave him a basic motor; he'll blink by himself, and move a little every now and then."

She flicked a small white switch, and zipped up the belly. It moved slowly, it's arm raising slightly and opening his eyes. He appeared sad and confused.

"Do you like him?" She asked, handing him over. The little Rag Doll/ Robot blinked, putting his arm down.

"He's. . .I mean, it's. . . " Crow trailed off, unable to finish. His mouth was tilted up into a small smile.

"Shall I make you one?"

Crow flushed slightly, a soft pink hue appearing high into his cheeks.

"It's childish!" He said suddenly, shoving the doll back.

"He's not. They might be designed with children in mind, but they're not childish, not really. Think of the things in some of children's things; the skulls and gothic designs in some Disney films, the insane characters, the murders that occur in children's books. The evil witch dies, and the children think nothing of it. It's just a means to an end in the story death. An adult sees it and understands that the witch is never coming back, that the insane character can't help the way he's written."

She paused, taking in some breaths. She gave him, a haphazard smile. "Think of voodoo dolls. Think of vigilantes playing dress up to hide themselves when really they're going out to a world where they kill to survive. Are they things for children?"

Crow paused, and then shook his head. "I suppose not." He said, giving a slight acknowledging nod.

She released a breath. "We have some pretty fucked up conversations." She said suddenly.

"That we do." Crow nodded.

"We always end up threatening each other, and then circling around back to banter." Sakura mused.

"That we do."

Sakura sighed softly. The doll waved at her forlornly, blinking. They arrived at the pub, and she took the doll back from him, her fingers nimbly turning him off.

She put the doll into her bag, and the two of them entered the pub. Instantly warmth rushed over them, and Sakura sighed softly, her eyes half closing.

She pushed off her coat, completely forgetting about the bruises. Luckily, the wrist bands covered the harsher ones around her wrist, but still, a light pattern of prints were bruised in soft blue across her forearm. She couldn't hide those ones. Folding the coat, she set it onto a stool and sat down, Crow beside her.

Miss Hagen appeared from the group in the corner that was hustled together, and immediately hugged her.

"Miss Hagen. . . " Sakura managed to choke out through her crushed limbs.

"Oh, sorry." Hagen grinned. "It's this pregnancy thing, just makes me wanna hug people all the time."

"Um. Alright." Sakura said, smiling slightly as she shuffled backward onto her chair so that the pregnant woman couldn't reach her.

"I have something for you." She dipped her hand into the bag and brought back the little rag doll. She turned it on, ensuring that Hagen knew how to without telling her, and held it out. It blinked, and held out it's arms.

"Awwwwww!" Hagen squealed, taking the doll and staring at it with wide, happy eyes. "It's so cute!"

She attempted to give Sakura another hug, one that Sakura made quick and painless by giving the woman a quick squeeze and letting her go.

"You know, we met around a month ago this time." Hagen said, suddenly. Sakura really hoped she wasn't going to cry.

"Do you. . . do you need a tissue?" She asked.

Hagen smiled and said, in-between tears, "Yeah. I think I'll go get one." She wandered off and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, knocking a long swig of WKD Original Vodka quickly. She swallowed, and glanced at him.

He raised his own drink (Some kind of whiskey) and took as sip.

**Two Hours Later**

Sakura hummed softly, leaning against Crow, who seemed a little uncouth about her leaning against him. She had acquired a quick buzz very quickly, knocking back her beverages as she had been.

She rubbed her head against his chest, her eyes half closed. "You're comfy." She mumbled, practically clambering onto his lap by this point. She grabbed her vodka and drained it, and Crow snorted, pushing it down.

"Sakura, I think you've had enough." He informed her.

Sakura giggled, saying, "You're so cute when you're moody."

**Crane**

Jonathon watched Sakura with a cocked brow, feeling irritated as she all but clambered on to his lap. She was murmuring things softly in Japanese, and he doubted that she even realised that she was talking in Japanese. She rubbed her head against his chest, and he gently pushed her back onto her chair.

"Sakura, I think you've had enough." He said quietly, stopping her from taking another drink. She was drunk enough as it was. She giggled softly, and gave another bout of Japanese murmurs.

She hiccoughed softly.

"I don't understand you." She said softly, her voice slightly thicker under the influence of alchohol. "Why do you want to know about my mother and father? They were good people. They didn't beat me. They fed me and clothed me. I mean, sometimes I have nightmares about when I was a little girl, but that doesn't matter."

"What happened?" Crow asked, leaning in.

"Well, it was my mother, see. She'd never had children before me, and she didn't know how to handle it or what to do. She was a little out of it, my mother. She underfed me, and she bathed me in water that was freezing cold when I was little. I used to get lots of colds."

She hiccoughed again.

"Did she ever hurt you?"

"She didn't mean to. I mean, she can hold her breath for ages. I think she thought that I could too. She used to hold me under, and I couldn't breathe."

Crow leant in, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's all that's to it," Sakura insisted, noticing that he had gotten closer.

"No, it's not. You've barely told me the tip of the iceburg, have you?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and went for her drink. He put his hand over it and shook his head.

"No more." He told her, "You're drunk enough."

She took the drink the moment his hand left it, and drained it easily. She leant in, mumbling more words in Japanese his ear. The close contact made Scarecrow agitated, and Crane flinched slightly as he felt his pants tighten.

Damn. He stood up, tugging her from her seat. She'd already payed for her drinks as she'd methodically drained them, as had he, so they were free to go.

"Come on." He said sharply. She collapsed into his side, mewling something softly. Rolling his eyes in irritation, he threw her up slightly and grasped her waist, pulling her into his arms. Bridal style, he proceeded to carry her out of the pub. He wanted some decent conversation tomorrow, thank you very much.

Scarecrow chuckled softly, and it was only a moment after that sinister chuckle, Jonathon realised he didn't know where she lived.

He looked down, and found her curled up against him, fast asleep. He tried to shake her awake to no avail. Sighing, he realised why Scarecrow was so amused. She mumbled something in Japanese that sounded like a swear word when he jolted her, and he snorted.

Her eyes flickered open slightly as he adjusted her in his arms, and she sighed softly, murmuring something. He ignored her.

**Sakura**

Sakura snuggled into his arms, her eyes flickering open and close as he jostled her. "Love you, Johnnie." She mumbled, without even realising it. He opened a door after much fumbling, still holding her.

He walked through, and Sakura winced. His walking made the world spin in a dizzy fast movement that made her feel slightly sick. He set her down on something soft, and she mumbled sleepily in protest as his footsteps sounded softly as they led away from her, only to return moments later. Something warm was draped over her, and she gave a yawn, settling into it.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

**Crane**

Jonathon watched her as she fell asleep warily, none too sure what to do with her.

**Leave her be, Johnnie boy. She wakes and leaves, she wakes and leaves, simple as. She's not going to go exploring- she's too much pride to come and find you.**

Jonathon gave a slight nod, and then made his way up to the bathroom. A shower, he felt, would not go amiss.

He stripped off and stepped into the shower. He glanced at his skirt and scowled. There was a smear of red lipstick and eyes shadow on the torso. She was so going to pay for that.

**With fear. It's not as though her paying for a new one will do much good when Fear Night's just gonna have it ripped and torn.**

Jonathon nodded slightly, sighing. He began to shower, and when finished, retired to bed.

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow waited for Crane to fall asleep, and then stepped into his host eagerly, easily controlling his functions. Their functions.

He strolled across to the living room, wearing only a pair of boxers and hastily thrown on pants. He sat beside her, watching her breathe softly. Her breath tickled at his chest as he sat before the sofa, his eyes looking at her sleeping ones. His hand slowly pushed the quilt down, slowly trailing down her forearm. She shivered slightly, but didn't wake. Too drunk, he knew, to react properly.

He turned her onto her back, slowly straddling her. He wouldn't take her now- there wasn't enough fear- but something, just _something_ to hold him over for a little while. . . after all. He had the opportunity.

His hands slowly cupped her breasts, fingers slowly brushing over her nipples. He felt them harden slightly through her bra, and smothered a chuckle. She mewled softly, her chest rising and falling. She was so delicate.

He bent down, puckering his lips slightly and pulling the cup of the bra down with his hands. He suckled softly for a moment, a hand lightly squeezing her other breast, before leaving it and moving to the next. She twitched, giving a low moan. Her eyes lashes fluttered even though they remained shut.

Deciding not too risk her waking, he gave each nipples a quick lash with his tongue, pushed the cups up and pulled her top down. He pushed the quilt back over her, and returned to his bed, dropping his trousers and settling into bed.

Smirking, he fell asleep.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned softly as he felt a hang over kick in. She kicked back a quilt and rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the pain. It. Did. Nothing.

Groaning, she stumbled to her feet, trying to remember where she was. She glanced down, deliriously happy to find she was still dressed.

She folded up the quilt and set it on the bed. A look at the clock on the mantle assured her it was early. Extremely early. It was three O'clock in the mother fucking morning.

Sakura stumbled towards the door, finding her bag resting on a cabinet. She rifled through it quickly, ensuring everything was there, and nodded. It was.

She looked for her coat and swore softly. She must have left it at the pub. Knowing it was too early to go retrieve it, she sighed, and rattled the door knob. It was locked. She raised a brow slightly. The key was in the lock. She opened the door and stumbled out, closing the door behind her. She shivered with cold, examining her surroundings.

She recognised it. She glanced at the house and gave a slight smile. Jonathon. He must've let her crash there last night.

She ran to her house, heels clicking on the floor as she ran. She was not experianced in running in heels, and nearly tripped a few times, but managed. She unlocked her door and threw herself inside, panting. She locked the door, and let out a yelp as Mugwai jumped out of nowhere and smacked into her, tail wagging fag and hard and tongue lolling with happiness. His paws seemed to almost dance in his happiness.

"Hey." She mumbled, her hangover burning. She shoved the dog from her and crashed onto the sofa. Mugwai leapt up, curling up with her. She didn't have the energy to shove him off the bed, so she let him be.

It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. It didn't feel as though five minutes had passed before the alarm clock was screaming.

She moaned, trying to bury her face into the cushions in her sofa.

"God!" She exploded finally, near tears. She stalked through to her room and took the batteries out of her alarm clock before she collapsed onto her bed.

She forced herself up and into the shower, sighing softly as she soaped herself up and washed herself. It felt so good to be so _clean_ again.

She dressed in a long-sleeved white blouse, stockings, and skirt. The skirt was her pencil one, that one that Mugwai had so generously drooled on earlier. It was clean now, and smelt oddly of lavender. She pulled on some shoes, and grabbed a glass of water, draining it quickly.

Groaning, Sakura grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders.

"Shit," She said softly, realising she couldn't drive like this. She sighed and decided to walk.

**Crane**

Jonathon woke up to find himself stretched out on his bed, with the beginnings of a headache pulsing at his head.

Shit. He didn't think he'd drunk that much. Sighing, he stood up and went to shower. It wasn't long before he was dressed and ready in record timing.

He walked out the door, and immediately caught sight of Sakura walking ahead of him, a hand pressed against her head.

She stopped, and turned, as though she had felt his eyes on her back. He jogged slightly to catch up, and the both of them set off at a leisurely pace.

"I'm sorry if I was much trouble last night." Sakura sighed softly.

"You weren't too bad." Jonathon shrugged, beginning to remember the information she had unwittingly given him the previous night.

"Bad enough that you had to take me to your house." She said, looking rather shame faced.

"You were fine." Jonathon said, an amused smile quirking at his lips.

She sighed again, letting the sound rush out in a fell noise from her chest, and rubbed at her temples idly. Jonathon was trying very hard not to do the same thing.

**Just to clarify, Sakura is NOT a masochist. Scarecrow is, however, a sadist. Sakura was just distracted by his hands and eyes. . . in her situation, I too, would be distracted. **

**Oh, when you think of Sakura's rag/ robot dolls, think of the one's from 9. She usually just makes rag ones, not robotic ones, by the way. **

**And when she says, "Love you, Johnnie," she doesn't mean it. She's just drunk. And I thought that the backing with her mother would explain about her painting and other parental problems she seems to harbour.**

**Oh, and yeah; Scarecrow is weird. There will be sexual content soon enough, though I can't say as to whether or not it will be a kind of rape. **

**By the way, I'm not certain if this will end in character death. Maybe Sakura, _Maybe_ Jonathon if we're getting too touch base. All I know is in the end one of them will die. **

**Please, please review. I know that people are reading this. **


	5. Drowning in Lost Memories

**Hey guys! I've decided I really like writing this story, but have realised that I also have to work on a story I'm seven chapters into. I wrote another one last night and uploaded it, so I'm good to write another chapter for this one! Waaay! So in this chapter, we're gonna have Scarecrow's goons getting into the school and beginning to put the toxin into the school, we'll have some Sakura time, Jonathon time, and of course Sakura/ Jonathon time. Please, I know this has gotten over 100 views, so please, if you read this, put in a review. **

**Sakura**

Sakura knelt over her desk, a doll on her lap. She was slowly, laboriously, stitching up its zip to the fabric. Already, she had spent the previous lesson creating its design and collecting some equipment from the Textiles doll was, of course, a scarecrow.

It stared up at her with icy blue eyes, its lids half closed. Its head was made to appear like a scarecrow head, with a zigzagged mouth and stitched head. Its body, however, was based on Crow's. Skinny and lean, and when she was finished, he'd wear a black suit. Underneath its tie, she had stitched a small Japanese symbol (Her name) as she did with all of them in some place. After all, the dolls often felt like a part of her when she was making them, so why shouldn't she let it be known where the dolls had come from?

She stuck out her tongue in concentration, narrowing her eyes as she finished the zip of the last few stitches. The shell of the body was complete now; she just needed to add in the small robotic motor that enabled it to make small actions and then dress him in his suit.

She tilted her head, feeling pleased. He was a scary little doll, but in a way it was sort of cute. Smiling, Sakura stowed him away into her bag.

"Guys, we have five more minutes." She called out. She logged off her computer and stood. It was break time next, so she'd have time to nip home and collect the robotics. She had not anticipated completing the shell so quickly, let alone the suit. But then again, she had started him late last night.

She cracked her knuckles and stood. "Alright, guys, you can pack your things away." She said, her voice echoing softly through the room. The students immediately obeyed happy to be out from under her reign of, "Terror," as Jack (A student of hers who was very humorous if offensive) called it.

She gave a happy grin, baring her teeth without realising it. She watched the students stand, crowding the door, and heard the bell ring.

"Go on," She called, gesturing with a hand. She pressed a hand against her forehead at the loud rumble of chattering that ensued, a remnant of hangover making itself known. She winced slightly, shaking her head. Running her tongue over her lower lip, she grabbed her bag and strolled out of the classroom.

She wandered across the school grounds until she reached the gates, and lightly walked through them. She hummed softly to herself as she continued her wandering, her eyes flicking to the trees that school had dotted here and there around it. There were even some Japanese breeds. She smiled slightly.

Eventually, she found herself home. Walking inside, she retrieved her machanical equipment and pushed it into her bag. There was a thunderous noise and before Sakura could react, she was flung to the ground, Mugwai brutally pressing his paws down onto her chest. It felt like a form of suffocation, his two paws making her air gasp from her lungs.

"Geddoff!" She gasped, shoving at the brutal dog. Mugwai barked happily in response, thinking they were playing a new game. She shoved more brutally and the dog layed down on top of her. "No! Mugwai!"

She gasped as the air was pushed from her chest under the weight, and her vision blurred.

The dog suddenly got up, and Sakura sucked in a breath, scrambling to her feet.

"Mugwai." She said sharply. The dog cowered and instantly she felt bad. It wasn't his fault. He didn't understand. "Go on," She sighed, gesturing. "Scat."

Mugwai made a grumpy low whine before wandering to go get his food.

She sighed softly, and stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

Glancing at her watch, Sakura sighed. She had to get back to the school, and quickly.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon ran his tongue over his lips, glancing outside. Already, he could see several of his goons out there. They had already infiltrated the school, and were beginning to do, "A New Required Check Up" on several of the pipes in the science block, the bathroom, and several other blocks. They would have to get some of his toxin into every single room inside the room.

When the day came, then his men would go around each room, locking every one inside and releasing the gas; then, they would be released. It would be absolute chaos.

He smiled slightly. He looked towards the door that led from the classroom of the teacher he was shadowing and chuckled softly when he saw a dishevelled looking Sakura race back, nearly smacking into the wall in her haste to get into her classroom. Her students laughed, hustling around her.

She was late. He tilted his head, wondering why. Had she gone home to pick up him painkillers for the hangover?

He was glad that he hadn't drank as much as her; his hangover hadn't lasted as long as he bet hers had, or even was.

She glanced back and saw him. She flashed him a wicked grin and then stuck her tongue out. He raised a brow.

She disappeared into the classroom.

**Sakura**

Sakura shook her head, smiling as she closed the door.

"Oooh, Miss!" One student cat called, "You and Crow, huh?" The student winked, and there was a bubble of laughter.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head in amusement.

"You two should totally go out!" One girl, caked in mascara, eyeliner and a strange orange make up squealed.

"No," Sakura said, laughing slightly. "Now, come on guys, we've got work to do!"

She spent the half the lesson explaining about electrolysis. Setting them some questions, she sat down in her chair, pulling out her equipment from her bag. Carefully, she began to fix the mechanism together. She had half an hour; the system was simple enough. It wouldn't take her long, perhaps this lesson and a little of the next.

She bit her lip nervously, wincing when she got a little shock. She swore softly in Japanese, and some of the students tittered and snickered at the odd sound sounding syllables. They probably didn't know what it meant, and were just laughing at the sound.

Sakura sighed softly, stretching out her aching arms. She couldn't wait for the doll to be finished. She'd go to the technology block and complete it next lesson, if she was lucky.

She gave a soft noise, and dismissed her students as the bell rang. She collected her things together and made her way to the technology block.

The time passed by quickly as she worked on the doll. It was a free period, so she was free to do as she pleased, at least for now.

She made a small correction, and it sparked slightly. She flicked the, "on" switch and watched as the small body-like frame move it's arms and head, it's switch blinking softly from within the machinery. Skin time. She took the shell from her pocket and unzipped it, slidding the contraption in. She stuffed everywhere around it with soft wool to pad out it's flesh, slowly padding it out.

"Mmmm. You sexy thing." She purred, slowly zipping the belly up. She took the suit from her bag, and slowly dressed it, laboriously tying the thin tie around it's throat. It blinked at her and tilted it's head as she fixed its blazer on.

She stood back and admired her work. "My. You _are_ gorgeous." She chuckled, tilting her head.

"Why, thank you." Mr Trefford, the Tech teacher chuckled from nearby. She laughed softly, tossing her head slightly. Her hair mussed up slightly in the action, and she smoothed it over, still smiling.

"Man, that's a freaky little thing." Trefford shuddered, peering at the Scarecrow Doll.

"Sexy," Sakura corrected, grinning. "It's a sexy little thing."

Trefford rolled his eyes.

She picked him up and turned it off, listening to the smooth hum of the machine crawl to a stop. His eyes, not connected to the machinery, closed as she tilted its body.

"He's for Mr Crow." Sakura said, chuckling softly, "As a thank you."

"For taking you home when you got utterly trashed?" Trefford teased.

Sakura shrugged. "Pretty much."

She felt no need to explain that she had been planning to since before the incident. She put the doll in her bag and sighed softly.

"A scarecrow for a crow."

"Hnn. A scarecrow by any other name still looks as scary." Sakura teased. The Shakespearian quote was something she was readily familiar with, even if she changed it slightly.

Trefford chuckled softly.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Dinner time." Sakura sighed.

"Bye." Trefford said softly.

"Bye," Sakura replied.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon glanced at his goons outside, making sure that they were still working. He was on his lunch break now, and despite his looking for Sakura, she was not around. He'd tried the art room, and taken the time to look over her image. It was truly beautiful, the fear inside her eyes. Not real, but so _close. . ._

Jonathon shook his head, feeling irritated. She was his _patient._ She should be here so that he could make an analysis profile on her.

**And so I can make an analysis of her-**

_Enough! _Jonathon snapped back, cutting off Scarecrow's innuendo. _Must you make a sexual comment about everything I say?_

**Johnnie boy, when I get that little minx into our bed and fuck her till she can't walk straight anymore for the next month, then I will stop giving out so many innuendos. **

Jonathon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tough break?" Jonathon whirled around, his eyes flashing. Sakura stood before him, looking slightly wary of him.

He sighed, remembering her question, and nodded. "Yes. It's a little tiring to be shadowing."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, "It's more fun to be actually_ teaching_ people."

Jonathon nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, I've got something for you." Sakura said, blushing brightly and averting her gaze from his.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sakura said awkwardly. She bit her lip, sliding her hand into her bag. She pulled out a. . . Scarecrow doll? A Scarecrow doll wearing a suit. He tried to supress a smirk of amusement with little avail.

"Well, you said you liked Scarecrows and I wanted to thank you for helping me out when I was trashed, so. . . well." She gave a soft sigh, her cheeks flush softly turning back to their usual pale colour.

She shoved it into his hands and quickly stalked off. Crane looked at the doll. It was, he realised, himself. His suit. His Scarecrow mask. It was, in short, Scarecrow himself. In a doll-like form.

He chuckled softly, and tucked it away into his suit pocket. _How's that for irony?_

**Sakura**

Sakura scowled at her reflection in the staff bathroom. Why the hell did she have to act like that? She'd babbled. _Babbled!_ Now he probably thinks that she has a crush on him, and that she's a complete moron.

Smacking the heel of her hand into her forehead, she let loose a frustrated yowling noise.

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ She hissed, pacing around the bathroom.

She gave a soft groan. "Alright. Just relax." She muttered softly. "He probably doesn't even care. Hell, maybe he's amused."

She sighed, realising that she had only got two more lessons to go before the day was out.

Sakura shook her head, took in a sharp breath and walked out the room. She hoped this day went by as quickly as possible.

"Art" She sighed softly, making her way towards Block 3. She stalked into her classroom happy that she was early, and began to take out several sheets. Their new project started today; Portraits and proportion.

It was simple enough. Sakura sighed, willing to bet that she would still get a couple of whiners moaning their usual, "I can't do it" charade.

She gave each seat in the classroom a sheet of paper and returned to her seat behind her desk, waiting for her students to arrive.

There were footsteps, and already she could see students arriving outside the door, laughing and messing around.

One opened the door, and the students flooded the room. She stood up, calling out a greeting.

"We're starting the new project today; portraits and proportions. Pair up with a friend, guys."

She waited for the bustling students to settle with said friends.

"Ok, so, I'm going to show you how to properly proportion out structure." Sakura said brightly, "And then we're going to draw each others portraits."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon watched Mrs Walker walk around the classroom, making her students laugh. He turned around to see a curly haired girl looking at him. She flushed and looked away, and Jonathon rolled his eyes.

He glanced at his watch, checking on the time. Not much longer, than he would have to go shadow yet another teacher for yet another lesson. The final lesson of the day. He was enduring this only to get a place as a teacher here. At least, he'd been told that this was only for a few more days (Two, if he decided that the headmaster needed some persuasion.)

Jonathon sighed softly. He could dimly hear Scarecow muttering; **Bored, Bored, Bored. . .**

Suddenly the mutters stopped. And then suddenly, images made his way into his head before he could stop them;

**Sakura, leant over him in his bedroom. She was straddling his waist, her hands cuffed to the bedpost. Her hair was wet, sticking to her skin, and her body was clad only in her usual lacy garter suspenders and a bra and thong. **

_Scarecrow!_ Jonathon barked, knowing full well that if Scarecrow was too excited about the images, then Jonathon would be the one to show it.

**What? **Scarecrow said sharply. Still, his fantasy continued.

**Scarecrow's hands wrapped around her waist, and his hips jerked up to rub against her. She gasped and moaned, her eyes squeezing shut with pleasure. His nails clenched into her hips, drawing down and breaking small cuts into her skin. They wept blood slightly, and her eyes watered, expression raptured between fear and pleasure. **

**She wriggled down slightly onto his pelvis, and he gave a low groan of pleasure, jerking his hips up again,**

_Stop it! _Jonathon snapped sharply.

Scarecrow sighed softly, but stopped. **You're such a prude, Johnnie.**

Jonathon scowled slightly, and the bell rang, breaking him out of his melancholy mood. Just one more lesson. One more. His hand slipped into his pocket, finding the doll. He chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Mrs Walker asked, raising a brow.

"Just remembering something amusing." Jonathon replied, his smirk widening. He inclined his head, said goodbye, and then walked out of the door.

His phone beeped suddenly, and he checked open a message.

**The teacher you're meant to be shadowing is off ill today. You have a choice between Miss Shibata, and Mr Yung for someone to shadow.**

**Miss Shibata is in room 80S**

**Mr yung 30B. **

Naturally , the choice was obvious. Why would he miss up the chance to further dredge up Sakura's history? After in, in her art room was that certain painting. That, and she would not be able to walk away from her class.

He made his way quickly to the art classroom and rapped neatly before entering.

He saw Sakura straight away, standing before him. She was bent over a student's work, her round rump presented towards him. He tilted his head, his eyes skimming up her thighs and ass and back again. She stood up, and for a moment, through her shirt, he thought he saw an upraised thin white scar across her back.

His eyes narrowed, and he waited for another opportunity to see her scar. She turned around as someone called her name, and Jonathon inwardly cursed said student.

She saw him doubled back, looking surprised.

"Hello." He greeted her quietly. "It would appear the teacher I'm supposed to shadow is off ill, and you were one of the two teachers I was given choice to shadow."

"Two, huh? Wow, makes me feel so special." Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes but giving him a grin.

Jonathon chuckled slightly. "It was you or Mr Yung. I've had to follow Yung around before; I can't understand him that much."

"What? A man too much for your deeply intelligent mind to understand?" Sakura asked, pressing a hand against her chest.

"I was referring to his accent."

"Oh. I see." Sakura laughed, giving a slight smile. The student hollered again, and Sakura rolled her eyes, stalking over to the student.

"Right." She bit out, "When I am talking, you will do me the courtesy of allowing me to finish before I come over to help you."

The student opened her mouth to whine, but Sakura cut her off briskly. "No. Do your work- I know that you can do it, you've done this before with another teacher. If you think that just because I'm new, just because I'm relatively laid back, you can walk over me, you are wrong as hell. Understand?"

The student spluttered.

"Now shut up, and get on." Sakura finished, twisting around and stalking over to her desk. She sighed, tilting her head back with a world-weary look.

Jonathon smirked. "Very aggressive, Sakura."

Sakura gave him a cool look, her blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the only one who reacts aggressively towards things that irritate them." She retorted, her voice ice-cold.

Jonathon chuckled slightly, tilting his head. His eyes had turned slightly darker, and Sakura seemed to be staring at them.

"Is there something interesting about my eyes, Sakura?" He asked mockingly.

"Not at all." Sakura said, smirking. "I was merely contemplating if looks could kill."

**Sakura**

Sakura glanced at her watch and sighed softly. "Sorry, this conversation's about to be cut off; the bell's about to ring."

Crow shrugged. "We've both got time to spare." He pointed out. "You tend to stay here for a little while after the day's ended, and I have little else to do."

The bell rand, and Sakura gestured for her students to leave. They did so, all but bursting from the door.

"So, you want to stay and chat?" She said, slightly sarcastic in her tone. She dragged out her canvas from where she had hidden it away.

The image was nearly finished. She just didn't understand what it needed. She knew it needed something.

She could see Crow behind her from the mirror beside her, and squeaked with surprise when his hands suddenly dragged her shirt up to reveal her back. A white scar, thin but jagged stretched from her right ribs down to her left hip.

"Who did this?"

"Why does it matter? It's over with. It wasn't my mother, just so you know."

"Then who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

His expression drew into a scowl, and he leaned over her shoulder, looking at the painting with cold eyes. "She needs scars. Thin and white, across her ribs and belly, where her top lifts in the water."

Sakura blinked. That would complete it, she realised. It would properly finish it.

She twisted out from where he had all but captured her, and went to collect the paints necessary.

"Who?" He repeated softly. "I know it wasn't your mother; it doesn't fit in with what you've told me. Your mother didn't hurt you on purpose, she just didn't understand what would hurt you."

He paused, "Was it your father?"

Sakura slammed down her paintbrush, "For fuck's sake, no!" She whirled around to face him. "Why are you so intent to dig into my past? Jesus christ! Let it lie."

"No." Crow said simply. "I want to know, Sakura."

"Well, that's too fuckin' bad, because I don't even remember most of it." Sakura spat, her eyes flashing.

"You remember the drowning, you remember the colds and about your mother. What about your father? Did he ever try to help you."

"He was too busy." Sakura said bitterly. "You remember the Scarecrows and the farm I told you about."

Crow nodded slightly. "Perhaps something traumatic occurred that your mind blocked out."

Sakura blinked, and shook her head. "I don't know." She said simply. She released a rush of breath and rested against the counter. She grabbed her palette of paint and placed it before her portrait. She shook her head, repeating softly, almost more to herself than anything. "I don't know."

She found herself too frustrated to paint anymore.

"I'm clearing this up, and then I'm going home." She announced.

Crow gave out a low growl of annoyance. "Sakura, you need to face this head on." He said sharply.

"No, no, I don't." Sakura said, shaking her head. Her bangs flopped over her eyes, and she brushed them away in an irritated manner.

Crow seemed to snap, moving forward so fast she barely saw him. In an instant, her back was pressed against the cabinet, her legs trapped between his. His hands pressed either side of her. She blushed slightly, realising how vulnerable she was to him.

He seemed taller than ever, his eyes a deep stormy blue. He used a hand to remove his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. His hand grasped around something in his pocket and he took out the doll she had given him earlier.

"Scarecrows," He said quietly. "We'll start with those, shall we? After all, you seem very taken with them. You said they were lonely. But it takes a lonely child to see lonely scarecrows."

"I didn't have many friends if that is what you are inquiring." Sakura snapped, wriggling between his legs.

She brought up a knee suddenly, catching him hard in the groin. He gasped, doubling over so that his face was accidentally pushed into her breasts. She shoved him away, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. He followed her, breaking into a run. He caught her easily, shoving her into the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. "You're skating on thin ice, Sakura."

"Please, let me go." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

His arms tightened slightly before releasing her. "You'll answer with what you know, Sakura. Whatever questions I throw at you, you'll answer as best as you can."

Sakura nodded, feeling faint with fear. Crow paused, "We'll take this to your house." He said quietly. "Maybe a familiar enviroment will keep you calmer than this school will."

Sakura gave a small noise of fear, shivering lightly. He smiled, slowly. "Good. It's good to see we're on the same page here." He gave her a slight nod, and smoothed her hair down, tugging her shirt down from where it had rumpled up and caught on her bag to cover her belly.

He began to walk, making sure she was walking alongside her.

"Good girl." He praised quietly. She heard him, but didn't respond. She wasn't a puppy to be praised as and when.

"You'll have to watch for Mugwai. I don't imagine he took much of a shine to you on the previous meeting you two shared."

Crow raised a brow but didn't answer her.

There was no conversation as they walked towards her house. It had become apparent that winter was well on it's way; the breath gusting out into soft clouds of white, the cold stinging at their skins, was clue enough.

Sakura unlocked the door, and stepped in, almost immediately sighing with relief as heat rushed over her body. Crow walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. His eyes took in the red walls with their Japanese writing in gold paint, the curtains and plants and books.

He followed her into the living room, and heard a thunderous noise.

Sakura looked at him, and shrugged, simply stating, "Mugwai."

The big dog bounded in, nearly knocking Sakura on her ass in his attempt to show her how much he'd missed her.

"Hey, Mugwai." She said fondly, ruffling his fur and stroking his head. His tongue lolled out happily, and he tilted his head back, tail wagging like a force to be reckoned with.

She sat down on her sofa, sighing softly. Several rag dolls greeted Crow as he looked around, their still limbs and half closed eye stiff-looking.

"Do they have mechanic components?" Crow asked.

"No. Those are just rag ones." Sakura replied. "Do you want some tea?"

Crow hesitated for a moment, and then sat beside her. "Do you have herbal?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yes. Orange or mint?"

"Orange, if you please."

She stood up, and went through to the kitchen. She made the tea with practised ease, and returned with two mugs. Mugwai barked, dancing around her feet.

"Doesn't that irritate you?" Crow asked, looking at Mugwai with a vexed expression.

She shrugged. "Sometimes." She replied quietly.

He took the tea, cusping the mug between his hands. "Thank you." He said quietly. She nodded, taking a sip of her tea. It burnt her tongue slightly, but she ignored it.

"If you want to talk, now would be the time." She told him quietly.

Crow nodded. "You said you hadn't many friends. Why was that?"

Sakura shrugged slightly. "I've never been the type to engage with people I don't know. Interaction with other people used to frighten me."

"Did you talk to anyone? Your parents?"

"I didn't talk often as a child." She said. She blinked, "Not that I can remember, anyway."

Crow nodded. "So, you were by yourself alot?"

"Yes." She affirmed.

"Wasn't your mother around you alot?"

"Not really. She had her job as a seamstress."

"How often did you see your father?"

"Barely." She said, picking at her skirt's hem. She patted Mugwai's hand patted the sofa, allowing the dog to get on it and rest his head on her lap.

"Do you remember where you got any of the scars you have?"

"No. I only have one on my back, and some little ones on my arms."

"Any siblings?" Crow asked, tilting his head.

Sakura looked up, something niggling at her memory. "No." She said slowly. "No."

He nodded slightly. "So. No sisters, no brothers, barely any friends, barely any parenting in the picture, and the little parenting there was in damaged somewhat."

Sakura gave him a cool look. "They were great parents."

Crow nodded slightly, and released a slow breath. "So, you don't know the trauma that occurred." He said thoughtfully.

"We'll have to find out somewhere. With every trauma, there's a slight trail left behind." He continued, tilting his head.

Sakura sighed softly. "Please, just leave." She said. "I'm tired. I don't know how much of your constant pulling I can take. It feels as though I'm a kind of weave and you're pulling me apart."

Crow stood up, and gave her a long look. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He said simply. He drank the rest of his tea and rinsed his cup out before he put it on the draining board.

When he went back through to the living room, he found Sakura leaning back on her sofa, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Fast asleep.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon pursed his lips slightly, examining her. He went over to her and pulled her so she was laying on the sofa instead of leaning, and allowed the dog to lean into her. He went upstairs to her bedroom, and found a dark red blanket. He brought it down and threw it over her, tucking it around her body.

He watched her for a moment and then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He scolded himself as he went back to his own house for getting too close to her. He'd only leave her in a few days, pockets heavier and with a science project to probe at.

He gave the house another look; he just wished he had the time to find out all the missing links in her mind and decipher her completely.

**1)Ok, so, I wasn't really sure about how Crow would react to the doll thing, so I'm thinking ironically scornful. So, he kind of likes the irony of it, but I'm not certain about the doll thing. Sakura reacted a little weirdly because she isn't exactly a social kind of person, so she isn't sure how to go about these things.**

**2) Things are progressing a little further with the toxin, which is good for the sake of the plot, and Sakura's got more past behind her than either of them realises. (Huh, I just thought of something that would fit the bill for the traumatic, drowning woman image.)**

**OK, so this chapter is about as long as the previous one. I didn't fancy writing anymore than that for this story. Short and sweet leads to new inspirations for the next chapters. Still, hope you enjoyed, and hope you review.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	6. Fevered Nightmares

**Hahaha. I managed to finish the other chapter earlier, so now I can actually start writing the next chapter for this! Don't you love finishing early? Ha! Anyways, this chapter is basically about Scarecrow/ Jonathon setting up the final preparations and the last new conversations between Scarecrow/ Jonathon and Sakura. Should be interesting if I play my cards right. Please, please review. I know for a fact there are more people reading this when meets the eye. **

**Also, this chapter get's a little weird. That much becomes apparant very quickly. Still, Sakura gets into a kick-ass mood, so it's also fun. lol. **

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, yawning and stretching beneath the covers. She sat up, sighing softly. Mugwai gave a low grumpy noise as she stood up, stretching up her muscles. She grimaced at her rumpled uniform, and went upstairs. She showered, rinsing her hair and shaving herself, her thoughts belying on Jonathon Crow and he alone.

Shower finished, she wandered into her bedroom.

She'd have to wear something other than uniform; her uniforms were slobbered, destroyed, torn, filthy or something of those lines.

She threw her wardrobe open, reminding herself to buy some more shirts and skirts. She dragged out a baggy poet's shirt and soft grey waistcoat, matched with black jeans and boots. She whisked her teeth with her toothbrush, and then dragged her brush through her hair.

Finally ready, she grabbed her bag, ensured that Mugwai was fed, and made her way out of the door. She slipped into her car and set off. She was not doubtful that she had a long day ahead.

Sakura bit her lip softly, her fingers thrumming a quick, fierce rhythm against the steering wheel.

She arrived at the school in due time, making her way quickly to the art block. A desperation, a calling, was seering through her body, screaming at her to do something. Sakura was certain she knew what it was; it was time to finish off the painting. In one fatal stroke, that drowning girl would be finished, and so too would the the frantic screaming that was crashing through her head.

She strode into the art block, her boots clicking imposingly on the floor. Her poet's sleeves billowed out in her movements, her hips absently swaying to some kind of silent beat that only she heard. She shoved the door open, and shut it behind her, ignoring the doors protesting bang.

Her hands snatched several paint bottles from the side, slamming them on the counter beside where the canvas stood, covered with a sheet. She tore the sheet from the canvas, staring. The girl screamed back, almost like the scream inside her head. It sounded so real, that scream. It had turned choked and disintegrated, like a scream under water. Under cold, dead water.

Sakura swallowed, grabbing her palette. Fresh paints stained it, the scent of it drifting up to her. She daubed her brush into a white and merged it with pink and yellow, beginning to create a skin tone. It was slightly lighter than the rest of the skin, because old scars, healed over, were often lighter, often a pale skin tone that was near white.

She knew. She knew where those scars belonged, on that girl. Not her mother, not her. She was certain of that. It was someone else, someone in the back of her mind. Someone niggling there. . . she needed to _know!_

Who was missing? The girl in the painting was missing. Missing from. . ._memory_. Gone. Dead.

Sakura paused, her mind jolting over the latter. _Dead._

She shook her head, breaking off from the thought. She continued painting, bending down so that her eyes could catch every little detail. She stood back, finally. There she was-

(Under the water)

and Sakura was willing to bet that the girl didn't belong there, under the crushing weight of the cold water.

Sakura bit her lip slowly.

"She's finished?"

Sakura let out a startled gasp, whirling around, her heart leaping in her chest. "Jesus wept!" She whimpered, pressing a hand against her chest, "Jesus wept, you scared the jeepers creepers outta me."

Crow chuckled softly. "Sorry," He said, sounding insincere.

Sakura cocked a brow, "Really?" She said sarcastically,"I don't believe you for _some_ reason."

Crow's eyes narrowed abruptly. Sakura twisted around sharply, now recognising his eyes narrowing as a bad thing.

"She's finished," She said abruptly, remembering his question.

The tension in the room seemed to seep out into nothing.

"Hey Sakura?" He said suddenly.

"Yeah?" She responded, turning around suspiciously.

He moved suddenly, grabbing her into his arms and twisting her around so she faced the painting. His hand shot for her throat, fingers closing abruptly around it.

"What's her name?" He snapped ferociously. Sakura cried out in alarm, struggling to be free of his sudden attack. Her vision blurred before he released her throat slightly.

"What's her name?" He roared, shoving her against the counter. His hand released her neck and snapped sharply against her cheek. She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, panic and pain.

"I don't know." She whimpered.

"You do know." Crow hissed. His eyes seemed to burn with icy fire.

"No! No, I don't!" She cried, his hand struck her cheek again, his other fisting and pummeling into her stomach. She doubled over, gasping with pain. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she whimpered, trying to get away from him.

"Tell me."

Sakura screamed out the first name that came into her head, "Yuzuki!"

She froze; they both did.

"Say again?" Crow said softly. He relaxed slightly.

"Yuzuki." Sakura said shakily.

"The first name to come to mind, was it?" He asked, bringing her into his arms. She was a shivering, whimpering mess. If he wanted her to recover in time for the beginning of the school day, then he would have to play the comforter.

"Yes. But I don't know anyone by that name." She sounded shaken, and she was visibly trembling in his arms.

He gently stroked soothing sweeps over her spine, "I think you do." He said softly. "I think you've blocked her out." A smile ghosted across his lips. "Sakura, if you have some strange dreams tonight, tell me."

She pushed him away gently, her hands still pressed against his lapel.

Her eyes flared bright with sudden strength. "Mr Crow," She said sharply, stepping back.

"Since you have arrived here, you have spelt out nothing but trouble for me. You have been mentally jarring, physically cruel and a total asshole. You've been acting like a spoilt child looking for candy. But I've got news for you,_ little boy,_ I am not the candy your going to be tearing apart with your teeth."

She turned on her heel and stalked off gracefully. At least, she stalked off gracefully until he went for her. Then, she started running.

He snarled out swear words, grabbing at her waist and yanking her against him. He pressed her against the wall, his breath fanning out over her side. She shivered slightly, uncomfortably aware her throat was bared to him. It was like she was a prey to some great, unbeatable hunter.

"Listen, bitch," He snarled, teeth grazing over her throat. She whimpered softly. "If you ever talk about me in such a way again, I'll have you screaming. Understand?"

Her heart felt though it was spasming in her chest, but Sakura swallowed down her terrified cries and stilled her body.

"Understand?" He hissed again, his hand reaching for her throat. Instinctively, she quickly shot up her knee. Straight into his crotch. He let out an odd shrieking noise, doubling over, and Sakura raced off towards the door, her poet's sleeves billowing.

Her peripheral vision caught sight of him running after her, his lean and skinny body impossibly fast. She ran faster, as fast as she could, until she reached the end of the corridor, slamming the doors open and running into the parking lot.

He followed. She heard him yelling for at someone, and the next thing she knew, several of the new janitors and cleaning staff appeared from the doors, bursting out and catching up. Desperation aided her, but not much. It wasn't long before they had surrounded her.

She gasped in short breath, her eyes darting around. She spun around, desperate for there to be some gap for her to escape from, but there weren't. She was trapped.

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow stalked through to the parking lot, gesturing for the man nearest to his position to move. The man did so, and Scarecrow stepped into the circle of men. His eyes glistened, eerily pale and ice coloured, as he caught sight of her. She was spinning around, her chest rising and falling quickly in her panic. Her sweet little rosebud mouth was parted, blue eyes wide. Her black hair was settled into a ruffled mockery of it's usual sleek bob.

He smiled slowly when she faced him and froze, fear freezing the blood inside her veins. He dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a small gas canister.

"Don't worry, babes." He said mockingly. "It's only a low concentration."

"A low concentration of what?" She asked, backing away as he approached her. He cocked a brow, taking his mask from his assosiate.

"My fear gas."

"Wha-"

He pulled his mask on, and pointed it at her. The nozzle emitted a hissing noise as he pressed it, and she choked. She drew in around three shaken breaths when before she screamed.

**Sakura**

Water! God, there was so much of it, pulling her down, crushing her under its weight. She screamed as it invaded her lungs, streams of bubbles exiting her mouth. Before her, several strange, distorted corpses hung, drifting slightly. Their skins were mottled greys, their eyes white and mouths open and filled with sharp teeth.

There was a resounding splashing noise as someone else fell into the water, hovering higher in the water than the others. Still alive. Dark hair streamed out around the girl ,her limbs thrashing furiously. She opened her mouth and screamed, water filling the girls lungs.

Sakura gulped down the water, thrashing around desperately. The girl screamed again, her body spasming. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she stopped thrashing. She just. . .hung there**. **Dead.

"Yuzuki!" She screamed, the water stealing the words from her mouth. Somehow, Sakura knew that was the girl's name. It just belonged.

Sakura cried out as the water lifted her, and her eyes closed as she fell into an unconscious heap.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon struggled to hold on to Sakura, trying to drag her indoors. For once, he was glad of her showing up early. Nobody would ruin his plans, especially not this little girl.

"Yuzuki!" She screamed, her thrashing growing wild. She stopped suddenly, her eyes closing and body collapsing into a heap. He gritted his teeth, pulling her into his arms.

He dragged her through to her art classroom and lay her before the canvas, carefully arranging her to look as though she had fallen.

After a moment, he hesitated, and then smiled. He dragged her up onto the desk, sitting her on the chair. He crossed her arms beneath her head. She'd think she'd fallen asleep. Had a nightmare.

He sighed, checking the time. They had time to spare. He grabbed a post it note stack from her table and scrawled on it loosely;

_I came by, but you were asleep. Talk to me soon. I like what you did with the painting. J. Crow. _

Good. Short and straight to the point. She'd imagine the side affects of his toxin (Drowsiness, headaches, nausia, stomach pains) were just because she hadn't slept properly on the sofa. It would also explain how she'd gotten from painting to here. She'd crashed out. He wondered briefly if there were anymore affects that he hadn't noticed. She might have them. Never mind. He had places to be. Tomorrow he could get inside her pretty head.

Nodding to himself, he stepped outside, to where his men were waiting.

"Is everything in place?"

"Took us all the night and days we've been here, but yes. The toxin's running through every pipe and water system the school has to offer."

"And the air ducts? Are the toxin lumps ready?"

(Toxin lumps being large quantities of the gas toxin sealed into boxes that were designed to open at specific times)

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready." A young female answered softly.

Jonathon nodded, suddenly all too aware of the sweat patches that had formed during his running.

He grabbed his phone, texting the school to state that he would not be in due to illness. He glanced at the note and shrugged. It was inconspicuous enough. He needed a shower. . .

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow slid into control easily, shoving Johnnie into the back of his mind. He walked back into the classroom, gesturing loosely with his hand for them to go back to their school jobs. He walked over to Sakura slowly, his eyes skating over to her body. He arrived beside her, a wicked smirk on his lips.

He leant into Sakura, inhaling her hair. The scent of blueberries invaded his nose, drifting up from her hair, and he nuzzled a little more vigorously, making his way down to her throat. He pushed back the curtain of black hair that covered it, and ran his tongue over her vein's line.

She shivered slightly, and he smiled slowly. She tasted delicious. His hands scaled down to her hips, thumbs dipping into the waistband of her pants. His fingers stroked at the coarse material of the jeans, watching her as she flinched again.

"Mmmmm," She moaned softly, her body twitching. She remained asleep despite her bodies reactions.

Scarecrow bent down, catching her sinfully red lips with his own. He bit down roughly on her lower lip, and then pulled away. He settled her as Johnnie had, and then made his way out of the classroom. Johnnie wasn't kidding. For once, they really did need a shower.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon choked slightly in surprise, shoving Scarecrow back sharply.

_Keep that up, and see how long it takes me to start popping those pills again,_ Jonathon growled. _Right now, you've been getting enough fix by beating her up and scaring her when we're talking. Stop fucking up._

Scarecrow didn't respond, but Jonathon got the feeling that Scarecrow was probably smirking in the recesses of his mind.

**Sakura**

Mrs Hagen, one of the other many other art teachers of the school, walked into the classroom that was supposed to be her form, only to find Sakura decked out on her chair and desk. Smiling slightly and feeling more than a little maternal (What with the pregnancy and all) she crept over to where she lay, and shook her shoulder.

"Hello." Mrs Hagen whispered, gently shaking her again. Sakura twitched, giving a soft moan that sounded like a mixture of I-Don't-Wanna-Wake-Up-Now, and Owwww- the pain, the pain.

Sitting up, Mrs Hagen swallowed slightly. The girl looked as though she'd been hit or something. Her cheek was slightly swollen and bruised a purple colour.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hagen gasped.

"I dunno." Sakura mumbled, yawning and stretching.

"You're all bruised!"

"I think that my sofa attacked me in my sleep. . ."

". . . " Hagen bit her lip, shook her head, and said, "What?"

"I went to sleep on the sofa, but I think the sofa attacked me."

"Um. Okay. Sakura, do you know where you are?"

Sakura blinked groggily. "Um." She looked around, looking confused. "School. When did I get here?"

Hagen leant forward, placing a hand against her forehead. "Sakura, I think that you're ill." She said worriedly. "You're really hot."

"Hnnnnn." Sakura groaned.

"Okay. That's it. You're ill. You're going home."

"Nooooooo."

"Yes."

Hagen grabbed Sakura phone and sent a quick text to the school. Her eyes flicked back to the desk and caught sight of the note.

"Sakura," Hagen said, nodding to the note. "I think lover boy's been."

"He's not my-"

"Just read it."

Sakura sighed, grabbing the note. She scanned it, and then looked over to the painting. Hagen followed suit, and gave a startled noise.

Sakura stood, feeling nauseous, and stumbled over to it.

"I don't think I can drive home." She sighed. "Would you mind keeping an eye on my car till I can come pick it up later?"

"Yeah, sure. Shouldn't someone go with you, though?" Hagen asked, anxiously leaning forward.

Sakura gave a soft moan as dizziness swept through her, and she all but collapsed back into the chair.

"Probably." She managed, "But I can do it myself. No fear. I don't live far away."

She stumbled back to her feet. She took a few uneven steps, her eyes heavy-lidded. Trying to shake of the sleep, she stumbled from the door, mumbling a quick, "Bye."

Her feet dragged across the floor, vision blurring. The bell rang, and students began to run into the halls, laughing and joking around. The noises echoed in her head, and she grimaced, tears filling her eyes.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips, ignoring the estranged looks she was receiving from the students. Outside, she gulped down the fresh air. She shook her head once, and began to walk. Her legs felt heavy, her head fogged over. Her stomach lurched, and she shivered. The day was warm, but she was shivering. . .what was wrong with her?

Sakura moaned softly, her eyes glancing around the parking lot. It was empty now, free of the students that had rampaged it just minutes ago. She was glad. The traces of conversation still seemed to linger slightly.

She wandered onwards, her steps uneven and face ashen.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon scrubbed his skin until it had turned soft fresh pink colour, washing out the remaining traces of conditioner in his hair. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went into his bedroom. After he'd dried and dressed in a fresh suit, he stepped downstairs. He stared out the window, his eyes narrowing.

Sakura. She was staggering down the pathway, her clothes rumpled. She looked as though she had fallen several times. She was heavily flushed, as though she had a fever, and she had to keep stopping to regain her balance.

He watched as she walked onwards again, shaking her head slightly as though to clear her vision.

He pursed his lips when she lost her balance and fell, her head smacking hard against the pavement. Sighing, he opened the door and went out to her.

"Sakura." He said, standing beside her fallen form. Already in the process of standing from a crouch, she tilted her head back to face him. He pressed his hand against her forehead, wincing at the high temperature she had reached. He steadied her, helping her stand.

"Come on." He sighed. "Let's get you home."

The two of them walked (Well, she more or less leaned against his body, stumbling along) slowly, him watching her and figuring out her symptoms. Both from the toxin, and from the mental blockade she had put up against this, "Yuzuki". Whoever Yuzuki was, it had become obvious that she had drowned.

When they reached her house, he took the key she offered from her palm, and opened the door in a few moments. The dog barked from inside, and Jonathon scowled slightly as he yanked her up into his arms. He could not allow her to be knocked around by a mutt (particularly one of such big size) when she was in this state. Doctors must protect their patients, after all.

He took her through to the living room, laying her on the sofa. The blanket was still there from the previous night, so he drew it over her body. She attempted weakly to push it away, but he shook his head, pushing her hand away from it.

"Let it lie." He said softly. He pushed back her bangs from her face, hand pressed against her forehead. She gave a soft moan of appreciation, something he was willing to bet lie on the temperature difference between them. She shivered heavily.

She was very warm. Very, very warm. Jonathon tutted quietly, tilting his head. She needed someone to look after her, and he certaintly knew how to look after a sick patient, but was he willing to stay here when he could be- well. Doing nothing. Everything was already prepared for tomorrow, including schedules of who was doing what (The classroom roundups were part of that) and everything else he had planned out. It was meticulous, really, how he'd planned everything.

He looked at the squirming, flushed woman beneath him.

**He straddled those feminine hips, pressing himself against her. She lay beneath him, blue eyes heavily made up with smoky make-up. Her red lips were untouched those, save for bruises on them. She gasped, feeling his length pressing against her. She squirmed, giving him a helpless look that bordered between fear and pleasure. Her wrists were caught by his hands, and he bent into the crook of her neck, running his tongue across it. **

**She moaned, pressing her hips up to meet his.**

_Scarecrow!_

The images faded away abruptly, leaving only her before her, not caught beneath him, but laying huddled on the sofa, cheeks flushed with heat and body shivering with fever.

"Yuzuki. . ." She moaned softly, eyes already closed. He wondered if the fever had induced hallucinations.

He leant down, an idea occuring.

"Who is she, Sakura?" He asked, voice soft, gentle.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Come on, don't block me."

"I- I"

"You let me drown, didn't you?"

Sakura gave a terrified whimper. "I don't remember. Please, I don't remember!"

"No? But you saw it, didn't you? Saw me pulled down, under the water, saw me stop breathing and die."

Sakura jerked abruptly, her eyelashes fluttering wildly.

**Sakura**

She saw it now. She had seen it earlier, in the nightmare. The girl, Yuzuki, pulled down under the water, thrashing wildly. But this was from a different view. In a different place. She was standing at the side of a deep, wide tank, looking forward.

The water was dark black, hued with green. A deep red oozed into water, and Sakura cried in alarm as she saw the wide slash across the girls stomach, across her arms. Like the girl had on the painting.

Yuzuki looked up, still thrashing desperately. She screamed, bubbles frothing from her mouth. The water from her mouth started to turn red.

Who was she? Yuzuki, yes, but who was Yuzuki to her? Why did she look so much alike her?

Her name. Yuzuki was screaming her name.

"Sakura!"

"Why can't I save you?" Sakura whispered aloud, sobbing. She looked down, found herself in a small infant body, delicate and frail. A deep red scarf was wound around her neck, a white coat framing her body. She looked back to the girl, and started forward.

Too late. The bubbles stopped, the last few bursting into nothing. Yuzuki looked up, her dark eyes half-open. Empty now. Dead. Her body stilled, floated. Sakura whimpered softly, stepping forward and pressing her hand against the thick glass. Tears glided down her cheeks.

"Please. . .God. Don't be dead."

She looked up, and found that the tank was ridiculously high. Not just to someone at her infant size, but ridiculously big. Like it was supposed to hold something massive.

"Yuzuki! Sakura!" Wasn't that her mother's voice? The door opened. A high-pitched scream ratcheted of the walls.

Sakura shook her head, slowly stepping away from the tank. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she gave a soft whimper.

**Jonathon Crane**

He'd never seen a victim respond quite so badly towards the Fear Gas. The effects on her were very peculiar. He tilted his head slightly; was she on any medication? Were those demons in her head so strong that they came rushing forward given opportunities, in small shards that both she and he alike were unable to piece together?

He shook his head slightly, and then went to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water. He glanced at the dog, which had followed him and was now glaring (As Jonathon liked to think) hungrily. He grabbed a clean tea towel and wet it, wringing it until it was just damp and not raining water everywhere.

Collecting the glass from the side, he went back through to the living room. Carefully, he helped Sakura sit up and drink some water. She choked slightly, but managed. He pressed the cold flannel against her forehead, and she relaxed in response, her dark eyes fluttering closed. A soft weak sigh passed through her lips, and gently he leant her back down.

"Go to sleep now," He sighed softly. He sat beside her, watching her as she closed her eyes. She gave a soft moan.

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow lay beside her on the sofa, positioning himself behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands sliding over the warm skin of her belly. She was very comfortable to spoon with. Obsessively, he squeezed her hips.

She moaned softly, wriggling away from him. Her body was slick with sweat, and she was an incredible source of heat. Usually, in this country, he found himself colder than he had been back in Gotham.

He chuckled softly; he couldn't wait to fuck her silly.

His hands reached down to caress her ass, and when she didn't move, he pressed a kiss against her throat. Suddenly the sofa bounced slightly and a warm weight collapsed onto his feet.

He looked behind them, scowling. Stupid mutt.

He nudged it with his toe, watching it raise it's big head. It's eyes met his, and it bared it's teeth.

"What?" Scarecrow snapped. "It's not like she's your bitch." A leer formed on his face. "If anything, she's mine."

The mutt woofed in response and lay it's head down on her leg.

Scarecrow snorted. "Bugger off." He snapped at the dog. The dog woofed. Sakura stirred lightly, her eyelashes flickering. She gave a soft japanese sounding word, and the dog woofed.

"Mugwai. . ." She mumbled, nudging him with her toe. he stood up and started walking on Scarecrow, which didn't amuse him in the slightest. He lay down on top of the both of them, closing his eyes and giving a low groaning noise.

Scarecrow poked the dog in the belly, shoving him off the sofa.

"She's not your bitch," He hissed, "She's mine, and she's gonna be a good little slut for me."

To enounciate that, he put his hand onto her hip and gave it a squeeze. Sakura gave an angry sounding, "Mffnth" noise and swatted him with her hand. His eyes narrowed. He debated drawing the bitch onto his lap and giving her a good spanking, show her who was the alpha.

Her eyes opened dizzily, and she sighed softly. "Sorry, Mugwai." She mumbled softly. "I'm not well."

She seemed to have forgotten all about Johnnie boy going out of his way to help her inside and sort her out. He grabbed the flannel and daubed it against her forehead. She wriggled slightly.

"Crow?" She mewled, seeming to remember about Johnnie. Scarecrow smiled.

"Yes?" He answered quietly, carefully getting off the sofa. He didn't want her panicking, not yet. Not yet.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," She responded quietly. She was still hot, but not as hot as she had been. Her fever seemed to be cooling down now, but she still seemed tired and weak.

"I should be fine by tomorrow, I think."

Scarecrow's smile widened. "Let's hope so."

Sakura released a soft sigh. "Thank you for helping me." She said softly.

Scarecrow nodded. "It was fine. I wasn't going in today anyway; I was feeling too nauseous."

Sakura laughed softly. "You and me both, I guess."

Scarecrow nodded, amused. "Well, we'll both be right tomorrow." He said warmly.

She sighed, sitting up. Her hair was rumpled and her cheeks were still flushed.

"God, I feel so embarrassed." She muttered finally, shaking her head. "Maybe it was the tea last night, huh?"

They looked at each other and she gave him an uneasy smile. He smiled back.

"Maybe." He said cheerfully. "Maybe."

**1) Hey! Didn't expect the beginning to happen quite like that, but I guess my thoughts had drawn it like that. I guess I like my OC's in vulnerable situations. Anyways, things are running pretty dang smoothly, and we've got the FEAR CHAPTER next! PWHHHAAAAR!**

**2) By the way, classroom round ups are when they seal the blocks off by locking all the doors, and then interjecting the Toxic Lumps from the air vents. When the toxin has been released, a few minutes after, the doors will be unlocked, and chaos will pretty much reign.**

**3) Oh, and sometimes after that, we're gonna end up somewhat going into the Dark Knight thingie. Haven't seen the other batman films, so. . . no idea what happens there. **

**4) As for what is going on with Sakura? I've no idea. It comes to me as I write. I think that there was a massive koi tank that had no koi in it. Y'know, those ones that are really deep and made of glass? Bear in mind that Yuzuki is actually only around nine, so she's really small. But then, I'm not sure what kind of tank it'll be. Could be an aquarium tank for all I know!**

**Any ideas and hints are very helpful! Please review!**


	7. The Fear Massacre

**Hey guys! Fear chapter is finally here. It's a crucial chapter, so Sakura needs to keep her wits and battle her way through her fear in order to pass the test. More will be explained on said test in Jonathon's POV, which is *le gasp* right on below! Keep reading, and for the love of Nyx, review!**

**Oh! I find the whole Jonathon blackmail sequence boring, so I'm just gonna be Sakura while that happens. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, let me know.**

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon arrived early at the school, a file of sheathed papers tucked neatly under his arms. On said papers, specific rooms were listed, which would lead the people that were reading it to the next room with the next room listed, until they reached the designated room which stated where the person had to go in order to receive the antitoxin. It was like an easter egg hunt; clues were laden around the place, if you know where to look.

Hence, only people able to see through their fear would be the ones to actually receive the antitoxin,  
as they would be the only ones able to read it.

He handed over the file to one of his goons, directing the goon on what to do with them.

They had already gotten the plan down to the last letter, but this was an extra part, so to speak,  
meant more for him than them. If things went right, and the government payed out, then Jonathon would have his pockets lined, and given the an, "Antidote" which was little more than a concentrated toxin, in reality.

Half the school would be dead from the exposure, and the other half would go completely crazed.

Jonathon smiled at the thought. His thoughts briefly wandered back to Sakura, and Scarecrow leered slightly, reminding him that Sakura would be his, to fuck and play with for a few hours,  
after they'd caught their new science experimental pet.

It would be difficult to have her found in the chaos, but his men were nothing if not competent. They were hunters, and they would not be affected for the fear gas; the gas masks over their faces would see to that.

He checked his watch, and sighed softly. Perhaps there was time for some last-minute conversation with Sakura before he left to go detonate the Fear Day and called up the British Government.

He was hoping with the live feed he was going to send off, the government would pay him more quickly, particularly with the parents reactions to it. This could, theoretically, tear the government apart.

He went into the café express, which was on the other side of the school where the Sixth Form was, and bought two coffees. She'd probably prefer them to tea after yesterday.

**Sakura**

Sakura stood before the painting, her eyes filled with tears. They slid down her cheeks in streaks that sparkled in the sunlight. She didn't wipe them away- she wasn't ashamed of them, saw no reason to dash them away. In their own way, tears are healthy.

She released a shuddering, soft breath and blinked them out.

"Yuzuki." She said quietly. "So familiar, and yet not even here anymore, in my mind. So, who are you?"

She shook her head slightly, exhaling.

"You look like me. Like my mother. Are you somehow related to me?"

_In the field, sitting by the scarecrow with a rag doll in her hand. A shadow stretched beside hers, and from her peripheral vision she caught sight of inky black hair, tied back into a long plait. Sakura looked around, and saw her. She was small, her skin pale with light freckles and a soft, dusky shade of brown eyes._

_Above them, a brave crow cawed uncertainly, the cries echoing through the silent field. The whole field was shrouded with mist, angry grey clouds drifting above. _

_"It's going to storm, huh?" A soft, sweet voice said in Japanese. Sakura looked at her and nodded, resting her head on Yuzuki's shoulder._

_"Yeah." She said, just as softly. A hand, a bigger than Sakura's own infant sized one, caressed hers. _

_"Love you, 'Kura."_

Sakura blinked, shaking her head. The room snapped back into focus. She turned around when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

Crow.

"Hey," She said softly.

"You were miles away." He commented. Sakura didn't tell him that, in her mind, she had indeed been miles away.

"Yeah." She acknowledged.

"You're despondent today."

"Just deep in my thoughts is all."

"Ah."

"I think I just had a flashback." She paused, shaking her head as though to clear it,"It felt so real."

"Tell me all about it." Crow said, handing her a coffee cup. She set it down on the side absent-mindedly.

Sakura hesitated, her eyes flicking to the painting and then back to him.

"You can trust me, Sakura." Crow said, lips twitching slightly.

Sakura sighed. "I was in a field with her, and we were looking up at the sky and talking about how it was going to storm. That's it. It's hardly an epiphany, but you gotta start somewhere, I suppose."

"Well, it's a good start." Crow said, looking slightly disappointed. "If you can get that, eventually, more important repressed memories will come through."

Sakura tilted her head, taking the coffee cup in hand. It's warmth seeped into her fingers and she shivered slightly at the sensation.

"Sorry." She said softly. "I know you wanted something more. . . " She paused, biting her lip, "interesting."

Crow cocked his brow. "A break-through is a break-through, no matter how inadequate." He said simply.

Sakura sipped her drink, staring at the painting.

She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"We don't have long." She said softly. "Funny how time flies."

Crow nodded, his eyes darting to the clock. "See you later." He said, a smile ghosting across his lips.

"Yeah. Bye." Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out the door, making her way to Block 1, floor three. She had form to attend to.

**Jonathon Crane**

"The students are now all going to form." Jonathon said softly into his phone. "Wait for them all to fill in and then start locking the buildings down."

He barely heard the confirmation, already ending the call. He watched the students saunter of the form, laughing and joking around. His eyes caught on Sakura entering Block one, and he smiled softly.

**I can't wait to hear her scream.**

_Agreed. _

The students eventually were cleared, and he saw his men start forward, closing off the entrance and exit's of each block. As the seperate rooms and buildings in the 80's were closed down, he heard complaints and giggles as he passed the buildings.

The students probably thought they were getting out of their lessons. In a way, they were. Sitting on a wall, one of his goons passed him a laptop bag. He opened it, connecting to the cameras and forming a live feed to the internet. With any luck, it would be displayed on the news once people realised what was happening.

He waited for five minutes, for any late students to be let in by his men, and then smiled. He looked at his group of goons, and nodded.

"Start it up."

**Sakura**

Sakura sat down onto her chair, taking her planner from her bag and flicking through it. A low hissing suddenly started up, and the students fell into a confused silence before they started to chatter again. Sakura glanced towards the sound and froze.

"Everybody out!" She called. The students began to look up, confused, and some of them started chattering. A thick white smog-like gas was seeping through the vents, smoothing spreading across the room.

It was then, when the students inhaled, that the screams started. Sakura herself choked on the substance, breathing in three times. She looked around and her heart instantly slammed against her chest as full frontal panic took over.

She screamed.

_Everyone around her had turned white, their eyes noting but white almond shapes inside their faces, their mouths gaping open as they screamed. Water gurgled in their throats, splashing down from their mouths, and they choked, eyes wide with something akin to fear. Sharp rows of teeth were revealed as they screamed, looking at each other and panicking. _

_Several had collapsed to the ground, gasping and wheezing as panic took hold. Blood swept out of their mouths, staining their tattered and shredded uniforms. Sakura let out soft whimpers of fear, and the door suddenly creaked open. Screaming, the students erupted from the form room, clawing and scratching at each other in their haste to escape. _

_Sakura stumbled back, crying out in horror as one of them tripped and was ran over by the others students. Sickening crunches were heard as their feet pitilessly pounded down on the fallen student._

_"Fucking hell." Sakura whimpered, "Fucking _hell."

_She ran from the corner, screaming as the creatures reached for her, their mouths wailing out panicked and fearful screams and gushing out endless torrents of water, as though they were drowning in their lungs. Blood stained the walls, dripping down as students smashed into it. They ran for the stairs, exit and entrance alike, screaming and shoving at each other, clawing with long hardened nails. _

_Sakura backed away against the wall, watching the horror unfold before her eyes as students tripped and were trampled._

_"Oh fuck." She whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

_She could hear people screaming for chosen deities, be it God or some other form of God._

_She heard soft crying echo in the air around her, and looked down on those fallen, with arms and legs broken and splintered so that bone poked out of skin. Tears of blood wept from their eyes, and more water dropped from their wounds. By now, the water had leaked onto the floor so much that it completely covered it. Her eyes took in the dark purple and blue bruises on their bodies, and she closed her eyes, a terrified whine starting up in the back of her throat. _

_She bent by one of the fallen, who saw her and screamed fearfully, water gurgling in their throats. Sakura reached out, gently wiping the tears away._

_"It's going to be Okay." She said, voice breaking with a mixture of sadness and fear. It really wasn't going to be, not for this girl, who Sakura suspected had had her lung pierced by her broken ribs. The girl sobbed quietly, whispering for help, for God, for her mom._

_"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered, tears falling quickly. "I'm so sorry."_

_The girl sobbed, giving out a scream when she tried to move herself. Eventually, blood slipped from her mouth, and she stopped moving, stopped crying. Stop breathing. Drowned in water and blood. Screams came from the outside, and when Sakura went towards the stairs, tears still falling endlessly, she saw a the corpses trying to tear each other apart. _

_Corpses? They aren't corpses. It's that gas. . . All those people out there, those terrified, hallucinating people are students and teachers. _

_Sakura daubed her tears away with her sleeve. She bent down besides those crying, one by one, assuring them that they were hallucinating, that they weren't dying. . . some of them were dead. Those were the worst ones to confront. _

_Sakura stopped on the second floor, seeing a note pasted onto the glass._

**See 21C for the next room to lead towards the antidote.**

_She was in Block 1. She needed to be in Block 2. Despite the terrified ache that was bearing down hard in her stomach and constricting her throat, her heart, Sakura forced herself to keep going down the stairs. The screams only got louder, the sounds of thousands of students in their own personal hell._

_She closed her eyes, brushing away her tears. She needed to be strong. . . she needed the antidote._ She had to find it. _She had to help those people that were nearly dying in their fear. She couldn't allow anymore people to die. . . _

_She stumbled down the steps to the ground floor, trying hard to keep her heart from stopping with fear or panic. Corpses (Real corpses) were scattered across the downstairs floor, trampled and bleeding. Blood was splashed across the walls, dripping down. It looked as though people had been shot. How was so much blood possible?_

_She reached the exit and stepped out. She screamed as she saw a student stabbing another with a pair of scissors, backing away, sobbing and screaming. _

_"Fuck." Sakura chanted, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She ran through the crowd avoiding the hustled weapons being used. Pens were being gouged into people's eyes, scissors stabbed through skin, technology saws and wrenches used to main and attack. _

_She backed away, dodging through the crowds. It was like a fucking apocalypse! She reached Block 2 and ran in, avoiding the corpses or half dead lying on the floor, screaming, whimpering, or eerily silent and broken looking. _

_Her heels clicked on the ground, and she avoided the group of five people clawing and screaming and stabbing at each other with pens. _

_"This is some scary shit." She whispered, when one turned around, saw her, and screamed, brandishing her pencil. It's lead point was covered in blood. _

_Water fell from her nose, dripping down along with blood. Her cheek was bloody and swollen, her eyes swollen. One of them was red and white, as though something had been stabbed into it. _

_Sakura ran up the stairs quickly. Second floor, 21C is on the second floor. She burst through the doors, giving out a high keening of fear. People twisted around towards the noise, some backing away from her as though she were diseased and others screaming outright, rushing for the classrooms as though they could lock themselves away. _

_Some teachers were there, including one Mr Molton, who was stood there, stock still, barely breathing as he stared at her, eyes wide and terrified._

_"Mr Molton?" Sakura whispered softly. "It's not real. It was a gas, some gas came through the vents."_

_Mr Molten appeared to be listening, despite his obvious terror. "Terrorist attack." He said softly."It must be some kind of terrorist attack."_

_Sakura nodded. Molton tensed when she moved forward. "Whoever did this left notes around the place; like some kind of scavenger hunt. It's to find the antidote."_

_"The antidote." Molton said. His voice was normally a deep timbre, but now it had a slight tremor beneath it."We need the antidote."_

_"Yeah. So we've got to find it."_

_"Where did it say to look?"_

_"21C for the next note." Sakura said quietly, her eyes flicking over to the stairs, where someone was stalking up. The someone seemed to be wearing a gas mask and was breathing heavily. He was holding a gun. _

_Quickly, Sakura reached forward, grabbing Molton's wrist and dragging him into 21C. The computer room was silent, the lights flickering and humming in a static-like way. Computer screens were left on, bags strewn around the place and chairs kicked back. On the floor, there was a single student, dead. His throat looked as though it had been stomped on, hard._

_Sakura swallowed hard as she watched water drip from his mouth. Her heart slammed more frantically as she found the note._

_"There." She whispered. Molten, who had now squeezed his eyes shut and was holding her hand tightly, whimpered softly in response._

_"Ok, it says we have to go to 80Q."_

_"Shit." Molten said softly, his hand clasping hers tightly. _

_"That means we have to go through the playground, which is where most of the students are."_

_"The gates are locked." Molten swallowed, "Everyone's trapped inside."_

_"We'll find a way out, Molten." Sakura said softly._

_"Mark."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Call me Mark."_

_"Alright." Sakura said softly. She tried to ignore the water that was dripping off his hand and onto hers. "We can do this, Mark. But we need to trust each other, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Open your eyes. Pretend we're on a really big film set, and that everything is just special effects."_

_Molten whimpered. "I don't think I can." He whispered._

_"I'm sorry, Mark, I really am, but we have to do this."_

_Molten squeezed her hand, breathing hard. Loud screams reverberated through the room as gunshots went off. _

_"We have to hurry." She whispered. "It's all going to frenzy soon."_

_He nodded, and the two of them walked out the door, keeping close to the walls. The lights flickered and shut out altogether. _

_Three terrifying room changes later, and they came to the final one; Block 3, 80S. Amusing almost; it was the room that Sakura had frequented earlier this morning. They stepped into the corridor, Molten's hand still entwined with hers. His hand was gripping hers so hard that she knew there would be a bruise. _

_"Last room."_

_"We still have to get out of here after." Molten said, voice trembling. He had kept his eyes closed nearly all the time, and had squealed like a little girl a lot. _

_"I know." Sakura said softly. She grabbed the sheet of paper from the side and read it._

**Bring this sheet of paper with you to the school gates and show it to the person there wearing the gas mask. **

**The person will escort you to car, where you will deposited to an address. The antidote will be administered there. **

_Sakura clenched her fingers around it tightly._

_"This is it, Mark. We have to get to the gates now."_

_Molten whimpered._

_"Come on." She tugged his arm gently. The screams were actually silencing, though whether that was from the majority of the students being brutally injured, dead, or simply terrified into silence, Sakura couldn't actually define._

_They crept out the door and into the car park, eyeing the crying students and the crumpled bodies. There were several groups of people still fighting it out, screaming and punching. It was terrifying._

_Sakura, who had sustained several bruises from being attacked, wiped her arm across her mouth, surprised when it came back red with blood from her nose._

_With the distraction of escape running through her mind, she had been blocking out the water corpses, and, whilst her heart still pounded, she no longer felt the urge to scream. She felt as though something had come lose in her mind somehow, and that it had somehow made her more numb to her fear. Maybe it was shock, or fear overload or something._

_Mark, however, was still trembling and seemed near mental breakdown. She squeezed his hand gently, attempting to sooth him somewhat._

**Jonathon Crane**

Money set neatly out into bundles in his suitcase, happily exchanged for the, ahem, "Antidote".

He was now sat at home, awaiting the arrival of his new, to use Scarecrow's words, "Pet." Scarecrow was still reminding him to go get Sakura after the pet arrived. Checking the cameras, his eyes widened. He hadn't realised how many potential weapons students could get their hands on. Hundreds lay dead, bones shattered and flesh torn and gouged out.

He tilted his head, clicking through his cameras, looking for her or her corpse.

He found her and raised his brow.

_Well, Scarecrow, looks like you'll have her in any case._

**Good. **

But who was the man with her, the one clinging to her hand like a small child? A _lover?_

He felt anger and jealousy run through Scarecrow.

_Do not concern yourself. He will not be joining her in her journey with us. _

Scarecrow drew a smirk over Jonathon's lips.

**Sakura**

_Sakura waved the note into the gas masked person. The masked person nodded and turned around, unlocking the gates. Molton, still firmly gripping her hand, looked pale and unwell._

_She squeezed it firmly, wincing at the wet skin. Water dripped from his mouth, and his skin, mottled and grey, felt disgusting. She tried to let go, unfurling her fingers, but his grip only tightened. They stepped through the gates, and were instantly ushered into a black car._

_The world around them blurred as the car started up, and the world outside seemed as though it was underwater, like they were in a submarine._

_It was dark, confusing and it sent her heart thundering in her chest. Dazed now, lacking strength, Sakura closed her eyes._

_Molten was leaning against her, head resting against her chest. He seemed to be listening to her heartbeat, erratic as it was._

_Too tired to push her away, she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes._

_She was jolted awake when the car stopped sharply before a house. Groaning, she realised that the effects of the toxic gas seemed to fading away. She blinked._

_Hey, wasn't that Crow's house?_

_She and Molten were hustled from the car and shoved towards the house. The gas-masked man pointed his hand towards the door._

_"Guess we've got to go in." Molten said quietly._

_The door opened suddenly, and Crow stood in the hallway, a pleased smirk on his face._

_"Sorry to disappoint, but there's only enough antidote for one." He held a gun aloft in his hand. Instinctively, Sakura squeezed Molten's hand. He squeezed back._

_He raised the gun suddenly and shot Molten point-blank in the head. Blood and brain matter spattered across the street._

_"No!" Sakura gasped, her hands pressing against her mouth. There were no more tears left to cry, the resounding scream that echoed through her head was more than enough to compensate for tears. Crow stalked out, turning the light out. He held a suitcase in each hand, which he put in the boot of the car._

_He shot one of the men and then the other. Sakura didn't even notice they'd been shot, her gaze still frozen on Molten's open, empty eyes. Her lips were parted softly, her eyes wide and breathing rapid._

_Crow dipped his hand into his suit pocket, carefully withdrawing a syringe._

_"The anti." He told her, grabbing her brutally. An arm wrapped around her waist, and he pushed her head back using his. He carefully sank the needle tip into her neck vein and plunged down on the syringe. The liquid emptied, and he withdrew the needle._

_She whimpered softly, struggling weakly in his arms._

_"Hmmm. The anti tends to make people sleep for a while, so, no sedative required." He pressed a light kiss against her head, teasing her like she was a child that had gotten a bruise._

_He pushed her into car, pulling her seatbelt on. Her eyelashes fluttered, and he heard her murmur, "Mugwai. . . the koi."_

_Crow chuckled, picking up his phone. "Bring her koi and dog." He looked back at her. "You'll get used to things a little better with something familiar around." He said, sounding amused._

_She drifted off into sleep._

**Jonathon Crane**

Gotham. He was going back to Gotham, going, in a manner of speaking, home.

He looked at Sakura, checking she was sleeping. He hated her mutt, that was for sure, but it would be a little better for her to adjust. He frowned, picking up the phone.

"Take the tank and food and everything." He said.

"Affirmative."

Jonathon drove onwards, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Looks like I'll be getting into your head in any case."

**And into your hot little a-**

_Cut it out!_

Scarecrow chuckled. **Jesus, Johnnie, you're such a prude. You'd love it really, if you gave it a go. **

_I would not love doing. . _. that_ to a woman!_

**No? Too messy for you?**

Jonathon scowled.

**Too clean to get kinky?  
**

Jonathon's scowl darkened.

**C'mon Johnnie, take a look at that chick and tell me you wouldn't like to-**

_I wouldn't._

**Y'know, one of these days I'm gonna make you watch.**

_You will not!_

Sakura stirred slightly, mumbling softly in her sleep. Jonathon glanced back, ensuring she settled.

**Sakura**

_They were sitting together, her head on Yuzuki's lap. They were in the field again, and the crows were soaring above as usual. The doll was nestled in her hand. Yuzuki smiled down on her, stroking her hair._

_"You're such a cutie," Yuzuki said softly, her dark hair falling over Sakura's face._

_Sakura giggled softly in response. "Love you, 'Zuki."_

_"Love you too, 'Kura."_

_Yuzuki reached for the doll, taking it from Sakura. Sakura watched with soft, dark eyes as Yuzuki stroked the doll._

_"I used to be lonely,'Kura. Really lonely. But then you came and I'm not anymore."_

_"I'm happy you're not lonely anymore," Sakura whispered, nestling back into her. _

_"We're such outcasts here." Yuzuki said softly, "All alone in this house."_

_"No. The scarecrows are here." Sakura reprimanded, smiling._

_"And the crows," Yuzuki said softly. "There are always crows that we have to make go away."_

_"We aren't the scarecrows." Sakura said softly. _

_"The people out there, Sakura. They just want to hurt us. They hurt me."_

_"Who hurt you?"_

_"That man. People like them are the reason we have to scare them away, in case they're like them."_

_Sakura sighed softly, sadly. _

_"I want friends."_

_"No, Sakura." Yuzuki said softly, "You shouldn't have them."_

_"But I don't want to be lonely." Sakura said, puzzled._

_Yuzuki smiled. "I won't let you be lonely, 'Kura."_

_Yuzuki bent down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. _

Sakura came to, her eyes opening. She stretched and yawned softly, settling back in the car. Suddenly remembering what happened, her eyes flashed open and she jerked awake.

Crow looked back and raised a brow. "Sakura," He said lightly, "You've woken up a tad earlier than I had expected."

"What the hell, Crow!"

"Crane."

"What?"

"My name is Jonathon Crane."

She leaned back, closing her eyes. "So, you're a liar."

"Only about my name." Crow- no, Crane- said.

"What did you do?" Sakura whispered softly.

"I invested my fear toxin into the school."

"Fear Toxin?"

"Yes."

Sakura shook her head, biting her lip. "Do you know how many people are dead because of you?" She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

Crane shrugged. "You'd do well to be quiet."

"Or what?"

"Or there's a sedative with your name on it."

Sakura shook her head, bringing her hands to her face. "You're fucking _insane."_ She spat.

"Watch yourself. You're already promised to Scarecrow."

"Who the fuck is Scarecrow?" She whispered, shaking her head. She was shivering now, whimpering softly.

He chuckled softly. "You'll find out tonight."

Sakura glanced at the door, realising it was unlocked. "Wanna bet?" She taunted, quietly undoing the seatbelt.

"I'd only win."Crane said softly.

She quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it, leaping out into the road. She stumbled, rolling across the hard pavement. The car screeched to a halt, and she could hear Crane cursing as he undid his seatbelt and got out.

Oh boy. He looked pissed. Sakura scrambled to her feet and looked around. They were near the airport. She legged it in the direction of the airport, knowing that if she could get there, she could get security on his ass.

Her feet pounded against the gravel and he ran after her, faster than she could have merited he would. He was nearing her fast. She wouldn't make it!

She shouted for help, only for him to suddenly collide into her, dragging her down to the ground.

"No!" She screamed, struggling beneath his weight, "No! Let me go!"

A syringe pricked her neck, and suddenly her vision blurred. She moaned softly, slumping forward. Dimly, she was aware of arms sliding beneath her, picking her up.

"Silly girl." He murmured into her ear, nipping it softly as Scarecrow took over. He carried her back to the car, ignoring the people honking behind him.

He drove the car over to the side of the road, and grabbed a long girth of rope out of his trunk.

He got into the car with her, tying her wrists together before moving down to her ankles. He'd payed for some of his Gotham contacts to ensure that a plane was empty. He'd be able to take her onto the plane without any hassle. With any luck, no stupid citizens would take it upon themselves to call the cops. When he got there, he'd just have to carry her, bridal style, as though she'd fallen asleep.

Making sure the knotts were tight, he got out, closed the door, and moved to the front seat. He started up the engine and started driving again.

They arrived quickly, and he abandoned the car. He'grabbed his suitcases and gave them to his contact. He picked up Sakura, and the three of them made their way to the plane.

"Scarecrow." One greeted. "Good to have you back."

It wasn't, and Crane knew it. She was just trying to get on his good side. Pity he didn't have one.

**Aaaaaand, stretch! God, I've ju****st spent ages sitting her, typing like a mad thing! I hope you enjoyed this, I hope you review this. I know, I know. You probably thought this would be better. Well, it was hard to write everything together! **

**Now we know why Sakura was lonely, she forgot about Yuzuki, but still had faint imprints of what was there running through her mind. Gradually, she blocked that out as she grew older, but remembered Yuzuki's death. It also, explains a little on the scarecrow fixation.**

**The italics were basically to show that she was still going under with the toxin.**

**I'm not sure about Yuzuki's age. It kinda flummoxes. I'm thinking early teens about now, like 13. And no; I don't know who the man is. I don't know what happens to Yuzuki. Ask Sakura, lol. **


	8. The Whole Sick, Diseased World

**Hello guys. I'm really happy to be writing another chapter for this story again (Despite their being a lack of reviews) because I'm really getting into full swing with Sakura and Crane having their little angry/angst theme going on. It's quite fun to write really. Even so, I want y'all to know that I still really want some reviews, and if I don't get some soon, I might lose inspiration.**

**Scarecrow**

Sitting down onto the plane, he strapped Sakura down beside him, clicking the seatbelt into place. He clicked his own in, and then turned to face her. His eyes darted down her slender form, catching onto the hem of her skirt. Slowly, his fingers eased forward, a smirk curving up his lips.

He caught the hem and played with it for a few seconds, worrying the black pleats of it. Then, he slid his hand under the hem to rest on her thigh. Her skin was warm and soft under his hand, and he carefully slid is backwards, towards more promising places.

She moaned softly, tilting her head back. Instinctively, she pressed her thighs together, her lashes fluttering. Her lips pursed slightly as though she was uncomfortable, and a frown furrowed between her brows.

"I can't wait for you to wake up." Scarecrow whispered, his voice gutteral. He leaned into her, removing his hand from her thigh to push her head back against the chair's headrest. He leaned in, breath fanning out over her neck as he nipped it. She flinched, pulse skipping under his teeth. He bit deeper, not breaking the skin, but being by no means gentle in his movements. His tongue flicked over it and she gasped softly, her eyes flicking open as she came to. He ignored her, still running his tongue down her vein and biting hard.

She was dizzy and unable to do anything due to the sedative that Jonathon had given her, and he knew that she could do nothing to stop him. But he would wait til he was on home turf and the medication wore off before he did anything. . . permanent. He wanted to see her fear in her fully awakened eyes, taste it on her dark red lips and feel her struggle and scream beneath him.

He was not accustomed to rape. He had taken whores, but they had been willing. There's a first time for everything though. His teeth sank into her neck, and he pulled away. Her eyes stared at him, dazed and unfocused, her lips slightly parted and body slumped.

He leaned back forward, the seatbelt making an odd clicking noise, and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. His mouth pressed against hers, and he revelled in the taste that accompanied her lips; coffee, some kind of chocolate, and something akin to lemon curd mingled with spices. An odd montage of tastes, but funnily enough, each one seemed hers even so.

_Scarecrow. _Jonathon warned. He did not want to be awake to see this, Scarecrow knew. Johnnie was not comfortable with human contact, let alone handing it out by the fistful. He could be violent when he wanted to be, but usually he let Scarecrow take care of that.

He sighed, and gave a bitter response. **Fine.**

He had waited to take what he wanted, but a little while longer, a few hours at the least, he'd hold out. For Johnnie's sake.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon established control easily, sliding into his body like a dreamer into reality. He looked over at Sakura, who's neck was bruised with love bites, and teased her hair with his fingers, brushing it over to cover the worse bruise. He bit his lip, finding to his distaste that he could still taste her on his lips.

Her eyes closed again and he watched as her head lilted forward, hair hanging like curtains. Her bangs, in the point of perception he had, almost covered her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and she murmured something softly in Japanese.

He sighed and pushed her back against the chair.

**Sakura**

_"Is there something wrong?" Young Sakura said softly, sitting next to are in Sakura's bedroom, curled up on the bed. Yuzuki was shivering softly, biting her lip._

_"Just something mother said," Yuzuki mumbled. She looked as though she was feeling sick, and she was pale and withdrawn._

_"What was it?"_

_"'Kura, I don't think that. . ." Yuzuki trailed off, shaking her head. "I'll tell you later. I just need to clear my head a little first, 'kay? Get my thoughts straightened out."_

_"Okay." Sakura replied softly, her eyes averting towards the doll that was in Yuzuki's hand. It was a rag doll made of rough burlap sack, wearing a soft looking black and white striped sweater that came down to it's knees. Yuzuki was squeezing it's torso in her grip, her hand shaking. The doll trembled with her._

_"You'll hurt it." Sakura said softly, nodding to the doll. Yuzuki glanced down at the doll in surprise, as though she hadn't realised she was holding it._

_"Scarecrows can't be hurt." Yuzuki muttered._

_"But you said we were scarecrows." Sakura said, not understanding._

_"I said we were like scarecrows. The exception being we're human and can be hurt."_

_"You were hurt."_

_"Yes. Mother was too."_

_"Mother. . ."_

_"It isn't her fault she's like this, 'Kura."_

_Sakura blinked, a frown furrowing between her brows._

_"Then whose fault is it?"_

_A shaky laugh bubbled up from Yuzuki's lips. "It's the world's fault, 'Kura. This whole sick, diseased world is set against us."_

_"The world?" Sakura questioned softly, biting her lip. Yuzuki took in a shuddering breath._

_"People aren't safe, 'Kura. When you get older, you'll learn that. But for now, protect yourself. Don't let anyone get under your skin."_

_"You used to say that the world was a wonderful place." Sakura whispered. _

_"The wonderful world is a lie." Yuzuki said shakily. "It's all a lie."_

_Sakura reached out, taking the doll. She laid down, head resting on Yuzuki's lap._

_"Love you." She whispered, voice trembling slightly. _

_"Love you too." Yuzuki whispered back, stroking Sakura's hair gently. "Love you too."_

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon grimaced, looking at her body. She was going to wake soon, and her Japanese whispers were slowly progressing to her normal voice volume. He was fairly certain that she was beginning to remember various parts of her past she had blocked out. He would have to make her tell him about her memories later, and record them for future reference.

He grabbed the suitcase he had an associate bring to him earlier, and opened it. He would prepare a sedative to hold her over until they arrived in Gotham.

Much as Scarecrow wanted to play, Jonathon knew that she was more likely to be better entertainment in full strength. She mumbled something in Japanese, her eyes opening as her lips formed the words. The words died on her lips as she awakened, her eyes gazing half-dazed around her. Leaning into her, Jonathon carefully prepared the needle.

She made a soft noise when her eyes landed on him and tensed slightly.

"What have you done?" She said softly, her voice drifting off slightly in the air.

He took her left arm and slid the metal of the needle into her arm. She looked down but did nothing to stop him. She merely looked tired and weary. There was even sadness in those blue depths. He withdrew the needle after injecting the sedative into her and watched as the drug sifted into her system.

She spoke once again before she closed her eyes, tears brimming even though she was about to sleep. "What have you done?"

The tears slid down her cheeks, her eyelashes sparkling as the tears caught in them. He wiped them efficiently from her cheeks before settling into his own seat. He had time enough for a short sleep. After all, for all the seven hours of the flight, only three had been used up.

**Sakura**

_" 'Zuki? 'Zuki." Sakura said softly, gently shaking her sister. Her sister did not respond. Lying on the snow-covered frost-bitten field, she was still and silently, barely, breathing._

_" 'Zuki?"_

_A small sigh ghosted from her sister, and Sakura nearly cried out in relief. Yuzuki sat up, cheeks pale and eyes shadowed from sleepless nights._

_" 'Kura." She said softly, reaching for Sakura. Sakura took her hand, allowing her to pull her down into the snow. "When I'm gone, I want you to do something for me." _

_Her breath gusted out in silvery coloured clouds and Sakura reached out, trying to catch the ice-cold tendrils in her hands. They evaporated quickly and Sakura tilts her head, confused._

_She turned back to her sister, biting her lip._

_"What is it?" __She doesn't ask where her sister is going because she is fairly certain she won't like the answer. _

_Yuzuki bites her lip, shaking the snow out of her hair. "Never mind. Just. . . don't let them hurt you, 'kay?"_

_Sakura gave Yuzuki an uncomfortable look. "Who?"_

_"You know who."_

_Sakura bowed her head, her black hair falling forward. _

_She doesn't answer. _

Sakura resurfaced into the world, her blue eyes opening abruptly. Her vision, while still slightly blurred, was clearer than it had been when she had woken last time. She looked around, trying to make everything click together in her mind. She was in a plane. That much was clear. She eyed several people in other rows suspiciously. They were all wearing black clothes, and a few of them even wore gas masks. She frowned at that, biting her lip anxiously.

Sakura twisted in her seat, releasing a small noise of fear when she saw Cro-_ Crane_, sitting beside her, asleep. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her fingers scrabbled at the seatbelt, undoing it.

Instantly, everybodies attention seemed to be on her.

"Um, bathroom?" She offered weakly, her movements slowing somewhat. One of them nodded towards the back door and nodded, muttering a quick, "Thanks" as she escaped the confined seatbelt of her seat. She darted off towards the bathroom, opening the door and closing it before her.

She stood in the small bathroom, looking at the small wash basin and mirror before her. Her reflection stared back, mocking her with the likeness it portrayed in her dreams, her memories._ The right person, the wrong knowledge._

She pressed her fingers against the glass, watching it smudge slightly with her fingerprints.

"Who are you to me?" She murmured softly, tilting her head back. With the positioning of her head, she could actually appear almost as Yuzuki had, especially if her hair was longer, and more brown than it was black. If her eyes were brown, not blue.

She froze; what the _hell_ was on her neck? She leaned forward, lightly brushing her fingers over it. She winced. It was throbbing slightly. She tilted her head this way and that, angling herself to observe it.

Was that a bite mark? Then again, during the siege of the gas, she had been attacked and scratched and torn at alot. She was surprised no bones were broken. Or if they were, she was surprised she couldn't feel it. She shrugged slightly, sighing.

She splashed cold water onto her face, taking in a startled breath at the sensation. Her heart thundered in her chest the moment her thoughts began to wander towards what lay outside the door.

A soft knock sounded, making Sakura jump.

"We're going to be landing in the next twenty minutes, miss." A soft female irish voice said. "Can I suggest you make your way back to your chair before the scarecrow wakes up?"

Sakura opened the door, water dripping down from her damp bangs, and closed it behind her, eyes skating over the scene before her. A woman stood next to the door, her hair styled into dreadlocks and holding a gas mask loosely in her hand.

"Scarecrow?" Sakura questioned. The woman gestured towards Crane.

The woman cocked her brow slightly, her cool sky blue eyes glistening softly in the sterile light that flooded the entire plane.

"Go on."

Sakura nodded before looking nervously at Crane. She took a few tentative, slow steps forward, worrying her lip.

"Just get it over with," The woman advised. "He'll sedate you if he finds you already awake in any case." The woman paused, "Well, he'll sedative in any case; he doesn't want a hassle with taking you back to his place."

Sakura drew in a deep breath, taking another step. She forced herself to walk onwards until she reached a chair near him, but not next to him.

She looked at the woman in silent request, pleading at the woman with her eyes.

"It would be better if you were next to him," The woman said apologetically.

Sakura shifted herself until she was sat by him and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He killed Mark." Sakura said softly. "He killed a lot of people. Why hasn't he just killed me?"

The woman shrugged, "Hard to say."

The landing sign beeped softly and Sakura clicked her seatbelt together, wincing at the never before felt claustrophobia that suddenly rose up in her stomach.

Crane's eyes opened slowly, and Sakura closed her eyes, trying to look as though she was asleep.

"When did she stop talking?" He said, stretching. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, and stared cooly at his goons.

"Not to long ago." The woman said, shrugging. "Twenty minutes tops."

He leant into her suddenly, so close his breath tickled her throat. He smiled, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I know you're awake," He whispered, his voice deep and rough.

Sakura held back a swallow, remaining still. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, twisting it til her eyes flashed open and she gave a cry of pain.

He smirked, eyes flashing brightly.

"Nice to see you awake," He said mockingly, his fingers tightening their grip around her arm. She hissed and flinched. He released her, and then, suddenly calm, he bent over, collecting his suitcase.

He took out a syringe filled with some kind of liquid, and took her wrist. She bit her lip, her chest rising and falling quickly.

The needle sank into her skin and she watched with wide eyes as he pushed down on the plunger. The liquid settled into her blood, rushing through into her bloodstream. Her lashes fluttered as her vision started blurr, and the feeling of falling swept deeply inti her stomach. . . darkness prevailed, only to give way to dreams.

_Yuzuki pushed Sakura on the swing, smiling as Sakura swooped up high, giving out a little bout of delighted giggles._

_Yuzuki was wearing a soft looking black coat with a long white scarf wound around her throat. Sakura was wearing what seemed to be a signature red coat with a white scarf that was similar to the one that Yuzuki wore._

_" 'Zuki?" Sakura asked softly, as the swinging drew to a stop. Yuzuki stopped the swing and wrapped her arms around Sakura, squeezing lightly. _

_"What is it?"_

_Sakura hesitated, but didn't reply. She hung her head slightly. "Never mind."_

_Yuzuki gave a soft sigh and leaned into Sakura. "I think we should go home." Yuzuki said, nuzzling at Sakura's hair._

_" 'Kay." Sakura said, jumping down from the swing. She yawned, pushing a hand through her hair and ruffling her bangs._

_" 'Kura?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'll miss you when I'm gone."_

_"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, her lower lip trembling slightly._

_"Somewhere good, Sakura. Somewhere good. No one will be able to hurt me there."_

_"Can I go there, too?"_

_"One day, 'Kura. One day."_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, giving a low comfortable noise. She was comfortably curled up into several sets of quilts and blankets. Her head was rested upon soft pillows and there was a warm, familiar weight by her thigh. Sitting up, she gave a slow smile. Mugwai. He grumbled, resting his head on her thigh.

"Hey boy," She murmured softly, reaching forward to caress his silken ears with her hand. She looked around the unfamiliar, plush interior of the room and bit her lip, trying hard to remember everything that had occurred. Memories jumbled in her mind, memories of her dreams, memories of the plane.

Taking you back to his place. Was this was his place? She frowned, unravelling the quilts from around her body and stepping off the bed. Wait; those were her quilts. She looked around, finding more and more things that belonged to her. There were even rag dolls. Absently, Sakura picked it up. It was a wearing a. . . black and white striped sweater. She froze.

"Yuzuki." She said softly, taking the doll from the shelf. "They were never dreams, were they?"

She choked back tears. "You really did die, and I can't even remember why or who you are." She sucked in a sharp breath, "I will remember you. I owe it you to remember you."

She set the doll back on the shelf, meeting its forlorn eyes. She looked away, releasing a shuddering breath.

"So," She murmured, quirking a brow, "Where the hell am I?"

She turned around and sat down on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and allowing her head to fall forward.

"Awake. Good. I've waited long enough." A voice drawled. Sakura's head snapped up. Her eyes caught onto the silhouette standing in the doorway. The slender frame was familiar enough now that she instantly knew who it was.

"Crane."

"No. Scarecrow." The voice responded. He stepped into the room.

"Scarecrow?" She repeated.

"Yes. You could say I'm Johnnies better half."

"Better half?"

"You know, I thought you were a chick, but maybe you're a parrot."

Sakura scowled, muttering a quick,"Fuck you" under her breath.

Scarecrow, as he had dubbed himself, strode in to the room, sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said softly, his tone threatening. She narrowed her eyes. She would not allow this sick son of a bitch to intimidate her, not now.

"I said,"You sexy beast." Sakura said sarcastically, standing.

"Did you now?" He asked silkily, his arms suddenly wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto her lap. She swallowed slightly, and instantly berated herself for it.

She took in a breath, ready to say something biting, and almost instantly released it after his arms tightened and he leant into her neck, inhaling. She shivered slightly as his breath misted down her throat, bringing up goosebumps.

"Are you sure?" He breathed, hands moving down to her hips and teeth grazing over her neck. Sakura stilled completely, breathing shallowly. He bit suddenly, teeth sinking hard and fast into her already bruised neck. She cried out in pain, struggling. His hands prevented her from getting up, dragging her back into her.

"No, let me go!" She cried. She felt him shrug his shoulders and let her go so suddenly she shot up, overbalanced, and ended up falling smack bang on the floor, giving the ground a chest bumping high-five.

He remained sitting on the bed, eying her like a favourite toy. He smiled indulgently, "You were saying?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"Hnn." An angry Sakura mumbled through the carpet. She sat back on her haunches and twisted back to face him. "I believe I was considering calling you every name that isn't in the dictionary, both English and Japanese, and watch you eat your own words about you little, "parrot" comment."

He moved forward, his hand reaching to her cheek. She flinched back even before he made contact and he made a discontent noise.

"Now that won't do." He said, clearly amused. His other hand moved quickly, catching the back of her head and grasping her hair. He janked her sharply towards him, listening to her yelp of pain.

He rested her head against his thigh and then used his other hand to caress her cheek slowly. She was breathing hard now, her blue eyes wide and angered. Not fearful.

Sakura eyed his hand wearily, flinching at the contact of skin against skin. His hand was warm and the skin was soft but slightly calloused.

He bent down, using the hand still nestling in her hair to bring her up to meet him. His lips pressed against hers and for a moment she froze. Her eyes, still open, flicked around the room while her hands attempted to wrestle with the hand he was fisting in her hair. She bit his lip hard suddenly, making his shout slightly in surprise. He shoved her away, and in the same movement, delivered a stinging blow against her cheek.

She gasped in pain as he stood, eyes like a thunderstorm (And boy was she gonna get burnt) and scrambled backwards, feet scuffing against the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth, and knew that her lip (Recently split during a fight in the crazy madness that the toxin had brought the school) had just cracked open. She ran her tongue over her mouth, bringing up a hand to wipe it, and looked back up at him.

Her eyes flicked to the open door behind him. Scarecrow's smirk widened as he noticed it, deliberately closing it and bringing a key from his pocket. He locked it, and then turned back slowly to face Sakura.

"Now." He said, smirking again. He was mocking her, she realised. "I'll admit- I do like a fighter." He ran his tongue over his lips, baring his teeth into a sharp Cheshire grin.

"It's always more exciting with the adrenaline pumping." He walked forward, lanky body lean and strong-looking in the dark light of the bedroom. Mugwai growled softly but didn't move from where he was still stretched out across the bed.

"What did you do to Mugwai?" Sakura asked quickly, her eyes flicking to the bed.

"Just a simple dog sedative. Gotta make sure the boy stays down for the count."

"Then why not keep him asleep?" Sakura asked, desperately attempting to distract him.

"Because I want him to know just whose bitch you are." He responded, quickly stalking across to her and crouching before her.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm nobodies bitch." She spat.

"You're my bitch," He crooned mockingly.

Sakura leant forward, an idea crossing her mind. She let loose a soft purring noise, carefully nuzzling at his neck. She bit softly, and then proceeded to push him down onto the ground, straddling his hips. He looked excited, his blue eyes glittering feverishly and cheeks flushed. His breathing deepened.

"Oh, you _are_ going to be a good little slut." He purred. She forced a smile to graze over her lips and slowly slid down so that her torso rested on top of his. His hands slid up down her ribs to cling her at her hips, jerking his hips up against hers. She winced slightly at the uncomfortable appendage she felt against her.

"That's right," She said softly, "All you need to do, baby, is remember your place."

Scarecrow chuckled. "I'm in my place, baby. My happy place."

Sakura smirked as her hands slipped into his jacket, pushing from away from his torso to reveal his shirt and tie. Her fingers caught the key from his pocket and slipped them into hers.

"Sweetie, your place is beneath me." She whispered. He froze from attempting to get between her legs with his hands. She kneed him hard, not bothering to stick around for him to get up. He grunted in pair, curling up slightly in pain before he staggered to his feet. Already at the door, Sakura fumbled with the key, getting it into the lock and swiftly undoing it. The door opened easily and she raced out. She was on the second floor, she knew, as she found the set of stairs that lead down.

She ran down them, hearing him run after her. Her senses were painfully aware of him, pinpointing his location exactly in her mind. She ran through to the front door, running past a room full of thugs as she did so. He hollered something behind her, and the thugs suddenly poured from the room, pulling out guns.

Sakura made it through the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. Bullets whistled and bang as they shot through the door, making Sakura cry out in pain as a bullet grazed against her arm. Blood spattered down her arm, staining her shirt. The door burst open, but by then Sakura had already escaped through the front door.

Her feet pounded against the gravel, eyes flicking up to the sky. Night time. The darkness was easy enough to hide in. She heard them following her, splitting up in the hopes of catching her quickly.

"Shit!" Sakura snarled to herself, dragging herself into an alleyway. She leant against the wall, trying to regain her beath. She needed to run; they were only get closer as she got slower.

A dark shadow suddenly shot across the alleyway above her and she made a startled noise. It dropped down in the mouth of the alley, facing the thugs that had appeared there.

"Batman," One of the thugs snarled.

Sakura stared it uttermost shock. The guy. . . was dressed. . . as a_ bat. _A fricking _bat._

But all things considered, at least dressing as a bat was better than dressing as a scarecrow. Why Sakura entertained that thought she had no idea. Maybe it was because Crane's other half had called itself Scarecrow.

Bordering on hysteria, Sakura let loose an odd giggle. Pressing a surprised hand against her mouth, she continued to giggle hysterically, tears filling her eyes.

The, "Batman" stopped his attack, several unconscious bodies lying around him, groaning heavily.

"Mugwai," She gasped out between her tears and hysterical giggles. "Where's my Mugwai?"

"Miss?" The man said calmly, his voice thick and dark and brittle, stepping forward. "Miss, are you alright?"

The low keening, "Noooo," that came from her throat was enough to assure him that she needed help. "I was kidnapped and drugged and he has my Mugwai!"

"Who's, "he"?"

"Jonathon Crane." She whimpered softly, sliding down the wall. He made his way forward, carefully supporting her.

"And who is Mugwai?"

"My rottweiler."

"What's your name, miss?"

"Sakura Shibata." She whispered.

"Well, Sakura. I'm going to call a friend of mine, and he's going to come and pick you up. He's going to take you down to the police station, and you need to tell everything that happened to him. Everything, understand? You can miss out no details."

"Okay."

The Batman moved away from her, and Sakura closed her eyes. A few seconds later she was asleep.

**Jim Gordan**

Gordan strode down the alleyway, his eyes on the masked and cloaked figure before him.

"Batman," He greeted.

"Blake." Batman grunted/growled.

Gordan glanced down at the girl leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Tear tracks were fresh on her cheeks, and they glistened in the moonlight.

"Sakura, I take it." He said, kneeling down before her. He glanced back. The batman was gone. He sighed, carefully, moving the girl into his arms.

"Come on now." He murmured, tucking her hair back from her face. She was frightfully pale. He stopped suddenly, his hand freezing on her forearm. He leant her against him and moved his hand away. Blood. His hand was covered in blood. Carefully, he tugged at her jacket, unzipping it. Her shirt was marked heavily with crimson.

He unbuttoned the shirt, apologetically murmuring, "Sorry, sorry." In case she woke. He pulled it from the wound, relaxing slightly. It had grazed her. She could have it stitched with no hassle, though she'd need a blood transfusion. She had lost too much blood not to.

He removed his coat, slowly wrapping it around her before he began to guide her out of the alley. Knowing the Batman, he'd be scouring the area for anymore goons to catch.

"Let's get you to the Hospital." He sighed.

**Sakura**

Sakura groaned softly, turning over. A stinging pain caught in her arm and she gasped slightly, her eyes opening. She sat up, eyes flicking around the room quickly. She was in a. . .hospital? She glanced down at her stinging arm to see a needle taped to it, a long pipe running up to a nearly empty bag of blood.

She shuddered slightly, releasing a soft moan.

"Good. You're awake." A warm voice said, slightly thick and accented. She looked around, her eyes landing on a tall well-built man with soft looking brown hair, a mustache and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He was actually handsome, in a quaint kind of way.

"Hello," Sakura said uncertainly. "Who are you?"

A flood of memories washed over her, and she gave a startled noise.

"Jim Gordan." He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, Miss Shibata, I'm sorry to heckle you so soon, but we need to know everything as possible, as soon as possible."

**Well. I've got every idea about WHO Yuzuki is to Sakura, I've just got to figure out what happened to her. lol. Anyways, please review the story.**

**Oh, and the memory frames that Sakura has aren't really in order, they're more random than anything, but some of them will continue on from others. Just keep your eyes on that, 'kay? Yuzuki is a little bit more important than I thought.**

**I hope y'all though Crane and Scarecrow was fine, and please know that Sakura is NOT going to have a romantic thing going on with Scarecrow. **

**Yeah, Jim Gordon is in this. Yeah. I like him. I'm not sure exactly what is going on now, but at least the plot is going somewhere (Even if that somewhere is very strange)**

**Please review. I know that people are reading this, I am not stupid. I can read the statistics. **


	9. Chameleon Snow Queen

**Hnmmmm. Hello dear readers. This chapter's gonna rock a little smoother than the previous so hopefully that's a good thing. If you're reading and you haven't reviewed, you suck (Just kidding) and my inspiration is dying because of you. That is all. But of course, that isn't going to stop me writing the hell outta this chapter and giving you a good dose of Sakura and Crane and Gordon. (Not sure what's happening with Sakura and Gordon, things got a little weird, lol, so you guys are gonna have to give me some input!)**

**Sakura**

Sakura sucked in a weary breath, both looking and feeling exhausted.

"Please," She said softly, looking up at Commissioner Gordon. "Please. I've told you what happened. I've told you everything I know."

"I know, Sakura. I just need to recap some of the bases." Gordon said smoothly, trying to soothe Sakura's frazzled nerves.

Tears filled her eyes, glistening softly. As they streaked down her cheek, they glittered in the sterile light.

"Please, I'm so tired. . ." She whispered, wiping her tears away with her thumb.

Gordon inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"Alright." He said softly. "Alright. Get some sleep. We'll do this again when you've rested, to make sure that you haven't skipped over anything."

"Okay," She whispered, wiping them away. He carefully approached her, taking a napkin from his pocket and handing it to her. She smiled gratefully and took it, wiping her tears away. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and then leant forward, cupping her cheek slightly. "Listen now, Sakura. Everything is going to be alright." With his warm smile and friendly eyes, Sakura could almost believe it.

"We're going to make sure everything is done so that Crane can pay and you can go home."

Sakura leant back against her pillows, and he took the tissue, daubing at her wet cheeks. She laughed shakily, and his smile widened. Exhausted now, her eyes slowly drifted downwards.

"Sorry, I'm think I'm falling asleep on you." Sakura managed to mumble as her eyes nearly completely shut. It was now difficult to keep them open.

"That's alright. You need the rest. I'll come back later, alright?"

"Alright," She murmured softly, drifting off into sleep.

**Jonathon Crane**

To say that Jonathon Crane was pissed off was an understatement. He was furious, he was raging, he was _monstrously_ pissed off.

He was stalking around her bedroom, ranting and raving to Scarecrow both in his mind and out.

_How could you have done that? How could you have let her take the key?_

**Jesus, Johnnie, I didn't know she was so fucking devious, did I?**

_Scarecrow, girls you're trying to rape don't generally start getting into it with you unless they have ulterior motive!_

**Please. Like you've got experience with chicks. You've never even fucked one personally!**

_Sex is dirty work. Sweaty, slick, smelly. . ._

**Neat freak.**

_Idiot. At least I've never fallen for a cheap seduction trick. _Jonathon sighed, shoving a hand back through his thick unruly locks of hair. _We need to find her. Bring her back. We're lucky- she doesn't know Gotham, was still drug induced. She won't be able to lead them here. _

**And one of the men said their bullet clipped her shoulder slightly, so she'll be wounded. **

_So, since the men haven't found her and some haven't returned, that likely means the Bat has found her. Which means, in turn, she'll either be at the station or the hospital._

**I would favour the hospital on that theory.**

_Yes. It is more likely. _

**Well now, Johnnie. I think it's time we went on a little visit to the hospital. **

_Yes. You'll be glad to know I've created a theoretical chemical equation that will entirely break down the enzyme responsible for remembering the toxin, and so the body will become vulnerable to it again. We don't even need a stronger version, so long as we can sort out the chemical equation._

**And we're using it on her?**

_Yes. That way, you're little toy won't be able to play any games with you and she'll have her punishment served at the same time._

**The original objective you had would be complete- does that mean, after we get the new antidote to the actual antidote, she's all mine to play with?**

_Well, I want to find out about this Yuzuki business, but other than that, yes. All yours. _

With the notion clear in his mind, slowly the rage began to subside. He could get one of his men to go into the hospital (He was, of course, to recognisable) , find out where she was being held and what the situation was on the hospital security. After that, the man would track her. The moment she was released, she would be taken back to him.

He would sort her out, then (Or rather, Scarecrow would) and then delve into her mind. Release the catch on that old rickety box labelled, "Memories".

When both he and Scarecrow were finished with her, then it would time to slit that little rag doll's throat once and for all.

**Sakura**

_"'Zuki?" Sakura mumbled softly, clambering into Yuzuki's bed and snuggling into her. "'Zuki, I had a nightmare."_

_"Did you?" Yuzuki said sleepily. "Poor baby. Come on." _

_The two of them huddled together._

_"Hey, Sakura?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What was your nightmare?"_

_Sakura's eyes opened dreamily, and her lips parted to emit the words in a soft, tentative tone, "__Mother, Father and you went away. I waited for you to come back, but you never did. I was so lonely. . ."_

_"Oh, 'Kura. We'll never leave you." Yuzuki said softly. _

Sakura came to, jerking out her dream state abruptly. Sitting up, she blinked slightly. She glanced down at her arm, relieved to find that the blood tranfusion bag and needle was gone. Lightly, she rubbed her finger over the small hole left behind, and then stretched, trying to ignore the pain in her forearm.

"Oh, 'Zuki, 'Zuki, 'Zuki." Sakura murmured softly in Japanese. "I know you're someone close to me. That much is obvious in my memories- we're always together, most of the time even sleeping together. Were we best friends? I think we were something closer. You called my family like it was yours. Mother. Father. Were you adopted into the family?"

She paused her memory providing her with Yuzuki's words, "_I was so lonely until you came along."_

"Or. . ." Sakura said softly, "Maybe I was adopted into yours. Maybe the similarities are coincedental." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe we were sisters. That makes sense."

_But then, why wouldn't mother or father tell me of you? Was it trudging up bad memories? _Sakura frowned uneasily- _What happened to you?_

"Oh good. You're awake." A totally at ease voice came. Sakura glanced up to see Gordon and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," He said back, walking into the room and sitting at the edge of her bed. "You look better."

"I feel better," She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I had everything you said last time recorded, so when I took it to the station, I was able to get everything computerised; everything corresponds with the records we're recieving from the British school you work at. We've sent a shipment of the antidote to Crane's toxin over, in case he tries it again. You're pretty much off the hook, now."

"So, what, I just go home? Forget all this ever happened?" Sakura asked softly. "What about Mugwai?"

Gordon sighed softly. "I'm afraid we still need to find Crane. All you've given us is comfirmation that Crane is back in Gotham. So, we still need to find Mugwai and your posessions. As for you forgetting everything? That's your choice. Going home? Also your choice. Until Crane is found though, I'd preffer you remain here, where we can keep an eye on you."

"Like I'm a form of bait?" Sakura asked sharply.

"No." Gordon said, looking utterly surprised she'd even brought that up. He didn't seem to have even thought of it.

"But Crane will come for you soon. He'd only go back to Britian if he had to. It's better you're here." he hesitated, seeming downput.

"It does kind of sound like bait." He said sadly.

Sakura sighed softly, her eyes downcast. "Where should I go?" She asked quietly, her eyes meeting his. "Where should I stay? I mean, if I hid, he could track me down. If I'm here, he could still track me down."

Gordon sighed heavily. "I don't know. The most I can do is ensure that you get a safe location with around the clock protection."

"Wow, that's the most you can do? I'd hate to see the least you can do." Sakura said, quirking a brow and smiling to show she was joking. She sighed softly.

"Trust me." She said, "I'll be grateful for anything you can give."

Gordon nodded slightly, giving her a seeming regretful smile. "I'm just sorry I can't do more."

Sakura sighed softly, "Do you know when they intend to let me go?" She asked, nodding at a passing nurse.

"I know that you want to be out of here as soon as possible," Gordon began awkwardly.

"Buuuuuuut?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed in here, just for another day or so." Gordon sighed. "It's safe here. Secure."

"It's about as secure as a hotel." Sakura pointed out. "I could sign in under a fake name or something."

"If he's looking for you, he'll advertise it through his goons. People who call in will get payed if you're found in that location."

Sakura shrugged, "I could disguise myself," She offered. "I mean, it can't be that hard to dye my hair and wear some make-up."

Gordon looked at her with a cocked brow. "I don't think you should dye your hair. I don't think it would suit you."

"It doesn't need to suit me. Besides, I'd only use a semi permanent dye." Sakura argued.

Gordon scowled. "You'll ruin your hair."

"No, I won't." Sakura grinned. "Besides, how do you know that it won't suit me?"

Gordon's scowl deepened. "What colour?"

Sakura shrugged. "Pick one. The less like my colour the better."

He stared at her, tilting his head as he tried to imagine her with various hair colours. "Blonde." He said finally.

"Blonde?" Sakura repeated, trying to image herself as a blonde.

"Ash blonde."

She shrugged. "We'd have to bleach my hair first, otherwise the dye won't take if it's a light colour."

"Alright." Gordon sighed. "I know a good hairdresser that'll do it and keep it on the quiet."

Sakura frowned. "Does that mean I have to dye my eyebrows?"

"Yes."

Sakura grinned. "This'll be fun."

"Yeah, the kind of fun you reserve for staring at car wrecks." Gordon muttered.

"Oi! Are you calling me a car wreck?" Sakura snapped.

"No, no." Gordon said hastily, holding his hands in mock surrender.

An hour later, Sakura and Gordon were out of the hospital,walking down the street together. Sakura, now out of the hospital garb and into a hospital-lent snug pair of jeans and a (And this is the odd part) maternity tee (Which was all the hospital had in the lost and found to give her) which practically doubled as dress as the length it was.

Since Sakura was so small, the top literally hung down to below her knees. It was saggy and dark red with words in white written on it; _What's kicking, baby?_

From the exceedingly odd looks she was recieving, Sakura knew she'd be glad to be in new clothes. Heck, at this rate, she'd even go a bundle on the hair dye.

As she was led into the building, she looked at him.

"Gordon? I'll send a letter to the bank saying I've lost my card and get a new one in. I'll pay you back as soon as possible."

Gordon inclined his head, smiling. "I would be grateful to be paid back if possible, but if you can't, don't trouble yourself."

"I can pay you back." Sakura said shortly "I will pay you back."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that irritating you?" Gordon asked.

"What? My hair? Not really."

"You sure? We can have it cut as well, if you like."

Sakura hesitated. "I can cut it myself." She said. "I usually cut it myself."

Gordon looked surprised. Stopping and turning her so that he faced the back of her head. "It's so neat." He said.

"I am nothing if not meticulously neat." Sakura joked.

They entered the shop and Gordon made an appointment for her while she sat, idly flipping through magazines on great 2006 hairstyles. It was outdated, but there were still some nice styles. She looked at one for a while, pursing her lips. It was short and sleek, like the cut she had now.

"Sakura," Gordon called, "They're ready for you."

Sakura stood up, placing the magazine down, and made her way towards the chair. She sat, tilting her head back towards the sink.

"Okay, sweetie, we're gonna bleach first," The hairdresser said, smiling. "It's a shame to change such a lovely colour, but if it's what you want." She shrugged. "Who am I to stop you?"

An hour or so later, Sakura stepped out of the hairdressers with ash blonde hair and eyebrows.

"Now, I just need to cut it." Sakura smiled.

Gordon sighed, "Sakura, I really wish that you would consider returning to the hospital."

"Nope. I've been released. There's no reason to take me back when there are other people in more need of the bed than I am."

Gordon sighed, looking terse.

"I don't like it."

"I'll be fine- check out the dye. No one's gonna recognise me." She cracked her neck and sighed, smiling. "I don't think I'll get used to it for some time."

Gordon nodded, "I talked to the police in Britain over the phone. They've sorted out your bank card- it'll arrive tomorrow."

"Oh, great." Sakura beamed. "I can pay you back then." She ruffled her still damp hair and sighed happily.

She paused suddenly. "Do you know where I can stay?"

Gordon bit his lip. "No where particularly habitable comes to mind."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon sat on the bed, barely giving her stirring dog a second glance. He had already given it a fresh sedative.

His phone beeped, telling him he had a message, and he took it from his pocket. Unlocking it, he checked out the message.

**Sakura has been released from hospital. She's in the company of Commissioner Gordon. They've just come out of a hairdressers. Sakura has dyed her hair pale blonde. Image attached.**

**-L**

Jonathon opened the attachment, his eyes image showed Sakura turning around, in the middle of speaking, soft toned blonde hair shining in the sun. It gave her cheekbones a higher look and made her eyes look more blue. It actually quite suited her, especially the way it contrasted with the soft tan of her skin.

It reminded him of a book he had once read by Stephen King, _Rose Madder_. The girl, Rose, had been a brunette that had dyed her hair a blonde colour. Interesting book.

He chuckled softly, shaking the memory away. Scarecrow was not pleased with the change and was demanding the moment she got back her hair be returned to it's normal colour.

Jonathon brushed him off quickly, and returned to his phone.

**Good work. Ensure that you keep on her tail. When she is alone, bring her back here. Do whatever necessary.**

**-Crane.**

He closed his phone and smiled, looking at his equations. He'd begin to create now he had smoothed over the flaws. Next came the experimentation. She had to be back for that, now didn't she?

**Sakura**

Whilst trying to find out where Sakura could stay, Gordon had invited her to his house for tea. She was currently sat before a mirror, cutting her hair into the style she had seen earlier.

She set down the scissors, fluffing her fingers through her hair to get the hair that was still clinging in on despite being cut off.

"Hey," She called, "What do you think?"

Gordon appeared at the door and stared.

"Looks good." He said. "Unusual, but good."

She grinned in response. "Found anywhere?"

"Yeah. Bruce Wayne has offered to let you stay at his place."

"Who's that?"

Gordon grinned widely.

"What?" She said, frowning.

"Never mind. You'll see." He said, waving her questions off. He set the cup before her and she reached forward for it, taking a sip.

"Mmmm. Nice." She said appreciatively. She fluffed up her hair again and preened before the mirror. Gordon chuckled.

"Oh. Sorry. I've made such a mess." She said apologetically, "Do you have a brush and dustpan so I can clean it up?"

"I do indeed."

She tried to get up, only for her feet (Which had been tucked under her thighs and caught in the maternity tee) to tangle and for her to fall.

Gordon tutted, grinning and chuckling.

"Now that won't do." He disappeared and reappeared with a blue shirt. "You can borrow this til you get something to wear that fits."

"Awww. You're such a sweetie." Sakura said, smiling. "Thank you so much."

She took the shirt and grinned at him. "Are you hanging around because you're looking to see me naked or because of some other reason?"

Gordon flushed, mumbling out apologies as he exited the room.

She tugged off the maternity top, tripping up several times in the process, and dressed in the shirt. It came down to her mid thigh. It felt nice against her skin, all soft and cottony.

She heard a knock on the door and called a soft, "Come in."

Gordon appeared, brush and dustpan in hand. She took them from him, smiling, and bent down, sweeping up the hair. There was quite a bit of it, considering her hair hadn't been long to begin with.

Coming back up, she flashed him a quick grin.

"Wayne's expecting you in an hour, alright?" Gordon said, adjusting his glasses. Her attention caught on his glasses, immediately her eyes were caught onto his. Soft, warm, gooey chocolate coloured eyes you could almost drown in.

_Drown._ . .she shuddered slightly at the thought and goosebumps rose on her arms.

Still, she gave him a warm smile, even if it was slightly distant.

"What's the matter?" Gordon asked, sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," She said, brushing his question off easily.

He still looked concerned, but didn't broach the subject.

"Do you want to get over to Bruce's place? You'd probably like to get to know him since you'll be staying there and all."

Sakura bit her lip, not certain of what to say or do.

"Gordon's you're last name isn't it?" Sakura asked suddenly, trying to break the ice.

"Yes. My first name's Jim."

"Jim." She tested the word lightly, tilting her head and looking at him. "Suites you."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Oh. Do I need to change my name?"

"Well, we can't leave any traces of you. We've changed your hair and clothes, so we should change your name. Just an alias. Anything take your fancy?"

Sakura shrugged. "No, not really."

"Hmmm. Not Alice. The Hatter would be almost too happy to find you under that name."

"The Hatter?"

"A man convinced he's the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. He finds out Alices, convinced that they are the Alice from the book, and tends to rape and kill them."

"Yikes. You're right. Keep Alice under lock and key." Sakura shuddered delicately.

"Not Charlotte, not Kirsty, not Anna. . . Ashlynn, maybe."

"Ashlynn." Sakura repeated. She looked in the mirror. With the soft, ash coloured hair she had now, it gave her somewhat regal features, and the shorter cut only made them seem more so. She almost looked like one of the kids from village of the damned.

"Ashlynn." She said again. The girl in front of her could easily be an Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn who?"

"Ashlynn Silverbird." He offered, shrugging.

Sakura smiled, "Ashlynn Silverbird it is."

"Well- I guess we should get going." Gordon said finally. Dumping the hair into the bin, Sakura sighed softly.

"Okay."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon glanced over to his phone from the table he was standing beside. An assortment of vials and equipment was set up, a liquid flooding through a pipe and dropping into a bottle in little, purified drops that were colourless.

The anti to the anti. It was humourous to Scarecrow, at least. Jonathon grabbed his phone, reading the message.

**Sakura is leaving the house. Has had a haircut. Wearing fresh clothes. Photo in attachment.**

Jonathon opened it, raising a brow. She looked nice, all sweet featured and young, but pale skinned and ice queen like.

**I swear to god, I'm going to pull that hair so hard whe- **

_I get the picture. Literally. _

Scarecrow was far from pleased with her transformation. He was currently planning on spanking the hell out of her, yanking her hair, fucking her every way possible and pretty much dousing her in the toxin.

For Jonathon, the images flashing through his mind were not something he was comfortable with seeing, especially while he was working.

Finally, he simply opened a bottle, popping a capsule from it and dry swallowing it. Content with the silence, he about on his work in a more rapid pace.

He grabbed his phone, typing a simple message; **Bring her to me. Now. **

It was ready.

**Sakura**

Sakura stepped out the car, uneasily staring up at the mansion on the large grounds around her. "Wow." She breathed. They had stopped at the outer gates, and Gordon was busily talking into the speakerphone to Bruce Wayne.

Suddenly a car burst into the road behind them, squealing loudly as it swerved. Several masked men burst forth from the car, and before Sakura could so much as scream, a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was being dragged to the car, kicking and screaming.

Gordon was trying to fight them off, his fists swinging and smacking into bodies. A thug with a baseball bat smacked it into the back of his neck. Instantly he collapsed, unconscious.

Sakura screamed, struggling as she was brutally shoved into the car and cuffs were clasped around one wrist, shoving her body onto her stomach. Her other wrist was grabbed and cuffed and she cried out, screaming louder than ever.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, "Let me the fuck go!" In her panic, her language began to slip back into Japanese, "Fuck you! Let me go, let me go!"

The car started up and sped off, screeching off with a squeal of tyres and a smell of burning rubber. Tears burnt as they dripped down her cheeks, and the cold cuffs bit into her wrists.

"No! No, no, please, no!" She screamed. There was a tearing noise, and a rubber ball was abruptly shoved into her mouth, secured with a piece of thick white fabric, which was tied at the back of her head. Her crying and screams were muffled by the makeshift gag.

"Should we sedate her?" She heard a voice ask.

"Nah. Boss wants her awake and conscious." A voice replied. A slow whimper and keening burnt into the back of her throat. She was turned onto her back, her body resting on several people's laps. A woman (The same woman from before, in the plane) wiped her tears away, attempting to soothe her with soft murmured words.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. It'll be alright." The woman murmured, still wiping the tears away. She paused, looking at her hair. "You look like the snow queen."

One of the men snorted. "Please. If she's to be anything to him, it'll be something like a fucking doll or raggedy Ann."

There was a burst of laughter that echoed in her ears.

"Oh hey, wait. . . aint that a copper shirt?"

Attention drawn, all of the people in the car turned to see, save for the driver.

"Yeah, it's got one of them cop logo thingies on the pocket." One of them said, giggling. "God, miss, who've you been screwing with? You've only been here a few days!"

"It'll be that Commissioner Gordon guy."

Sakura shook her head, whimpering softly. She badly wanted to scream, to cry out, "I'm not fucking anybody! I'm practically a fucking virgin!" but couldn't.

"Damn girl," The woman said, grinning. "You got it hot for the uniforms?"

Sakura shook her head desperately. There was another bubble of laughter.

The car swerved suddenly, and quickly arms grabbed her, stopping her from toppling down onto the floor.

"Almost there." The maniac driver said, practically beaming.

Sakura lost concentration of what was going on, focusing only on the panic that was making her heart thunder like crazy within her chest, let alone the tightening in her stomach. She felt sick and queasy, and the rubber ball in her mouth tasted disgusting, like sweat and saliva and other such things. She dreaded to think who'd had it stuck in their mouth before her.

The car drew up beside a house, parking neatly. Sakura was hustled from the car in a very uncomfortable manner. The door opened, revealing a very familiar body frame. Her breathing rocketed, and, unable to breathe through the rubber ball gag, she started hyperventilating.

Crane appeared before her, and glanced her over quickly, assessing her. His hands went to the back of her head, untying the knott of the fabric. Promptly she spat out the rubber ball, gasping down the air like it was her lifeline.

Stomach heaving, she turned from Crane and vomited on the feet of the guy who had originally gagged her. He yelped, backing away, and Sakura stayed still, her stomach rolling and breath calming.

A hankerchief was suddenly daubed against her mouth, cleaning off the vomit. She turned towards Crane, allowing him to do this for her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. It was the respectable thing to do, no matter who he was for her. He nodded in response, cleaning the last fleck away.

"Who gagged her with _that?"_ He asked calmly, nodding towards the ball. "You know I ordered you to do nothing but cuff her hands."

"She was screaming and yelling in Japanese!" One of them men protested.

"What did you expect me to do? You fucking kidnapped me!" Sakura exclaimed. She sighed, glancing at her reflection. "So much for the hair dye and cut protecting my identity from you."

Crane snorted slightly, "Scarecrow is very pissed of with you for that. He was already majorly pissed from your little stunt, but now. . ." He smiled slightly, almost teasingly. Sakura was caught between how sexy the smile was and how much of a bastard and murderer he was.

She closed her eyes slightly, her lips parting.

"Why go to all the trouble of bringing me back? Surely there are other people you could have used."

"There are," Crane agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But none of them have the intriguing past you do. Or, for that matter, pissed me off as much as you have."

Sakura sighed softly. "Why not just kill me?"

"Because Scarecrow wants to fuck you and I want to delve into your mind. The both us want to test the new toxin on you"

Sakura blew him a raspberry. "I thought the cure made me immune to your toxin."

"This toxin basically destroys the enzyme that remembers it and so makes you vulnerable to it again." Crane paused, "It could be helpful. Using the toxin helps face your fear, brings up the bad. By using it, we could recover those memories you've blocked."

"I'm already remembering." Sakura said sharply, "Not everything, and piece by piece, but I will remember everything in the end."

Crane chuckled softly. "I don't doubt it." He smiled stepping behind her and taking her cuffed wrists into his hand. He pushed her forward, using the cuffs to steer her into the house. He led her through several rooms and up into a bedroom, where a silvery metal gurney was waiting. Beside it, there was a needle set on a metal tray, filled with a colourless liquid. Sakura took in a sharp breath.

"Shit." She whispered. "Oh, shit."

She heard the door lock behind them and felt his hand guiding her towards the gurney, until her waist was pressed against the edge, and his hips pressed against hers.

If the situation wasn't so distressing and she didn't know Crane was such as asshole, this situation could be pretty damn hot. Hell- it could be downright kinky.

**Anyways, I was** **surfing the net for the right short ha****ircut for Sakura to get, and I found the cut that I actually imagined her to have originally. I'm sorry to whoever I'm using as an example, but there is a link on my profile. **

**Remember; Sakura's hair is black, not brown like in the picture, but will go ash blonde (White blonde) for the second pic. **

**I hope that y'all enjoyed the chapter. I was trying to make Sakura a little more upbeat in this chapter because she's basically trying to hold down her sadness so she doesn't fall into it. I've changed her a little, but her hair colour will return back to normal, and her hair will grow back eventually. And we had some action, lol. **

**Please, if you favourited or alerted, please review. **


	10. The Drowning Requiem of Sisters

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I gotta shout out for a new reviewer, Fear Personified, and my usual call out for Solstice White. In this chapter, we gotta bit of this and bit of that. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't, but there may be OOC moments! You have been warned, lol. There will be some M rated content (Not quite sex or rape) but even so, enjoy and review! If you don't enjoy, please don't flame.**

**Also, I wouldn't be adverse to this story being added to communities, if anyone has one to offer. **

**Sakura**

"You know I'm not getting on that gurney willingly, don't you?" Sakura asked quietly as his arms slowly wrapped around her, pulling her up into the air. He threw her up slightly, catching her thighs, and placed her on the table so that she was sat on her knees, facing away from him.

She turned around, her feet swinging over the edge of the gurney, and he abruptly shoved her torso down, turning her around so she was lying the right way on the gurney. Quickly, he secured the bonds for her ankles before she could begin to struggle, moving up to her waist and over her breasts before finally moving to her wrists. He removed the cuffs with a small silver key and quickly strapped her wrist down. He glanced down at her, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Not my throat?" She asked softly. "Choking hazard, I suppose."

He nodded slightly, carefully, smoothing back her hair. He did not like people looking untidy. Her blue eyes gazed into his, her lips slightly parted.

"You're an asshole." She told him quietly.

He didn't even deny it, just moving over to take the syringe from the tray and squirt it slightly to clear any blockages in the needle. He moved over to her neck.

"The neck is more painful than the arms, I find, but your arms are not the right way up for me to inject."

Sakura hissed softly as he tilted her head to the left, carefully sinking the needle in and pushing down on the plunger.

For a moment, it seared within her body, making her stomach hurt and head spin. Blood dripped from her nose, and carefully, it was daubed away.

"Just a slight affect." He murmured smoothly, still mopping it away. When the blood stopped falling, he reached into his pocket, bringing out a familiar looking scarecrow mask.

She inhaled sharply, biting her lip.

"Don't do that." He said absently, "He likes it all too much when you do that."

"Scarecrow." She whispered softly. "Please, why use the mask? You're scary enough as it is."

Crane actually chuckled. "The crazies couldn't stand it either."

"Crazies?" Sakura repeated, the word catching in her throat.

"I used to the head of the Arkham Asylum." He explained, taking off his glasses and neatly folding then and stashing them away in his pocket. "I used to test out the toxin on them."

She fell silent, her eyes on the mask as he pulled it over his head. She swallowed.

"How long will this last?" She asked quietly.

When Crane responded, his voice was deep and gutteral, grating out through the mask. "It's a low concentration. We'll work our way up. Fortunately for you, we can't go much higher than the one that finished the school off after the other one."

"You sent another one through the school." Sakura said, her voice strengthening. "What the hell is wrong with you? The school was torn fucking shreds after the first one!"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He took a small canister from his pocket, finger posed to spray.

She fell silent, her eyes wide. He sprayed it, and for a few seconds she choked, inhaling as shallowly as possible. It slithered through her airways anyway, and seconds later she was screaming, her body writhing against the taunt straps.

Around her, cold dark water rushed in.

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow strode forward, admiring her body as it strained and arched, muscles tensing and writhing in her panic. It was truly lovely to behold. He hoisted himself up onto the gurney, straddling her hips and the gurney at the same time. She screamed, revealing pearly white teeth. Her eyes squeezed closed, her lashes fanning out and fluttering.

He leant down, excitement coursing through his body in a swift moment. His mouth pressed against hers, swallowing and smothering her screams. She struggled, inadvertently pressing her hips against his. He was so caught up watching her, tangling his hands up in her hair and kissing her. He pulled back, only for her to scream out, "Yuzuki!" He smothered her lips again, pressing deep, hot kisses against her lips.

His teeth grazing over her neck. She shivered, her eyes closed tightly and tears falling down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling, and she felt cold. Her heart was still thrumming quickly in her chest, and her screams were trapped into her throat.

Scarecrow gave a low growl, leaning back. His hand slapped against her cheek and she gasped in pain, cheek flushing red.

"Scream," He hissed. "I want you to scream."

**Sakura**

_The water swallowed her whole, the pressure pounding down onto her body. Around her, corpses were suspended up into the room, a piece of rope attached to their ankles to hold them there. Bubbles were released from their gaping mouths, even though they were no longer breathing and the oxygen should have long since expired into the water._

_There was a terrifying creature holding her down, it's face distorted and disgusting, crawling with insects. "Scream." It demanded, its voice rough and scratchy through the water and the mask. "I want you to scream."_

_Pain flushed through her cheek, painful and harsh. She screamed as the creature once more leant down, pressing it's masked face against hers. It was kissing her through the mask, the rough burlap rough against her skin. A few moments later, the mask was removed, revealing a rotting face with bone showing through missing chunks of flesh. Warm lips pressed against hers, hot and vapid. _

_"Please," She whimpered, "Please, make it stop."_

_Her eyes rolled back slightly, and then the whole room changed. Whether it was memory or hallucination, Sakura couldn't say. _

_She was standing in a snow covered field, sitting beside Yuzuki. _

_"Yuzuki." Sakura said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Yuzuki. You shouldn't sleep."_

_"We all go to sleep someday, 'Kura."_

_"I don't want to. Not the way you are."_

_"You won't." Her sister assured hers. "Yours will be different."_

_" 'Zuki?"_

_"What is it, baby girl?"_

_"You'll always be here for me, right?"_

_"Right." Yuzuki reached out with difficulty, her hand stroking hers. "You're my baby sister, Sakura. I will always be there for you."_

_"No matter what?"_

_"No matter what." Yuzuki repeated, her eyes closing. " 'Kura. I might go to sleep and never wake up , but still I will remain by your side."_

_The memory shattered and once again she was under the water, thrashing and screaming, the creatures mouth still on hers and hands now sliding under her jeans waistband. _

_"Get off!" She screamed, body twisting under the restraints. The creature laughed, leaning down. It's teeth grazed over her throat slightly and she forced herself to still completely. _

_"Good girl." She heard dimly. She glanced down, realising that he was undoing the strap across her belly. His fingers slowly brushed underneath her shirt and her breathing increased rapidly. She saw his fingers gracefully undo the buttons on her shirt and she gave out a scream, "Someone help me!"_

_"Oh baby. Nobody here gives a shit that you might die up here. They're hardly gonna help you just 'cos you're screaming for help." The creature chuckled darkly. __"The sooner I get what I want, the sooner I'll leave you be. For now, anyway."_

_Sakura's eyes closed and she gave out a broken noise as his hands brushed the shirt aside, revealing her breasts, still bound in her bra. _

_He gave a low groan. "Fuck. Sexy thing."_

_She closed her eyes, blocking him out as he leant back down, lips puckering over her soft breasts. He shoved the cups of her bra down, and then swept his tongue over her left nipple. She gasped involuntarily. _

_The creature's mouth was surprisingly warm, and with Sakura being so cold, it actually felt . . . oddly nice. It disgusted her, made her stomach lurch and made her feel sick, but. . . _

_When he bent down to take her breast into his mouth and suckle, she didn't fight. If she closed her eyes, honing in on the warmth, she knew she could easily force the images from her mind. _

_"You like that?" The creature asked her, sounding surprised. Swallowing her pride, Sakura turned away. She was not one to usually turn from a fight, but this was one she knew she could not (And sure as hell _was_ not) going to win. _

_Her mind was buzzed over with the toxin, fogged over and unable to properly comprehend what she was actually requesting from him, from the Scarecrow. He leant back, his eyes flicking up to her eyes victoriously. A smile crossed its lips and he pressed his lips against the swell of her breasts. Restlessly in need of the warmth he was providing, Sakura arched her back. _

_She didn't understand why she was reacting this way to his touch, but as his hands clasped her hips, she could do nothing but keep her eyes closed and keep her heart from exploding in her chest from the fear, the disgust, and the humiliation. _

_"You like that? Hmmm? You good little slut." He crooned from above her. She whimpered for the fear that raced through her blood, her mind, but still, she arched up into his body. Distraction was needed, and he was willing to provide. _

_Slowly, the time eased by and he used it to mark her body with bites and kisses and bruises from his hands rough touch as he tore at her clothes like a savage beast, feasting on her body. She was thankful that he hadn't tried to remove her underwear, but was constantly marking the seconds, trying to make them longer, so that the seemingly inevitable action of her being touched and raped down there (Dirty girl) wouldn't happen._

_Her eyes were always closed so there were no nightmare visions before her eyes, but even with the heat and the warmth and the touch the fear was curdling her stomach and she infrequently made terrified noises. They seemed to please the creature (Whose name, whose origin and person she had momentarily forgotten through her fear) which only made her more fearful. _

_The fear began to fade as minutes slipped by, and Sakura eventually opened her eyes. Whilst the fear burning within her remained (Dwindling, though) the hallucinations had gone. _

Sakura met his eyes, her lips parted into a slightly confused look. Scarecrow. Jonathon Crane. Crow. Yuzuki. Her mind snapped everything back into place. Her wrists, not slicked with sweat and Scarecrow's saliva, pulled at the restraints. Slowly, with a little more tugging, she'd be able slip her wrists free.

She met his eyes as he rose up from her breasts, breathing hard. His eyes were surging with wild excitement and she could feel his arousal pressed in between her legs.

"Scarecrow." She whispered softly, attempting to sway him. If she could persuade him to release her ankles, she could try to release her wrists and get free before he did anything. . . irreversible.

"My god, baby, you're amazing. You're. . . " Her mind searched for a word that didn't involve sick, sadistic, bastard or anything else of the variety, "So unique-ly sexy. I bet that every woman you've entertained has come away satisfied."

Scarecrow smirked. "I am very experienced." He bragged, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. His tongue nudged against her mouth and she forced herself to allow him entry._ Oh gross, don't spew, don't spew, don't spew. . . _

His tongue flicked over hers, and she could taste his saliva. (DO NOT SPEW)

He pulled away and she gave a breathless gasp.

"So, the fear toxin wore off?" He asked smoothly, a smirk forming on his lips. "Did you really think I'd fall for that little trick? You just want me to untie you so you can attack me and get out." His expression turned arrogant, "Except, baby, the door's locked from the outside, and I'm not about to let you wander off again."

Sakura ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Please, I-"

"Sssssh," Scarecrow hushed, chuckling softly. He was wearing only his pants, when had he taken off his clothes? She swallowed, and then said, seriously, "I swear to you that I am going to make you pay for this."

"Oooooh. What are you going do, chick?"

"Get Crane on your ass. I mean, he already has your ass, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Johnnie boy's sleepin'."

Sakura mimicked his childish tone, "Johnnie boy might want to learn a little somethin' somethin' about Yuzuki."

"What would that be?" Scarecrow said mockingly.

Sakura forced herself not to stick her nose in the air. Seeing as she was lying down, she didn't envision it looking pleasant if she did that.

"Not telling."

Scarecrow scowled and snapped his jaw.

"And if you don't get his ass out here right now, then I won't tell him after he resurfaces either." She smiled bitterly. "Trust me when I say none of your methods will get me to tell you."

Scarecrow's scowl deepened. His eyes suddenly abruptly lightened and the scowl fell from his face.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, we need to talk." Sakura said, cutting him off. He glanced down and blushed. "Don't worry, we can discuss that little dilemma of a split personality you have later."

He got off her quickly, grabbing his clothes and beginning to dress himself. When the task was finished, he walked over to the gurney. His hands hesitated over her shirt, beginning to button it up again. Sakura sighed with relief, relaxing slightly. His fingers did up the zip and button of her jeans and then carefully pulled the shirt so that it wasn't crumpled and trapped beneath her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Now. You wanted to talk?" Crane said, leaning over her.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you something about Yuzuki that, I don't know about you, but I find interesting."

Crane smiled slowly. "What would that be?"

"She is, as you suspected, someone close to me."

"Was she a friend, a lover-"

"Euch! Cut off on the lovering up there!" Sakura yelped, looking grossed out.

"So?"

"She was my. . .wait, you promise not to let him back out after this? At least for today?" She begged, her eyes glittering in the light. Crane inhaled deeply.

"Fine."

"Cross your heart."

"What?"

"Promise."

He sighed, looking annoyed, "I, Jonathon Crane, promise to you that I will not release my other half until today is over."

"Really? Then take your pill so I can be sure of it."

Crane raised a brow but took a small bottle from his pocket, unclasping it and taking a pill. He dry swallowed it and opened his mouth, tilting up his tongue to show her he had swallowed it.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling prettily. "He tastes weird." She shook her head, "Anyways, she is my. . . ." She paused, looking at him as he leant closer to her.

"Sister." She finished, biting her lip. Crane nodded, looking very self asserted.

"I thought as much."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

"Do that again and I'll cut it off." He scowled. Although painfully tempted to do so, Sakura managed to resist. She tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face, finding herself once against startled by the blonde colouring.

"We'll change that back." Crow said sullenly, "Scarecrow doesn't like it, and I think you know how badly he reacts to things he doesn't like."

Sakura clicked her tongue, playfully shrugging her shoulders. "Fine with me."

He sighed, and she sat up, turning around to face him. His legs were in her way from sitting normally, so she carefully spread her legs out so that she had a leg either side of his waist. Her head tilted up and his head tilted down.

He was breathing hard his eyes startled and confused and his lips slightly parted.

"Sakura?" He said, sounding breathless. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sakura said, surprised at how husky and soft her noise had gone. She didn't know why, but she found herself saying, softly, "I was scared. But that was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

He didn't reply, just running his tongue over his lip anxiously. She swallowed the urge to be touched and touch someone (Almost, in a way, as though to verify that she was real, that he was real) but it returned quickly.

"Crane," she said softly, reaching out for him, her arms wrapping around his waist and head resting against his chest. "Crane, please. . ." She didn't know what she was pleading for. Maybe her freedom, maybe for him to reach out, to wrap his arms around hers. But he remained limp, his eyes dark and fathomless.

"Please," She whimpered, her arms tightening, "Oh, god, please."

Hesitantly, his arms wrapped around her, giving her a light squeeze. She nuzzled his chest slightly, almost near tears. He carefully pressed his hand against the back of her head, stroking her hair gently.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon stroked her hair slowly, his heart trembling in his chest. He was not used to someone touching him this way (Though, he had longed for his mother to do so when he was a child many times) and he was more used to touching someone else, in small little gestures, like a handshake.

He was doing this for her, he knew. She needed to be comforted to recover. The sooner she recovered, the faster he could get the results back. She'd tell him everything, and he would improve the toxin. She'd tell him of her sister, her past, her mother.

He swallowed, throat working slightly. She nuzzled into his chest, murmuring in soft whispers of Japanese. He sucked in a breath, startled as she pulled him closer yet. Her eyes met his, damp with tears. They glistened and glittered. They were almost bewitching. His eyes dropped to her lips, resting on her soft cupid lips.

She shifted herself forward, leaning up to him. Her intent was almost obvious, but he found himself frozen in place despite this. If she did what it seemed she intended to do, it would be the first kiss he personally received and given. He would give back. Not because he loved her, not because he even wanted her.

It was all about how she reacted to him; Perhaps he could trap her into Stockholm syndrome if she was so inclined to be with him.

Things didn't go as he'd thought; she did kiss him. She'd kissed his left cheek, a soft peck, and then went back to huddling into him, her eyes closing.

She was near to shock, Jonathon realised. Carefully, he grabbed the cuffs, snapping them into place around her wrists. He shouted through the door, watching as it was unlocked and opened. He took her hands and pulled her along.

He heard a demented barking noise as he approached his bedroom (Although, it was also her bedroom in a way. There weren't any other bedrooms in the house, so he'd simple told him men to put her things in his room. He had set them out personally, making everything neat enough to calm his OCD) and sucked in a breath, releasing it in a long sigh.

"Stupid mutt." He muttered briskly. The dog would have to be calmed.

"Sakura," He said, turning around to face her. "If you would calm your dog before I enter, I would be much obliged."

Sakura nodded, her eyes dark with something he couldn't read.

**Sakura**

Trapped. She was to be trapped like an animal, shut away into a dark bedroom. She knew it was showing in her eyes, the dark knowledge of what was coming. Her eyes flicked to his eyes to his lips.

Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did she have to be so trusting of people? When she escaped this place, she would have leant a valuable lesson. Don't trust handsome strangers until you know what's really under their skin.

He opened the door and gave her a light push. Choking back her tears, she made no sounds. Did not allow him to see her expression. She had too much pride for that.

She was knocked onto her back instantly as her Mugwai smashed into her like a freight train. She spluttered, shoving him back and commanding him to sit and calm.

Once he did so, she leant into her dog, her face pressing into her fur. Her tears wet it, and the dog gave a soft whining, knowing that his mistress was sad. She fondled his ears, feeling as though her heart was breaking inside of her.

He entered behind her, slowly closing the door. She heard him approach her, but kept her face pressed against Mugwai's fur. Hiding her tears.

"Sakura." He said quietly. God damn it, she fucking hated how calm he was! How could he just torture her that way, let her act like a fool instead of shoving her away? He should have shoved her away, punished her! Why would he allow her to act that way?

Her shoulders shook, and she accidentally released a soft sob. He knelt beside her, his hand hesitantly resting on her shoulder.

"Fuck off!" She snarled, shoving him back and returning to the solace of her dog's fur. Mugwai gave him a warning growl as he stood up, eyes slightly heated. But there was something else in their depths as well. "You're just a stone cold monster!"

He seemed unaffected, but when she stood, faced him, she saw a soft trembling in his body. She forced herself to release a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She turned back to her dog, unsure of why she felt ashamed and sad at calling him out like that. It was true, though, wasn't it? He had killed mercilessly. He had killed _children_. He had done unspeakable things.

"I'm tired. I shouldn't have been so. . . " _Honest_ was probably the word she was hankering towards, but she wouldn't admit to that. Not when she was feeling vulnerable and was certain that he was somewhere along the same lines she was.

She shrugged weakly, remembering what he had said, "Aggressive?"

He simple stood, staring at her with his blue eyes.

"Sorry?" She tried again. If he kept staring at her any longer, she knew she'd probably run up to him and hug him, begging him to forgive her. She squirmed under his eyes and eventually bolted towards the him, rousing the dog from where he'd been sat at her feet. She threw her arms around his shoulders, biting her lip and shoving her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She nearly yelled into his chest. He pushed her away, and she froze, eyes meeting his. They were still cold to look at, but she could see both sadness and anger in his gaze.

Her voice came off into a trembling little chant, hushed apology whispers that quickly turned Japanese as the english language was pushed from her mind momentarily.

**Jonathon Crane**

Scarecrow had been there to protect him from this kind of thing. Scarecrow was the thing that created the brick barrier between such harmful emotions and angled him to logistics, sadism and the like. Jonathon was, more or less, usually this type of person either way, He didn't like being touched. He didn't like things been untidy. He loved the sound of screaming, adored the thought of someone strapped down and writhing, eyes wide and mouth opened and skin stretched gaunt over their facial expression.

But Scarecrow was the one who goaded him enough to keep him in control of the situation. Had Scarecrow heard her name Jonathon that, he would have slapped the girl one and then pulled her over to the bed for a harsh spanking. Whereas Jonathon was not the type to do so. It was physiological methods that he preferred.

But when he was angered enough he would do so. The problem as of now was that the name she had given him was one that had been used a lot by his grandmother (If slightly different each time) and that he was suffering a flashback of sorts.

Forcing himself out of it, he looked before him and saw that she was now chanting something softly in Japanese, her eyes wide and tear filled.

He wiped them away, emotionless, and then grabbed her cuffs, leading her over to the bed,

"Sakura," He said, his voice sharp and furious. He had regained his zeal now that the flashback had gone, and anger was flooding through him. Scarecrow or no, Jonathon was going to make the girl learn a lesson about speaking back to him. He sat down on the bed, dragging her onto his lap. She struggled, her blonde hair falling over her face as he juggled her on her lap so that her torso dangled precariously over the edge and her thighs were held down with his left arm.

He moved his knees to juggle her slight weight, and then (He swallowed slightly) he yanked her skirt up her thighs. Sakura struggled, realising now what was coming. Her legs thrashed and she hollered out swearwords in Japanese.

His hand blurred through the air, smacking straight onto her ass. She let out an enraged screech that echoed impressively loudly in the air around them, and her yells became progressively louder as each smack hit her ass.

Finally, out of breath (And her ass hurting like hell) Sakura stopped yelling and simply lay on his lap, allowing herself to be spanked. He stopped, giving her ass a little pat as though that would somehow soothe the burn of pain.

"You done yet?" She grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I'm a teacher- I don't learn lessons, I hand 'em out." Sakura retorted sharply, standing up and yanking her skirt down. She was scowling viciously.

"Don't speak back to me, Sakura." A smirk slid onto his lips, "Learn your place, teacher." he said, laughing softly.

"I already do- and in case you forgot, you were the one beneath my place." She snarled. Jonathon bared his teeth slightly, his eyes burning.

"You should really shut up now." He advised.

"You should stop being an ass right now!"

**Sakura**

Sakura narrowed her eyes vindictively. "You know what, you are just as bad as I am! You say all this shit about my being aggressive when you react even worse than I do!"

His eyes narrowed in response to her words. His hands grabbed at her arms, dragging her into him. Her eyes widened and she gave a startled noise. However, when she was there, he stopped. His eyes were flashing dangerously and his lips parted but no words escaped.

He was either too angry to make the words pass through his lips, or he couldn't think of something to say.

"Come one," She spat, "Give me your worst."

Giving a tiger like snarl, he grabbed her waist and shoved her into him, rolling over and shoving her down onto the bed. Breathless, she glared up at him.

"I think that you deserve another dose of medicine." Crane said coldly.

Shit! Sakura's mind worked overtime to slip that noose loose.

"God, what are you, some one fucking trick pony?" She sneered, breathing hard beneath him. He pressed himself down onto her, his nose nudging slightly against hers. Their eyes burned into each others.

Suddenly, her hands rose, gripping at his lapel. She smoothed over the creases in his shirt, her eyes drifting over it. Her lips parted, and a gleam of teeth through them. He was trembling, and if it was from rage or her touch was unclarified.

She released a soft shuddering breath.

"Crane. . . " She said softly, surprised at the way the word slipped from her lips, like a longing sigh of pleasure.

His hand slowly moved to push her hair out of her face.

"I prefer you with your ebony locks." He told her, before getting off her. Somehow, he still made it look elegant and effortless despite his lanky frame. Her lips quirked. Asshole.

**Hi guys! Please don't hate me for this chapter! You knew it was coming! So. We found out who Yuzuki is. She's Sakura's sister! Woop woop. **

**Just so y'all aren't confused by the way, to Sakura (When she was under the fear toxin) , it may have felt like ages and ages had passed, but in fact, it had barely surpassed an hour and Scarecrow was busy enough finding solace in her body to go the one step further. **

**And I don't actually know what's happening in the Sakura and Crane department, so give me a clue in on what you want. Sakura and Gordan, or Sakura and Gordon. I know that between Sakura and Crane it won't be love, more along the lines of obsession (Specifically in Scarecrow's mind)**


	11. Fixing Shattered Glass Memories

**Hey guys. This chapter might be a little weird, as I have no idea what is going on. I think that it is high time that we got a little more memory span in Sakura, so, yeah. I think that it's time we saw some stuff with her.**

**We're off into the past, and it's been pretty much decided this will turn into a CraneXShibata thingie. Thanks for helping me with that decision, Solstice White. You're very helpful.**

**Sakura**

Sakura stared up into his eyes, her breathing slowing to its normal rate. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his torso, bringing his body down to press against hers more snugly. She relaxed, her hands splayed over his shoulders.

He tensed, eyes turning cool. "I'm not accustomed to people touching me." He told her quietly.

Sakura cocked a brow, "I'm not used to being slung over someone's lap and spanked." She retorted.

With that, she gave a soft yawn, moving her arms from his back to stretch them out.

Crane scuttled back slightly and stood.

"Get some rest." He ordered.

Sakura blew out a raspberry and turned onto her belly, moving up the bed so that her head could rest on her pillow. Mugwai jumped up, settling against her leg and resting his head on her thigh. She snuggled into the quilts, still lying on top of them.

"You can't be bothered to get under them, can you?" Crane said, irking a brow.

Sakura paused for a moment, and there, in a rather cliche moment, "Maybe, maybe not. . . "

Crane rolled his eyes, grabbing a quilt from beneath her body (There were several strewn over the bed, but she happened to be lying near enough over all of them) which prompted her to groan and give a low mumble noise. Mugwai barked, wriggling against hers. He threw the quilt over her, neatly tucking it around her.

"He-_ey,"_ She moaned, wriggling out of the death grip he'd tucked her into. He scowled and neatened it again.

"Sleep." He ordered, holding her down to keep her still and stop her wriggling.

"Yes, _dad_." She scowled. He sat down at the edge of the bed, watching her.

"You will sleep, or I will bring you a sedative."

"Why are you hanging around? Just to make sure I sleep?"

Crane tutted and went over to the light switch, turning it off. Darkness bathed over them. Already tired, it didn't take longer than two, maybe three, minutes before she was falling asleep. Just before she did, she mumbled (in Japanese)

"Goodnight, Jonathon." So quietly he couldn't hear it.

**~Dream Memory~**

_"It wasn't mother's fault. It was the man who did it to her. He made her do it."_

_"But why?" Sakura said softly, looking at her elder sister earnestly. _

_"I don't know why. She said that he raped her, hurt her so badly when she was younger that she was never the same again."_

_"She didn't used to be like this?" Sakura questioned._

_"No." Yuzuki replied. "It was only after that she started to act like this. She said that everyone around her, including herself, always seemed filthy, sinful. She couldn't stand being around them. She married father before then, and she only trusted him."_

_"That's why she doesn't like us outside?"_

_"Yes. People will hurt us outside."_

_Sakura looked down. "People hurt us inside." She said softly. _

_Yuzuki hesitated, grabbing Sakura and holding her into a bear hug. "I know, 'Kura."_

_" 'Zuki? Who hurt you?"_

_Yuzuki remained silent for a few moments. "I need to tell someone," She said finally. "I can't keep it to myself anymore. But you have to promise not to tell."_

_Sakura nodded, "I promise."_

_"Remember when I went out to my friends house that time?"_

_"When mother was sick and father allowed you out?"_

_"Yeah." Yuzuki said softly. "It was her brother. He didn't rape me, but it almost felt like he had. We had been drinking alcohol, and I was dizzy. I leant back against the sofa, and the next thing I knew, he was trying to kiss me, get his hands into my pants. I resisted him, and he got angry. He hit me." She sniffed slightly, brown orbs filling with tears._

_"His father came in, and he was punished. But I was so scared, 'Kura. I didn't want to end up like mother." She bit back a sob, "But I think I became just as bad."_

_"Oh, 'Zuki." Sakura said softly, pulling her into a hug. _

_"You filthy creature." A voice whispered, the tone soft and shell-shocked. Startled, they both turned to see their mother stood in the doorway, wearing a long black kimono. "You will be cleansed. Now."_

* * *

_Sakura was dragged into the shed by her mother, Yuzuki shoved brutally before them._

_"Sakura, here you will learn what happens to girl who are filthied by sin."_

_"But mother, it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault-" Yuzuki cried._

_"You drank and intoxicated yourself, as did the boy. Whatever happened was your fault for disobeying me and going out of this haven." Her mother spat. Her eyes were wild and crazed, her black hair falling out of its bun. _

_"But moth-" SLAP! Her mothers hand crashed into Yuzuki's cheek, making her gasp with pain and fall into startled silence. Her slapped cheek flushed up._

_Sakura looked up, her eyes wide and fearful. She was trembling. "Mother?" She whimpered softly. "Mother, please stop hurting her."_

_"She has to be purified." Her mother whispered to herself, chanting the words over and over. The water in empty koi tank in the corner sloshed around as her mother went over to it, tapping the glass. It was big enough for a fully grown tall male to stand in, and on the stand, it looked impossibly high._

_Her mother paused, and then whispered, sharply, "Water will wash away the sin and your blood will rectify your payment to the lord."_

_Yuzuki, who was laying on the floor in a state of shock, barely moved. Her black hair fell over her face, obscuring her brown eyes from view._

_" 'Zuki?" Sakura whimpered, " 'Zuki, 'Zuki, I'm scared."_

_Her sister made no movement. _

_Her mother stalked forward, her hand reaching down and knotting into Yuzuki's hair. It was dark in the room, but it didn't hinder her movements._

_" 'Zuki. . . 'Zuki. . . " Sakura whimpered, her tone becoming a deep fearful keening. Her mother withdrew a sharp looking farming scythe from the wall, watching it gleam in the dark light that filtered in through the room. The last remnants of the day were seeping away, so the light that filtered in through the spaces in the wood of the shed was a soft dark grey colour. _

_Her mother inhaled sharply, and used the blade to begin cutting across the forearm in deep, straight strokes. Yuzuki screamed in agony, crying and whimpering._

_"Father!" Sakura screamed, "Father, help us!"_

_No answer came. There was no help coming to save them. Sakura whirled around, staring with wide eyes as more cuts were dragged over her sister's skin, roughly slicing and tearing it. Blood trickled down Yuzuki's body in lazy trickles and waterfalls. She wanted to run, wanted to tear the scythe from her mothers hands and save her sister, wanted to cry and scream. _

_But she could do nothing. She was simply frozen, unable to move. Rooted to the spot, and only able to stare through wide terrified eyes as her sister was sliced and cut. She whimpered._

_Her mother stopped eventually, letting go off Yuzuki's hair. Yuzuki, whose eyes were half closed with pain and fear and filled with tears that slid down her cheeks in rivulets, gave a soft noise. Her screams had faded as the punishment had waged._

_There was a ladder leant against the koi tank, for when the new ones came in and they had to get them into the tank._

**_Water will wash away the sin. . . _**

_"No," Sakura tried to scream out, but it came out as little more than a whisper, soft and unheard. Her mother stepped up the ladder rungs, dragging Yuzuki by her hair. There was a loud splashing noise as Sakura's mother brutally yanked Yuzuki up and into the water._

_She sank slowly, her eyes widening and body thrashing with panic. Blood stained the water, turning it red, and bubbles gushed from her open mouth._

_"Sakura!" Her sister screamed from the water. Sakura forced herself to move, taking several steps forward._

_"Yuzuki, Yuzuki! Sakura screamed, her fist pummeling against the thick glass. Water rippled violently with her sister's struggles and water splashed over the edge, wetting Sakura._

_There. The image that froze in her mind forever, the nightmare that was always there. Sakura cried softly, hopelessly, hitting against the glass._

_"Father!" Sakura screamed loudly. "Father!"_

_Her mother stood by the door, watching with eerily relaxed posture and eyes, murmuring soft phrases from the bible. The door crashed open and her father stepped in. He saw everything in the blink of his eyes and ran forward, grabbing the scythe._

_He whacked the sythes handle hard against the glass, which webbed under the hard impact. It splintered on the next three, releasing a hard gush of water. Yuzuki lay at the bottom of the tank, her eyes nearly empty and gasping in the air. She was bleeding badly._

_"Father, we need help." Sakura whimpered softly. He stared at her for a moment._

_"Sakura," He said weakly, looking as though he hadn't heard what she was saying. "What happened?"_

_"Mother happened."_

_His eyes drew closed, and he stood stock still with pain._

_Yuzuki coughed, and vomited up blood. Sakura grabbed the edge of the tank with her hands and dragged herself onto the floor of the tank._

_" 'Zuki?" She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her sister. " 'Zuki."_

_Yuzuki did not respond. She did not move. Her eyes were now clear, filming over slightly, her lips parted and her chest no longer moved. She wasn't breathing. Wasn't moving._

_It wasn't possible. She couldn't. . . couldn't be. Sakura whispered softly to her sister, promising escape from this place, promising a new life if she'd just come back._

_"Oh my god," Her father whispered, "My poor baby. . ." His hand pressed against his lips, eyes wide with disbelief. "Yuzuki."_

_Sakura clung to her sister, slowly rocking back and forth and whispering to her."Please come back. . . please come back."_

_"It was her fault. You must understand. It was her fault." Her mother said quietly._

_She was still saying it when her father called the police and an ambulance, when they took them all away to the hospital. Her mother an asylum. Her sister a morgue (They'd had to peel her away from her sister, and she kicked and screamed and cried) herself a hospital, to be treated for shock. Her father sat beside her, looking broken._

_They were both crying for what was lost and would never come back. The next time Sakura went to sleep, she slept for two weeks in a coma. When she woke, she remembered nothing of her sister, nothing of what had happened. _

_In her eyes, her mother was at home, in bed with illness. Sakura was not allowed to see her. Her father was protecting her and he let her out into the real world, promising he would keep her safe forever. _

_She believed him. Because this way (Denying everything) Sakura could be safe._

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, realising that she was crying. She wiped them away, sniffing softly. Beside her, a body stirred, an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her down.

"Crane." She whispered softly, her voice trembling and broken. "Crane." He was sleeping beside her, and now that was lying against, he settled against her, arms carefully wrapped around her waist.

She wriggled out from his grip, careful not to wake him, and went to the door. She opened it, surprised to find it unlocked and went outside, closing it softly behind her. There was a soft sound of footsteps, and the blonde woman for earlier appeared.

"Hello." Sakura said softly, wiping away her tears.

"Hi."

"Don't worry. I won't try to escape. He'd only bring me back anyway."

"Well, that's. . . good." The woman responded, quirking a brow.

"Can you point me to the bathroom?" Sakura asked pleadingly. "I need to shower."

Not a bath. Not now. Not with the memory of her sister so close. Even the thought of being beneath water made her feel claustrophobic and afraid.

"Okay, but I'll have to wait outside." The woman said hesitantly. "Come with me. We're just gonna tell the guys you're going to have a shower so that they don't go batshit crazy when he realises you're not in bed with him and can explain you went for a shower."

Sakura nodded, her hand actually catching the woman's before letting go. Her cheeks flushed hot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

The woman shrugged. "Trust me, I don't mind. I float safely with either boat, if you catch my drift."

Sakura did. She gave a nod to affirm this and sent her a slight smile. After visiting the living room and assuring them about the shower, they climbed back up the stairs (There were apparently three floors, the second being the one that Crane's room was on) and up another set before reaching a luxuriously large bathroom.

Sakura swallowed slightly. "_Yikes_ this is big."

The woman giggled slightly. "It is." She agreed. She smiled, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen, if you wait for a few minutes, I had Jones buy some black dye. I'll put it on for you."

Sakura smiled, looking relieved. "I would be extraordinarily grateful for it."

The woman nodded. She texted something on her phone, and barely minutes later a man jogged up the stairs, holding a small box aloft in one hand and a hairbrush in the other.

"LIVE hair dye alright with ya?" He asked Sakura sarcastically. She nodded, murmuring a soft, "Yes, thank you." as though he had not intimidated her. Truthfully, he hadn't. Scarecrow was superior in scare factor compared to him.

The blonde woman scowled at him, grabbing the stuff. "Off with you." She ordered. "She isn't fit to be around the lowlife likes of you."

Sakura gave her a look. "I'm fit to be around everything, no matter what their situation."

"Even the crazies?" The woman snorted.

"Yes. Besides, is not your boss just a _tad_ nuts?"

The woman and man brayed with laughter. "True nuff," The man chuckled. He stomped off down the stairs and the woman smiled.

"Take your top off and wrap a towel around your shoulders." She said, grinning.

Sakura blushed slightly, but complied, leaving her lacy black bra on beneath the towel.

"Sit on the edge of the tub, so that your facing the wall."

Sakura followed the instructions easily, stepping into the tub, leaning back and sitting on the unforgiving edge of the tub. The woman stood behind her, setting the dye aside in favour of the hairbrush.

She began to brush through Sakura's thick locks, carefully tugging through the knotts.

"I used to do this for my sister." The woman said quietly. Sakura's blood went slightly cold. A flashback (Of that image) flashed into her mind, and she shuddered slightly. This was a situation she was undertaking so that she would be feel slightly more normal.

Finishing the brushing, she took the box, opened it, and took out the three small bottles out. She set the conditioner to the side, and took the other two out, peeling the caps off one and unscrewing the tip of the other. Adding them together in the bottle labelled one, she shook it, making the mixtures meld together.

A none too nice scent invaded the air as the woman took off the top of the tip. Pushing back Sakura's head, she started to apply the dye.

A few minutes later, they sat together in content silence. The box said to wait fifteen minutes, but the woman said half an hour was better. Sakura wasn't going to argue.

"So. Your sister." Sakura said, swallowing slightly, "What's she like?"

The woman smiled. "Ah. She's the cutest thing you ever saw. Small and willowy with a crop of long white blonde curls. Pale and sweet."

Sakura smiled slightly. "What's her name?"

"Laura."

"Why do you do this, if you have a sister like that?" Sakura asked suddenly.

The woman grinned, "My sister and mother don't like in Gotham. They're both safe and sound back in Ireland. I like this life, Sakura. I like the adrenaline, I like the money. Yeah, I might be a crook and a criminal, but at least I'm true to myself."

Sakura nodded. "What's your name?"

The woman's grin widened. "My name's Sarah."

The conversation dwindled back to comfortable silence.

"Time to wash it off." Sarah said idly, stepping back. Sakura swung herself around, taking off her towel.

"I'll go outside. Just step under the shower til the water rungs clear and then use some shampoo and that conditioner."

Sarah handed her the conditioner tube, which Sakura placed on the bath edge.

"Shampoo's over there." Sarah pointed over to a cabinet, and went over to it, grabbing it out and bringing it to set it beside the conditioner. She placed a bar of soap beside it, along with a razer.

"I think you're smart enough not to do something stupid with that. I hope I'm correct."

Sakura nodded. "You are."

Sarah stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sakura swallowed, nervously staring up at the shower.

"C'mon," She muttered, trying to goad herself into defeating this fear. "You've done it a thousand times and more, you can do it this time."

She undressed herself slowly, still attempting to goad herself. "What are you, chicken?"

She stepped into the bath, suddenly breathless as panic nearly overwhelmed her. She turned on the shower, gasping as the water poured out of the showerhead. She forced herself under, making herself breath evenly.

The water poured down her, the water turning black from the dye. She whimpered, closing her eyes as she forced herself under. She shoved her hands into her hair, washing it more thoroughly.

She stayed like that until she dared open her eyes to check the water. Clear. Slightly murky looking at the bottom, but it didn't seem like there was more to come. Leaning out, she grabbed the shampoo and opened it, squeezing some onto her palm.

She rubbed her hands together and smoothed them back through her hair. Rubbing and massaging it in, she stepped back under the water, closing her eyes and holding her breath. She scrubbed quickly, opening her eyes to check for bubbles.

A few remained. She scrubbed harder for a few minutes, and then grabbed the conditioner. She repeated the process and then stayed out of the shower, plug in the hole, and grabbed the soap, lathering up her body.

She shaved her legs and underarms quickly, and then neatened up a more personal area before she went back under the shower, washing away the soap.

She heard bellows outside as she turned the shower off, wrapping herself in a towel. She made her way to the door, opening it.

"Done?" Sarah asked, looking her over. Sakura blushed, remembering Sarah's earlier comment.

"Yeah," She said softly.

"Cool. Me 'n the guys stay here in the spare rooms, so I got a hairdryer if you want to dry your hair."

The bellows cooled off, and Sarah shrugged. "Mister hulk down there just got his ass outta bed," She needlessly explained.

"I would appreciate borrowing your hairdryer if possible." Sakura tentatively said.

"Sure. C'mon. It's only there." She pointed to the door opposite the bathroom.

"Great." Sakura muttered, following Sarah into the room.

"You called out in your sleep, y'know." Sarah said, shrugging. "About someone called Yoozukii."

"Yuzuki." Sakura said, correcting her pronunciation.

Sarah just shrugged. "Anything up with that?" She asked, sounding suspiciously innocent.

"No." Sakura said shortly. "Nothing."

They were sat down on the bed, Sarah drying Sakura's hair for her, when the door opened. Crane stalked in. Sakura looked up at him and Sarah met his cool gaze.

His eyes flitted over Sakura's barely dressed form and a high flush formed on his cheeks.

"You dyed your hair back." He said, simply.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Did anything wake you?"

Sakura shivered slightly. "Just a memory flashback." She said simply.

"What happened?"

Sakura looked down at her feet, not answering. "I need the information to settle first." She said finally.

He sighed and sat on the bed. Sarah switched the hairdryer back on and started to finish off drying her hair. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the heat. She almost didn't feel the hand slowly stroke the wet strands out so that the hairdryer could dry them quicker.

Her eyes opened, and she realised that Crane was holding out a strand of her hair while Sarah dried them. She gave him a slightly dazed, confused smile.

When the left side of her hair was dry, she rested her head against his knee so that he could get the other side.

Eventually, she was aware that her hair had been dried, and that everyone was just simply there. A T.V had been switched on and Crane and Sarah was watching it. (Albeit Crane was still stroking her hair) She must have dozed off at some point.

She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, feeling sleepy and more than ready to doze back off. Crane looked down and their eyes met. He reached down, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her up onto the bed, where he drew her into him.

She snuggled into him, head resting against his chest.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon felt her snuggle into his side, and absently wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her waist with his hand. He felt warm and comfortable, for once actually able to let her hold him, and him her, rather than him pushing her away or vice versa.

He felt extremely tired, and wondered briefly if that was why he was doing this, that was why she was doing this. She needed, he knew, someone to comfort her, to coax her from the fractured memories of the past and into the present.

He nuzzled his lips against her hair, loving the feeling of it, like silk, under his lips. It smelt nice, like coconut.

She smiled, her eyes closed. She looked relaxed and happy, and her black hair made her seem oh-so-familiar.

"You guys need a moment?" Sarah drawled, "Or, perhaps, a room? And not, I hasten to add, my room?"

Jonathon scowled at her, and stood up, making Sakura slump back onto the bed with a slight yelping noise.

"You could have warned me." She mumbled, propping up her elbows and entwining her hands to form a cradle for her to rest her chin into.

His hands slipped under her belly and thighs hoisting her up into his arms. She wriggled slightly, resting her head against his chest.

"Too tired to care," She mumbled as the towel slipped down her body slightly. She tugged it back up half heartedly, and then stuck her head back into his chest. He had dressed in fresh clothes, she realised, remembering that when she had woken he was only dressed from the waist down.

He didn't say anything as they descended the stairs together and went back into their bedroom. He carefully dropped her onto the bed, resting her head carefully on the pillow. He went over to the wardrobe and took off his blazer (It was a walk-in wardrobe) and hanging it up before he closed the door to change. He came out wearing black pajamas. They actually really suited him.

"You don't have to wear the top, y'know." Sakura mumbled sleepily as he lay beside her. His eyebrows raised slightly.

"And why would that be?"

"You're eye candy." She mumbled. "You're lanky but you make it look good." Her cheeks flushed and she turned onto her side.

"But in all seriousness, I don't mind it being off." She said quietly, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard him murmur her name softly, but didn't answer.

She heard him removing his shirt and lying beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

**Jonathon Crane**

It wasn't love. He was sure of that much. She couldn't love him, and he couldn't love her. He was wrapping his arms around her only because she was warm and comfortable against him, and, even under the covers, the room was cold.

Winter was coming, after all. And that wasn't an excuse. (Though secretly, he suspected that he was holding onto her the way that he would've held onto his mother, had she lived, as a child.)

He felt her snuggle back against him, and just as he leant into her, inhaling her coconut scented her, there was a loud barking and a thud as the dog nearly broken the door off it's hinges in effort to get in. The door opened and the dog raced through and leapt onto the bed, tail wagging, tongue lolling, and mud all over it.

"Get down," He hissed. A man came in, dragging the out and mumbling apologies.

"Where the hell did you walk it?"

"It kinda got loose. I don't know where it went, but it came back covered in mud." The man looked shamefaced and miserable. Jonathon made a mental to note to hand him over to Scarecrow when Scarecrow woke up from the pill. Shouldn't be too long now in any case.

"I'll go bath it." The man mumbled, dragging the dog out. It whined, lunging for Sakura, who was now stirring, stretching out her body.

"What is it?" She murmured softly. She sat up, her eyes taking in the dog. She turned to him, and her eyes dipped down to stare at his chest. Her hand reached out and his breath caught as it slowly ran down from his chest to his belly button.

"The dog was walked and came back over excited and filthy." He said, swallowing slightly.

A smile curved up her lips. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose, bating him to like it so that she could stab him in the back.

She lay back down, her hands resting on his shoulders and gently bringing him down with her. His lips pressed against her throat slightly and he wondered if it felt uncomfortable.

She arched her throat and he carefully kissed it, giving it a slight less than confidant nip. She sighed softly, eyes drifting closed.

"We're so fucked up." She murmured.

He chuckled softly, amused. "That we are, my dear. That we are."

**Sakura**

Dear. He'd called her dear. She blushed slightly and felt him relax above her, body resting over hers. He was light, if slightly heavier than she was, and they both seemed just as skinny.

She relaxed, feeling his warm breath ghost over her skin. He was a murderer. He had done terrible things to her. But right now, tired as she was from her nightmares and memories, she couldn't find the will to care. She would care tomorrow. It would probably irk her terribly to know that she had done this.

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, both of their arms wrapped around one another, she wondered if somehow, somewhere along the lines of their fucked up relationship, she had developed stockholm syndrome.

Or if, worser still, the feelings were genuine.

Being honest, she didn't know which one frightened her more.

**I feel like this chapter was kind of disappointing. It didn't seem as good as I'd hoped it to be. Sorry for the OOC-ness! Please forgive me! I got tired, and that was what came out. **

**Anyway, I hope you caught everything-**

**Basically, Yuzuki and Sakura's mother was raped when she was younger and became a paranoid recluse after it, becoming very religious and the like. When Yuzuki slept out that night, she basically had defiled her mother's trust, making her mother believe that she was a sinner, especially when the mother heard about the incident that occurred.**

**The mother panicked, fearing (In her religious view) that her daughter had sinned and had to be punished because of it. After the incident had occurred with the boy, Yuzuki became just as afraid as her mother about the outside world, warning Sakura to stay inside the haven and not to take in friends and becoming overprotective.**

**Since Sakura was alone all the time save for her sister, she developed a kind of lonely depression in which only her sister could cure. When her sister died, Sakura was pretty much torn apart inside her mind, and so, to protect herself, blocked her sister out completely, along with the worser beatings she used to recieve, so she could believe that she was safe. **

**In order to further convince herself, her mind blocked out that her mother had gone to a mental hospital in order to keep the lie going that she was safe, that her sister had never existed. Since then, her father allowed her to go to school (She had been previously forbidden and homeschooled, unlike her sister who her mother believed would remain pure despite going in the outer world.) where she decided to become a teacher.**

**And, that's Sakura in a nutshell. **


	12. Let Her Cry in the Moonlight

**Hello, guys. Thanks to Shadow the Ranger for reviewing last chapter. I'm grateful for your review. I can't believe how far this story has progressed! Well, not that far, but I think that plot wise we've dived in the deep end.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, we'll have the return of Scarecrow, some odd little moments, ****Sakura talking to Crane about what happened in her memories, and. . . well. Odd little moments. Oh, and we'll have Crane going out to sell a shipment, taking her with him. Enjoy!**

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes drowsily to find that she was laying on her stomach with a light weight settled over her back. There was something that felt like hands beneath her belly, spread out as though to cradle her belly. She gave a low mumble, stretching out.

She felt lips press against her shoulder-blade, and she realised suddenly that it was Crane who was lying on top of her, hands cradling her bare belly, head resting between her shoulder blades and lips pressing on her skin. It felt kind of nice, all warm and comfortable.

She froze. Bare belly? Where was her towel! She glanced around and saw it, peeking out from under the quilt

When she moved to go get it, his hands suddenly moved so that his arms wrapped fully around her waist and he grumbled softly.

"Crane." She murmured softly, silently beseeching him to move without waking up so that she could retrieve her towel.

She felt his tense as he woke, and he immediately rolled off from her, his arms unravelling from around her waist. He blushed slightly as his eyes flicked down to where he had pulled the quilt back and he swallowed, standing up.

He was just wearing his pajama bottoms, and his chest, while skinny and pale, had traces of muscles beneath them, strong and powerful.

He stood and walked into the wardrobe. Sakura grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself tightly. She glanced at the small, regular wardrobe, and quickly went over to it, opening the draws. Her underwear! Fantastic! She quickly grabbed a pair of soft lilac coloured undies and her bra. She yanked them on before shutting the draw and opening the next one grabbing her jeans and dressing in them.

She checked the next draw, looking for a top, and raised a brow. The draw contained suspenders, garters, socks and tights. Normally, wouldn't those be in with the underwear? Checking the last draw, she found her tops.

"Hmmm." She turned around, puzzled, to see Crane stood there, leaning against the wardrobe. He was dressed in a torn and battered suit with bits of straw sticking out of it. He wore a considerate expression.

"I think I prefer you wearing nothing, if Johnnie's memory is anything to go by." He said, smirking.

"Scarecrow." She greeted, grabbing the nearest top and shoving it on. It was a low-cut black vest top that clung to her like a second skin. Realising this, she grabbed a jacket and slung it on, zipping it up.

He laughed softly, eyes darting down her still very much there curves. She blushed, feeling humiliated.

He made his way over to her and she backed away instinctively. His smirk merely widened.

"What's the matter?" He asked slowly, still stalking over to her. He backed her against the wall. "You let Johnnie boy kiss your neck. I'd dare say, considering you actually slept with his naked, you'd let him do more."

Sakura's cheeks flushed deeply. "I was wearing a towel." She hissed. "It was hardly my fault it fell off."

Scarecrow leant into her, his breath misting over her skin. She winced slightly. His lips parted and he moved suddenly, slamming his mouth against hers. She choked, trying to shove him away. Protests mumbled from beneath his mouth, trapped in hers by his tongue.

His hands enclosed her, one sliding down to her hip and one moving to squeeze her breast. She gasped in surprise at the intimacy of his touch, eyes widening. She shoved him brutally and attempted to kick his shins. He moved so that she couldn't kick him and trapped her between his legs.

"Oh, c'mon. Johnnie boy won't satisfy you. He hasn't even kissed a girl before."

His stance suddenly changed, and his eyes snapped open. He moved back from her, breathless and surprised.

"Crane." She acknowledged as she wiped her mouth. (He'd actually licked her lips when he'd kissed her, leaving them damp and plump in his wake)

She ran her own tongue over them, her eyes meeting his.

"Well." She said, raising a brow.

"Well." He repeated. A silence grew between them, and Sakura found herself wanting him to touch her, even if it was just a brush of his skin against hers.

He cleared his throat, conclusively. "Tell me about her, Sakura."

Sakura did not need to ask who _her_ was. "Yuzuki." She said softly.

He nodded. She went back over the bed and sat down, sinking into the mattress. He went over to her, sitting beside her. She leant against her, and he carefully pulled her down so that her head rested on his lap.

She closed her eyes, took in a deep, sombre breath, and began to tell him everything. He was comforting. He stroked her hair, brushed her tears away and murmured soft things to her, soothing her. In the end, she found herself wrapped in his arms and vice versa.

They pulled away slowly, and then, hesitantly, slowly, Sakura leant into him, tilting her head slightly to the right. Her mouth pressed against his, her hands cupping his face.

His own hands slowly threaded into her hair. In a way, it could easily be said it was his first kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips, and she parted them, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Inexperienced as he was, it was still warm and comforting. He was actually quite a good kisser.

They pulled apart. Sakura's cheeks were warm and she was trembling softly with something akin to guilt. She shouldn't be kissing him. He was a bad man (A sinner, if she believed in God.) and she was supposed to be a good person. How could she be good with him?

"Don't feel bad." He told her softly. "It was inevitable, now that I think of it."

"Inevitable." She repeated softly. He was trembling slightly, just as she was, and he kept swallowing.

_Scarecrow said he'd never been kissed._

"It wasn't supposed to happen." She said softly. "You and I, we practically hated each other when we met. We still hated each other when you took me into Gotham. Somewhere along the lines, I got attached to you."

"And I you." He said, looking away from her.

"And things got majorly screwed up."

"That they did."

"And here we are."

He nodded, a smile quirking his lips. Her stomach hurt, as though she'd done or said something terrible. She sighed.

"Call me a freak if you like, but somehow I still want to be with you." She said quietly, her hand taking his. They threaded their fingers together.

His lips stretched suddenly and his eyes brightened slightly. "You're not a freak." He informed her.

She smiled slightly and relaxed into him, letting his stroke her hair. It felt like the bitter barriers between them were beginning to crumble and fall.

"I've never had someone like you in my life before." He said seriously. "I don't know what to do. You could be a weakness to me, especially when it come to competitors in the underbelly of Gotham. The best thing we can do is keep this a secret between us."

Sakura nodded, biting her lip.

His arm slid around her waist and he carefully pulled her back into him, kissing her softly. She moaned softly against his lips, pressing herself against him.

Suddenly he shoved her down, mouth attacking hers viciously. "Mmmmpth! Scarecrow!" She managed to mumble between his tongue shoving roughly into her mouth.

"C'mon, you want this, admit it." Scarecrow coaxed, "You're our dirty little bitch and you want it!"

She thrashed beneath him, somehow turning them over so that she was on top. She quickly sat up, breathing hard. His hands grabbed at her hips, grinding her down onto him. There was a snarling noise and they both whirled around to see Mugwai entering the room. She glanced down, realising Scarecrow was smirking.

He deliberately thrust his hips against hers, and she yelped in surprise. The dog growled leaping for the bed.

He shoved the dog down, "No, stupid mutt, she's mine." He crooned. "She _my_ bitch and _Johnnie's_ bitch, but not yours."

He laughed, turning them both over so that she was beneath him. The dog jumped back up, gnawing on his boots. He yelled, kicking him.

"Mugwai,_ down!_ Scarecrow, _off_!" Sakura bellowed, her voice thunderously loud. (One of the many qualities useful for being a teacher was having a loud shout) Mugwai complied, giving Scarecrow an evil look.

Sakura slapped him hard and shoved him off her, standing up and getting off the bed, "I am nobody's bitch, least of yours or a dogs! If you _ever_ try that bullshit again, I swear to god, I will slap you til your face _bleeds!"_

She put her hands on her lips, glaring at Mugwai til he cowered. She turned to Scarecrow (Who didn't look the least bit bothered) and scowled. He sat on the edge of the bed, a lust filled smile on his face.

"I love a woman that'll take charge in the bedroom." He purred.

She shook her head, trying hard not to smile at the pun. He raised a brow at her, and she couldn't stop the startled laughter that bubbled from her lips.

He laughed too. "C'mon doll, you love me really."

"No, I don't." She sighed. "I don't like you. You keep trying to fuck me and kiss me and all that bullocks, and I want none of that bullshit."

"But, out of interest,if it were Johnnie. . . " He trailed off, leering suggestively. She blushed.

"Oh, you _slut."_ He purred, making the word sound almost like a compliment, "You would, wouldn't you?"

"I never said that," She said quickly, trying to back-peddle the conversation.

He was taking none of it.

"You would. Don't forget, babes, I can see everything Johnnie does when I'm awake." His smirk widened, "And your naked body is quite the spectacle."

Sakura swallowed slightly, "Stop it." She said, somewhat weakly.

"Why? It was very beautiful. All those slender curves. Those little white scars that decorate your body. They're actually beautiful on your body, you know, like delicate white tattoo engravings."

Sakura flushed, "Please stop it?" She pleaded. He leant back on the bed, arms crossed under his head and eyes glittering.

She shook her head slightly. "Hmmm. Johnnie boy and I have to go make a couple more batches of toxin. Y'know, your movies and books and stuff are in the walk in wardrobe. Your T.V is over there, DVD player beneath it. Enjoy, dear one."

Sakura nodded slightly.

"I'll lock the door. Wouldn't want you running away while Johnnie and I are too busy to run after you." He got up and went to the door, sending her a last smirk. "See ya later, sexy lady."

Sakura blew him a raspberry. The door closed and clicked as it was locked. She went over the walk in, peeking in. There were several suits hung neatly up, along with some little black dresses. Three suitcases were neatly stacked beside a big box labelled, "Books and DVDs"

She opened it and grinned. She rushed through them, searching for her Jigoku Shoujo season one. She found them out and took them with her. Turning on the T.V and DVD player, she put in the first disk, closed the open curtains and pressed play on the DVD player.

Sitting down on her bed, she settled down and began to watch in earnest.

The door was unlocked just as she had gotten into the second episode, and she glanced over to see Sarah there. The door was locked behind her and she went and sat beside Sakura.

"What are we watching?" Sarah asked, raising a brow.

Sakura smiled, "Jigoku Shoujo. There is a dubbed version, if you'd prefer, or even subtitles."

"Jigoku Shoujo." Sarah repeated, rolling the word around her tongue.

"It translates as_ girl from hell."_ Sakura informed her. Her stomach growled suddenly and she frowned, trying to remember the last time she had eaten. It was, she realised, when she had been with Gordon.

"God," Sarah laughed. "Good thing I brought some munchies in my bag."

She was indeed wearing a big black backpack, which she removed and unzipped. "Thought you'd be hungry. Your boy toy hardly ever eats, so he kinda forgets that other people eat more often then he does."

"Boy toys are men dating older women. We're almost the same age." Sakura pointed out.

"How old are you?"

"Just twenty one." Sakura shrugged. "He's twenty two, as far as I can gather."

"Yeah. You're both pretty young, considering." Sarah said, handing her a McDonald's Veggie wrap. "I didn't know if you were vegetarian or not, so I just got you that."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. She opened it and chowed down.

"Yummy," Sarah sighed, tearing her cheese burger apart.

"I didn't think they'd be McDonald's around here." Sakura sighed happily, leaning back in the bed.

"Ye-SHIT!" Sarah hollered, jumping as a scary part came up.

Sakura just laughed.

"This cartoon is some scary shit!" Sarah blurted.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Anime. Not cartoon. Anime."

Admist their chatting, they didn't hear the lock clicking in the door. When it burst open, it scared the shit out of both of them.

"Jesuse wept!" Sarah yelped.

"Shit!" Sakura muttered, putting a hand over her hammering heart.

"Sakura, get changed into one of the dresses in the closet." Crane ordered, going to her wardrobe and finding out a pair of silk stockings. He threw them at her and she caught them easily.

Shrugging, she went into the wardrobe (Silently joking to herself about finding Narnia in the back of it) and dressed in a short mid-thigh length black dress, the stockings, and a pair of stilettos.

She came out and Crane threw her a long black coat. She pulled it on quickly.

"Put some make-up on. Be quick about it. We have a meeting to attend."

Sakura shrugged again, and then paused.

"But where is the-" Her words trailed off as she caught sight of a mirror resting on the side, with eyeshadow, pale foundation and eyeliner. There was even a sinful looking dark red lipstick.

Sakura set about applying it. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror and winced.

"I look like a harlot." She grumbled.

Sarah looked her over and shrugged. "You look hot."

"Gee, thanks." Sakura joked, tugging the coat tighter around her.

"You mind if I stay and watch this."

Sakura shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

She went outside, where Crane was impatiently waiting. "Come on!" He barked, starting down the stairs. She followed quickly, stilettos clicking neatly on the steps.

"What is it?" She asked as she was near enough dragged down the stairs when he grabbed her arm to hurry her up.

"We've gotten a meeting with someone." He said sharply, moving his hand from hers to the small of her back now that they weren't going down stairs. It felt possessive. She kind of liked it.

They got outside, and the fresh air hit Sakura like a sledge-hammer. She breathed it in, closing her eyes for a moment.

"C'mon," He said, shoving her towards a van. "Get in."

She did as instructed, sliding in, slamming the door and putting her seatbelt on. She glanced over to him, and he gave her a wild grin. Somehow, she knew that it wasn't Scarecrow. This was Jonathon, in his wildest state of excitement and euphoria.

"Hi." Someone called from the back. She glanced back, recognising them. Crane's henchmen.

"Hi." She said softly. Several grins greeted her.

The van started up, and they began to drive. Sakura opened her window, leaning against the door. The air, fresh and cool, felt nice against her skin, and before long, her eyes were closing.

"Sakura, don't sleep." Crane said sharply, waking her up just as she was about to give in and fall under.

She yawned, but nodded. " 'Kay."

The car stopped in a parking lot that was nearly empty and parked up.

"Get out," Crane barked, getting out of the car himself. Sakura and the others followed suite. She stood beside him as another van pulled up, and a man stepped from it.

"You have the shipment?"

"You have my money?" Crane retorted.

The man nodded.

"Good. Give it to me. Your shipment is in the van."

"Right."

Crane's men began to take the boxes of toxin out carefully, transferring it into the man's van. Crane counted the money quickly and nodded.

"Good."

"Who's the chick, Scarecrow?" The man leered, eyes settling on Sakura. Sakura blushed.

"Eye candy. What does it matter?" Crane said abruptly, dismissively.

"Well, li'l miss eye candy, if ya ever get bored of Scarecrow, c'mon see me." The man leered. Sakura winced slightly.

"Sorry toots." She said quietly, "You're not my type."

The man blushed deeply, looking shocked. Crane's men (And even the man's men) chuckled softly.

"Did you just call me_ toots_?" The man spat, stepping forward. Sakura's eyes flashed and she stepped forward too, her hands going to her hips.

"Did you call me a _chick_ and _eye candy_?" Sakura demanded, her voice refined in it's sharpness. "Because there is no fucking way I will take that sitting down, _bitch._ I was trying not to get pissed off and punch you, but you just had to challenge me, didn't you?" She paused, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering.

"Didn't you, you pathetic worm!" She snapped.

The man stumbled back, clearly shocked. Crane chuckled. "I love seeing you put in your place." He informed the man, taking his suitcase of money and putting it in his car.

The men crowded back into their respective vans, job well done, and Sakura stalked over to Crane's side.

"What is she, your own sweet Harley Quinn?" The man bit out finally.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not his sweet little anything." She told him. "He means nothing to me, I mean nothing to him."

She paused, leaning back against the van and angling her leg out slightly so the toe of her stiletto pointed at him. "But think now, toots. You mean nothing to me. You think I'd hesitate?"

She didn't quite know what she was saying, but the man was backing away, swallowing.

"Fine, fine," He said hastily, "We're goin', we're goin'."

Sakura smiled sweetly and waggled her fingers in a mocking wave, "Goodbye, babydoll."

With that, she turned around and got into the passenger seat of the car, Crane walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

"Jeesh, woman," One of the men laughed, "I underestimated you."

"Yes. Most people make that mistake." Sakura said, idly crossing her legs. She looked back and winked at him "Secretely I'm so kick ass, you couldn't handle it."

There was a chorus of laughter.

"Burned!" One man proclaimed, pointing at the one who had spoken before. There was another chorus of laughter.

When they got back home and Crane and Sakura arrived back in their room, Sarah was still stretched out, watching the dubbed version of Jigoku Shoujo.

"Havin' a good time?" Sakura teased, sitting beside her. Sarah grinned and then caught sight of Crane. She flushed, sitting up.

"I'll, um, go."

Sakura threw Crane an enquiring look.

He simply sat beside her, shoving her into the bed. His mouth mets hers, delivering a long kiss. He didn't seem to know what to do, so he just nipped at her lower lip, suckling on it. She moaned softly, finding herself enjoying the sensation.

"What you did back there," He growled, nipping at her ear lobe, "Could have been dangerous."

She gasped, her back arching. "Crane!"

"That man was a low level criminal, just one with money. Had it been someone higher ranked, they would not have accepted insult. Your punishment would be death, if they did not find it amusing."

His mouth caught hers again and her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him against her. It felt like there was liquid fire burning through her veins.

"Fuck!" She bit out, as his hands roughly tangled in her hair, and he ground his hips into her.

**Jonathon Crane**

Fire consumed him. He had never felt this way before. It felt as though his heart would burst with fury and want and adrenaline, and he could do nothing to sate it save for make the burning woman beneath him gasp and cry out.

"Fuck!" She cried. He ground into her, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She yelped in pain, and it did nothing to bring him down from the high. He was a sadist, and it was in his nature to stalk down others pain and pin it to the table, so to speak.

She was not, as he had earlier suspected, a masochist.

He growled, feeling her legs press him harder against her. He was excited, and for once, all thoughts of hygiene left his mind as his mind was consumed by her.

He tore at her dress, furious at the garment that dared keep his hands from her hot flesh. She arched, moaning. Her eyes, aptly shadowed with liner, shone like blue liquid, beautiful and stunning and dark. Her lips, red as blood and lust.

She was driving him over the brink. He'd never done this, never fucked a woman, but his other half had the experience, and it ran through him like a storm, telling him how to best pleasure a woman, how to make her scream, how to get his own gratification.

He undid his pants, shoving them down and tearing his shirt off, the buttons popping. He panted, desperately kissing her. He tasted her, tasted the odd lemon curd, vegetarian wrap (He was confused at that til he saw Sarah's bag and the wrapper peeking from it) and some kind of spice.

His arms wrapped around her, and she made a soft noise of pleasure, cheeks flushed, eyes glittering.

"God, Crane. . ." She panted.

"I know." He panted back.

"We need. . . protection."

**Johnnie, in your pocket, in your pocket!**

Scarecrow sounded almost as desperate as Jonathon felt. Jonathon dipped his hand into his pocket and found it immediately, and inwardly thanked Scarecrow.

"Here." He growled, tearing the packet with his teeth. He let Scarecrow guide the condom on, and then got back down to where he was.

Positioning himself, he swallowed, feeling blood pound through his body. "Ready?" He said, breathless.

She moaned, whispering, "Fuck yes."

Her dirty talk just turned him on further. He thrust in, feeling her expand and contract around his member. God, it felt so good. All hot and wet and slick. He groaned, thrusting deeper, faster. His eyes closed, and sweat tricked down his spine.

"Crane!" She gasped. She started crying out in Japanese. He gasped with pleasure, grunting. His hands slipped into her hair, knotting it in his fingers. He thrust in hard, and she screamed, eyes closing and beginning to clench and unclench in pleasure as she came. He gave one final, hard thrust and came, making an odd choking noise before he collapsed on top of her. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to come inside of her, instead of inside of condom.

**Get her on the pill, Johnnie boy and the injection. No pregnancy, no problem. Oh, and get her checked out for diseases. **

Jonathon nodded slightly in agreement before turning to Sakura.

"Fuck." She said softly, stretching out her body and reverting her language back to English. Jonathon laughed softly.

"My thoughts exactly." He stated.

She swallowed, licking her lips.

"We need a shower." Jonathon muttered, nipping at her throat. She groaned softly.

"We do." She agreed. His eyes carefully skimmed her body, checking out the bruises he had given her on her hips, the teeth marks on her neck and the plumpness of her lips.

"C'mon," He said, standing up. He pulled on his underwear and trousers, Sakura just standing up. Oddly enough, she was still wearing the coat, if not the shredded dress at the foot of the bed. She zipped it up, and the two of them stepped out of the room, making their way upstairs to the bathroom.

When in the bathroom, they both undressed and stepped into the shower.

"I want to wash your hair." He told her softly as he turned it on. She blushed, but nodded, looking slightly confused and vexed. They stepped under the water, Sakura looking slightly nervous.

He realised why, and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright." He told her softly. His fingers ran through her hair, wetting it thoroughly.

He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his palm, taking them both from under the spray. He made her face away from him, carefully smoothing it into her hair and massaging it. It was thicker than he had expected, and the shampoo (Scented of apple) felt like silk on his palms and in her hair.

She purred as he took the shower head from the holder and carefully faced it against her head.

"Close your eyes."

She did so, tilting her head back to allow him more leverage.

"Conditioner." He murmured to himself, grabbing the bottle. It also was scented of apple.

He washed it in and rinsed it out. He inhaled deeply. She was already shaved perfectly, and he wasn't adverse to her pubic hairs. The dark curly mass was quite attractive to him, if he was honest.

**I like it too.**

**Sakura**

Sakura inhaled deeply, leaning against him. He smiled against her hair, arms wrapping around her. With him, she found she was too distracted to care about the water pouring down on her skin.

"Can I wash your hair?" She asked quietly. His grip tightened and he let her go with some difficulty.

"Yes." He said shortly. He knelt before her, presenting her with his thick raven locks of hair. She took the shampoo, dolloping some on her palm, and carefully began to rub it on. He closed his eyes, mouth parted slightly. He looked almost blissful. She took the shower head, murmuring, "Keep your eyes closed."

He nodded and she began to wash it away. When she was finished rinsing, she took the conditioner and repeated the process.

He opened his eyes when he was done and pulled her down to kiss him slowly.

"Good." He said softly. She nodded slightly, knowing that she was slightly torn. Torn between loving him and doing the good thing. His touch slowly scoured away such thoughts, surprisingly graceful and gentle for someone who was new to such things.

She grabbed the soap and ran it over his chest, lathering it into froth. He returned the favour, and then they stepped back under the water, washing it away.

She stepped out of the shower and smiled at him. He was, as always, clean-shaven, freshly cleaned.

They wrapped each other in towels and began to go back downstairs, taking their clothes with them. Down stairs, they went into their bedroom, and found that their bedroom had been freshened up, sheets replaced and lain.

"I imagine they cleared them out while we showered." Crane said un-necessarily.

She nodded. "They were muddy from Mugwai anyway." She stated. They both picked out night-clothes and dressed in them (Sakura in a black top and sleeping shorts, Johnnie in a pair of boxers)

They clambered under the fresh sheets, Sakura on one side and Crane the other. She inhaled the scent, curling up. It was a cool night, but she felt warm in any case. Warm, slightly sick, more than a little guilty, and sad.

She was not a good girl anymore.

She listened to his breathing til she heard it fall into a rhythmic pattern and he went to sleep, and slowly started to cry. Silently tears slipped down her cheeks and she wiped them away methodically. She sniffed softly, realising how soggy the pillow had gotten. She got up and went out into the corridor, looking for Mugwai. Going downstairs, she pushed the living room door open.

Mugwai threw himself at her and she smiled, ruffling his ears. The goons greeted her and she smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly. She clambered on the sofa, calling Mugwai. It was there, among the goons who were not all mentally there or were violent and those that were fast becoming her friends that she fell asleep beside.

**I do not know how they ended up toge****ther exactly. I think they both kind of broke down to each other and connected. Him because she reminds him of the mother he never had and the girlfriend he never had, her because he listened to her, broke her down slightly, stockholmed her somewhat. Hence, somehow, they are now together. **

**Not much fluff in this chapter, but I don't find Johnnie boy too fluffy in any case. Maybe some in the next chapter, if people are interested. He likes her hair. He wants her to wash his hair because of the mother thing. **

**Now, we've nearly moved into Dark Knight Rises territory, which means a few things of that plot will move into this plot. If you enjoy this story, please review it. **


	13. Finding Footing in the Darkness

**Hello guys! I must admit, I was a little precarious about uploading the previous chapter- wasn't sure how you'd react to it! But anyway, I got a review, so thank you to ElektraMacKenzie for doing that! It gave me a new lease on life, and I got writing right away! I have no idea what will happen in this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but the next chapter will have a little more impact on things. **

**I want things to get a little more exciting, more fierce and compound, but I may need some ideas. Feel free to PM me, and, of course, review!**

**Sakura**

When her eyes opened, the room was shrouded in darkness. A blanket had been pulled over her body, and she could feel Mugwai's head resting over her hip, along with someone elses feet pushing against her thighs.

Absently, her hand reached for Mugwai, stroking his ears. They were soft and warm, velvet-like.  
Slowly, she sat up, feeling Mugwai move along side her. She looked at him in the dark, seeing the outline of his warm brown eyes staring at her.

"Ssssh." She murmured, scratching his ear as he opened his mouth to bark. He tilted his head, tongue lolling out, along with, disgustingly enough, a long strand of saliva.

"Eeeew." She muttered, wincing. She pushed the slobbered blanket from her body and felt the other person make a snuffling noise and grabbing the blanket, pulling it up on their body.

Torn between wincing and snickering, Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth, hiding her smile.

She stopped before she left the door, glancing around. Several of Crane's goons were lying around, snoring and curled up on various furniture.

Sakura glanced at the stairs, heart stuttering slightly at the thought of the man upstairs. Torn between loving and hating. Her eyes half-closed, she looked away, swallowing. Her stomach ached slightly, and she felt sore in places she hadn't for a long time.

She winced, a flashback of his hands firmly gripping her thighs coming to mind. _Whore_, she thought bitterly. _You had to let him fuck you. _

Her stomach swooped sourly in her chest at the thought, and she swallowed down bitter bile.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She whispered softly to herself. She heard a soft shuffle noise and looked down to see Mugwai at her feet.

"What do I do, huh?" She asked him, sighing softly. She crouched beside him, patting his head gently. "I don't know. I've gotten in too deep and I think that soon I'll drown."

Instantly she bit back on the words, her eyes widening and chest constricting with fear. The image flummoxed before her eyes for a second. She forced it away, tears dripping down her cheeks, and started to go upstairs. She needed him. The thought both shamed her and attached her irreversibly to her.

She opened the door quietly and found him there, jumping around and looking panicked.

"What's the matter?"

His eyes shot to her and his face set into a terrifying scowl that made her want to back out the door.

"Where were you?" He barked violently.

"I was just downstairs." She said softly, shying away as he stalked closer to her. She could see Scarecrow and Crane both in that expression, and it made her breath catch. His hands caught her wrist.

"Sakura, if I go to sleep, I expect you beside me." He said sharply, pressing her back against the wall. She winced with pain, knowing there was going to be bruises there later on.

"You will not leave me, not like-" He himself cut off sharply, shaking his head, and continued his fierce assault on her. "You will _not_ leave." He hissed.

"Crane, we're not together." Sakura pointed out sharply, pressing her hands against his chest and shoving him out of her personal space. "At least, I don't think we are."

He scowled, brooding. "I'm not in love with you, if that's what you want me to confess. But still, you will stay. You are _mine_. You will not leave me."

Sakura's heart thundered in her chest and Mugwai snarled from the floor beside them, going to attack Crane's shoes when he started forward. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mugwai.

"No!" Sakura cried, moving to shield her dog. "Leave him alone! Mugwai, sit!"

The dog plonked its butt down and stared at him, not so much as blinking.

"Then keep him under control." Crane hissed, blue eyes aflame with anger.

She nodded, shaking. His hands cupped her cheeks and his blue eyes calmed slightly. "I don't have to love you to become obsessed over you." He said simply. He pulled her over to the bed, hands on her shoulders. He pushed her slightly so she tumbled and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her hands shaking. He nodded, sitting beside her. He pulled her into him, inhaling briefly at her hair.

"I'm not." He whispered back, kissing her forehead.

**Jonathon Crane**

He had not felt right since he had fucked her. He had felt unsettled and unclean, and even after he'd showered several times in the night, he still felt that way. His stomach had turned into a nest of vipers. He was uneasy and restless. It was her fault, in a way. He could not stop thinking of her, desiring her flesh and beauty. If he could, he would compound her, transfer her into another personality, a beautiful one, just so that she would always be with him.

He wondered briefly if it was something like the Oedipus complex. He did not desire his mother in such ways, but he did Sakura, and he was beginning to shift something in their relationship. Like him wanting to wash her hair and creating in the situation an unknown reverse psychology. He had wanted her to wash his hair.

Something akin to disgust settled in his stomach. He looked at the trembling woman in his arms, quenching the urge to kiss her by delivering one.

"Ssssh." He hushed her softly, calmly. There were tears glittering in her eyes.

"Hush, hush, hush." He murmured, leaning back on the bed. He tugged her down with him, so that her head rested against his chest.

"It's early yet," He said softly. "There is still time for us to sleep."

He curled his arms around her waist, taking a soft breath. He released it, knowing that it was seeping gently across her skin. She shivered slightly, but overall stayed still.

**Sakura **

She needed to escape, get out this place. It was driving her over the edge and under. His touch was creating a cold sweeping sensation within her stomach, making her feel queasy and sickened, but at the same time, comfortable and wanted.

Stockholm, she figured. She needed to get out before the effects gripped their bloody claws into her and ripped out her heart, all but presenting it on a platter to him. She felt his breath slowly ease down her neck and she shivered slightly before controlling her actions. She had pride. For now, she would withstand everything she could.

She felt his grip tighten, felt his breathing settle. She would have to wait for him to wake before she could move again or she would wake him and he would be less than pleased. She heard Mugwai whining from the floor, but didn't dare call him up.

She slowly slid from his grip, lightly creeping to the T.V. She turned it on, lowering the volume, and checked he was still sleeping. Satisfied he was, she turned on a Jigoku Shoujo episode and then crept back to him after pressing play.

His eyes flickered when she lay back down on her stomach, facing the T.V. Her feet were slightly curled and as she listened to Jigoku Shoujo, she relaxed slightly.

She felt him shift, felt his hand reach for her, and carefully pushed her hand against his. His fingers entwined into hers tightly, nails digging at her palm. She winced and he sat up suddenly, making her jump.

She sucked in a breath, calming herself, and looked back to see his eyes skimming down her body.

His jaw tightened, and he stood abruptly. "I have arrangements to make." He said abruptly, going to the wardrobe. He picked out a suit, but didn't put it on. He instead walked out of the door and upstairs.

To have a shower, Sakura was willing to bet. From what she was beginning to see, Crane was a notorious neat freak. She looked back at the screen, and murmured with Ai Enma as she spoke the Grudge Quote.

**"Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo**

**Hito o kizutsuke otoshimete**

**Tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama**

**Ippen shinde miru?"**

Sakura sighed stretching out. She glanced at the mirror, still resting on the bedside table, and picked it up. "Ippen sinde miru?" She asked her reflection. Blinking. She repeated it in English, softly, just for the sake of it.

"Want to try dying this once?"

She stood up and went over to her wardrobe. She dressed quickly in a dark red top patterned with deep orange flowers, a thick cream coloured jacket (It was dimly reminiscent of something that Yuzuki had once wore) and jeans. Pulling on socks and trainers, she surveyed herself in the mirror.

_(Want to try-)_

Sakura shook it off quickly, quietly making her way downstairs. She needed to remain calm. If she escaped now, they would only bring her back. She opened the living room door, finding that most of the goons were groggily awake. Several mumbled, "Hey," and, "Hi," and the majority mumbled something intelligible.

She nodded slightly. The door opened behind her and Crane appeared. He glanced her over.

"Take off the jacket." He ordered, before stepping into the room. "It's not becoming of you."

Sakura scowled and stuck her tongue out behind his back, unzipping the jacket and dropping it beside her on the sofa. He looked at the top and nodded. "It'll do."

"For what?" Sakura asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"We've received a new client. We need to look imposing." Sarah said, stepping in the room from behind Crane.

Sakura scowled, "What the fudge-cake does that have to do with me?"

Crane gave her a warning look that she returned.

"You're coming too." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I want you there."

Sakura raised a brow, putting a hand on her hip. With iron steeling her voice, she repeated herself, "Why?"

Crane gave her a dangerous look and she realised with a jolt that Scarecrow was beginning to come through. When he stepped forward, eyes darkened and lips curving into a smirk, she smiled.

"Hello, Scarecrow." She greeted sarcastically. "May I enquire as to why Mr Crane wants me alongside him?"

Scarecrow shook his head, " 'Fraid not, kitten." He leered, eyes flicking down to her exposed cleavage.

"Pity." She said, smacking his hand with hers when his hand reached for her breast.

"Scarecrow, there's plenty of time to feel Sakura up on the journey to the client's place." Sarah said, grabbing her gun and sliding it into her thigh holster.

"Please _refrain_ til said journey, though."

"No one's feeling me up!" Sakura said sharply, voice steely and sharp.

"Except for Johnnie boy and I." Scarecrow said cheerfully. She opened her mouth to retort, and then realised quickly that when she had been facing Sarah, he'd moved behind her. He delivered a light smack to her butt that made her yelp with surprise.

She turned around fast and delivered a stinging smack to his cheek.

"Don't you even fucking try!" She hissed, eyes bright with rage. He rolled his neck, bringing up a hand to touch his red-flushed cheek. He smiled slightly, his eyes glistening.

"I'll try and then some, babes." He said, voice thickened with anger. "And I'll get what I want."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "You," She spat, "Are fucking _nasty."_

His eyes flashed and suddenly his hand blurred. Sakura gasped as his hand impacted on her cheek, body twisting and falling with the force he had exerted. He crouched swiftly beside her, hands grabbing her throat. He squeezed tightly, making Sakura choked. Her hands clawed against him weakly, fists pounding weakly against his chest.

His lips, grin spreading over his face. He looked like a crazy Cheshire cat. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he released her to wipe it away.

"Watch it, Doll." He warned, "You are my Rag Doll til death do we part. Which should, of course, come shortly. It'd be better for Johnnie if you weren't around to distract him anymore, anyway."

Sakura stared up at him through a curtain of black hair, her lips parted. She was crouched against the sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"So are you two-" One man started but quickly trailed off.

"She's my clever little whore, unpaid for her troubles and despised for her innocence." Scarecrow said simply, erupting in harsh, crazed laughter. Sakura got up, cheek flushed and a cut on her cheek from the table she'd fallen against. Blood trickled lazily from the wound, and she wiped it away easily.

"And you are my clever little bitch, whose place is beneath me, because Gods knows." She paused, cocking a brow, "He's not man enough to dominate with a cock the size of a toy soldier and a holler like a little girl's squeal."

She caught sight of several hidden smirks around the room and Sarah's snicker, hidden under a sudden cough.

Scarecrow snarled, moving to strangle her again, but she quickly smacked him hard.

"Get a fucking grip!" She snapped. "We have somewhere to fucking be, and I don't want to be late anymore than Jona- I mean, Crane does."

She turned on her heel and stalked off, Scarecrow looking absolutely furious. His expression smoothed over as Crane reappeared, taking control.

"Get moving!" He barked, walking quickly and catching up with her. She wiped blood from her cheek, wincing slightly at the sting.

"You need to control your tongue."

"Well so does he!" She snapped back, whirling around to face him. "He is an asshole, and he needs to understand that I am not some fucking whore to dangle on whim!"

"You're not a whore," Crane sighed, "He's doing it to make himself look superior to the others. Like the Joker and Harley, only he simply likes to dominate and hit her because she is pathetic in his eyes. Perhaps a little loved, but overall pathetic."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "How would you like it if people kept calling you a whore and a slut?" She said softly.

"I wouldn't stand for it."

She looked at him and raised her brow. Understanding flashed across his face.

"Ah. Just as he is showing he has control, you are showing that you have your own control over your being."

She nodded, and continued, "And I won't stand for his bullshit."

"You're swearing a lot." Crane said thoughtfully. "You aren't normally so verbally abusive."

"I'm not normally so pissed off." She retorted bitterly, tone sour and curdling, "Rag Doll, my ass."

"Daylight." Crane reminded her suddenly, stopping her from getting in the front. "We ride in the back. I can't risk being recognised."

He slid the van door open and stepped in, taking her hand and helping her up. She smiled slightly. Her smile faded as she looked at him. She placed a hand gently against his cheek, noticing his wince. She withdrew.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly. He nodded slightly and sat on the seat, beckoning her to join him. When she did so, he cupped her cheeks with his palms and leaned in. She closed her eyes, tilting her head to meet his kiss. He tasted somewhat sultry and sweet.

She wondered briefly what he had been eating, but didn't ask. He pulled away, and her eyes opened slowly. His thumb slowly brushed over her lip and she shivered, biting it softly. The van doors opened and a few men piled in.

Sakura glanced around, puzzled. "Where's the toxin?" She said softly.

"We meet the client and get to know him a little before we sell it to him." Crane said quietly. Sakura nodded, releasing a slow sigh. Her stomach growled suddenly and she winced.

Crane smirked. "Hungry?" He teased.

"Yes. My kidnappers don't feed me often." She told him, tilting her head in a conversational manner.

He raised a thoughtful brow and nodded. "Do you cook, Sakura?"

"I can cook fine." She sounded defensive.

He smirked. "Then if Sarah were to collect some ingredients for you, you would be able to make some food for yourself?"

"I would indeed." Sakura affirmed. The van went over a speed bump (They seemed rare in Gotham) making Sakura fall slightly against Crane.

"You nearly called me Jonathon earlier." Crane said suddenly. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Yeah," She said awkwardly.

"You_ can_ call me Jonathon, you know." He said stiffly, sounding a little uncomfortable about it.

"If it wouldn't make you feel comfortable calling you Jonathon, I'll remain with Crane." She countered quickly.

His breath caught. "Jonathon is fine." Steel laced through his tone and she dared not contradict him this time.

"As you wish." She said softly, looking down at her feet. She bit her lip anxiously, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Will you be joining me?"

"Joining you?" Crane repeated.

"For, um, dinner." Sakura said, flustered. She swallowed slightly, slowly cracking her knuckles. She cracked her fingers next without even touching them, watching the double-jointed fingers flex.

Crane watched her with a cocked brow. "I don't see why not." He caught her hand when it emitted a soft_ crack_-ing noise and dropped it.

"Stop that." He ordered.

The van drove up a driveway, and the two of them stood. Crane took out (Surprisingly) a handkerchief from his pocket and daubed the blood from her cheek intently.

He put it away, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his goons, and opened the van door. They were in a large parking lot, that seemed around six floors high if the diagram was correct. Another car was waiting for them, a thin man waiting for them.

"At last." The man droned. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Sakura smiled. "Watch your tongue, boy." She said sweetly. She was quite cutting when it came to threats, she thought. "Lest it leave your mouth for good."

The man gave her a startled and slightly afraid look. Crane gave her a sadistic smirk, his eyes flickering with violent delight. Scarecrow.

She glanced back at the man. He reminded her of a sloth, all skinny and slouching. He was not a money-maker, if that was anything to go by.

"Listen, lady, I have the right to free speech." He pointed out. His voice was nasal and street wise, not one that comes from money. He didn't look as though he had any money, specifically referenced by looking at the shitty van he'd arrived in.

The man, through all his sweaty and nervous demeanour, was clearly not used to being with people of their calibre, and she seriously doubted that he was a theif. More of a. . . lackey.

"I'm aware. I'm simply telling you the best way to use it." Sakura cut him off neatly. She gave him a cheeky grin. "Trust me, we've all been told to watch our tongues around here." She flicked hers over her lip slowly, like a cat, "And if you, ah, don't. . . " She nodded towards the men behind her.

The skinny sloth-man slouched further, swallowing.

"I don't think you've got the guts to be one of his clients." Sakura noted briefly. "All you do is slouch and swallow and moan. You've no stomach for it, I'd wager."

"I'll take you on in that bet, darling." Sarah chimed in. Sakura smiled at her, before turning back to sloth-man. Her smile turned seductive.

"Now. Who are you working for?"

"Wha-what?"

"You're nervous. Palms are sweaty, huh? You're too callous about the situation you're in, and I don't think you can fully comprehend what the toxin means. You're weak and I think." She paused, turning to Scarecrow. "I think your working for someone else."

"N- no!" The sloth-man spluttered.

"You just aren't the big man with the money bags are you?" Sakura purred, swaying her hips as she turned back around to face him and stalked towards him. "You stink of sweat and foul city waste."

"We've never seen anything of the story line you fed us." Scarecrow joined in, stalking to join Sakura. "You're revenge is a hoax. Maybe you're just buying it to sell to others."

"Maybe you're buying it for your boss." Sakura continued, tilting her head. "Whoever that may be."

Scarecrow smiled. "Don't worry, dear." He purred, nipping at her ear. She leaned back into his body, forgetting for a moment that it was Scarecrow, and felt his arms tighten around her.

"He'll tell us before the night is through." He nodded to his men, and immediately Sarah and a man stepped forward and grabbed him, shoving him roughly into the back of the man's van. Scarecrow released one arm from around her, holding out a Fear Gas Canister.

Sarah took it and went inside the van. A few moments later, screams erupted. His arm wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck, teeth nipping in a sharp manner against her throat. She gasped slightly, feeling him break skin. Blood trickled lazily.

"I'll punish you for what you did later." He promised in her ear.

"I know." She shrugged, hanging her head slightly. His teeth nipped at her neck again, and he gave a slow dark chuckle.

"Watch yourself, Doll."

"Please stop calling me that," She murmured in response, distractedly observing the van as sloth-man seemed to be crashing into the walls at every turn. It rocked and she could dimly hear screaming from inside.

She heard a name screeched out, and then there was a sudden bang. She jumped, feeling the air around her electrify slightly. _Bang, bang, you're dead, fifty bullets in your head. . . _

She took in a shuddering breath, half-closing her eyes.

_Want to try dying this once? Bang, bang, you're dead._

Sakura swallowed.

_(Hey, 'Kura. When do you want to go home? It's getting cold outside, huh?)_

The voice rang through her mind, clear as bells. Yuzuki's voice. Voice memory, now reacting with her thoughts and situations.

She shook her head, breaking free from her thoughts. Her fingers itched to be doing something, and she knew exactly what. If she was correct, Crane had taken all of her things from her house, which would include her doll making kit. She would create a new doll.

She immediately began planning. She didn't even notice as she was lead back to the van, an arm delicately wrapped around her waist. By the time she realised anything that was going on, she was sitting on her bed, Crane staring intently at her.

She blinked, releasing a soft groan. She looked at Crane, and muzzily mumbled, "Hey."

"Hey," He responded cooly.

She glanced around, realising she was in her bedroom. She got up and wandered over to her sewing and fabric basket (She'd discovered it with her Jigoku Shoujo DVDs) and set it before the bed. She crouched down into a crossed legged position and opened it.

Methodically, she set out her equipment and fabric. Using her tailors chalk and ruler, she begin to outline the body of the doll.

As she leant forward to do so, she failed to realise that she was sticking her ass up like a dog that wants play. Crane smirked.

**Jonathon Crane**

**Mmmmmm. What a view. **

Jonathon was close to nodding. Credit goes where credit's due. He looked at her hands, watching as they delicate drew out faint white lines in Taylor's chalk and carefully began to cut into it using fabric shears. The material was thick, some kind of white burlap or mohair.

He glanced at her fabric basket, catching sight of delicate silks and rustling taffeta, a darker burlap and some other things.

His eyes skated back to her. She sat back on her haunches, stretching out her arms and giving out a, "Hummm," noise as the tension leaked out. She settled herself back down on her knees and continued with her work. His thoughts came in full circle, concentrating on the doll she had given him. It was, honestly enough, hidden away in his torso's interior pocket.

He could feel it pressing against his chest.

**Less attention on the bloody doll in your pocket, more attention on the babydoll in front of you! **Scarecrow insisted. Jonathon's eyes snapped up from where they had fallen, unfocused, on his feet, and met hers.

She gave him a hesitant smile, still working. She was working quickly, cuts confidant but neat, perfectly so. She inhaled slightly, and he watched as she pulled out a needle and thread, beginning to stab the thread at the eyes of the needle. It slid through surprisingly quickly.

She began to tack it together loosely. He noted that she had left off the head.

"I need the head and neck separate so that I can get the wadding inside." Sakura said absently, glancing at his inquiring gaze.

An hour had passed, and she had managed to properly neatly stitch the body, slip it inside out so the neating wasn't visible and fill it up (With the hell of a pin) with a mixture of (Oddly enough) wadding and sand.

It was filled out and not too plump at that. The frame was actually very slender. She carefully picked up the head structure and stitched half of the bottom edge to the hole remaining. She'd already stitched on warm brown eyes, and even managed to add long inky black hair (Made of thick black threads) and a thin line for the mouth.

Pausing, she took in a breath, and then finished attaching the head to the body. Next she brought out a small set of clothes from her bag and dressed the doll in it. It was a delicate black dress fringed with black lace.

"I make them all from the same measurements." Sakura murmured, more to herself than anything. "The clothes, the dolls. . . " She smiled slightly.

"They cut us from the same bolt of cloth, huh, Yuzuki?" She murmured softly.

"I'm sorry?" Jonathon asked. Sakura just smiled.

"Just a thought of the connections between us." She murmured.

"Us?"

"Yuzuki and I." She sighed happily, smiling. She crept over to the bedside and rested her head against his knee. His hand caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Jonathon." She sighed. A bolt of something shot through him, something personal and yet indifferent. Yes, she had named him. She kissed his palm. She looked sleepy, seemed happy.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Just. . . light-headed." She replied. She stood up and leant against the bed, pressing herself against him. She kissed him softly, snuggling into his chest. She kissed under his chin, tilting her head slightly. He tugged her onto the bed, watching as she lay before him, eyes dazed and bright.

"Sakura, have you taken anything?"

"Nothing."

"Drank anything?"

"Nothing. Nothing since I got here."

"Dehydration." He muttered softly. No wonder her mouth had felt so dry earlier. "Sarah!" He shouted.

There was a thundering noise as Sarah trampled down the stairs, smacking into the door as she opened it.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Sakura's dehydrated," He said softly. "Go get her some water."

Sarah scowled but went downstairs.

Carefully, Jonathon caressed her cheek, nipping at her throat. She giggled softly, purring slightly when his hands wrapped around her waist. She arched her back, brushing up tantalisingly against him. He groaned softly.

Sarah arrived with a pint glass filled with water, setting it on the table.

"Thanks, Sarah," Sakura said, giving her a slight smile. Sarah smiled back, her eyes all but melting. She glanced at Jonathon and scowled.

"Anything else?"

"No." Jonathon said, neatly cutting off the conversation.

Sarah left, closing the door behind her, and Sakura took the glass, drinking deeply. She looked intoxicated by the clear liquid, tilting back the glass until it was completely empty. She set it down, breathing hard. Her eyes seemed to clear slightly, and she blinked, looking around.

"I think," She said softly, "That I'm going to need some more water."

**Hi guys! Next chapter if an important one, when ****Dark Knight comes into play. A litter of chapters after that comes the Dark Knight Rises! Waaaaaay! This story is gonna be a long one, and I still don't know if Sakura will live or die. You'll have to review and tell me XD**

**Oh, and I think that Crane is obsessed with Sakura and doesn't realise it. He doesn't have the Oedipus Complex. I think. Oh! If there is anything you'd like to see, then REQUEST it in a REVIEW. **

**Right now, I'm listenig to an amazing Nightwish song I wanna share with y'all. Slaying the Dreamer. It's really cool if you like that kind of thing, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, hope even more that you review. Thank you and goodbye. **

***Bows and walks away into the dark Gotham alley way, coat swirling and hair blowing looking all slow mo and stuff* Hell yeah. . . **


	14. Bye Bye Beautiful

**Hello! This chapter may suck a little, but I'm trying my best! I'm gonna have some bad Scarecrow shit with Sakura that'll mess her up a little, an incident with Johnnie and then onwards ho for a few chappies. **

**I've decided to flip a coin to see whether Sakura will live or die. A little Harvey trend right there, yeah? I won't reveal the results yet because I don't have them, but the next chapter I will reveal. . . unless you don't want to know. **

**Sakura**

Sakura sipped at the newest glass of water that Jonathon had given her, eyes half closed and body leaning against him. His arm was passively wrapped around her waist, verging on squeezing so tight she choked despite that he seemed to make it appear so passive. It was, she reflected, like being hugged by a King Cobra.

He seemed obsessive about having some kind of contact with her today- regardless of whether he had to be violent in front of his goons, which Sakura had fittingly dubbed, "Scarebuddies", to do so.

He rubbed his head against her hair, inhaling. It sent a ticklish, skin-crawl worthy feeling down her spine.

"We've got a meeting tonight." He murmured softly, nipping her ear lobe.

"Who?" Sakura asked, delicately leaning away from his prying hands. He frowned, but restrained himself from moving back to her.

"Doesn't matter," He replied astutely.

Sakura sighed softly, stretching out her aching back.

"What time is it?" She murmured. She had taken to mostly residing in her bedroom, curtains closed and being oblivious to the world for all of today. She didn't know the date, and hadn't since he'd taken her.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Nearly nine O'clock at night." He responded, watching her through lidded eyes.

"When does it begin?"

"Eleven O'clock." He said, tilting his head slightly and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Two hours left." She murmured softly. "Do you mind if I get a shower?"

His pupils dilated for a second, and she saw Scarecrow rising in those blue depths. "Only if I get to join you." He purred.

"Scarecrow, go fuck yourself." She said easily, sliding off her bed and going to the door. He lunged for her, grabbing at her and clawing at her hips. He dragged her onto the bed, slamming her body down. Her vision blurred for a moment and her heart skipped a beat.

His mouth slammed into hers, tongue prising her lips open. She shrieked against them, her screams stiffled now as his tongue flitted in her mouth, pushing her tongue down.

She let out a muffled whimper as his hands slid down her hips. His fingers wound around the hem of her underwear, and she screamed. He laughed softly, pressing his hips against hers.

"Ssssh," He hissed, biting at her lower lip. She cried out as he tore flesh.

She struggled to knee him in the groin and he pressed her down hard. She gasped when he let her go, her breath coming in harsh pants. Her eyes met his, saw the burning fire of lust and sin and darkness, and felt a shiver run down to her very soul.

"If it helps," Scarecrow said, slightly breathless, "You can think of me as Johnnie boy. You can even call me it."

He leant back down, mouth pressing against hers.

_He's not Jonathon! You can't do this, it's wrong!_

She fought him falteringly, struggling between accepting and being pleasure by his touch, to screaming and fighting him all the way to hell and back.

"Come on," He hissed, lips at the hollow of her throat, "You liked it before, didn't you? Under the toxin. Under _me."_

"No. . ." She whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. He was not supposed to remember she had done that. "Jonathon please. . . I know you can stop him."

He merely chuckled, suckling at her throat. "Mmm," He breathed. "Your hair smells nice." His smile turned crooked, "Johnnie's handiwork, of course."

Sakura whined softly, eyes wide with fear.

**Scarecrow**

He loved the way she was squirming and struggling beneath him, her eyes wide. They seemed dazzlingly blue in the light, flashing darker with fear and darker again with something else, something raw.

She was stunning. He bit her neck, sinking his teeth in slightly. She whimpered slightly, but he felt her respond to him, back arching slightly. Her skin was pale and smooth, like silk compared to the cotton of the bed.

He pressed himself firmly against her, grinding slowly. He felt her body tense and rise slightly, and she gave out a soft whimper.

"Just give in." He whispered in her ear, speaking in a low intoxicating tone. "Just. . . yield."

He could feel her resistances crumbling.

**Hey, Johnnie? Does this bother you? **

Scarecrow was curious about the effects that could occur from this, both for Johnnie and Sakura. But Johnnie wasn't even trying to stop him. . .

_Scarecrow, just be a little more delicate, if you please. We have a meeting, recall? She's hardly going to-_

**You don't care that I'm doing this to her, Johnnie? She won't forgive you for not stopping me.**

_I'm aware. I promised you that you would take her, at least once, did I not?_

**True. **

_So take her and be done with it. Then let her be mine and mine alone. You can have your whores and sluts, but you can't have her. _

**Ah. Compromise. What is I disagree?**

_Then there are pills close at hand, Scarecrow. _

Scarecrow didn't answer him, instead focusing on Sakura. She was gasping, near hyperventilating. He groaned softly, his hands slipping underneath her top.

**Sakura**

She was beginning to fall into shock. She could feel numbness creeping through her, cold and emotionless. Regardless, he would rape her. She closed her eyes, feeling tears drip down her cheeks. Silently, she drew Yuzuki into her mind, trying to block out this situation with a memory, regardless how cruel the memory was.

_Yuzuki and Sakura on a piano stool, Yuzuki lightly playing soft notes and Sakura humming in a matching tune alongside it. They were leaned together, smiling slightly and eyes half closed. _

His touch immediately had the memory flitting away from her. She whimpered softly as he suckled at her nipples, nipping softly, his other hand squeezing her breast. It felt filthy and disgusting, like lying down on soggy ground after it had rained for several days.

"Please," She whispered, eyes still closed and tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Please stop."

There was a startling knock at the door. "Boss? Just letting you know that we still have an hour and fifteen minutes, and if you're gonna shower, you should probably do it about now."

The footsteps faded as Sarah walked away, leaving Sakura to her fate.

She opened her eyes, feeling his position shift and seeing his eyes lighten. Jonathon. She threw her arms around him, pulling herself up into his arms. She was weeping still, and he brushed the tears away carefully.

"Sakura," He murmured. "You liked that a little, didn't you?"

She shook her head, whimpering into his chest.

"No, no." He murmured, "You did. I won't begrudge either you or him this once. Please. . . don't feel guilty or sad. He's a part of me, and if you love me, you love all of me."

"I don't even know what love is! I'm twenty-one!" She snapped hysterically. "I don't know!" Her eyes filled with tears again and dropped back onto the bed, curling up, face pressed into the blankets and quilts.

"But you want me." He tried, "So you must want him, at least a little." He carefully lay beside her, pressing her against him. "Listen, Sakura." He murmured softly into her ear. "After this, I won't let him touch you again. This is for your sake as much as mine."

"He's makes me feel decrepid and disgusting," Sakura said softly, voice muffled from the pillows, "Sick and guilty and diseased. If I were to even attempt, I'd end up. . ." She trailed off, curling herself up tightly. Protectively.

"I understand, Sakura. I really do. But after this, if he tries anything. . . I'll take the pills whenever I'm around you. I won't let him out, won't let him have control."

She shivered as his arms wrapped around her, warm and comforting. All Jonathon. This time, when he kissed her slowly, she allowed him two, letting him wipe her tears away.

**Scarecrow**

He waited for Jonathon to set her up and then stepped back into control, being careful to ensure he remained gently and slow. Jonathon had warned him that if he persisted acting like that, he would not get her at all. This was not the kinky-fetish induced sex he had imaged and lusted for, but it would have to do, at least for now.

His hands slipped around her waist, lips pressing feather soft against hers. After a while, she seemed to grow bolder, more fearless. Her arms wrapped around his waist, legs loosely linked by her ankles around his hips.

His arousal grew, and he could feel himself hardening. Her lips forced him to react more vigorously and he did so with pleasure. Perhaps he would get what he wanted out of this situation after all . . . even if the kinky toys and sexy outfits weren't present.

His hands held firm, moving down to her ass. He squeezed gently, encouraging her to press herself against him. She moaned softly, and he drew back, looking at her blue eyes. They were sharply intent on him, the blue glinting sharply.

He bent down, tugging on her pants. They slid down her hips, revealing a pair of pretty emerald-green underwear.

She blushed when he glanced up at her and averted her gaze.

**Sakura**

She blushed looking away. This wasn't Jonathon anymore. She'd known it since their eyes had met. They'd turned darker. Ignoring the fear building in her stomach, she swallowed slightly.

Jonathon wanted her to do this. He said the Scarecrow wouldn't do it again. Ever. She had to do it this once. It made her feel disgusted with herself, but at the same time she felt numb.

She barely felt the warmth of the room, let alone the arousal that had previously begun to sink into her when she had thought it was Jonathon. Holding in a breath, she forced herself not to pay him attention as (She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a whimper down her throat.

"It's alright," She heard Jonathon whisper through the Scarecrow's lips. "It's alright."

She closed her eyes, focusing on his voice, knowing he was putting the condomon. She was trembling with shame and fear, wanting to scream but remaining silent.

She felt him trace her clit with his tongue and shivered at the moist warm feel.

_Imagine it's Jonathon. Convince yourself._

He pressed his length against her, his eyes darting up to meet hers, which were looking down, tearfilled and dark. She blinked her tears away.

He thrust in and she nearly screamed. It was painful and tight. His eyes widened with delight at her pain-raptured expression, and he was slow to begin moving. Each moment was long and shameful, each thrust painful. It felt like her body was burning. Carefully, he leant in, inhaling at her hair, biting her lower lip and nipping it.

Slowly, he started move more quickly, until he was slamming into her hard and fast, breathing hard and growling. She was screaming now, screaming and crying with pain.

He took one long painful stroke and came. She whimpered softly as he took himself from her, leaning back, looking pleased and panting slightly.

The dark blue in his eyes cleared up, and she turned away from him, curling up, face pushed into the pillow.

"Sakura-"

"No!_ Fuck_ you!" She spat, tears gliding down her cheeks in silvery streaks. Her voice trembled. "You can go fucking die for all I care," She whispered, her voice thick with a sharp sob building quickly inside her throat.

Jonathon checked his watch. "We still have half an hour, Sakura." He said softly, "Come on. You can get a shower, wash yourself."

"I'm sorry, how the _fuck_ is that going to make me feel any better?"

He swallowed softly. "I'm sorry." He said hopelessly.

She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Just get out." She said softly. "Get out."

He hesitated. "You'll come." He told her. "You'll come with me tonight."

"I don't have a choice."

This time, his smiled tightly. "No. You don't."

She waited for him to dress and leave before she stood up, trembling, tears still leaking from her eyes and went upstairs. She nearly whined with pain at each step. It felt like pain was radiating from her very being.

Dragging herself into the shower, she put it on full blast, freezing cold to increase the numbness of her body, and tried to wash away what had happened. She washed herself, scrubbing her skin till it was tinged pink and washed her hair with a different scent than usual.

Orange as opposed to apple. She dried herself roughly with a towel, keeping the towel around her as she went downstairs. She winced with each step at the chaffing pain between her legs, making her way into her bedroom. She dressed in black jeans and a thick woollen black and white patterned turtle neck. Shoving her trainers on, she whined softly in pain, drying her tears from her face.

"Sarah!" She called softly, hearing her friend come down the stairs. Sarah peered in.

"'Sup?"

"Would you mind grabbing me some painkillers?"

Her expression turned sympathetic, "Time of the month?"

She shook her head. "Worse." She said morosely.

Sarah's eyes widened, "You mean he ra-"

"Yes." Sakura snapped, cutting Sarah off. She closed her eyes with the pain of the sudden movement, hissing slightly. "The Scarecrow fucking raped me and Jonathon let him." She swallowed, "Just please. Please get me something to dull down the pain."

Sarah nodded, looking sad, but not surprised. She had expected the scarecrow to have done this to Sakura.

She went out of the room, leaving Sakura alone. She returned moments later, handing her a pint glass of wine and a pill.

Sakura nodded her thanks, taking them and swallowing them quickly. A few minutes later,the pain was numbing.

"Jesus." She murmured, "What the fuck is that?"

Sarah grinned, tapping her nose. Her digital watch bleeped loudly.

"Shit. Time to go." Sarah sighed.

Sakura took in a shuddering breath and Sarah squeezed her palm slightly before getting up. "Come on." She said softly.

Sakura got up, joining her. The two of them walked down the stairs, Sakura staggering slightly in her induced daze.

She ignored Jonathon, stalking straight past him and into the van, sitting beside Sarah and leaning into her. Sarah put an arm around her shoulder, resting her head against Sakura's head.

"Sakura-" Jonathon started.

"Shut up, Kakashi," Sakura murmured, nesting her head against Sarah's shoulder.

Jonathon sighed and answered it. He spoke into it quietly, and then hung up, "We've gotten the deals in with the local gangsters." He informed the group, who grinned and nodded like it was good news.

Sakura scowled, turning away.

The car trundled onwards. She looked outside the windscreen, watching the dark sky stretching across Gotham like a blanket. Eventually, they pulled into a car park. (Was the Kakashi obsessed with car park meetings or something?)

Stepping out of the van, Sakura looked at the gangsters. She bit back a snort. They were all wearing cheap, tattered suits, looking like something out of the motherfucking mafia or some shit like that. She watched Jonathon walk out the van to the gangsters, beginning to talk to them quietly.

She slowly walked towards the exit, wondering if he would even notice. She couldn't feel anything anymore. It barely felt like she was breathing.

She glanced up and a flit of dark wings caught her vision. The Batman. Her breath caught. No. There were. . . several. She blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating.

Several batmen cascaded onto the car park, running in and beginning to fight the thugs. Sakura swallowed, watching as the Batmen started to fight Kakashi. He seemed to be holding his own rather well. Sakura felt a dizziness rushing over her.

She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. _Fuck. What the hell was that drug?_

Sarah darted towards her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward.

"Come on!" She hollered, dragging her along.

Sakura watched as another bat joined the fold, taking care of the struggling fake batmen and sending them away before apprehending the criminals. He raced towards them, quickly delivering a powerful punch to Sarah's abdomen.

Sarah gasped, collapsing to the ground, and the Batman quickly cuffed her, dragging her over to the group of criminals he had and threw her into them.

A scream of sirens told her that the police were coming. The Batman stalked over to her, looking her over. He frowned, tilting her head to look at her dilated pupils.

"Drugged." He muttered. His eyes were sharp, almost black through the slits of the mask's eyes. She could see, at this perspective, that they were actually a dark shade of blue. "You're going to need a medical exam when the police get here."

He glanced at the bruises that he could see from her pulled back sleeves and winced slightly. "Everywhere."

She shook her head, dazed. Her gaze found Jonathon. He smirked. Scarecrow. "Bye bye beautiful" He called.

"Sakura!" Another voice called. She looked around to see Commissioner Gordon.

"Hi," She said weakly, nearly falling to her knees as she struggled to walk.

"Goddamit, you replaced the painkillers with something else, didn't you?" She heard Sarah hiss to Kakashi.

Gordon raced forward, catching her in her arms.

"Come one." He grunted, leaning her against him. A police car pulled up beside them, and he carefully helped her into it.

"To the hospital." He told Blake, who nodded, starting up the car. "I'll stay here, keep everything controlled while they're put away."

The car started to drive off, and Sakura slowly fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up both looking bleak and feeling bleak, with light shining strongly through the window before her. There was an IV needle taped to her elbow's crook. Wincing she inhaled sharply. The pain between her legs had come back with full throttle, and she now had a headache and stomach ache to accompany it.

"Miss?" A voice asked softly. Sakura looked to her right to see a young nurse looking at her. "Miss, we examined you while you were under. We managed to pump you off the drug, and treat some of your cuts and bruises." She hesitated.

"Miss, we gave you a. . . vaginal exam. There was some recent tearing and bad bruising. We need to know- were you raped?"

Sakura shuddered deeply, several memories flooding through her mind. "Yes." She whispered.

The nurse bit her lip and nodded, writing something on a clip board. "Miss, I'm going to ask for some further tests to be done, just to check. . . it didn't seem like he had come inside of you, but if he wore a condom, there's a chance there it could have torn slightly, let something through."

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes.

"There's no need to be ashamed, miss. It happens to a lot of women in Gotham, you aren't alone in this. This isn't your fault."

Sakura nodded, melancholy etched onto her expression. There was the sound of a throat clearing softly and she looked over to the right.

"Gordon," She said softly, smiling weakly. "Y'know, we have to stop meeting like this."

He chuckled softly, but he looked tired and serious and worn down. He walked over to her and set on the edge of her bed.

"You dyed your hair back." He said quietly.

"Apparently Scarecrow didn't like it." She said softly.

He nodded slightly. "The colour suits you more, I think, as your natural shade of black."

"Yeah. . ."

"Sakura, I promise you, Scarecrow will be put where he belongs, in the asylum. He will not hurt you again."

She swallowed, her tongue feeling dry and bitter. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I guess. . . you can go home now, if you want." Sakura gave him a tired smile.

"I guess. But first I need my Mugwai back. I can tell you the street name, if that would be any help, and the door number."

"It would be a great start," Gordon told her, still looking serious. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly.

Gordon shook his head, beginning to pace around the corridor of the ward.

"This is wrong!" Gordon burst out eventually, "I was there, I was supposed to be protecting you, and I failed!"

"Gordon, this isn't your fault." Sakura said, sitting up. She swallowed at the sharp kick of pain, which the nurse noticed.

"Press the button there," The nurse pointed at a wire hanging alongside the IV that had a small rectangular box with a round button on it, "If you need some more medication for the pain."

Sakura hesitated, looking at Gordon. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was weak, or worser off than he already seemed to suspect. He was high-strung enough as it was.

In the end, Gordon himself strode over, clicking the button a few times. Drowsiness washed over her, and she yawned, struggling to stay awake.

"Gor-_don_," She complained. "You're a sweetheart, really, but you really shouldn't mess with me like this."

He shook his head. "Sakura, you're in pain. You need the meds and you need sleep."

"I know that I'm in pain, Gordon." She managed to mumble out, the words so foreign around her tongue, "But it's my choice as to what I do."

She sighed softly, and watched through heavily lidded eyes as he walked towards her, pushing her hair from her face.

"Sleep tight." He whispered. She fell into sleep.

When she woke next time, there was a handsome man peering down at her. He had warm brown hair and was clean shaven, with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello." She managed to mumble. The man smiled slightly. She noticed with a start there was a large bunch of flowers in a vase at the bedside table.

"Those yours?" She asked, nodding at them.

"They're yours." He corrected her. "I'm Bruce Wayne. You were supposed to be staying at my home, but didn't quite get past the gates."

"Yeah," She agreed.

"Are you feeling any better? I heard you had it quite rough when you came in."

"Yes, thank you." She affirmed. It was. The pain was still dulled down from the meds.

"I just thought I'd come see you, check your alright."

She nodded, "I'm . . ." She hesitated, not sure how to put how she was right now. "Alright."

He shook his head, smile fading. "No. I don't think you are." He said quietly, seriously. He shook his head, releasing a deep breath.

"Gordon found out where the Scarecrow was living. He said to tell you he has your dog at his place, and that you owe him a pair of shoes. Apparently the dog ate them."

Sakura laughed, "Sounds like Mugwai, alright!"

Wayne grinned, "He's a fun dog."

"That he is. He's scared off seven of the nine postmen we've had. I suspect the only reason the other two didn't leave was because we leave."

Both she and Wayne laughed, grinning at each other.

"He's got your clothes and everything. Apparently Blake took it upon himself to wash them all."

"Blake?"

"The cop that brought you here."

"Ah." Sakura smiled, "I owe him a great big thank you. Hell, I owe _everyone_ I great big thank you."

Wayne sighed slightly.

"So," Sakura said, changing the subject, "How long do you think I have to stay in here?"

"Just long enough for you to get better, I'd imagine." He said, shrugging. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I'm late for a meeting."

"I understand." Sakura said, nodding. When he left, she snuggled back into the bed, ignoring the many gaping mouthed looks she was getting.

_Why was everyone staring at her like that anyway?_

**Jonathon Crane**

He was led to his cell, silent and stoic. He was shoved in his cell, silent and stoic. He sat down on the shitty excuse or a bed, silent and- well, you get the point.

He stared through the bars, thinking of his toxin, thinking of Sakura. He was beginning to think of them as similar things, if he was being honest.

**So, Johnnie, how 'bout you forget about the babes skinny little butt and compose something. What the fuck is your brilliant escape plan, huh?**

Jonathon scowled, trying hard to ignore his counter parts words.

_Shut up! _Jonathon finally snapped after Scarecrow made a less than welcome statement about her and his mother being comparable.

He'd get his pill soon anyway. There was no chance that Arkham would lose this opportunity to gloat about Jonathon's capture, let alone that one of his men had spluttered on about Sakura being his, "Rag Doll." He would never hear the end of it.

Arkham would personally see the pill slipped on his tongue and swallowed instead of hidden.

**That little bastard. Promise me that we'll toxin him up to his eyeballs with the strongest concentration we have.**

Jonathon smirked.

_I promise._

He looked around out side of the cells, looking at the other prisoners. He had been entrapped with the high security ward, with the bad asses of Gotham.

He smirked slowly. Something would come to mind, something ingenious, with all these crazies around to provide some ideas.

**Sakura (Dream- Christmas)**

_Sakura giggles, leaning against Yuzuki. The two of them were snuggled under a thick red blanket, wrapping paper strewn over the quilt and floor._

_Presents were still under the tree, and there was a christmas film playing that no one seemed to be paying attention to._

_"Merry Christmas, 'Kura." Yuzuki giggled, patting her head playfully. Sakura snickered, poking her sister back in retaliation._

_Warm lights washed over them, their christmas tree sparkling with baubles and ornaments. _

_"I think we did a good job this year," Yuzuki smiled. _

_"With the tree?" Sakura asked, smiling back. _

_"Yeah!"_

Sakura snapped awake, shocking several of the nurses who had crowded and were gossiping about her. They spluttered, blushing and wriggling around like uncomfortable puppies.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, completley irked and irritated.

"Nothing!" One nurse blurted, while another managed to say, superbly quickly, "Ohmigod, I can't believe you know Bruce Wayne!"

Sakura shrugged. "What off it? We haven't even met before."

The nurses expression were astounded. They looked like gaping goldfishes.

Sakura sighed, and said, simply enough, "Scat."

They did. Instantly.

"Okay," Sakura muttered, "What's the big frickin' thing with Bruce Wayne around here?"

"You mean to say you really don't know?" The remaining nurse gaped, looking horrified.

"Should I?"

"Yes!"

Sakura shrugged, sitting up and leaning forward to stretch out her back. Her stomach twinged, but wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"So- shoot. Tell me everything about him. What makes him such a kick-ass big man?"

The woman practically wriggled with pleasure, "Please! He's like Gotham's big-shot playboy! He's a billionare!"

Sakura snorted. "So? How does that make him so, _boom! I am da man!"_

The woman looked stunned.

"What? Money isn't something that matters to me." Sakura shrugged, looking defensive. "I happen think of the mind instead of bank account state."

The woman spluttered, "Oh, no, that's not what I meant! I just. . . usually people are more. . ." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Y'know. In awe. I mean his owns Wayne Towers, his parents built a monorail around the city. . .he's just accomplish, y'know."

Again, Sakura shrugged. "Don't care." She said simply. The woman shook her head again, looking as though she was still in shock.

"Excuse me, I've got my rounds to do. . ." She said, walking off.

Sakura shrugged and blew a soft raspberry at the woman's retreat.

"Bye bye."

**Hey guys! I know, you probably hate the Scarecrow screwing Sakura part, but I had to give him what he wanted at some point, and what better way to do it? Anyways, I hope you liked the rest of the chapter. I have NOT seen Dark Knight or Dark Knight rises, so I'm making it up as I go along. **

**I know that Sakura hasn't really responded that much to the rape. She's trying to ignore it like it never happened and not remember it, but that won't work. Not this time. Next chapter, we'll get a little clearer with that!**

**Oh! Kakashi is Japanese for Scarecrow. I thought it would be cool for her to name him that every now and then. Gordon has NO crush on Sakura. I have decided they have a father daughter kind of relationship. **

**Anyway, please click on the blue button below clearly labeled, "Review" and do so. With gusto. **

***Nods head and steps off courthouse roof, landing neatly in a crouch. Gets up, dusts self off and walks off, coat fluttering in a hard breeze. Starts raining abruptly and thundering. "Oh, come on. . . " Gets soaked. "Mother fuc-***


	15. Confusion Tides and Twilight

**Hello guys. I hope the last chapter was alright. I wasn't really certain about what you would all think of it, but considering I got a great review from Solstice White and flames from other readers, it must have been alright, to say at the least. Anyways, as usual, I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**Ha. Oh! Merry Christmas people!**

**Sakura**

The car ran smoothly across the road, Sakura looking out of the window longingly. Gordon's house came into view and Sakura beamed. Mugwai was sat on the sofa by the window, staring out of it, tail drooping and eyes sad.

He saw her, and his ears and tail immediately pricked. He stood, front paws scrambling onto the window sill.

Sakura burst out into delighted laughter, getting out of the car and running down Gordon's pathway until she reached the door. A woman opened it, smiling beautifully.

"Hi," She said, laughing as she let Sakura in.

"Hi," Sakura smiled back. She didn't know the woman, but she was fairly certain that she was Gordon's wife.

Mugwai shot out of the living room, smacking into her like a freight train.

"Mugwai!" Sakura giggled, bending down and ruffling his ears. "Who's my gorgeous boy? Who's my gorgeous boy, hmmm? Oh man, I_ missed_ you last night!"

He licked her face, making her shudder delicately, "Oh, grooooooss." Sakura moaned, making the woman laugh.

"I'm Barbara, Gordon's wife." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Sakura, no intent of being a wife," Sakura replied, smiling back. Barbara laughed, tapping her nose.

"Give it a few years and we'll see." Barbara said, displaying a smug air that reminded her of some of the whining students she had encountered that had thought themselves above her. It was, to be frank, annoying as hell and made Sakura want to smack the smile off her face.

Sakura snorted. "I wouldn't hold my breath." She said simply. She stood up, stretching.

"When I get home, I'm gonna get my ass back to my job, if it's still there, and get on with my life. I don't need a man to live my life, and I never want to be bound to one till I die."

Barbara was looking decidedly frosty. Sakura backtracked quickly, realising what her words could be taken for.

"I meant no offense," She said hastily, "I just meant to say, marriage isn't for me. I mean, for most people, it probably isn't like that, it's just. . . my thoughts." She stopped, biting her lip anxiously. "I meant no offense," She repeated, somewhat lamely. Her head hung slightly, and a rosy blush formed high in her pale cheeks.

Barbara just nodded.

Sakura got the feeling that Barbara did not like her. She did voice this, however, merely ruffling Mugwai's ears and standing.

Gordon walked through to the hallway, hair ruffled and hair rumpled. It looked as though he hadn't slept. He probably hadn't.

"Hey," Sakura said, flashing him a quick grin.

"Hey," He replied, sounding tired but pleased to see her even so. "Recovering?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better." Sakura said, ceasing her tersed expression slightly. She grinned back down at Mugwai, "Mr Wayne tells me my dear Mugwai has been of inconvenience to your shoes." She teased.

Gordon grinned slightly, "Yeah. He ate one pair, slobbered so badly on another shoe that it was leaking saliva and tried to eat my quilt."

Sakura had to bite back laughter. "I'm sorry," She apologised, though she was having a hard time pulling back her laughter. "I'll pay you back for them."

Gordon snorted. "You will not."

"Will too."

Everyone suddenly looked at Mugwai, who just them a passive Robert De Nero,_ "You lookin' at me"_ look.

"Did he eat anything of Cranes?" Gordon asked, after a pause. He looked as though he was wishing Mugwai had.

Sakura shrugged. "Not that I know of. They were competitive though."

Gordon looked puzzled.

Sakura shifted her foot slightly, "It's a. . . dog thing, I think." She said, flushing.

Barbara nodded suddenly, making an, "Oh," noise as it hit her.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Well, Mugwai has lived with me since he was a pup." Sakura said slowly, "He's been rather spoilt, so he doesn't really like people taking the limelight away from him."

"He gets jealous, doesn't he?" Barbara cut in. "He's got used to thinking of you as his own personal. . ."

Sakura raised a brow at her trailed off sentence.

"Bitch," She supplied. "Only, y'know, I don't do bestiality. Or condone it."

"Anyways," Barbara said hastily, "Mugwai probably got jealous of Jonathon getting her attention, or getting protective when he saw her being hit."

Sakura nodded slightly. "On that awkward note let's change the conversation."

Both Barbara and Gordon nodded in agreement.

"So, what're you doing now?" Barbara asked, squirming slightly.

"Well, apparently the police want to ask more questions, they want me to see a psychiatric doctor or something, and they want me to stay here a little longer. So, Mr Wayne has been kind enough to offer me a place at his, and I quote,"humble abode" for a little while. Hence why these lovely men are picking up my things and taking them outside."

Sakura sighed, watching them take out boxes of her things and stashing them in the back.

"So. That sounds like oh-so-much-fun," She said sarcastically, tone laced with bitterness. She sighed softly.

"Miss, we've gotten everything packed aside from you and your dog." One of the removal men told her, grinning. He looked kind of like Ron Weasley, from Harry Potter.

She grinned back at the thought. "Alright. Thank you."

"Do you want to get going to Mr Wayne's place?"

"Um," Sakura glanced at Barbara, noting the still slightly scowling expression, and nodded. "Yes please."

"Goodbye guys," She called to Gordon and Barbara, grabbing Mugwai's collar. "Send me a note on how much I owe you!"

She ran down the pathway, Mugwai dragging her alone, and got into the car. Mugwai got in and promptly sat on her knees, sticking his head out of the window. She groaned at the uncomfortable weight, trying to shift her knees underneath him. She waved at Gordon as the driver got up and the car started up.

**Jonathon Crane**

It's pathetic what obsession can reduce someone to. Jonathon himself had just paid out a hefty fifty bucks just for information on how Sakura was doing and where she was from a guard. Let alone the picture set (Taken from her things) he'd had sneaked in by said guard.

He stroked the picture's edge longing. It was a great set of images- several of her just relaxing in her house, reading, painting, drawing. Some were even model worthy, particularly the bikini image that Scarecrow had drooled over for an hour and even the one where she was at a party, smiling and leaning against one of her friends, wearing a short black skirt and an extremely low V-shaped top. _He'd have to get her to wear that at some point. . ._

Scarecrow was just disappointed there were no sexy images of her wearing those black silky stocking stockings and lingerie.

The thoughts Scarecrow was giving him along were making him harden slightly in his lower regions.

**Sakura**

They pulled up before a massive mansion, Sakura gaping, eyes wide.

"Oh, my," She said softly. "It's beautiful."

She opened the car door, releasing the massive rottweiler from confinement.

Wayne walked towards her, wearing a disarming smile.

"Hi," She said weakly.

"Hi," He said, grinning.

"Um. Are you sure this is alright?" Sakura asked nervously. "You know that dog has a knack of destruction, right?"

"I've heard."

As though to puncuate this, An eldery man came wandering from the door, tear tray and all, only to be totally tripped up by said destructive dog. Sakura winced, running over to men.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked, concerned. He groaned softly, but managed to shove himself upright.

"I'm alright," He grimaced. "What the hell was that?"

"My dog. Mugwai."

Aflred looked around for said dog, grimacing again when he laid eyes on the creature. "I was told there was going to be a dog. Not a bear."

"It is a dog. Just a very big one. A rottweiler."

His grimace deepened as Mugwai started to eat a dying lavender bush.

"Well. . . ." Sakura paused. "He's never done that before."

Bruce, Sakura and Aflred watched the dog for a few minutes. It wasn't long before the dog had a sneezing fit (Resulting in him whacking his head on the floor a lot) and the three of them started snickering. Well. Alfred didn't. He looked strangely mournful. Oh. The lavender.

"Mugwai!" Sakura shouted, pointing at her feet. Mugwai staggered to her feet, still sneezing. He gave her a pitiful look and her scowl increased.

She sighed, turning to Alfred. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically, "I'll pay for some new ones for the summer fall and help plant them."

"It's no problem," Bruce said easily.

"I like repaying for damaged things." Sakura said quietly.

* * *

_You're still paying for me, aren't you, 'Kura?_

* * *

Sakura blinked, shaking her head slightly.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"Yeah," She sighed, smiling. "Things are just a little terse right now up here," She tapped her forehead to elaborate.

They nodded, Bruce looking understanding.

* * *

_You shouldn't have come out of the haven, 'Kura. Look how damaged you have become. They've hurt you._

* * *

_They've helped me, too. _Sakura thought sharply. _This was purely coincidental._

Her memories dangled out before her, and what could Sakura do but pluck an apple from the tree._ Him. Above her. Arms wrapped tight around her, body tight as a coiled spring, cock thrusting relentless. Her blood boiling, skin slick with sweat and breath coming in sharp, jagged pants._

She'd wanted him then, before he'd. . . before Scarecrow had. . . . She took in a small breath, shuddering slightly. She felt warm suddenly, too warm, and her clothes were too tight and restricting.

* * *

_What do you want, 'Kura?_

* * *

The answer, no matter how wrong, no matter how harmful and heart shattering it was, was simple-_ him._ She wanted him. God, no, not all of him, not Scarecrow. But Jonathon Crane. She wanted Jonathon Crane.

* * *

_Even if it hurts you? Could potentially kill you?_

* * *

Her eyes closed slightly and she could feel herself swaying on her feet.

"It's so warm," She gasped. It wasn't. It was December, should be freezing cold. The blanket of snow over the grounds was testament to that. She fell over into a heap on the ground.

_Yes,_ came her reply. _Yes, yes. ._ .

She wasn't unconscious, but she was burning. Her skin was hot and flushed, and the snow did very little to cool her. She could hear Alfred and Bruce crouched over her, calling her name, but it was distant. Fading away. . . just as she was. Into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of him. Of his ice blue eyes, cerulean in the many shades of blue they could catch and hold on to, of his creamy pale skin and lightly calloused hands, of his gorgeous lips and longe lashes. He was decidedly feminine, which amused her.

In her mind, he drew his teeth over her throat, nipping gently (Always gently) and suckling at the wound. He'd never hurt her like the Scarecrow had. He had scarred her emotionally, that much was true. Sometimes the wounds took some time to heal. But it was him. Him. How he was, a testament to say he would not, could not, be changed.

She sighed softly, even in her hallucinating fever, feeling a cooling ice pack on her forehead and a thick mattress beneath her. She imaged it was his hand on her forehead, cold and pale, seductive.

"It's the emotional trauma," She dimly heard, "Sometimes it can cause severe strain to body and mind, which can occasionally lead to this; a long sleeping period, where the mind attempts to rectify itself and heal. She'll be alright. Just rouse her enough to eat and drink. The rest she'll do by herself."

**Jonathon Crane**

**~Dream~**

_He saw her, standing before him in a shallow lake. Snow drifted down slowly, settling on her skin and melting gently away. She wore a crown of ice, and her red lips were a cool shade of blue. He moved forward, feet crunching snow underfoot. He glanced at the sky, recognising that it was twilight within his dream. He stepped forward again, watching her. The water rippled softly as she moved backwards into the water, turning her gaze upwards. Her body sparkled, adorned with a beautiful white gown that clung to her body gracefully._

_It was strapless, sleeveless, with a tight bodice and flowing skirt._

_She looked stunning._

_"Crane," She whispered softly, her blue eyes soft and gentle. "Crane, what have you done to me?"_

_Jonathon blinked. Hadn't he asked her to name him Jonathon? And what had he done to her?_

_"I hid you away from the sunlight." He replied without realising. "The dying sunlight of Gotham City."_

_The words echoed sullenly in the air around them, and without thinking he stepped into the water and began walking towards her. She closed her eyes, exhaling a breath of condescension. _

_"Do you think that you can trap me forever?"_

_"Yes," He said abruptly, with no hesitation. "The moment I escape, I will never let you go again." His arms wrapped around her cold body, drawing her closer to him until her skin pressed against his. He bent down to her, pressing his mouth gently against hers. "He will never touch you again. No man, aside myself, ever will."_

_His hands slipped over her cold skin, rubbing to generate heat. _

_"I love you." He whispered. She sighed softly, allowing herself to fall into his embrace. _

Jonathon's eyes shot open and he sat up sharply. His breathing came hard and fast, eyes darting around his cell. He could hear soft chattering in some of the other cells, and, mindful that he had become the centre of attention, he calmed himself quickly.

**Johnnie. What da fuck was dat? **Scarecrow scowled in the back of his mind.

_Nothing, _he responded testily, knowing it was anything but. His thoughts crowded around Sakura, and, like hungry leeches, they whispered things that elicited responses in his body he did not find too amusing.

_Scarecrow._ . . Jonathon warned. Scarecrow was beginning to send those thoughts into haywire by accompanying them with images. Scowling, Jonathon brushed them away, choosing to focus only on his toxin.

**Sakura**

Her dreams were troublesome.

_Herself standing before a scarecrow, screaming and bolting when the scarecrow moved, ripping it's nailed down arms from the wood that held it, and eyes glowing a sharp red, laughed manically and ran after her. She was young in this dream, just as she seemed to be in all her dreams these days. Seconds after (For dreams seemed to blurr together and meld so perfectly for her) She was running through a forest, the laughter rioting in the air._

_Another, herself setting fire to a corn field and watching it burn. Screaming when she caught fire and running to douse the burn. _

_Another, being hounded by rabid wolves, snarling and tearing at her feet, and of Jonathon running, saving her, only to pull her down on the snow, teeth beared into a harrowing snarl and eyes slitted and iris silvered, the very wolf she had run to, caught her and pulled her down. _

_Tearing her apart._

Breathless, her eyes snapped open. Her vision was distorted, breathing hard. She was covered with sweat and she was warm, so warm she was burning. She sat up, feeling a wet cloth fall from her face. She grabbed it and daubed against her forehead, trying to clean herself.

"What's happening?" She whimpered softly to herself.

"You're ill, miss. The Doctor had thought it was emotional trauma, but the blood tests came back. Crane's Fear Toxin has slowly been poisoning you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, miss, that he's poisoned your white blood cells. It'll take some time for your system to flush it out, so you won't feel well until it manages to do so."

"Isn't there a cure?"

"Well, the doctors have only discovered it in you. Most of the patients Crane had used his toxin on died from suicide or went mad. They weren't subjected to the new toxin that he introduced into the school so you're one of the only living specimens. Mostly everyone else is dead, and those who aren't have completely lost it."

"Why has it taken so long to affect me?"

"It was a slow working virus. Very effective, though. Your body never even saw it coming."

Sakura shuddered, moaning softly. She was dizzy. . . the world spun and she slumped back into bed.

"Where's my mother?" She whimpered in Japanese, forgetting what her mother had done momentarily, "Please, where's my mother?"

She felt something cool pressed against her forehead and heard soft comforting murmurs.

"It's alright. . .it's alright."

Her eyelashes fluttered and tears leaked out, glittering softly as they ran down her cheeks. She sniffled softly. Eventually, she cried herself back to sleep.

**"We have some pretty fucked up conversations."**

**"That we do."**

The next time she wakes, she feels a little better. She has slept through two days, and the hallucinations have stuttered to a stop. She feels slightly like she has the flu, minus the blocked nose and cough, but all the same in quickly regaining her good health.

She has managed to lug her sketchbook to her bed when Alfred was busy (Whenever he caught her up and wandering, he ushered her back to bed and all but tucked her , insisting she must stay in the bed to get better) along with pencils, and already there are several light sketches of Jonathon and Yuzuki, her mother and father, Gordon, Alfred and Bruce. She is not inclined to draw a self-portrait.

She doesn't have a mirror, and knows she looks pretty bad right now, mussed and sick as she is.

Mugwai is under the care of Alfred while she is under sickness' drowsy waves, and apparently Alfred has actually managed to control him.

Sighing softly, Sakura leans back in her bed, hoping to high heaven the next time she wakes up, she will have outslept the sickness. At the amount of time she has woken up (More often than not, dazed with Alfred shaking her awake to eat and drink) not even realising she has slept, she finds this could actually be a possibility.

**Jonathon Crane**

The days drag by in a state of half medicated, drowsy fog, and he clings to information of her like it is his lifeline. In a way, it is. Scarecrow or not, he is not broken, he is simply split, and he fears that insanity will flood through him sooner or later and take him, and when he thinks of her innocence, it becomes null. He can think of her for hours at a time, of all the unspoken words he wishes to give her and all the ways he could delight her.

In truth, she is a complete obsession, and the only way to calm his building fatigue would be to see her. Hear her voice. She has become an almost OCD to him. He must think of her. He _must. _

He has not yet risen to face Arkham's taunting, specifically those about he, but he will. The way Arkham is building the dam up for Jonathon is horrendous, and when Jonathon snaps, he is immaculately aware that it will be spectacular. He hopes that Arkham will die when the dam floods, when the insults become too much, and that Jonathan can see the light in his eyes flicker and burn out.

He has heard that she is sick, that his toxin did it. He cannot help but be pleased, in a sickened kind of way, because his toxin is threaded into her blood. His toxin, a part of him, is clinging to her body until he can return to her.

Jonathon (And Scarecrow) cannot help but wonder if she thinks of him. Of them. What they did. If she will ever forgive Jonathon, if she will still reek of fear when she is returned to the Scarecrow's arms.

Jonathon himself has warned Scarecrow off from touching her. He will have no one else touch her. He is aware that Scarecrow will break through occasionally; after all, he needs his other half present to function properly.

He glances up as Arkham appears at the door, smirking. In his hands, he holds a bottle of pills. Jonathon smiles at the young nurse behind him as Scarecrow breaks through for a moment, whispering, much to his shame, "You and me, baby. The closet floor is as good a place as any."

He watched the woman flush bright pink, inwardly facepalming.

He accepts his pills and even goes so far as to waggle his tongue to show he's swallowed them before he slumps back on his bed.

**Sakura**

Alfred has gone out shopping, and Sakura cannot resist the idea of going outside, at least for a little bit. When she discovers the calendar, she's shocked anew.

**December 15th. **

She swallows slightly, wondering exactly how much time had passed since this had started. Sighing, she pushes the front door open and sits on the porch. It's cold outside, but it feels nice against her skin.

She sighed , inhaling and exhaling. It's been snowing, and the frost-bitten ground glitters softly. It' beautiful to behold. She can see paw prints from where Mugwai has been out, and wonders where he is.

"Mugwai!" She called loudly, listening to the word echo back to her. The noise of kicked up snow and a yelping noise intercedes her hearing, and when she glances up, she sees Wayne, Mugwai's leash in hand, being dragged on his belly through the snow. He must have been taken by surprise, because there's no way in hell Mugwai could have done it while Wayne was expecting it. Not with those gorgeous half-shown abs.

She eyed them appreciatively, wishing she wasn't quite so sweaty and flushed.

He grimaced as he stood up, shaking his snow-covered hair.

"Sorry," Sakura said, pushing back her fringe.

"It's alright. He's quite a strong dog."

"Yeah," She said, a smile tilting her lips. "He pulls me along like a rag doll."

He smiled at that, pushing back his hair with his left hand. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked.

She leaned forward, making a playful, "Ssssh," gesture with her finger. "I needed to get outside for a little while." She said, smile widening, "I'm afraid I'm none to keen on being locked in a room." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry to be imposing for so long."

"It's not a problem," Wayne assured her, sitting beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. Still really warm and icky feeling, still having the occasional memory flashback of my childhood. More often flashbacks of _him_ though."

Wayne didn't need to ask who _him_ was. His gaze told her he already knew. Sighing softly, Sakura stretched out. Her stomach growled and she grumbled softly to herself, giving Mugwai a fuss.

"I dubbed his name in Japanese, y'know. It gave me some strength to stand on."

"His name?"

"Scarecrow. Kakashi." She sighed sullenly. "Asshole."

"No kidding," Wayne remarked, standing up. He held out a hand, and she took it hesitantly. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat. Alfred's been looking at your cookbooks. He's been grabbing loads of ingrediants in." He pulled a face, "I don't even know what most of them are! I think he wants to make something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're Birthday is the twenty third, isn't it?"

Sakura blushed.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I'd hoped no one would find out."

Wayne looked surprised. "Why? Don't you want to celebrate or something?"

"I'm not a social person. I prefer being alone on my birthdays with some red wine, noodles and Mugwai." Sakura shrugged. Wayne nodded. He actually looked understanding, as if he sometimes wanted birthdays and events to himself, too."

"There's more to you than meets the eyes, Mr Wayne," Sakura said, stretching out. His eyes caught on her exposed back, where the long silvery cut was.

"You too, Sakura." He replied. They sat at the kitchen table and looked at each other.

"Tell me," Wayne said softly. "What's eating you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your past. I can see in your eyes it's burning you up. Tell me." His voice was gentle, his eyes compassionate. She hesitate, heart stuttering in her chest.

"Is it something you really want to know?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I think it's important for you to get it off your chest to a friend."

She swallowed heavily and drew in deep breaths.

* * *

_Yes. Tell him how you watched me die, stood still and watched. . ._

* * *

_It wasn't like that. You know that._ She took in another breath.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to get it out. It's like treacle in your throat." She said, awkwardly playing with her sleeve. Eventually, she started speaking. Concentrating only on her thoughts and feelings and memories, her story spilled from her like sparks from a phoenix's fire. Devastating, joyful and dark.

All through, he listened, as intently as Jonathon had listened to her. When she cried, he gave her tissues and helped her wipe them away. He even held her.

"What about you?" She asked quietly, voice soft. "What happened to you?"

He bit his lip, and then said, quite simply, "My parents and I were at an opera. We had to go out, and we were mugged. My parents were murdered."

She took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry." She said softly, really meaning it. He nodded, eyes downcast.

"Hey," She said softly. She held out the tissues, and he gave a soft laugh, taking them but setting them aside.

"Well," She said eventually, just to break the silence. "There are people who have it worse than us. Something to be thankful for, I guess."

He nodded. She held back a yawn, her lashes fluttering.

"Tired?" Wayne questioned. She nodded.

"Just a bit." She replied, tucking her hair back absently.

"Go on." He said, grinning. "Off to bed with you."

Sakura cocked a brow,"Yes, Master." She said, clearly amused. She wandered off to her bedroom and collapsed into the bed, sighing. Curling up, her dark hair spread over the pillow, she closed her eyes, crossing her fingers.

_(Let no Nightmares come, please. . ._ )

A few minutes later, her door opened, and she heard a familiar padding of paws. Closing her eyes, she patted the bed and smile. Mugwai jumped up and settled beside her, fur slightly wet from the snow.

"Mugwai. . . " She grumbled. Still, his presence calmed her, and she was falling asleep again in what seemed like a matter of minutes.

**Jonathon Crane**

Time ebbs and flows, and it does so only slower when you are NOT having fun, and don't have any fear toxin around to create any fun. His thoughts of her were growing fearfully short in their supply, taking in account of all the thoughts that had been torn through like wild fire.

He grimaced at the heavy drowsiness the drugs held him under, struggling to keep conscious.

**Hey, hey Johnnie? **Scarecrow giggled.

_What?_

**We're all mad down here!**

Jonathon winced at the over-used joke and shook his head.

_Please, God, no more. . . _

**Lighten up, Johnnie! We'll get out in no time!**

_How'd you figure that?_

**Because the Jokers in the house!**

Jonathon winced at the next badly used pun. He was only taking the sedative medication, not the one that dulled Scarecrow down, so he still had company. He was beginning to regret not taking that other pill this morning. . .

**When he gets out, you know that the rest of us will follow. . . **

Jonathon was aware of that much. He just couldn't muster the strength to enthuse over it. He blamed the sedative. Maybe he should have switched over the pill he took. . . sighing, he leant back on the bed, closing his eyes.

_Ah, irony. . . .I once looked through that camera._

**Okay. This is kind of boring without the two of them together, so I decided that Sakura would be ill for a little while, just to make her a little vulnerable. Maybe Jonathon will come for her and see her that way, lol. I've said it before; I've not seen the second or third film, so from here on out, I'm just going on through things I've read and heard. You are welcome to push things through with me with a PM. **

**Sakura and Barbara don't get along. Ah well. I don't really care for Barbara that much, considering I've only ever seen Barbara on the Tim Burton Batman. **

**Don't worry. This chapter might totally suck, but. . . there will be better ones to come, hopefully. This one just seemed like a totally shambled mess. **

**Anyway, after that yawn-filled chapter, merry christmas. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. They give me inspiration. **


	16. Escaping And Finding Paradise

**Ah. Well, well, well. Back again, are we? To delve back into one Sakura Shibata's world? It's fun, aint it? Anyways, back to the point of this little introduction; this chapter will actually have a nice purpose to it. So. Review. Yeah?**

**This chapter will hopefully be a little fast paced (Although sadly not violent) and I hope that you will all like it. **

**Jonathon Crane**

The entire asylum was rumbling loudly, it foundations trembling. It felt as though the entire thing was just going to uproot itself from the earth and fall into a pile of rubble and disintegrated stone.

Jonathon stood up, watching with eager eyes. He stepped towards his cell's door, looking around at all the other rogues that were doing the same thing, riled with excitement. He could hear the joker giggling loudly, his laughter spilling down the hall.

Jonathon smiled darkly, and watched with delight as the door's mechanism make a sharp grating noise and swung open on it's hinges. He strode out immediately, delivering a swift punch to the unlucky guard that attempted to stop him. Most of the guards were already backing away, some even reduced to pathetic huddles on the ground.

Nobody knew the asylum like Jonathon did. No one could know all the shortcuts in the buildings like him.  
It was simply logical at best he'd be one of the first to escape, and so one of the ones likely not to get caught.

The whole situation was mildly amusing, especially when he saw Arkham race into Jonathon's old office and slam the door shut, fumbling with the lock desperately. Through the frosted glass, he could see Arkham's silhouette, dark against the glass. The door finally clicked as it locked, and Jonathon had the pleasure of watching him cower beneath his desk.

He pressed the speaker buzzer, and leaned it, smiling.

"Well, Arkham?" He taunted, "What are you afraid of, hnnn? Could it be me? Maybe the crazies?"

He loosed a frightening chuckle. "What a frightened little child. Now- where's my mask?"

Arkham's body twitched and his head twisted towards the wall. Jonathon glanced around to a thug he had freed when he had instigated his toxin unto Gotham.

"Would you mind?" He asked politely.

The thug grinned and cracked his knuckles, running to the door and slamming his shoulder into the door.  
The door shuddered heavily on it's hinges, releasing a high squealing noise. Already, the siren's were blaring out.

A second knock against the door had it crashing to the ground. Jonathon stepped into the room, seeing his mask immediately by following the direction Arkham was staring in.

He smiled, grasping it. He could feel a small subdued capsule of liquid toxin that he'd hidden in there before his capture.

Turning on the Voice Distorter, Jonathon pulled his mask on. He knelt before Arkham, yanking his head back with his hand. The thug grabbed his chin, keeping him there.

"Thank you," Jonathon murmured, undoing the capsule. He poured it into Arkham's gaping mouth and smiled as screams erupted.

He walked out of the room, leaving Arkham alone with the thug. Crane could have killed him, it was true; but with the siren's blaring, it wouldn't be long before the infernal bat appeared. The last thing Jonathon wanted was to captured again.

Thugs scrambled away from him as he stalked onwards quickly. He would have to collect some new suits and clothes, he knew. He'd have to call someone ahead so that they could come collect him and take him to the warehouse and have clothes and the like ready for him to dress into.

His money had also been stashed elsewhere, under the false alias of a female named Karen Lane. Amusingly enough, he had actually dressed up as a woman to go make the account, so that he could get his money by himself, provided he had a black wig, some make up and woman's clothes.

He'd known it'd be less suspicious and recognisable if he was a woman instead of a man.

Scarecrow, being the odd kinky bastard he was, had enjoyed it. Jonathon had not. How Sakura managed to _walk_ in those stilettos, he'd never know.

He would, however, never let it be known that he'd done that, let alone that he'd done it every time he needed his money. He'd be made a laughing stock if anyone of the rogues did find out. Hell, if _anyone_ found out!

Outside of the Asylum compound, he made his way to the bridge and began to make his way into the freezing water to swim his way across. Luckily, he was a strong swimmer, and was used to cold water temperatures.

He shivered with cold, taking in sharp breathes. His glasses and mask were wet, but he wouldn't take them off. There were no pockets or anywhere else to put them but his (Glass on his) nose and his (Mask in his) mouth, and he used his mouth to breathe when swimming. He couldn't see very well, and his mask's voice was damaged, but he could fix it later.

His muscles clenched and moved fluidly, smoothly. He reached the edge of the river and drew himself out, wet and shivering. In the dark of the drawn in December night, he made his way into an alley. It wasn't long before a foolish (Oh for _fuck's_ sake!) _woman_ made her way into the alley.

He quickly knocked her out by jumping out at her and smacking her into the wall and removed her clothes. He let her keep her underwear and even gave her his orange asylum jumpsuit.

He winced, wriggling in the skirt. This. Was. Not. Dignified. He scowled, pulling off his mask and stashing it in the woman's jacket. He removed his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

Well. If he could just get a wig, then at least he could go to the bank and get some money out to buy male clothes with. He was just lucky the woman had tights, otherwise his legs (Which were getting hairy) would have been a dead give-away.

He glanced around out the mouth of the alley and saw an young woman blatantly wearing a wig. If he didn't know better, he'd say that this was his, "lucky" day. It was chin length and brown and curly. It would have to do.

He sighed, putting on a shrill voice, "Excuse me, miss?" He called out, wincing at the feminine tone, "I was wondering if you'd point me towards Wayne Towers?"

The woman glanced around, confused, to heavily shadowed place in the alley mouth. She frowned, walking towards the alley mouth.

"Hello?" She called uncertainty._ Smack_. Her head hit the wall and she slumped. He grabbed the wig, and fixed it onto his head.

Great. Disguised. He went towards the bank hurriedly, tottering in the heels and ignoring the catcalls his got. He told them his (Her) name was Karen, and that she'd been mugged and badly needed her money so her electric wouldn't go off.

Since this was Gotham, this wasn't questioned. He (She) was given a new bank card to his account, which his promptly withdrew enough money to get what he needed. He thanked the man in a soft girly voice, surprised when the man smirked at her, his eyes flitting down Jonathon's body.

"You're welcome, miss." He purred.

He blushed and nearly ran out. He went into the first shop he could find and bought some decidedly male clothing and a cheap phone. Paying, he dressed in the changing room and went outside before he removed the wig, clothes stashed in a bag.

In his mind, Scarecrow was laughing his ass off.

**How the mighty have fallen!**

_Shut up!_

**Hahahahahahahaha!**

Jonathon scowled and punched a memorised number into his phone.

"Yes. Yes. I'm out. Pick me up and take me to the warehouse. Now."

**Sakura**

She was laying in her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling and quilt wrapped tightly around her. Alfred had caught her outside, taking in some fresh air, and had immediately hustled her back inside, even going so far as to wrap her up in the quilt.

He was still there, in the corner of the room. Making sure she stayed there.

Alfred's phone rang suddenly and he answered.

"Yes? Sir? You mean every one of them? All of the rogues?" He swallowed and nodded, "I understand."

He put the phone away and went over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her. She craned her head, trying to see him.

"What's wrong?"

"Jonathon Crane and mostly every other inmate in the asylum have escaped." Alfred said slowly.

Instantly her heart sank.

"I'm sorry?" She said quietly, "Could you repeat that?"

Alfred repeated it again. She lay back in her bed and released a slow breath.

"He doesn't know where I am." She said quietly. "I should be safe, shouldn't I? Until I can go home." Her stomach twisted into knots and she bit her lip.

She was trembling, her eyes dark and fearful. She might have wanted him, in the hallucinating fashion she been wrought with, but now she had snapped out of it, remembered everything he had done to her, fear was running rapidly through her. The thought of him finding her made her want to curl up and cry.

Alfred took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "We won't let anything happen to you." He said quietly. Her fingers entwined with his and she struggled to sit up, taking in shuddering breaths.

"Fuck," She said softly, sadly. A little louder, she repeated the sentiment. "Fuck!" She leant against the headboard of her bed, inhaling deeply. Tears dripped down her cheeks. "What happens now?" She whispered.

"We'll keep you safe." Alfred said sternly. "Master Wayne, Commissioner Gordon, the good cops. . . we'll all keep you safe."

She laughed brokenly. "Alfred." She said softly. "You can't promise it, and I can't believe it." She took in a breath. "I have to save myself. Get out of Gotham completely. I won't go back to Britain where he can find me. I'll go somewhere else. . . "

"Miss Sakura, you are the only chance we have of capturing him." Alfred said quietly.

"Oh yes. Look how well that went the last time." She shot back.

"Sakura, you can leave us all and try to escape, just like he wants you to. He wants you to try, because that's where he'll be looking. He knows you'll want to escape. He'll have men at every exit of the city, looking for you. There isn't an escape, and that only leaves the option of fighting back."

"God, Alfred, I can't." She whimpered, curling up. "I can't fight back. I'm pathetic. Compared to him, I'm nothing."

"No, you're not. He wants you because your strong, Sakura. You're strong, and you can fight back at him like a wolf cornering it's prey."

_"Great_. I'm the prey!"

"No! _You're_ the _wolf,_ Sakura." He retorted sharply, his eyes shining brightly. "The proud silver wolf. You can't give up, not now. A wolf must corner it's prey, Sakura. In the end, either the wolf or the prey must fall."

Sakura released a shuddering breath, wiping her tears away. "I can only hope that I'm the one who won't fall, then." She said softly.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon stretched out, sitting down in a chair and skimming his eyes over the piles of boxes, each filled with a shipment of toxin. A smile curved his lips. He had anticipated her trying to escape, and as such had sent men to every exit and entrance to Gotham.

They'd stay there for a few days, in case she decided to try and wait him out. She'd find he was unshakable in this respect.

Even if she didn't move, he was now aware of where she was staying- Wayne Manor. He'd give her til tomorrow evening. Then he'd go to her. He'd release her from that place and bring her home. Tilting his head, he stared at the newly caught photos.

She was sleeping in them (They had been taken in the morning, after the curtains were opened.) cheeks flushed from heat and slight fever. She looked like a little doll, especially in one where she was all curled up, little red lips pouted seductively.

She looked sweet.

**I like the one where she's kicked off the quilts and is wearing those little shorts. She's got great legs. **

Jonathon sighed, skipping through the photos until he found the one Scarecrow was talking about. It was true. Her legs were very shapely.

Sighing, he piled them together and put them into his desk's draw. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Not anymore. He wanted her here _now._

He went over to the door, opening it to peer out into the sky. It was rapidly darkening. Rapidly. He smiled at the smog and dark grey clouds drifting over the sky. It made it looks like some kind of Gothic Horror movie. Now all they needed was the crows.

His mind instantly stuttered, flashing back to being locked into the aviary with the crows. A sharp cawing flashes through his mind, the noise making him jump even though he knows it is but a memory. He shudders slightly, swallowing. He closes the door and leans against it. It takes a moment for the fear to dissipate he holds no emotions to those memories.

It would be better to go alone, to find her. He'd take something along, just to ensure that she slept soundly while he spirited her away.

But to go alone meant that there was less chance of discovery as there were less bumbling idiots that came with the guarantee of knocking something over at some point. Sighing, he pushed his hair back, a slight smile spreading over his lips.

She'd be home soon. Well. He glanced around, amending the thought abruptly. This wasn't home. They wouldn't really have a home. This at the least would make do.

He collected some equipment; a canister of fear gas, a special injected drug he had created to induce quick but fulfilling sleeps, and a gun, just in case, pocketing them neatly.

He went outside, sliding into one of his, "Hired help's" cars. He instructed the driver to go to the Wayne entrance gates and wait there for his return. Thanks to his spy, he knew the room she was staying in, and even the blueprint of the house.

He sighed softly, smiling.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat on the bed, drying her tears. Alfred had just gone to go do something elsewhere in the manor, leaving her to her own devises. She was currently sat back on her haunches, sniffling softly and lightly sketching out a new Rag Doll.

It was small, but not delicate. It was designed with golden almond shaped eyes, a stitched on triangular nose and silvery grey fur along it's back and paws. It was even designed to have a tail. She hiccoughed softly, sniffling softly.

It would be a cute little thing. Sighing, she leant back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

**Jonathon Crane**

He'd scaled the gates with no problem and had gotten to the front door to find it unlocked. Stepping in, he wiped his shoes, dusting off snow, and quietly walked into the house, calling up the memory of the blueprint to guide him to her room.

He peered through the door of the room she was supposed to be in and smiled slowly. She was indeed there, laying back on the bed, her eyes half closed. She looked sleepy, and the fire in the grate sent a warm coloured hue over the room.

Carefully, he pushed the door open, careful not the make a noise. She sighed softly, nestling in her quilt. They'd slept together in that quilt. He wondered if she remembered.

Carefully, he brought out a handkerchief and a capsule, undoing it. He let three droplets of the chemical onto the handkerchief and stoppered the capsule.

The fire crackled and she yawned, a smile spreading on her lips. He carefully slid the capsule in his pocket and neared her. He carefully drew the handkerchief above her and wafted it so the gas spread slightly. Her eyes opened in surprise and she sneezed. She looked at him, her blue eyes widening, adn body tensing slightly and tried to move.

Her lashes fluttered as the gas began to affect her, eyes confused and lips parted as though to say something. After another breath, they slid completely closed. She relaxed completely. His arms slid under her body, supporting her as he picked her up. He pressed his lips gently against hers, and, bridal style, he carried her out of the door. He heard a servant coming and hurried, carefully and quietly hastening his steps.

He reached the front door and carefully adjusted her in his arms to open it. He walked outside, closing it behind them.

"Sssh." He murmured as she mumbled softly in her sleep. He settled her back more comfortably in his arms and moved quickly, feet pounding against the floor and crunching softly in snow. It sprayed out, wet and cold, in a fine white mist around his feet.

He jostled her in his arms. She was light weighted, but it was still awkward to hold her in his arms. He reached the gate and brought out the gun, shooting off the padlock. The bang reverbrated in the still air, and the gate swung open.

He ran to the gate, seeing the door open in the manor behind him, and opened the door, sliding them both into the car.

He settled her head on his lap, and nodded at the driver. The car sped off, sending a spray of snow out behind them.

"So, that's Sakura?" The driver asked curiously, glancing back at her.

"_She_ is Sakura, yes." Crane bit out. He smoothed her raven black locks from her face and realised that she was shivering. He removed his blazer and wrapped it around her, pressing her body tightly against him. He glanced down at her bare legs, smooth and pale, and sighed softly. It was a good thing he had brought several sets of the suit he was wearing.

She'd at least have something to wear until he could get his hands on more clothes for her. A smile tweaked at his lips. It would be quite amusing to see her wearing his clothes.

**Maybe sometime you should wear _her_ clothes. **Scarecrow snickered.

Jonathon scowled, his eyes darkening. His right hand carefully slid over her ribs and down to her waist. His hand cupped her ass, his eyes flitting down to her thighs.

The car drew up beside the warehouse, and Jonathon stepped out, tugging her sleeping form along with him. He barely got her inside before they both fell down, Jonathon himself panting from over exerting himself.

He dragged her over to warehouse floor until he reached the mattress he slept on and placed her onto it. He dragged his quilt over her, tucking it in neatly. He smoothed over a crease obsessively, trying to make it look perfect.

She snuggled down into the thick blanket and he watched her for a moment. There was an explosive knocking on the door and Jonathon turned around just in time to see it crash down. An extremely tall, muscled man that looked like his diet consisted of steriods, steriods and more steriods stepped through the doorway. His skin was extremely pale, and he wore a strange mask over his face.

Jonathon stood up swiftly.

"Who are you?" He barked sharply.

"Bane," The man answered in a thickly distorted voice. "My name is Bane. I have a proposition for you."

**Sakura**

Sakura moved slightly, shivering. The quilts were thick, but she wasn't entirely sure what had happened to the nice warmth she had been hugged by in her room. Did the fire go out?

It took but a few seconds before she remembered what had happened and her body froze. She could feel a warm weight pressed against her legs and could dimly hear someone's pen scratching softly against paper.

Her eyes flicked open, just for a second, and confirmed what she had feared. He had kidnapped her. Jonathon had kidnapped her. She struggled to keep her breathing under control and her eyes from opening.

Too late. He leant over her, warm breath ghosting across her neck.

"Sakura," He murmured softly. "Sakura, I know you're awake. Come on. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me."

She squeezed her eyes tighter, desperately pleading that this was all just a dream. His arms slowly, gently, wrapped around her waist, a parody of a lover's hug. His mouth carefully nuzzled against her hair.

"You've not been well." He said, taking in a slight breath. "I know that. You should almost be completely better by now though."

He inhaled her hair's scent, giving a low groaning noise. "You smell so good."

She trembled, her stomach aching with fear and eyes still closed.

"Please, stop." She whispered softly. He stopped slowly.

"Why?" He said quietly.

"Please. . . I can't handle it. Please stop." Tears dripped down her closed eyes.

"Is this about what Scarecrow did?" He said quietly.

"It's about what you _let_ him do." She managed to say thickly, through her tears. He carefully pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her against him. He wiped at her tears.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "You've no idea how sorry I am. It's over now though. He will never touch you again."

She curled herself up tighter, facing away from him. Her head was hung so that her hair cascaded down before her. He tucked it back, swallowing slightly.

"I won't lose you." He told her, stroking her hair gently. She shuddered softly, sniffling.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She whispered softly. "I can't _mean_ anything to you. I don't _want_ to mean anything to you or anyone."

He dragged her back into his arms.

"Because sometimes you need to hold onto people to survive. Someone has to anchor you" He said quietly. "And you're the only person I chose. I can't let you go. You need to understand that. It's not love- its obsession, fixation. You mean everything and yet _nothing_ to me."

"Why can't you break yourself from me, go to someone else?" She whispered, her head raising, her eyes meeting his. They were sparkling with tears that dripped down her cheeks.

He smiled slightly, seeming amused. "Usually, to terminate fixation and obsession you must do just that."

"Wha-" His hand shot forward to her throat, lightly squeezing it. He was making a point, she realised.

"Take it away from your life. Perminately. I wouldn't be able to forget you, so I'd have to kill you. What would you choose? Life or death," His voice had turned serious and controlling. "I'd prefer you chose life, personally."

She shivered, eyes wide, and he removed his hand. As though she were a puppet and he her puppet master, her head lolled forward for a moment before it raised itself.

"Sadist." She whispered softly, looking at the savage delight on his face.

"Masochist." He whispered back slowly, his arm encircling her waist. She flinched slightly, but said nothing. He leant into her, lips curving into a devastating smile. "Tell me- who are you really afraid of? Scarecrow or me?"

She shook her head slightly, "I don't know anymore."

He released a soft thoughtful, "Hmm." and then pressed his lips against hers.

She froze, unable to move and react. Her heart thundered, her thoughts thick as a fog in her mind. His lips released her, and still she could not breathe.

"Breathe." He instructed, her puppet master, and she did so, gulping down the fresh air. Her breathing calmed slowly and he leant her against him, stroking her hair slowly and murmuring softly, so soft that she could barely hear it.

Carefully, he pushed her back down onto the bed, bringing the quilt over them both as he huddled against her, arms wrapping around her.

"It's alright." He murmured slowly. "It's alright."

He stopped murmuring after a while, simply stroking her hair. Her heart was still sticking slightly, uneasily beating. After a while, her heart began to ease up. He wasn't trying anything uncouth. She moved and felt his arm tighten around her waist. Nothing_ too_ uncouth at least.

Was waiting for her to fall asleep? How could she fall asleep? She was in her enemy's arms. It was like risking sleep in the grip of a boa snake. She wondered if he would be the one to fall asleep? She hoped so. She'd be able to escape his grasp if he did so.

"I'm not going to sleep, Sakura." He murmured in her ear. "Even if I did, I think we both know how lightly I'd be sleeping."

"Yes." She whispered back in response. Her heart fluttered again. He sighed softly.

"I imagine you won't sleep either. This is more for health of mind than anything."

_Health of mind?_ It certainly wasn't for the health of hers. Was it for his. . . obsession with her? Did he need to savour her being here?

She shuddered; that alone sounded weird.

She bit her lip, feeling him press himself against her. She could smell him, he was so close. He was scented of sweat, strong and musky and a little bit gross, and some hastily sloshed on aftershave that hadn't done much for his smell.

She turned around, finding herself needing to face him, to see this man, this creature, that she had been so afraid of just this afternoon. His arms opened for a moment to let her move and then closed around her. Her head pressed against his chest, her face tilted up to see his.

He smiled lazily at her, slowly drawing patterns down her spine that made her shiver slightly. She blinked. The man before her did not look like the one that had held her down and raped her. He looked different, like a different person altogether. But then, whilst he bore similarities with Scarecrow, weren't they two different people?

Her own arms hesitantly wound around him, her face snuggling into his chest. Her nose wrinkled.

"You need a shower," She mumbled, "And for one am not going to join you in it."

Jonathon cocked a brow. "Is that so?" He asked, sounding entirely amused.

"Well," She teased, entirely before she could stop herself. "Maybe I'll watch."

His cheeks flushed, and after realising what she had said, she blushed as well. He chuckled softly.

"I think I'd rather watch you."

Her blush deepened and she ran a tongue across her lower lip nervously.

"I swear there's something wrong with me." She murmured, looking away from him.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He soothed. His hand fisted gently in her hair, making her face him. He leant in again. "Don't leave me." He murmured quietly, for her ears only. "Don't leave me again."

"I couldn't if I wanted to. Not anymore." She replied softly. "Someone has to keep the crows away."

He nodded slowly, bringing himself closer to her. His lips met hers slowly, his tongue flicking against her lips. She swallowed, a gut feeling of _don't-do-it_ slamming into her stomach.

That feeling of Don't Do It? It faded the moment he pried her lips open with his warm, wet tongue and pulled her closer, closer until there was no way humanely possible to get anymore closer.

They settled together firmly.

"Where are your Scarebuddies?" Sakura said suddenly, her hands pushing him away slightly.

His smile widened. "They went out with a new contact of mine." He all but purred. "They'll be back in the morning."

"Oh?" She said softly, raising a brow. She wished they were in. Surely he wouldn't kiss her like this, curl up beside her like this if they were in with them?

He raised a brow back suddenly, "Scarebuddies?"

She blushed. "I watch a lot of movies." She snapped defensively. She carefully slipped out from his arms and turned her back on him. He laughed softly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," He murmured in her ear. He kissed her cheek softly, gently turning her back onto her back. He settled himself on top of her, kissing her softly.

"Don't ever leave me."

She hesitated before saying, promising despite her better judgement, "I won't."

He smiled and then kissed her again. When Frost meets Fire.

"But I swear to god, if anyone calls me Raggedy Ann, I will smack them so hard tha-" She was cut off with a small laugh and a passionate kiss.

**Ah! That was actually quite a quick type when you think about it. I think that I am enthused that we are n****ear the end of this story. We are officially into DKR. Batman, from here on out, probably won't be mentioned much to the very end.**

**Um, Wait. . . did it get FLUFFY at the end there? Yeuch. Gotta fix that. **

**Bane! We have Bane coming! Woop! Then Crane's court! Ahahaha! Now, I flipped the coin. I said that before, but no one actually has asked for the outcome. **

**Once again, never seen any movie but the first, so i've no idea HOW Crane comes into play with his courthouse, I just know Bane respects him (Sorta) and won't interrupt his court and stuff. I assume that they're slightly threaded together, but something frayed and not really strong so Crane can basically do whatever da fuck he wants. **

**Yah?**

**Good. **


	17. Bring Her Under Moonlight to Him

**Hello, dear people who read this, which is more or less fixated on one darling Solstice White. I have actually really gotten into this story, and in the light of this, I hope to receive more information on what you all feel about the characters and whatnot.**

**I'm also endorsing that I would like some fan art pieces to link onto my profile, so that I can see my characters as you do, via imagery of your own effects.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter, and, of course, review.**

**Jonathon Crane**

She was breathing softly in his arms, her skin warm and silken beneath his hands. She felt so solid in his arms, and at the same time, so delicate. Like a beautiful flower. He knew she was not breakable-

_(At least, in manner of speaking, as he could hurt her physically, mentally if he wished; but in the sense of their touching each other, his hands melting against her velvet skinned breasts, his lips gracing her collar-bone, she was not.)_

-when he had no mind to break her, and at the moment he did not.

He sighed softly, nuzzling at her hair. Her hair, damp with sweat, shone in the dim light of the warehouse, her skin like white porcelain in the moonlight that came through the high windows of the warehouse.

He wondered when he had become so possessive of her; it had surely not sprung up suddenly in the short few weeks he had spent in the asylum- had it begun before then?

He supposed so. She moved in his arms, closed lashes fluttering slightly. Her lips parted and loosed something in Japanese in a soft, submissive tone.

He set his head down on the pillow beside her, setting an alarm on his phone. He would wake before his men arrived back, and so, in that sense, would she.

Her lips brushed against his bicep, making his cheeks flush slightly. He settled her into comfortably, aware of her hair tickling against his skin but not moving her away from her.

The fact that_ she_ was touching him, even if it was simply her raven locks, her pale hands, gave him some kind of begnin pleasure.

His eyes opened slightly when he felt her fingers spread out over his hip, and he glanced down. His grandmother would be turning in her grave if she could see him now, he was sure.

Lying in bed, completely naked, with a beautiful woman that Granny would surely dub a harlot. She was nothing of the sort. Even so. . . his hand reached out from her hip to entwine with the one of his hip, settled their twined hands between them.

Would it be so bad to marry her? He was not religious, had not been since he had broken free from his Grandmother's fanatical world, but this wasn't about religion anymore.

marriage had become something that no longer needed religion. At least, not necessarily. She could be his _wife._ They would belong to each other. His lips twisted slightly.

His last name would take hers, and the whole of Gotham would know she belonged to him. No man would touch her, for fear of him.

The thought of their unity made him feel a stoic sense of euphoria.

**Raggedy Ann! **Scarecrow beamed viciously in the back of their mind.

_You know she doesn't like that. Besides, she'll want her own alias, if any. Something that means something to her._

**You mean something to her. **

_Leave Raggedy Ann alone, Scarecrow. She'll be Mrs Crane if anything. _

**Hmmph. Sorry to burst your bubble, Johnnie boy, but what happens if she says, "No"?**

The notion alone sent chills down his spine. She would not, _could_ not, refuse to be his.

His hand tightened around hers, nails leaving soft indents into her skin. She winced in her sleep, lips parting to murmur a sweet sounding plea in Japanese. He frowned.

She released a sigh, her fingers softly stroking against his. He closed his eyes, determined to sleep.

**Can I give you an entertaining vision from yours truly about your darling bride-to-be? **Scarecrow mocked.

Jonathon scowled.

_Sakura stepped lightly into the bedroom, a silk pale night-gown adorning her form. It was short, brushing barely down to her thighs, and she wore white fish net stockings. Jonathon himself appeared to be lying, completely at ease, on the bed, a quilt barely draped high enough to cover his abdomen. _

_She walked forward, breathing softly. Her eyes seemed to have a nervous dart to them (Which was realistic) but the deep blue was intoxicating. Her fingers reached to the neck tie of the night-gown and she untied it slowly, allowing the soft material to drift down to pool at her feet. Underneath, with the stockings (Hold ups) she wore matching underwear of pretty white. _

_She made her way to the bed and settled on it, crawling up to him. _

Jonathon could not deny that Scarecrow had an apt eye of detail, especially when it came to small details. He forced the vision away though, despite this.

He was still fretting over the possible refusal. He glanced at the time on his phone and sat up. It was barely ten O'clock when they had finished, bodies slick with sweat and needs slaked, and it was only just turning eleven now.

He was no artist, but for some reason, he now felt the resounding urge to draw. Her. Obviously. He had several notebooks (Filled with research on his toxin, and even information on some of Gotham's finest. physiological work he had done himself obviously.) and a pen, but he was wholly uncertain of how to start.

Jonathon got up out of the bed, dressing in his underwear and trousers, and padded over to the desk, picking up said pen and a notebook that was barely begun. Flipping to the back, he sat down, legs crossed, at her side.

The moonlight flitted over her frame, displaying the soft hollows and curves of her body. She had kicked off the quilt for the most part, and it now just covered beneath her abdomen. Her arms had crossed over her breasts in his absence.

His pen tapped against the paper for a second before his pulled the cap off and began to roughly sketch out her body frame.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, for a moment disoriented and lost in the darkness around her. Moonlight shone on her bed and she adjusted to the light before she moved. She heard a soft scratching noise of pen on paper and looked before her.

Her cheeks flushed when she realised what was happening. Jonathon was drawing her. She swallowed as she glanced down. Jonathon was drawing her _naked._

She ran her tongue over her lip and debated about moving herself more than she had. As it were, all she had done was move her arms slightly.

He glanced at her, noting her open eyes, and closed the book.

"Finished?" She asked quietly, pulling the blanket back up her body and feeling self-conscious.

"It's only rough." He replied, just as quiet, "I'm no artist."

She struggled to recall what had happened and instantly felt guilt swell up in her stomach.

_Oh shit. What the fuck have I done now?_

How the hell had she let him sway her to. . . she swallowed, trying to ease her breathing.

"Relax," He said softly, soothingly. He set the book down and got onto the mattress, his hand slipping around her waist. She froze for a moment before a warmth sank into her belly and she unwillingly relaxed. She leant against him, her lips pressing against his bare chest.

He nuzzled her hair, and her eyes closed and she released a soft breath. Her head tilted back, and he trailed warm kisses down her throat. She gave another estranged sigh of pleasure. There it was. The reason she could forget her guilt for as long as the sin lasts. The wonderful pleasure that warmed her body to the bones and satisfied everything, shutting the world away.

"You like that?" He coaxed, nipping at her neck and making her startle. She looked into his eyes through her heavily lidded ones. _Two different people. _

That was what it boiled down to. There was Scarecrow, the one that did all the terrible things to her, and Jonathon, the one who had done terrible things to her, yes, _but._ . . but she loved him. She had fallen in love with him, and his sins turned to glitter in the night sky.

They mattered next to nothing. With Scarecrow, it was different. Everything was now blamed on him, because she could no longer blame it on Jonathon. He was too special, too close to her to blame anymore.

He was like the intense lover she had known forever- bygones be bygones because there was someone else she could blame. She was a hypocrite.

She bit her lip, giving out a startled gasp when his hand stroked down her stomach, stopping just before her pubic hairs to lazily draw patterns on her skin.

"Oh god," She whispered, between shaky breaths, "Oh god."

Why did everything have to be so confusing? She loved him, but didn't want to. He'd done all kinds of terrible things, and she'd still somehow managed to push it aside. She was terrified of Scarecrow, blamed everything on him, and at the same time managed somewhat to pretend that he wasn't there when Jonathon was.

That when Jonathon touched her, there was no trace of Scarecrow in his blue eyes, in the curve of his lips or even in the body language. She knew he was. She knew he saw everything.

His chest pressed against her back, his head tucked into her neck, where he was biting and licking it punishingly, and his hands were spreading out her thighs and sliding in-between.

She gasped, shuddering. Her eyes closed and she released a soft moan. There was a sudden soft beeping and Crane groaned softly before pulling away.

"Get dressed," He instructed, kissing her lips slowly. He pulled away and stood, leaving her wanting and unsated. She looked at him. He looked back.

"What?"

"Where are my clothes, Jonathon?" She asked quietly.

His lip curled, "You mean your sleep wear?"

"Well. . . yeah."

He pursed his lips. "I won't let you wear those until bedtime."

"Bedtime? I have a freakin' _bed_ time? Jeesh, how old do you think I am?" Sakura said, looking disbelieving.

"In other words- when you decide to sleep."

"So what am I supposed to wear?" Sakura sighed after she fixed him with a withering scowl. He gave her a look, and nodded towards a set of his clothes.

"Those."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. "No. . . way." She managed to say weakly. He turned back to her, absently doing up his shirt.

"You wear that, or you'll wear nothing." He said simply, "I don't hesitate to remind that my workers are due back, and I myself would prefer they didn't see you walking around naked."

She flushed darkly, her eyes narrowing in anger. "You ass!" She snapped, and flung herself down onto the bed. She was trying to call his bluff, see if he would give Sakura her pajamas back.

He simply shrugged, stooping down to collect his tie. He knotted it, still looking at her with an amused expression.

"I could always gas you, you know." He said conversationally. Sakura's heart stuttered in her chest, but she didn't react other then her muscles tensing slightly.

He sat down beside her, his hand slowly stroking down her back. She shivered uncontrollably.

"Hmmm?"

She shuddered again. "Stop it." She quietly. She would not break under his will.

"So, you'll dress?"

"No."

His nails suddenly dug into her skin. "Why not?" He said sharply.

"Because you need to understand I'm not something you can control." She said, her tone strong. She stood suddenly, for a moment forgetting that she was completely naked. Her eyes burned darkly with savage anger.

She had lived through her mother's life. She had survived his reign of terror at the school. She survived his drugs, his kidnapping and his abuse. She would not fall prey to him now.

"I will not allow you to control me, no matter how high the cost becomes."

He stood up, and she lifted her chin proudly, her eyes seering into his. He walked over to the cabinant in which he had packed his suits and picked out a shirt and trousers.

"I'm afraid that I didn't find any time to invest in looking for ladies underwear." He said bitterly. "And after that little outburst, I'm more inclined to let you go commando, so to speak."

She narrowed her eyes. "I will not dress in your clothes."

"Why? He'd dress in yours if you told him to?" Scarecrow suddenly chimed into the conversation. Sakura flushed.

"Really?" She said, before she could stop herself.

"Yea- no!"

She smirked. "I'll make you a deal, Crane," She said, stepping towards him. She pressed herself against him, and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"I get the feeling I won't like this deal."

She shook her head, smiling still. "Have you ever seen a film called, "Breakfast on Pluto?"

"No."

Her grin only widened. "Check out the main character. Looks kinda like you anyways. I want you to dress up like Kitty tomorrow night, when it's just us. We'll have a real night of fun, you and I." Her voice ended on a purr.

"In return, I will wear your clothes."

His jaw tensed. "What happened to you not letting me control you?"

Her grin only widened, "Sweetie," She purred, "This isn't letting you control me. This is. . ." She tilted her head, pouting. "God damn it, I forgot what the word was." She muttered, scowling.

He just smirked.

"Um, compensation? No, that's not it." She shook her head, sighing. She pressed her head against his chest without realising it. His arms tightened and he nuzzled her hair, kissing her softly.

She moaned softly, kissing him back.

"This is me, being condescending," Jonathon murmured.

"You bet your ass it is." She said softly, "But you're the one dressing up for me tomorrow."

He smirked suddenly, "I think that should be a two way street, love. You dress up for me and I'll dress up for you."

"Oh, don't tell my your getting kinky all of sudden?" Sakura laughed, "You used to be so chaste!"

He growled slightly and her laughter stopped. "So," He said sharply, "If we're getting kinky, as you put it, when do the cuffs and whips come out?"

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced away. "Whenever you want." She said, flushing deeply. "I'm not. . . averse to it."

He chuckled softly. "Scarecrow hopes not." He said, before he let her go. She padded over to his clothes, and, scowling, began to dress. Despite being equally slender, he was still decidedly taller, so the clothes all but dwarfed her frame.

"I think these are gonna fall down." She mumbled, tugging up the pants. He grabbed a belt and threaded it through her trousers, tightening it until it wouldn't tighten anymore. They held up firmly around her waist.

She grabbed his tie and knotted it expertly around her neck, tucking the collar of the shirt over it. She pulled on the vest sweater and then the blazer.

"I feel too damn small." She murmured, glancing downwards.

Jonathon snorted softly. "It looks cute." Scarecrow bit through suddenly. Jonathon scowled, his eyes clouding slightly.

Sakura waved her hand slowly in front of his face. When he didn't react, she began to creep towards his notebook, flipping to the back to look at the image he'd drawn. It was, to be honest, very rough. The lines were scratched in roughly, the shadows smudged in. Her face was actually quite well drawn. She raised a brow and closed it.

Something tapped her shoulder suddenly, making her jerk violently with fear. She glance up and swallowed. Scarecrow.

"You do look cute." He told her, "Don't let him tell you otherwise." He hesitated and grinned. "Can I give you a kiss? Just one little kiss?"

She shook her head. He shrugged. "I'll give you one anyway."

He moved in roughly, grabbing her shoulders and slanting his mouth over hers. His tongue pushed into her mouth, carefully stroking hers. Despite the rough nature that his hands were acting upon, his mouth was a little less so. He nipped her lip slowly and drew away, smiling.

"Thanks, Doll." He purred. His thumb wiped his saliva from her lips, and he chuckled softly. "I hope you do dress up. I'll make sure he does."

"I've nothing to dress up in," She replied quietly.

"Well, if Johnnie checks out Kitty in your Pluto Moon thingy, then he'll likely get you something he likes."

"It doesn't seem something he'll do, though."

"Well, it's true, he doesn't like dressing up as a chick- but he'll do it just to one up you, make you get dressed so that his goons won't see you bare as a baby. He just wanted you to get dressed. He'll do it just to keep his word to you, though."

Sakura nodded slightly, realising his hands were still digging into her shoulders.

"Um, would you mind. . ." She murmured, nodding to her shoulders. His movement was graceful suddenly, smooth and elegant. Jonathon was back.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Sakura asked quietly, tilting her head. His expression was cold.

"You let him kiss you." He said sharply.

"No," She retorted, "He grabbed my shoulders, stopped me from moving and kissed me. I said no."

His scowled slightly. "I don't want to share you."

"Not even with yourself." She bit out without thinking. His eyes flashed and one hand knotted into her hair, yanking her head back sharply. She gasped in pain, her eyes wide. Her heart thundered in her chest.

His mouth crashed against hers, dominating it with his tongue and teeth and lips. . . she mewled softly in pain as he bit her lip so hard he drew blood. He released her, pulling back sharply. His eyes burned into hers.

"You're mine." He hissed.

She shook her head, blood slipping down her lip. She swallowed, tasting blood in her mouth, warm and coppery.

"You already know that," She said, wiping it away with her hand. He relaxed slightly.

She flicked her tongue out, wetting her chin so the blood washed off. It smudged slightly, but she didn't mind.

"You know, you really have a thing for biting people." She mumbled when his back turned. He turned back, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to his desk. He shoved her onto it, making legs cross elegantly and sitting in the seat.

The doors of the warehouse opened and his goons started to walk in.

"They escaped from Blackgate Prison a few days after they were brought in." He told her quietly, his hand resting on her knee.

"Hey!" A familiar feminine voice called. Sakura twisted back to see Sarah darting towards her. Flinging her arms around Sakura, Sarah beamed.

"Heeeeey." She whispered.

"Hi." Sakura said, simply. She was already wishing the hug be over with. She was not used to being hugged (Unless it was Jonathon) and didn't really intended to get used to it.

Sarah finally let her go, releasing a bunch of babble that Sakura couldn't understand. As such, Sakura waved her hand in front of Sarah's face, and said, cutting her off,"Hey! Hey, do it slowly, so I can understand you, or speak Japanese!"

Sarah grinned, blushing. "Sorry."

Sakura smiled back tiredly. "Well, at least you aren't as bad as Kakashi here." She nodded back to Jonathon, who gave her a confused look.

She leant back and murmured in his ear, "Kakashi is Japanese for Scarecrow."

He nodded slightly, his expression not wholly pleased. She took his hand and kissed it gently, nuzzling her cheek into it. His expression lightened slightly, and he spread his fingers out against her cheek. She kissed the tip of each of them.

He took her hand and kissed their tips gently. Her lips parted, eyes heavily lidded.

"Um, Sakura? Where did you get those clothes? They look a little big for you." Sarah said awkwardly, obviously trying to dispel them for their loving moment.

"They're mine," Jonathon said calmly. "She doesn't have any clothes here, aside from pajamas."

"D'you wanna borrow some?"

"No. Jonathon and I have a deal going on." Sakura said, smirking. He nipped her finger and she pulled her hand back from him, swirling her tongue around it. His eyes focused on it and, noticing this, she teasingly slowed the action, flicking her tongue over it.

"Tease," Jonathon said darkly.

She simply smiled seductively. "Hmmm. Who started teasing who first, Jonathon?" She whispered, cocking a brow.

He snorted softly. "You did. Lying there like little miss sunshine in the moonlight stark-"

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE YOUR MIND!" Sakura hollered out before he could finish the sentence.

Sarah gave her a smirk, raising a brow, "The end of that sentence wouldn't happen to include a word so lovely as, "Naked" now would it?"

Sakura's cheeks turned an exceedingly bright shade of rosy. Sarah chuckled softly. "Thought so." She grinned.

Sakura sighed softly, pressing her hands against her face to hide her cheeks. Jonathon smiled widely, his hands sliding under hers and praising them away. He cupped her cheeks.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He murmured, "You were very beautiful, lying there."

Her cheeks darkened. "Please stop teasing me." She begged. Jonathon smirked, glancing at Sarah, "You know, I did draw her."

Sarah raised a brow, a wicked smirk curling her lips, "Naked?"

"Of course." Jonathon replied, smirking back. "Do you want to see?"

"It's not very good." Sakura said quickly, "You won't want to see it."

Jonathon inclined his head, "It is very rough." He said calmly. He grabbed his notebook, flipped it to the last page and showed Sarah.

"Hmmm. Very cute, in a rough kind of way." Sarah said approvingly. She glanced at Sakura, her gaze drifting down her body. Her lips tilted and she gave Sakura an approving look.

"The suit is actually cute on ya."

"Why are people saying that?" Sakura scowled.

"'Cos it is." Sarah cooed.

Sakura sighed softly and jumped down from the desk, traipsing towards the mattress. She collapsed onto it, basking in the warm sunlight that was beginning to filter through the windows.

Sighing softly, she stretched out, her eyes beginning to close. Sarah walked over to the bed and lay down beside her, snuggling her. There was a pause.

"Sarah? What're you doing?"

"Snuggling you."

"You've no chance, babes. I'm one hundred precent straight." There may have been a slight lie there, considering she actually found the idea of Jonathon dressing as Kitty a kind of turn on.

"One can pray, darling."

"Mmmm. If you say so." Sakura smiled at Jonathon slowly, "Care to join us, Jonathon?"

He shook his head, and she shrugged, snuggling back into Sarah, who wrapped her arms around her happily.

"Pity," Sakura sighed. "You're quite comfortable, you know." She gave him a smile and closed her eyes, relaxing. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

**Jonathon Crane**

He waited patiently for her to fall asleep before he stalked over to the mattress and gave Sarah a quick hard kick to the ribs. She yelped in pain, waking up.

"Shut up." Jonathon said sharply. "Get up and go get to Bane. He wants you in the operation."

Sarah nodded, giving him a bitter look.

"Alright." She muttered, standing up. Her leather outfit gleamed in the moonlight. She grabbed her gasmask from the box and slid it on her head, adjusting it slightly, and then walked off to go do as she was bid.

Jonathon himself sat down beside her, watching the sunlight caught in her hair, making it shine with a kind of silvery illuminance.

Sarah, along with a few other of his men, would be transferred over to Bane's group, a sign of good faith as it were. In a few days, the city would all but belong to Bane and Jonathon.

Sakura would stay with him always. She was, after all, his.

He stroked her hand, which was curled into a gentle loose fist on the pillow and watched as she smiled slightly.

"Hey!" One of his men said, grinning, crouching. "How's Raggedy Ann?"

Jonathon's eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that," He said sharply.

The man's smile faded. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not her name."

"So. . . she's just Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Eh," The man shrugged, going off to do some more work. Jonathon felt her hand move and glanced down, watching her fingers unfurl gently. They drew his fingers in and she tugged him onto the mattress.

"I can't afford to look unprofessional." Jonathon said, getting back up. Her eyes opened slowly and she fixed him with a look that seemed to debate that.

"Oh?" She murmured softly, "And suppose that kidnapping a girl for personal pleasure comes under professional?"

He fixed her with a withering glare that she returned. She stood up and wandered over to him, her fingers idly looping into her trousers.

"I wish that you wouldn't act this way," She said quietly, her blue eyes sad and lips no longer smiling.

He didn't say anything. Inhaling softly, she tucked back her evergrowing hair and bit her lip. He glanced around sharply, and drew her into his arms, his hands carefully smoothing out her hair. He kissed her quickly, barely enough to satisfy, and then, at her look of disappointmenT, did it again, a little longer this time.

"Come on," He murmured softly, "Don't be sad."

He kissed her again, his eyes flittering around to make sure no one was watching.

"You do realise they already know, don't you?" She said softly.

He smiled grimly. "They know." He repeated, "But there are those that I don't trust who'll spread my attachment like wild fire."

"Won't they already have told then."

He shrugged. "Perhaps. This is more for me than you, though."

"What's the point?" She asked seriously. He shrugged again. He just didn't want it spreading. He didn't want it on his reputation. Even if people heard rumours, they wouldn't believe them unless it came from his own mouth.

"Ssssh," He murmured, hands delicatley circling her neck. He squeezed lightly, and then released her. Her eyes were wide, but softened, as though she had come to see she was in no real danger. His fingers lightly danced over the bruised skin.

She flinched slightly, and her pulse jumped slightly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Do _you_ hurt?" She replied, just as quietly.

He smiled cooly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would. Didn't you want to know about my hurting? About Yuzuki?"

"I did." He replied. He guided her over to his chair and sat her down. "And perhaps one day, I might share it with you." He looked deadly serious now.

"But if you repeat so much as a word that I have given you of my story, then I will dispose of you."

She nodded nervously, her top teeth dragging back her lower lip anxiously. "I wouldn't," She said softly.

"Good." He replied quietly. "But first, Sakura, there are milestones we must cross." His smile returned, seductive and dark as ever, "And they begin in a few days time."

"Milestones?"

"When we get to them, then you'll know what they are." He paused,"You couldn't miss them either way."

She swallowed, but nodded. "Alright." She said quietly. "But they had better not include being named Raggedy Anne."

"If it comes to you doing such things, I would not force you to take that name in any case." Jonathon said simply.

"Why would you want me to _do,_ "Such things?" Sakura asked, shaking her head. "I don't think I could."

She crossed her legs absently, pressing her forefinger and thumb against her forehead and cheek.

Jonathon smiled coldly, "Sakura, the mind is capable of forgiving and reasserting itself many times." He said, "If you did such a thing, whatever such a thing is, you would gradually become more than comfortable with it."

She shook her head, "I won't allow myself to do such a thing." She said, licking her lips nervously. He stole another kiss from her lips, revelling in the touch.

"You will," He murmured quietly, "You will."

**Hahahahaha! I have been wanting to get Jonathon dressed up like a girl since the last chapter! Now I have a chance again! For those wondering, Breakfast on Pluto is another movie Cillian Murphy was in, where he played Kitty! Kitty's cute, I think you guy's like it.**

**This chapter was maybe OOC. You want it really, dear reader. Besides, we all know how much he wants Sakura to be his little puppet? He's basically letting her think she's won when really he's just getting back to gaining her trust. **

**Yup. I can be manipulative when I want to be. Also, I flipped. . .so many times. They all seem to want her to die. However, I think I may just. . . allow her to live. I digress, lol. **

**Just review and give me your views. Is it really so hard? Also. FAN ART. **


	18. To Let Her Try Erase Her Mind

**Hey guys. This chapter is basically going to extend throughout a couple of days, to where all the action begins in Dark Knight Rises.**

**When that starts, we get onto rocky road with Jonathon and Sakura, what with the whole upcoming, "Milestones" and whatnot. It is, of course, going to more Sakura centric in his absence (After all, he needs to set things up for his court, doesn't he, and he can't have his eyes on her all the time during that)**

**I would like to note that if you want Sakura to LIVE or DIE, you must put so in a review. I feel it would give the story a more realistic note were she to die in the end, as it would kind of bring the whole thing together. It is, after all, more liable she would end up dying then surviving.**

**Sakura**

Sakura took the new clothes from Jonathon with a thankful nod, turning her back and beginning to dress. They were small, tight clothes, made of smooth leathers and lace and silver buckles.

"Is there something about this kind of clothing you liked?" She asked him quietly as she tugged on the top.

Jonathon nodded, "They're hard-wearing if nothing else. Were the situation somewhat different, I would have dressed you in finer clothes."

"You'd have dressed me like a doll." She said simply, cutting him off neatly. She fluffed up her hair with her hands, looking at the mirror he'd brought her somewhat hesitantly. With the newly applied make-up that Sarah had given her, she looked like a doll already.

One dressed in leathers, yes, but still, doll-like. Full red lips, her eyes outlined and smouldering with soft grey shadow. She even had a slight red blush applied to her cheeks.

She looked over to Jonathon, her hands clasping together slightly.

"Do you expect me to fight?" She asked quietly, "Against a side I hold no ill will against? It is this side, if any, I hold ill will against." She bit her lip, tasting the cherry gloss that coated them.

"This is not my war, Jonathon. It is something that I will withdraw from at every opportunity. I have committed to crime, and I have no intention of doing so. I do not belong here."

His lips thinned, "Sakura," He appraised quietly, "When we are through, then you will have belong perfectly."

"By the time we are through, there will be nothing left of me." Sakura said quietly. "I will have been erased in favour of a cold-blooded killer."

He took in a breath, removing his glasses. "Perhaps." He said simply. "But you will be mine even so."

The way he said it, so matter-of-factly, made a shiver crawl up her spine. She sighed softly, her fingers idly trailing down to her leather trousers. She wondered bitterly if this was his way of getting back at her. Her thumbs slipped into the loops of her trousers, and she drew in a small breath.

She did not meet his eyes after that, until the nighttime, when he drew her into his bed and into his arms and took her.

The days trickled by, and she barely took notice. She functioned slightly, holding the occasional conversation with Sarah and Jonathon, eating and drinking when the sustenance was given to her. Mostly, she sat on the mattress, dwelling in silence and her thoughts. When he touched her, when Scarecrow touched her, she barely responded.

She was drifting, now, her mind beginning to circulate to old memories, both of past and recent past. She tried to recall each of her classes, tried to bring up fond memories of Yuzuki and of Mugwai.

When they were blurred and shaken, she felt as though the very floor she was stood on was giving way beneath her. Her heart was squeeze tight inside her chest, and her ribs catch, stomach swoon and breath whoosh from her.

Sometimes she cried. She hid her tears from Jonathon and Scarecrow, but not from Sarah, who was the only person she felt she could anchor herself to, to keep herself from falling outside of reality.

Sarah. Sometimes she was there, but more often than not she was not. Out on business, Jonathon would lazily say as he sat beside her, pulling her into his arms to inhale her hair and skin and to once again begin those terrible dances they threw each over through too well.

Sakura sat on the mattress now, her eyes fixed onto the window. She had bathed earlier, using the cold leaky faucet in the warehouse and a sponge to clean her skin, and she smelt like rain, fresh and earthen.

She was dressed only in Jonathon's shirt, something she had come to do often when she awoke in the middle of the night, wracked with bouts of insomia. Often, he'd stirr, see her, but ignore her. Always, the doors were guarded.

Sakura inhaled softly, glancing back at him. His hair was mussed from their fucking earlier, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. She glanced down at her stomach. It had been hurting all day, and she thought that it meant that her time of the month had coming around again. It was uneasy.

She didn't know exactly how to speak the words, to say that she needed. . . products. She bit her lip sharply.

It was truly a wonder that she had not fallen pregnant, with all the fucking they had been doing. They were like rabbits, unsatible in the spring. But then, she wondered idly, why she had not fallen pregnant; she knew she was fertile.

She would have to ask him why. She stood up, wincing in pain. The door opened and Sarah walked in quietly.

"Sarah," Sakura said softly, "I need to ask you for something."

Sarah glanced around, jogging over to her quickly.

"What is it?"

"I need. . . I think I need some. . ." Her cheeks flushed, and Sarah caught on.

"Oh. Oh, right. Um, I have some in my car, I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Sarah disappeared out of the door, leaving Sakura stood beside a moonlight beam, tilting her head to watch the clouds drift.

"Hey," Sarah said, startling Sakura from her revered state of mind.

"Yes?" She murmured quietly, eyes roaming back up to clouds.

"I've got your. . .girl products." Sarah said quietly, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face as though to rouse her.

Sakura nodded slowly, turning around. "Oh. Yes. Thank you."

She grabbed her underwear from the floor and tugged them up.

"Welcome." Sarah shrugged.

Sakura took it and wandered off. There was a lot of toilets just beside the warehouse, and, if escorted, Sakura was allowed to go.

Sarah walked around them. The cold winter air rushed around them, bringing over a flurry of snow flakes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura murmured dreamily. Sarah nodded, ushering her into the bathroom. It was only once they were inside, stood beneath the florescent lights, that Sakura remembered that she was wearing nothing but Jonathon's shirt and her knickers.

Going into a stall, she was relieved to find that she had only just started bleeding. There was nothing on her underwear to show it. Thankful for this, she sorted herself out, and went outside the stall, looking faintly dazed once more.

"C'mon," Sarah muttered, looking worried. "Let's get you inside."

"What's wrong?" Sakura murmured, pausing. Her hair was caught in the breeze, carelessly, floating across her face. She did not correct it.

"I don't think you're right, Sakura." Sarah said softly.

"About what?"

"No, I mean_ you_ you. You, in your head. I think you're getting sick." Sarah's cheeks were pale now, her lips thinned out and eyes worried.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm supposed to be erased." Sakura said calmly.

"_What?"_ Sarah said, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Never mind, Sarah." Sakura said, giving her a soft smile. With her pale cheeks and no make-up on, she only appeared more sickened. She was trembling slightly.

"It doesn't matter."

The two of them made their way back in, Sakura shivering with cold, skin pale.

"Fuck, Sakura, don't get sick and die on me, alright?" Sarah said, somewhat desperately.

Sakura just nodded dimly, going to sit back on the mattress. Jonathon stirred, and Sarah gave him a slight look, mouthing, "We need to talk."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon got up slowly, pulling on his trousers. He walked over to Sarah, his eyes darting over to Sakura every few seconds.

"What have you done to her?" Sarah said softly.

"Nothing," Jonathon replied quietly, his expression perfectly stoic,"It's all going on in her head."

"Have you given her anything?"

"Nothing but the pill."

"Pregnancy pill?"

"Yes."

Sarah nodded, sighing softly. "This isn't good, Crane. She's really sick. "

"I know." Crane said quietly. "I think that it's the enviroment. She's always better when she's not here."

"It's like a prison to her." Sarah pointed out, her eyes glancing back to her. She was just sat there, still as a statue. She barely appeared to be breathing. She could have been the perfect doll. Her head tilted up suddenly, the soft angles and planes of her face made soft and beautiful in the moonlight.

Her lips pursed slightly and she looked upset. Crane watched her, stepping forward towards her when tears filled her eyes, glimmering, and dripped down her cheeks.

He crouched before her, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"Hey," He murmured softly. She blinked, awareness dispelling the cloudiness her eyes had been displaying. She blinked again, and her eyes, now completely darkened to their usual shade, met his.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"You tell me," He replied, tilting his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. "You're the one crying."

"I'm not crying," She murmured, tucking her hair back. Her hand brushed over a tear and her hand froze. She dropped it limply to her lap, gazing at the wet mark her tear had made.

"Or maybe I am." She sighed, brushing them away.

**Sakura**

She looked at hand for a moment before she wiped at her face, cleansing her face of the tears.

"Sakura," Jonathon said quietly. "We'll be moving away from here this Friday. The new apartment's all set up. I think it may help you to get out of this place."

"This place," She repeated softly, her head turning away. She surveyed it slowly. "It's feels like I'm trapped underground with only the windows to assure me I'm not. It's like this place hasn't changed, since we arrived. All the cobwebs are still there, all your equipment is still set up perfectly. Everything has a rhythm in this place, one that repeats and repeats."

She licked her lips, tasting the dryness of them.

"But despite all that, all this. It's not the place that traps me." She looked at him, red lips trembling. "It's you."

With that said, she lay back on the bed, straightening out her body. Her hands clasped over her chest, her eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling as she submerged back into memories.

The next time she surfaces, it's the next morning. Pale sunlight lights up the place. For a moment, her head is spun with fairy tales, dark and twisted, and she wonders if a witch has captured her and locked her away in a tower.

If a wolf will come to shear her flesh from her bones with sharp teeth.

If the apple on the pillow beside her is posioned.

_If, if, if. ._ . if she stays here long enough, if earth will break up the concrete beneath her and grow around the room, entwining over her body?

She moves slowly, feeling as though she hasn't moved for years. Her thoughts are dim, and she wonders if it has anything to do with the hunger in her belly.

She takes the apple and rolls it inbetween her palms slowly, feeling the smooth texture before she pierces the skin with her nails. Juice welts up and she brings it hesitantly to her lips.

She remembers Jonathon. She decides he wouldn't poison it, and bites deeply. She imagines herself as the wolf, teeth sheering through the apples skin as though she was simply cutting through soft butter with a knife.

Sakura stood up, cracking out her bones. She looked around, seeing the occasional person dotted around the warehouse. Jonathon is not here. She does not bother wondering where he will be. There isn't a point in it anymore.

Most of them have been gone these days, and she thinks that something big has been happening. She has heard and felt the city rumble and scream, and heard voices (Faint in her dulled mind) shouting out and laughing.

She takes another bite of the apple, barely tasting it. She sees a woman, and it takes a moment before her mind registers the woman as Sarah.

_Fading. I'm just fading away. . . _

She makes her way to the door, pushing it open. The guard looks at her and mumbled that, "Perhaps she's better go back inside."

She looks at him with her world weary eyes, and said, softly, "Perhaps I'd do better to be done with it all."

He swallowed bitterly, holding in a breath. "I'm sorry, miss." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry. . . "

Of course, She smiled. Her eyes are dazed, not quite there, but she smiles. She looks eerily like a doll, with her eyes glazed over like that.

"Don't be." She said softly. "Not for me, anyway."

She gently pushed him aside and stepped out into the snow. She was still only wearing his shirt and her underwear, and the cold tore at her skin violently. She wriggled her bare toes into the snow, watching it melt around her feet.

"Please, miss. Come back inside. You could get sick." The man pleaded. Unexplained tears filled her eyes and leaked down.

"Who am I weeping for?" She asked softly, to no one in particular, least of all herself, "Yuzuki? My poor, dead students? Myself?" She turned back to him, blinking as snow settled on her lashes. "Maybe you."

She began to walk slowly, wandering over the snow-covered pavement.

"Where are you going to go? Miss, please, you'll get us into trouble!"

She stopped then. "I'll be back." She said softly. "I just want to walk for a little bit." She paused, "You can join me if you like. Even tell him. I don't really care anymore, if I'm honest."

The man nodded slightly, jogging forward. "You'll need to dress first, though." He said quietly.

She glanced down and nodded. "Yes." She murmured, going back inside. She dressed quickly and came outside.

He put his walkie-talkie thing back into his waist holster and gave her a timid look, "All set, ma'am."

"Sakura, if you please." She said absently.

"Alright. . . Sakura." He seemed to almost test the word, weighing it.

"Sakura Shibata. I was a teacher, you know."

"A teacher? Of what?"

"Of most things."

"So, you can educate?"

"Yes."

"Um, Miss Sakura?"

"I'll accept that terminology." Sakura drawled softly, her feet turning over the fresh snow. "And what is it?"

"Well, it's just that. . . I never learned how to read properly, and I was wondering. . ."

"If I could help?"

"Yes."

"Certainly." She said, twirling around suddenly. Snow spurted up around her feet, dusting the edges of her jeans with white.

"So, um. . . how should we do this? I mean, Scarecrow, Crane, they kinda go crazy when anyone goes near you that isn't a female. In fact, he all but scalded Sarah for it at one point."

Sakura hummed softly under her breath. "The answer is simple." She said softly. "We don't tell my dear heart what we are doing."

"It sounds like an affair without a relationship." The man said, grinning. Looking at him, Sakura suddenly realised how young he was. He could only be, what, nineteen? Yes, she was twenty-one, but still. . .

She sighed softly.

"True enough." She murmured. She looked up and spun around again, smiling. "Beautiful." She called out. Her voice echoed in the air and she laughed softly. Some coloured returned to her cheeks.

She twisted around, bent down, packed some snow together into a snow ball and promptly threw it at the man. He yelped when it smacked into his chest and laughed, bending down to make one in retaliation. It quickly turned into a fast game of who could hit who more.

Eventually they both collapsed onto the snow together, side by side, covered in snow and breathing hard.

"Jesus, that was fun." Sakura grinned. It felt strange, foreign, to grin. It had been so long since she had smiled, grinned properly. She sat up eventually, feeling the snow seeping into her clothes.

"Shit, that's cold!"

He burst out laughing, standing up.

"We'd better get back." He said suddenly, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah," She sighed quietly. She followed him back to the warehouse, a playful shoving fight erupting between them. Sakura muffled her laughter as they drew up to the warehouse.

"What day is it?" She said suddenly.

"Um, December the twenty-first."

She nodded, her expression falling.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He asked quietly.

She sighed softly. "It's my birthday tomorrow." She said softly. "And I'll be trapped here." She blinked tears from her eyes. She grinned slightly, sniffling softly. "What a shitty birthday."

He shook his head, looking down trodden. "I'm sorry." He said, again.

Sakura scowled and whacked the back of his head gently in a playful manner. "Don't be." She ordered.

He smiled slightly, then froze. Sakura followed his line of sight until her eyes landed on Jonathon.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" She blurted, accidentally speaking in Japanese. (Good morning). Jonathon stared at her with cold eyes.

"I mean, good morning." She said, flustered.

He approached her, bringing her into his arms. He was still giving the man a death glare. She whacked his chest lightly.

"Oi! Pack it in!" She hissed. He looked at her, and she flashed him a smile. "Come on." She pleaded.

He sighed, but stopped scowling. He lifted a hand and brushed back her hair gently, murmuring, "You have snow in your hair."

She shrugged. "Is it a good look for me?" She asked, still smiling. She felt the most optimistic she had in ages.

He chuckled softly. "Yes."

"Well, in that case." She flashed him a grin, "Your welcome to exploit my good mood while it lasts."

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Oh yeah." She said, wickedly, still bearing her teeth into the grin.

He kissed her, hands cupping her cheeks. When he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling, pupils dilated. She made a soft purring noise. Her heart was fluttering inside of her chest, and she could all but feel her blood pounding through her veins along with the beat of her heart.

She licked her lips again, feeling the still healing cuts that Jonathon had made sting, as though to remind her that she was his. In a way, his bite marks had done him proud.

He traced her lip with his thumb, his eyes still flicking back to the boys, as though to say, _she's mine. You can see her, see that she's mine. _

She basked in his attention all day, enjoying his wonderful caresses and kisses. When they fell in bed that night, it felt so wonderful, so right, tha, instead of merely allowing his touch, she instigated them, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He used a condom, and had seemed to ignore that she was on her period. (Though he had spread a towel beneath them.)

His men were gone for the evening, returned to a man Jonathon had told her was called Bane. She'd been sceptical that that was his real name, but had gone along with it even so.

It just meant she could be free from yet more inhibitions, let her cries drop from her lips and explode into the night. Jonathon had liked that.

When they were finished, laying together, bodies entwined intimately, she grinned suddenly, and said, "You know, you've yet to dress us as Kitten for me."

"Kitten?"

"Breakfast on Pluto, remember?" She laughed. "Did you think that I would forget. No way! Uh uh." She nuzzled his chest, brushing her hand over it. He shivered slightly, groaning.

"C'mon," She murmured softly, pressing herself against him. "For me?"

He laughed softly. "I never thought I'd fall for manipulation." He teased, "But for you, baby, everything's possible."

She smiled, sighing happily.

He squeezed her waist gently, drawing her body against his. She could feel her nipples harden as they brushed against his skin, and felt his member, hot and pulsing, between her legs.

She moaned softly. "C'mon," She wheedled, "Not fair! You've had me once, and it's my time of the month! I don't think I can- _ah!_ Take it."

"You can." He purred.

"Don't you even care that it's my-"

He hushed her with his finger, chuckling softly. "I may have had a bit to drink, my dear." He said softly. "I don't care about your time right now."

When she woke the next morning, she was still in the bed. Sitting up, she blushed suddenly, realising that (Oh shit) it was her time and she's bled over the towel and probably through it.

She sat up to see Jonathon standing before her, holding (To her shock) a wig, make-up bag and even some similar clothes that Kitten had worn.

"Shit." She mouthed.

He smirked. "Damn right."

She burst out laughing. "Jesus! Kakashi!" She grinned. She blushed suddenly as she went to move, and so did he.

"Don't worry." He said simply. "The sheets and towel will be washed thoroughly, and I've already sorted your clothes out. He nodded beside her, and when she looked, there was a pile of new, comfy looking clothes and underwear and stuff. And, of course, pads and tampax.

"I didn't know which. . . " He started, trailing off abruptly. She flushed.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "There are some. . ." He swallowed, looking squeamish, and she blushed brighter than ever, "Stuff you can clean yourself with. . ."

"Yeah." She said, swallowing. She averted his gaze. "Thanks."

He disappeared quickly, along with everyone else, and she crawled from the bed and immediately started to sort herself out. When she was finished, she called him softly.

He appeared. "Done?"

"Yes." She'd folded the towel and sheets together, ready to wash them. "Where do you want these?"

He shrugged, blushing slightly.

She bit her lip nervously.

**Jonathon Crane**

**Jesus, Johnnie, suck it up! She's a _girl!_ Girls bleed! It's something girls do!**

_I know. I am not an idiot, I'm just. . . _

**Just?**

_A little bit uncomfortable about it. I just need to get used to it._

**And you will, if you plan to keep her, **Scarecrow promised, nearly snickering in his amusement.

_. . .Shut up, Scarecrow._

**Ha!**

_Shut up!_

Jonathon observed her for a moment, standing there shyly, her eyes soft and darkened. So much more alive than they have been in days. They're beautiful. He glances down at the cloth in her hands.

"Put them in a bin outside."

"You could just wash them?" He smiled, for there was something more devious he had thought of than simply washing.

"No." He said, "Just how upset do you think Gordon would be if he saw sheets with your blood on them? He'd think you'd been hurt. Badly. Perhaps killed."

"Or, perhaps they'll realise that I'm on my period. It is, y'know, menstruation blood. There is a difference between them." Sakura pointed.

Jonathon smiled again, "And that, my dear, is why I have people on the inside. To change facts around and turn them into fiction, so that I can, in a way, run most of my business smoothly."

Sakura shook her head, "Don't do this, Jonathon." She said, biting her lip. "Please."

He chuckled softly. "I'll do as I wish."

She shook her head again, more vigorously, eyes becoming desperate. "Please!"

He studied her and took the things from her, touching them hesitantly and avoiding the red. He walked outside with the sheets, her following.

"Sakura," He said, stalking through alleyways quickly. There were so many of them that he was careful to keep track. He stopped outside of another warehouse, this one completely abandoned, and threw the sheets in the large dumpster.

"This is humiliating," Sakura said softly, her voice carrying throughout the air. Snow settled on her hair, the dim sunlight through the grey clouds making it seem glossier and darker than usual. He focused on her moment, and shrugged after a minute.

"It's a natural process."

"It's not natural to throw sheets like that in plain view in a fuckin' dumpster!" She snapped.

Jonathon stopped, inhaling. "Just don't think about it."

"Don't think about it? I'll end up having fuckin' nightmares about it!" Sakura exclaimed. She threw her hands up in distress. "Fuck! I'll be thinking, who found the sheet? Has it been found? Do they know what it is?"

She gave a frustrated growl.

**I love it when she does that! Those sounds make me go crazy!**

_You are crazy._

Scarecrow mentally shrugged.

"Look, Johnnie, honey, I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave that sheet out on the streets!"

Jonathon froze. _Johnnie. _It sounded different, so different when it was not being used to snark at him or bully him.

She seemed to realize what she had done, and carefully stepped forward. He didn't react, somewhat frozen in his thoughts. She caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said, apologetically. "I didn't mean to-"

He didn't like the nickname in general, even when she used it.

"Please, don't call me that. It isn't you, it's that I don't like it when people call me it."

His Grandmother used to call him it. All the time. He bit back on the memories sharply.

She nodded slowly. His hands reached up to caress her cheeks slowly, and he watched her doll-like lips part.

"Sakura." He said seriously, his hands reaching down to clasp hers. "Tomorrow, we move away to the new apartment." He smiled. "You've no idea what's been going on in Gotham. Tomorrow is a whole new day for us, all of us. People like me are rising, Sakura. Tomorrow, I become so much more than I am today."

"What will you become?" She asked quietly, her voice stalling slightly.

He smiled. "The real question, my dear, is what will _you_ become?"

"Me?" She repeated softly. "I will be myself, and nothing else."

He laughed softly at her fallen expression, finding himself basking in her pain. He would not be averse were she to cry, right now.

His hand dipped into his pocket, were he had placed something for her earlier, something special. It wasn't a wedding ring, no, or even engagement ring. It was something he had bought purely because he had reasoned it would make her a little happier.

He brought out a small silver necklace with a little fragile looking silver girl, mouth parted. In her eyes and mouth, there were tiny green gems that sparkled in the light.

"For you," He said, handing it to her. She gasped at it, taking it gently. The girl on the chain was about half the size of her little finger, very aptly detailed.

"It's beautiful." She said, smiling at him. Her smile faded. "But I won't be distracted by-"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her sharply, cutting off her words. He spun her around, taking the necklace and putting it on. It settled just above her cleavage, a tantalising sight.

She turned around, still breathless.

"I will not be distracted! What did you mean, Jonathon?" She put her hands on her jean clad hips.

He just pressed a finger against her lips and dragged her along before she remembered about the sheet, still lying in the dumpster.

When they got back to the warehouse, there were new sheets (A dark red colour, much to both of their's internal horror) and covers on their mattress.

"Well." Sakura said, still staring at the red covers. "At least they're clean."

Jonathon nodded mutually. "There is that."

Sakura licked her lips suddenly. "Uh. Where did the Kitten clothes go?"

Jonathon's cheeks burned, suddenly aware that everyone here would know that he had bought those clothes. In his size. Oh_ fuck. ._ .

Scarecrow roared his head off, laughing like a mad man. Which, incidentally, he was.

**So, what did you think? Give me a review to tell me! with a review, and don't forget- Sakura is to live or die at the majority of your reviews. I think it would be liable for her to die, as I mentioned in the up-above auther's note intro. So. . . tell me, alright.**

**And yes, I know it was strange. Especially the time of the month thing. I'm tired. Very tired. Brain running on empty after my oh-so-fabulous night. Haha. **

**So, Bane's in business and taking over Gotham. Jonathon's about to become the judge in the next chapter. How's Sakura going to react to all that bullshit, huh?**

***Watches clock click down to new year on T.V. Stands up, pulls up hood and dramatically starts walking in the air.***


	19. Spinning Worlds and Marriage Bound

**Aaaaah. I go back to school tomorrow, so time between updates will become extended somewhat.**  
**Luckily, however, I am high on inspiration and I am determined to get this chapter finished and out of the way before tonight it over.**

**If I fail, then you can set Dr Crane on me *Though, I'd probably enjoy it more than anything*. Or, you know, wait til tomorrow night, by which time I would be done if I had theoretically failed. So; important chapter. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon had not wanted Sakura to witness the true carnage that Bane had caused in Gotham while she had been incapacitated. At least, not yet. With her delicate psychosis, he had the feeling that she would only relapse into her comatose state if he had allowed her to so soon.

And so, it was with these thoughts in mind, that he had carefully held her down and sedated her. She hadn't been too pleased with this, if the kicking and screaming and profanity was anything to go by, but Jonathon had deemed it necessary.

He waited for her to fall into her drug induced sleep, and then picked her up, carefully laying her down in the back seat of the car. Learning from his past mistake, he had locked the back doors once he had done so. He sat in front, sighing softly, and started up the car.

He listened to her Japanese mumblings as he drove, trying to figure out what she was saying by the tone of her voice.

Scarecrow just laughed when she suddenly shouted, making him jump and the car swerve slightly.

"Jesus!" He spat, hitting his hand on the steering wheel. He scowled back at her via the mirror, and had the insane notion she had done it deliberately, just to shit him up. She smiled sweetly in her sleep.

He drew in a sharp breath, trying to tune her out.

Of course, the moment he started to tune her out, would be the moment she started to be quiet. He stopped the car before the new apartment, parking it. Stepping outside, he glanced around, pleased that the apartment had not been grievously damaged. His feet crunching on glass, he stood before her car door, opened it, and pulled her out and into his arms.

She mumbled, "Kakashi," Softly as he jostled her up into his arms. He drew out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. The apartment had already been furnished by the previous owners (All the tenants of which had disappeared the day he had chosen the house, courtesy of Sarah) , who had, Jonathon grudgingly admitted to himself, good taste.

He did not know or care who the previous owners had been (They were likely dead by now in any case) but he had officially claimed the house as his own in any case, ensuring that Bane knew so that it would not be touched by any of his goons.

Making his way to the bedroom, he was pleased that he had already changed the sheets. He laid her down, pulling the quilts over her body. She wriggled into them, her smile only widening slightly.

He retrieved a glass from the kitchen and filled it with cold water. He set it on the cabinet next to the bed and watched her for a few minutes before he went over and closed the curtains. She'd sleep for a few hours now, which meant he'd have time to retrieve the marriage contract-

(That's all those sheets were, really, in his eyes. Contracts. _Do this, don't do that, and we'll get along in this marriage business just fine_.)

-and, of course, the rings. He felt somewhat uncertain about the rings. He'd been looking at a delicate silver one for her, with some kind of stone (Small diamond, perhaps?) in the centre. Plain, simple, pretty. For him, just a silver ring.

**I'm tellin' ya, Johnnie, she still might say, "No." **Scarecrow warned.

Jonathon inhaled abruptly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"She doesn't have that option." He murmured aloud.

**Sakura**

Sakura mumbled something illegible even to her own ears as she woke up. Breathing out a long tired sigh, she sat up. She was in a comfortable bed, wrapped up in warm quilts.

"Well." She muttered, pushing back her hair. "Happy Fucking Birthday to me."

She wondered idly if Jonathon had even remembered her birthday. From the state he had been in this morning, she doubted it. She grabbed the glass of water beside her, shivering at the cold temperature sinking into her fingers, and took a deep drag.

Her mouth felt unbearably dry, but the water, cold and pure, made it felt undeniably better. She shook her head, trying to clear off the daze she was in.

There was the muffled sound of footsteps coming upstairs, and she set the glass down, lying back and stretching out.

Jonathon walked in and sat beside her, his eyes fixed onto her eyes intensely. (Which were fluttering slightly as she tried to stay awake, making her appear as sleepy as she felt.)

He tucked her hair back, ruffling her bangs slightly.

"Why did you sedate me?" She asked, her voice slightly slow and drunk-sounding.

He smiled slightly but didn't answer. He looked terse.

"Sakura," He said quietly, tilting his head. He sounded as though he wanted to say something more, but didn't, merely trailing off.

"What is it?" She said drowsily. He leant forward, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I. . . " He trailed off again, shaking his head. He inhaled sharply. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Alright." She said simply. There was a knocking noise, and Jonathon stood, going over the window. He glanced through.

"Sarah." He muttered, before shouting down, "Come in!"

Sakura winced at the loud noise, pressing her hand against her forehead. Sarah bounded up the stairs and into the bedroom, whipping out a small box from her handbag.

"Hey you!" She beamed happily, sitting beside her.

"Hey." Sakura mumbled back.

"Happy Birthday!" Sarah practically slammed the box into Sakura's arms, wriggling happily on the bed. "C'mon, c'mon!" Sarah coaxed, "Open it!"

Jonathon stiffened, and Sakura smiled at him.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She teased softly. She looked back at Sarah and smiled, "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to!"

"-But thank you even so." Sakura continued. She swallowed slightly and looked at the box. She opened it slowly, tearing the wrappings off carefully. She found a small white box beneath the wrappings. She opened it, and discovered a long black scarf, with a pattern of white roses and intwined stems with thorns and leaves protruding from it.

"Oh, wow," She breathed, taking it out of it's box. It was made of a black shimmery material that glistened when she held it up. Grinning, she wrapped it around her neck. It was snuggly and comfortable.

"Thank you so much." She said to Sarah, smiling.

"No problem." Sarah grinned, leaning forward and hugging her. Sakura hugged her back briefly before releasing her.

Jonathon cleared his throat. "Happy Birthday." He said, somewhat stiffly.

"Thank you," Sakura said, tilting her head. Her lips quirked up.

Sarah sighed softly, "Listen, Sakura, I gotta go, see you later, alright?"

"Alright, see you later." Sakura sighed. Sarah gave her a quick grin, and before another minute had passed, she was gone.

"That was quick." Sakura commented.

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot about your-"

"Don't trouble yourself." She interrupted. He sighed, and leant into her.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He drew his hand into his pocket and drew out the small box the ring nestled within. She froze.

"Jonathon, please tell me that isn't what I think it is." She breathed, slowly moving away from him.

He swallowed and opened it, breathing hard. "Marry me. Please."

He sounded like he was pleading with her. The air rushed out of her lungs and she scrambled off the bed.

"Please," She begged softly, "Please, don't do this."

He stood up. "Sakura-" He started.

"No!" She cried, her eyes brimming with tears. She burst from the room and he ran after her. She looked around, eyes darting for the exit as she rushed down the stairs. She ran through to the living room and stumbled to a halt, whirling around as he followed her in and closed the door behind them. Her eyes darted around for somewhere to escape it and came to rest on the window.

"Don't, Sakura." Jonathon warned. "We're too high up for you to survive."

She drew a breath and collapsed back onto the sofa, squeezing her knees together and covering her hands with her face. He stepped forward and crouched down before her, gently touching her hand with his.

"Come on," He said softly, soothingly, "What's the matter?"

How could she tell him? Marriage was never something she had wanted part of, particually with him. It was just like being bound to him. Changing herself for him.

"I don't want to. I don't want you to take everything away from me. You've taken so much already, and the only solid thing I have left is my _name."_

She pulled her hands away, revealing her eyes, filled with tears. She blinked them away.

"Sakura," He murmured quietly, "If you do this for me, I will stop trying to change you into someone like me. I will give you back the things you have lost."

"So, you'll give me back the children you killed, my students, my job, my dog, my things?" She gave a broken laugh. "Even if you could give me back all that I have lost, I would not be myself again. You already broke who I am down and laughed at the shattered pieces."

"I'll give you back everything I can." Jonathon said quietly. "I might even double barrel our last name."

Sakura cocked a brow, near to bursting out into hysterical laughter. "What? Crane-Shibata? Shibata-Crane? I don't think it'll work, my lovely."

He sighed softly, "I'll belong as much to you as you'll belong to me. We'll be equal."

"We can't be equal." Sakura pointed out, "You'll never turn away from me. You'll always be on my back like I'm not trustworthy."

"I'm a jealous lover, it's true." Jonathon said, standing up. He took her hand. "But take note, Sakura- I won't let you say no. You will marry me. One way or another."

"Or _no_ way." She snapped.

"But what kind of a way is that?" He retorted.

"My way!" She all but yelled, throwing her hands up in fustration.

Jonathon laughed, throwing back his head. She scowled, annoyed at the light fluttering feeling that formed in her belly.

"Stop it." She scowled, wiping away her drying tears.

"Stop what?"

"Laughing! Being a pompous ass! You name it, just fucking stop it!"

"Hmmm." He leant into her, pushing her back into sofa, and kissed her softly, running his tongue over the swell of her lower lip.

Her stomach jolted and she gasped as his hand reached up to squeeze at her breast.

"Oh, ummmnnn, no! Not fair!" She gasped out as his head dipped low and he suckled at her breast through her shirt. She squirmed, emitting a soft whining noise.

He pulled away suddenly, leaving her wanting. "Ah, but then, you said to stop it." He said, his tone overly apologetic.

"Oh you sarcastic little-" She was cut off once more as his lips caught hers.

"Marry me. . ."

"Uhhhn, no!"

"Marry me. . ."

"No, no, god, please, no. . ."

"Come one. . ."

"Ah! No!"

"Marry me!"

"Fucking hell!"

"Getting off topic, Sakura. . ."

"Mmmmmn."

His kisses were distracting at best, let alone his hands, one of which squeezing her breast, the other of which rubbing inbetween her jean clad hips.

"Come on, be Mrs Crane." He purred. Her body bucked and she whimpered.

"I. . . I. . . "

"You just have to sign a certificate in view of a witness." Crane murmured hotly in her ear. "Wear a ring. . ."

"Where would you even get a certificate?" She blurted.

"I'm a judge, Mrs Crane." He purred, "I can get most things I want."

"Well, you can't get me." She managed to gasp out, wriggling underneath his body as she attempted to get away from him.

"Do you want to bet?" He breathed, hands trying to slide beneath her jeans.

She whimpered, trembling with want. "Please stop it."

"You want it." He pointed out. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Just. . . give in."

"I will not give into you!" She cried, gasping and grabbing the lapel of his blazer as he managed to hit a particually pleasurable spot.

Panting quickly, she pressed her face into his jacket, desperate not to see the smug look on his face. He chuckled softly.

"Come on," He persuaded, "Be my one and only."

She froze suddenly, "Are you saying that I'm not your one and only already? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, no. There's only you. Please, marry me. I. . . " He paused, making himself continue, "I love you."

She froze. Eventually, she broke. "I can't refuse, can I?" She said softly.

"No. I could easily force you, using the toxin if you try rebuke it again."

She swallowed, biting her lip. "Fine," She whispered, lowing her gaze away from his. He smiled, at ease, and kissed her again, this time denying her nothing.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs Crane," He whispered back in response.

"You better not call me that all the time." She sighed, her eyelashes fluttering in pleasure.

Later that day, he had a witness sign the certificate before he signed it. He handed it to her, and she swallowed. She signed it quickly.

They put their respective rings on and shared a quick chaste kiss.

"Now, Sakura," Jonathon purred, "We're going to my courthouse."

"Courthouse?"

"Yes. I did say I was a judge, did I not?"

"You did." She affirmed, sighing.

**Jonathon Crane**

He was excited, in a euphoric state that made him overlook that she had, at first, refused. She now wore a wedding ring, and even his last name. Sakura Crane. It suited her.

He pushed her outside and into the car, watching as her eyes widened and she gasped with horror as she looked around. He smiled, pressing his lips against hers. "Ssssh." He murmured, silencing her questions.

She stuck out her tongue, making him chuckle softly.

"Careful, Sakura," He said playfully, "I've yet to take a nude picture of you and hang it up, but I will do so eventually."

She looked horrified. "You are not hanging up a nude picture!" She hissed.

**"Why?"** Scarecrow asked curiously.

She seemed to realise it was Scarecrow asking the question and scowled, looking away.

"No, he's right, why?" Jonathon said, smirking. She turned around, blushing. "I mean, I'm a very good photographer."

"It's. . . I. . ." She spluttered.

His smirk widened,"What about in the bedroom?"

Her blush deepened, "If you make me have one hung up, I'm going to make you have one!" She hissed, blushing. He shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me."

They arrived in the centre of Gotham, and he parked his car up before the courthouse. They got out, and Jonathon fingered the cuffs in his hand. If she got out of hand when she realised what was happening, it was possible he might have to refrain her.

The ran up the steps and into the building.

"I wouldn't have thought that anyone would let you be a judge." Sakura panted.

He glanced at her, watching the little ornamental rag doll rise and fall with her cleavage. He blinked, forcing himself to look away from the distraction that was her breasts.

"I'm a special kind of judge." He told her, smiling absently.

She cocked a brow, "Oh I bet," She mumbled, sighing. They walked in together, Jonathon pulling her close when they came into his courtroom, where everyone was running riot, shouting and punching at each other and laughing.

She pushed herself against him as they went around to the stairs that lead up to the podium, and he couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that spread across his lips. He sat in his chair, grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

"OOoooOoh! Scarecrow, finally get yourself a girlfriend?" One of the men teased, laughing.

"Actually, I got myself a wife." Jonathon corrected. The room silenced and everyone stared at them. Jonathon cleared his throat and banged the gravel down. "Court is in session!" He declared.

A loud cheer bursted from the crowd, and underneath the table, her hand found his. He glanced at the fear flickering in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now," He said, smoothly, banging the gravel, "Quiet! Whose first?"

A man was dragged forward and shoved into the chair in the middle of the room. He barely listened to the babbled story, interceding after a few seconds.

"Your guilt has been determined. This is merely a sentencing hearing. Now, what will it be? Death or Exile?" He interrupted, leaning forward and getting a better grip around Sakura's waist. Sakura had tensed, her eyes flashing as she stared at him.

"Wha-what?" The man stuttered, "Uh, exile, of course."

Jonathon smiled, grabbing his gravel and banging it down. "Excellant! Exile it is!"

Two men came out and dragged the man out. Sakura gasped, twisting around.

"What the fuck, Jonathon!" She stormed, eyes flashing darkly. She crossed her legs and arms, "What the hell is going on here?"

He chuckled softly. "This is the Court of the People." He said, smirking, "Where people who have been determined of guilt come to choose their fate, be it death or exile. They both, of course, lead to death."

"Lead to death? You said this was a court!" Sakura hissed, attempting to get off his lap. He grabbed the cuffs from his pocket and grabbed her wrists, quickly locking the cuffs on her. She glared at him, her eyes burning with rage.

"You bastard!" She hissed. The group of people were now staring at them, leering, laughing like they were watching some fabulous kind of show.

"Still," He said, shrugging, "I'm the bastard you married." He smacked the gravel down again. "Court in recession!" He barked.

The people filed out of the court room. He stood up grabbing her waist, picking her up, and setting her down onto the podium's surface. She scowled.

"So," She said, her tone dangerous. She sounded like a teacher scolding a child. "What happens to those, "Exiled" if either way leads to death?"

He nodded towards the door the two men had taken the man through. "They have to cross Gotham's frozen bay back to the coast. It's an impossible feat because the ice is so fragile and the water is so cold that it kills people in three minutes."

Her lips parted and for a moment she seemed speechless. "You're sick." She said finally, pushing her hair back with her hands. It stuck up in black tufts. He pushed his hands into it, smoothing it back over. She shook her head, fluffing it up slightly by the action alone.

He shook his head slightly, stroking her cheek. "Calm yourself." He said simply. She gave him a look that was nothing less than disgusted.

**Oh, there's horror in honeymoon heaven! **Scarecrow laughed in the back of his mind. Jonathon scowled, sending him a mental slap. Scarecrow sent him a mental poke back.

He sighed, returning to the present situation in front. . . Ah. Correction- to the present situation that _was_ in front of him and was now running down the stairs of the podium.

"Sakura," He sighed softly, "Come on, don't be like that."

He stood up and stalked after her. Considering that she couldn't run quickly because of the cuffs, she was still pretty fast. He caught her in his arms and dragged her back, picking her up to take her back up the stairs, Sakura kicking and screaming all the way.

He sat back down and took off his tie, capturing her by crossing his leg over hers. "Are you going to be quiet, or am I going to have to make you." He sighed.

**Oooooh, make her Johnnie! I'd love to see her with a tie wrapped around her mouth!**

_You would._

"Well?" He asked, straightening out the tie.

"Make me, bitch!" She snapped.

Ignoring the_** BURN!**_ Scarecrow gloated out in his head, Jonathon did just that. He pushed her down onto the floor, raising his chair leg and pushing the chains of the cuffs under it. She wouldn't be getting away. She scowled up at him from the floor, tugging at the cuffs.

"You did this to yourself, you know." He said conversationally, tilting up her head and kissing her forehead. She looked so angry and yet so helpless. It was actually quite a turn on. He blushed at the thoughts and shook his head, trying to clear them away.

**Sakura**

Sakura scowled up at him. _That's it!_ She forced her mouth open and around the tie and started chewing on it. It tasted nasty, but better than the damn ball that his goon had shoved into her mouth.

Jonathon wasn't watching, since he had just called his court back into session. She chewed and chewed and chewed until her jaw was sore and all she could taste was the kind damn tie in her mouth.

He glanced down to check on her and she continued chewing. He stared. She stared back. Still chewing. _Yeah. That's right. You watch me eat your tie. _

She had nearly chewed through the it- it finally tore apart (It was actually a really, thick padded tie, so it wasn't something she was happy about chewing through) when she ground her teeth and it fell apart. She promptly spat out the tie. He was staring at her still. He looked really weirded out.

She stuck out her tongue and waggled it at him.

"I'm sorry," She said, perfectly innocent sounding, "Was that, "Making me?" I think that was an epic fail."

With that, she tugged at her cuffs and (Because he'd relaxed somewhat and the weight distribution had changed) the whole chair (One Jonathon Crane Included, Batteries not so) collapsed on top of her. She let out an odd whooping noise of pain as he landed on top of her.

"OooooOoooow." She groaned. There was a bubble of laughter from the crowd.

"Jesus, Scarecrow, what's she been doing down there?"

Sakura untangled herself from Crane and chair and stood up, stating, simply, without thinking, "I was eating his tie."

There was a shocked silence and Sakura, realising what she had said, swooped down and grabbed the remains of his tie.

"See?"

"Ohhh." The crowd said, pretty much as a chorus, bursting out into shocked laughter.

"Jeesh, Scarecrow, feed the girl! And not your tie!"

There was another bubble of laughter. Sakura blushed brightly, shrugging her shoulders lightly as Jonathon got up, looking dishevelled.

"Uh. . . " She offered him a weak smile, showing her white teeth. "I may have married a bastard, but you married a. . . strange person?"

He shook his head. He'd managed to work his way through today's guilty people with ease, and he was finished anyway.

"When we get home. . ." He said threateningly.

She smiled shyly. "You'll, uh, not punish me as my birthday present?" She tried.

His look of anger faltered slightly before becoming defined and set in. "Your birthday present is that I won't kill you for this. But I will punish you."

The crowd now looked quiet and conserved as though they had caused her to get into trouble.

Sakura couldn't quite help but mimic Kitten. "Oh! Serious, serious, serious!" She sighed, throwing out her arms and rolling her eyes.

The mob didn't seem to know what do.

"Court dismissed!" Jonathon hissed, smacking the gravel a final time before grabbing her and pulling her with him as he strode down the stairs. She stumbled slightly, struggling to keep up.

"You know, you're lucky I only have little legs or I'd have out run you by now. . " She informed him. A person weighlayed them, stopping Jonathon for a moment.

"Please don't be to harsh on her. She's a l'il gem, that one."

Sakura grinned widely.

"You've got some guts." Jonathon snapped at the person, beginning to take the canister out of his pocket. Sakura swiftly kicked his ankle giving the person time to leg it. She gave him a look, and said, quite simply, "Your fault."

He dragged her to the car and shoved her in. She settled herself with her feet propped up on the dashboard.

"Get. Them. Down." Jonathon growled.

Sakura shrugged and did so, staring out of the window. Her wrists were sore from the handcuffs, but she didn't ask him to remove them. She looked down at them, carefully moving the thick silver band around so that she could see the irritation on her skin.

"If you want to act like a child, Sakura, then you can be treated like one." Jonathon growled.

Sakura groaned softly, silently thinking _oh god, here comes the fucking lecture. _

"Trust me, it doesn't matter to me."

She shrugged. "If you want to cuff me and wrap your tie around my mouth, then I'll call it as you see it. I will act like a child, purely because you put me in a situation were I could piss you off by doing so when you've already pissed me off."

He scowled. They pulled into the apartment, and Sakura opened her car door, jumping out of the car and closing the door behind her. She stalked over to the door with his hand shoving her forward via the small of her back.

He brought her up the stairs and shoved her into their apartment, where he sat her down in the living room and stared down at her.

_It makes me feel like I'm a kid again- and on my birthday! Ha!_

He turned on his heel and came back with. . . was that baby food? She cocked a brow at him.

"It was left behind." He said simply. "I haven't sorted through the food yet." He dragged a chair before her and sat down. He uncapped it and dipped the spoon in it.

"So, d'you still want to act like a child?"

Sakura thought about it, and then-_ I wonder what that stuff even tastes like?_

"Yup." She said, raising a brow, "Even that crap has to taste better than your tie."

He looked surprised. In fact, he looked damn near gobsmacked. "You. . . actually want to eat this?" He checked, looking disgusted.

She shrugged. "I want to eat something." She said simply "I'm really hungry."

He sighed softly, getting up. She heard him putting the baby food away and getting something else out. He returned with a cheese sandwich, cut up into squares.

He sat down, raising a brow, and held out a square to her mouth. She raised a brow and opened her mouth, taking a bite out of it, flicking out her tongue to catch some salad cream that was going to drip. Just for the sake of it, she suckled his fingers clean of it as well.

He groaned softly, and she looked up at him through her lashes. She took another bite of it, carefully taking the small remaining sandwich square and munching it. She ate her way through the sandwich in this fashion, ensuring she suckled his fingers each time.

He groaned softly, eyes lidding heavily. She leaned forward, thrusting out her cleavage inadvertantly just to see how he'd respond. She held up her cuffed wrists as though it surrender, and he chuckled.

"I think we'll use those later," He murmured, dipping his hand into his pocket, taking out the key and releasing them.

"Oh?" She whispered, her eyes glittering softly.

He chuckled softly when he saw the wounds, bringing her wrists up to his mouth to kiss softly. Her eyelashes fluttered and she moaned softly.

"Hmmm. Masochist."

"Uh uh, honey," She dismissed, her lips parting to release a low moan. "Just a really attractive guy that I married earlier today kissing my wrists in a_ very_ sexy manner." She winked, "But there is, I believe, a sadist around here if you'd care to_ play_ with him."

She laughed at his expression, wrapping her legs around his waist. He abruptly moved, diving on her, so that they lay back on the sofa, kissing each other. His hands tangled in her hair, and hers went down to grab his hands, putting them onto her hips.

"My, my, husband. Looks like we'll be having a fun night ahead of us."

"For someone that never wanted to be married, you sure do milk the word, 'Husband'" He teased.

"The word? I thought I was trying to milk my husband, not a word."

"Hnnn. Milk away, baby."

"With pleasure."

**Well now. That was. . . awkward. I didn't really kno****w how to make him propose to her. I hope it was sufficient, to say at the least, and in character. I didn't know Judges could marry people til a friend of mine said so, so thank you, dear friend. As for the court. Never seen the film of Dark Knight Rises. I'm just making it up from what I've read. As for the weirdness. . . .I was in a weird mood. **

**Anyways, Thank you to the, "Guest," Who reviewed. **


	20. Protect the Child of The Poppet

**Well now. We're really close to the ending now, aren't we? I've routed out what's next on my to-do list, and I even know how this little thing is gonna end. I hope that when I post these last few chapters, someone will review, even if to say, "This sucks," or even a lovely, "This is cool."**

**I always love to end a story, to complete it, but at the same time, it can be a little sad. Especially where the ending itself is concerned.**

**Sakura**

She hadn't expected to, and she knew that Jonathon hadn't expected her. Falling back into her comatose state was not something she wanted, not know. Her mind struggled to correspond with what she wanted and needed, and as a result, she often found herself somewhere entirely different to the place she had faded out. It was like an odd kind of time skip.

Some skips had lasted days at a time. She had even missed out Christmas. Occasionally, she's woken in the court, sitting on his lap like a marionette doll, his hand making her fingers curl around the gravel. Mostly she's in bed. The skips are infrequent, but usually only come on when she's feeling lonely, like when Jonathon's busy or at, "Work" and she's nobody to keep her company.

She worries that someday she won't come back, but she knows she will at the same time. She's determined to see this through to the end.

She opened her eyes now, and was surprised to find that instead of in her bed, where she'd fallen asleep in the late of hours of the night, she was sitting on the wide window sill, legs dangling from the edge and face pressed against the cold window in what appeared to be the early hours of the morning, with Crane standing a distance from her, his face and appearance stoic.

She blinked, trying to dissipate the blurry edges that everything had taken. Her stomach lurched suddenly and she jumped from the window sill, her skin shivering as a thousand pins and needles threaded into her skin.

She winced but still raced to the bathroom, where she emptied the contents (Or rather, lack the contents and add more stomach acid) of her stomach into the toilet. She flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth shakily.

Crane appeared in the doorway, watching with a small crease between his brows as she wiped her lips with tissue.

"Jonathon," She said, softly, her voice husky from lack of use, "What's wrong with me?"

"Your mind." He said, just as softly. "Your minds trying to escape from here. It can't take the strain."

"Of what?"

He remained silent, and she recognised the answer seconds later; him. She both loved, adored, hated and despaired him. The emotions, mixed in with her already fragile mind, was slowly splintering it apart.

She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. It was slightly greasy by now.

"Jonathon, I'm gonna get a shower," She said, reaching over and turning the light on. She closed her eyes at the sudden intense light, blinking a few times until she adjusted. He stepped forward, still watching.

"Unless you want to join in, scat." She told him reproachfully, her lips tilting up slightly as her mind sharpened slightly.

He began to undress, turning his back to her. She did the same, stepping into the shower and turning on the water.  
He joined her seconds later, the spray, slightly cool but overall warm, running down both of their skins.

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and then hers, gently kissing her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest. He stroked her shoulders blades, eyes half closed.

She took up the shampoo and looked at him questioningly.

"Can I?" She asked softly. His lashes blinked, and water dripped on them. He nodded slightly, kneeling down. The shower was situated over a large tub, so there was plenty of room. She adjusted the shower to spray across the wall, and squirted shampoo into her palm.

Carefully she brushed her fingers through his hair, lathering it up gently and stroking his hair back. He tilted his head back for her to get his fringe.

She took the shower, murmuring, "Close your eyes."

He did so, his black lashes closing and a look of somehow intent relaxation seeped across his expression. She kissed his lips quickly and then proceeded to wash his hair, rinsing out shampoo and adding conditioner. When she's finished, she leans down, hugging him gently.

He pulls her back under the water, re-wetting her hair, and then repays her hair-washing by giving her one. She makes soft noises of pleasure as his hands wander from her clean hair to her breasts, teeth grazing over wet skin.

She lets him use her, because that is what he does best; use her when it suits him, leave her when it does not. The line in-between this is thin.

Eventually, as he gets out the shower, clean and fresh-smelling, she slides down the wall to the bath tub, where the plug has been stoppered and as she sinks, the water rises up slightly. Not much. These days, she barely weighs anything, from Jonathon's forgetting that she needs to eat to her own time slips where she knows and remembers nothing but basic functions. When she eats, it isn't much.

She runs a hand over her bare chest, feeling each of her ribs brush against her fingers. Her hand dips to her belly, brushing over the soft belly and skin. Shaking her head, she rises to her feet, stepping from the tub. She wraps the towel around her body and glances at her reflection.

She has bruises on her arms from where Jonathon/Scarecrow have grabbed her, attempting to rouse her or even just to hit her when they are enraged by something.

Jonathon doesn't like it when he hurts her that way, but occasionally even Jonathon is too enraged to stop himself. She'd rather he hit her than gave her the fear toxin.

Sakura sighed softly, padding into their bedroom. She dressed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans and a top. The top is slightly to big for her these days. It used to fit perfectly.

She goes into the living room and curled up on the sofa, her eyes watching her ring winking softly in the light as it rests on the table. She must've taken it off at some point. She leant forward, taking it and putting it back on her finger.

Jonathon joined her on the sofa, pulling her into him. She breathes in his scent, her eyes closing. His hand strokes her wet hair as though she is some kind of cat.

"I'm going to the court soon." He said, nuzzling her hair.

She nodded but said nothing.

"Nothing to say to that?" He sounded amused. "You used to be so adamant about my not doing the court."

"Oh, I'm still adamant." She said, looking at him slowly, "But most of the time I'm just too far away to remember it."

His smile fell slightly. "True enough." He said quietly. She nodded, taking his hand in hers and drawing soft patterns on it with her finger.

"How's Bruce these days?" She asked quietly.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" His voice has turned decidedly frosty.

"Yes."

"A recluse." Crane said bitterly.

"Oh." She fell silent, her thoughts focused on Bruce and Mugwai. "I miss them." She said aloud without realising it.

"Who's, 'them?'"

"Mugwai, Bruce, Alfred. . . I miss them all."

He scowled at the mention of Mugwai. "The dog is better off there," He said frostily. "If you decide to get another dog, I don't care, just not one that thinks your a bitch."

"You mean an actual bitch?" Sakura asked teasingly, her lips drawing up into a smile.

"Yes." He leant in, "And this one had better not eat my socks." He growled. She burst out into surprised laughter.

"He ate your socks!" She managed in-between giggles, "You never told me he ate your socks."

He did not look amused. She leant forward and kissed him, smiling widely when she leant back and shaking her head, "God, I love you sometimes." She sighed.

She paused, her grin widening. "He ate Gordon's shoes."

His lips twitched.

"Hnnnph. And _now_ you smile." She snorted. She sighed softly.

"It's almost been over a month now."

"Since we moved here?"

"Yes."

She froze suddenly. Almost a month. Almost a month. . . and she started just a week before they moved, so that meant she should be bleeding right now.

"Bathroom!" She blurted, leaping up and darting into the bathroom. She grabbed the pads from where she had hidden them and fixed one on. She wasn't bleeding. Maybe she was late. She bit her lip.

She jumped up, tightening her belt up and walking outside.

"Jonathon, can Sarah come over?" She asked nervously, like a daughter dutifully asking her father's permission. He glanced up at her and nodded. He took out his phone.

"Can I, uh, call her, please?" She asked, jittering slightly.

He narrowed his eyes, but grudgingly gave her the phone. She dialled Sarah's number, darting into her bedroom.

"Hello?" A voice mumbled groggily.

"Sarah!" She tried to calm down her tone, but she sounded panicked.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, sounding more alert.

"I need you to get something for me-"

"You always need me to get something for you-"

"Sarah, please!" Her voice tore slightly in her desperation. She forced it to lower. "I haven't started. I should have, but I'm half a week late! I need a test!"

"A. . . test?" She sounded puzzled for a moment, and then, "Oh shit!"

"No kidding!" Sakura said shakily. "Please, please do this for me."

"Does he know?"

"Are_ you_ kidding _me?_ No!"

"Okay, okay. . uh, calm down. I'll try and get some for you."

Sakura whimpered softly. "Shit!" She spat,"How the hell could this have-"

She trailed off, horror catching her voice. The shower. They hadn't worn protection in the shower. They hadn't thought to.

"I take it you just realised when?" Sarah said grimly.

"I fear so." Sakura whispered.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered,"I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"See you soon." Sarah said, her tone sweet.

"Bye. See you later." Sakura said. She hung up, feeling slightly out of sorts. She ran her hand down to her belly, poking it experimentally. She couldn't feel anything, but if it was as she suspected. . . things would have to change. She'd have to get away.

Once and for all.

**Sarah**

Sarah raced through Gotham's decrepid streets down to the shops. Or, at least, down to where the shops used to be. She stopped and stared for a moment, brain struggling to think of an idea. She inhaled sharply- the hospital.

Surely they'd have some pregnanct tests in? She raced down, her muscles flexing as her arms tensed, swinging into every movement she made. Panting, she glanced up. The sky was dawn, just turning into a soft muted pale pink colour.

She made it to the hospital, panting, and walked through the door. It was busier than ever these days. She stalked through the halls, caught sight of a doctor and grabbed his arm.

"Doctor. . ." Her eyes flicked down to his name tag, "McMurphy." She smiled sweetly. "Where might I find a pregnancy test?"

The Doctor swallowed and spluttered, and she let off him. "They're, um, uh. . ." He trailed off into more surprised spluttering.

"Yeah. . . " Sarah said slowly. She could understand her drunken Irish uncle better than this man. "How 'bout you just show me?"

The man nodded and began walking. He walked doggedly, as though he expected to be whipped and cowed. These days, it was likely. He gave her two boxes from a draw.

"Just, um, uh, read the instructions." He said. Sarah nodded.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, somewhat sarcastically. She tucked them into her pockets and began to run out of the hospital.

She ran all the way to Crane/ Scarecrow's house and then up to their apartment, knocking loudly on the door. She was jittering slightly.

The door was flung open and Sakura threw herself at Sarah, hugging her hard. Sarah looked over her shoulder, seeing Jonathon stood there, a cool expression on his face.

"Hey," Sakura breathed.

"Hi," Sarah murmured back, pulling away gently. "Upstairs now, alright?"

Sakura nodded, her hair bouncing softly. Sarah watched as she turned and started walking, her slim hips swaying gently. God, she'd lost so much weight. . .

Sarah shook her head and followed her. They went into a bathroom and Sakura sat on the edge of the bathtub, her eyes settling on her feet. Sarah dipped her hands into her pockets and brought out the two of the tests, handing her them.

"I'll wait outside." Sarah murmured, walking out of thedoor and closing it behind her. She nearly jumped out her skin when she turned and Jonathon was standing right in front of her, eyes narrowed and lips thinned.

"Uh, hi." Sarah managed to say, somewhat breathlessly.

"Spill." Scarecrow growled.

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door. "Tell Jonathon that he's late for court." Sakura said softly through the door. Sarah turned him and gave a slight shrug.

"You're late for court." She said simply.

Scarecrow scowled and turned on his heel, stomping out of the door.

"Sakura?"

"The test says to wait ten minutes." Sakura said, opening the door. "Has he gone?"

"Yes."

Sarah glanced at her watch. "Alright. It's twenty past eleven. Should be done by half past."

Sakura nodded, absently resting a hand on her stomach. "Just a bundle of cells." She said quietly.

"For now." Sarah said, just as quietly, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat down, her fingers stroking her belly slowly.

"I hope I'm not." She said softly. "I don't think I'd know what to do if it turned out that I was."

The minutes ticked by slowly, infuriating so. Eventually, Sarah glanced at her watch and then at Sakura, giving a slight nod.

"It's time."

Sakura nodded, swallowing and got up. She felt dizzy and slightly sick. She went into the bathroom and looked at the test. Her skin turned an ashen shade.

"Shit. . . " Sakura said, breaking off into shaky hysterical laughter. Tears swam in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

"It's positive?" Sarah asked delicately.

Sakura nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Y-yeah. . ."

"There is another one," Sarah said slowly, "In case you wanna. . . make sure."

Sakura nodded slightly, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "We'll give it an hour or so." Sakura said, smacking her head back against the sofa's head.

"What do you wanna do till then?" Sarah asked, leaning back.

"I don't know." Sakura sighed. "Go for a walk?"

"A walk," Sarah said, shrugging. "A walk we can do."

They shared a small grin between them and got up, stretching out tired muscles and yawning. Sakura grabbed a coat from the rack (It was one that had been left behind- it was one made for a teenager, black and decorated with black buttons and pockets) and threw it on, pushing her toes into a pair of boots that Jonathon had gotten her.

The two of them exited the apartment, locking it behind them, and descended down the stairs slowly, each step echoing loudly in the air around them.

It's somehow worse than she thought, not sitting in the car, eyes peering out through windows that makes everything outside somehow not feel real. Outside of the car, everything hits home. It's surreal, because she doesn't know the streets and she's only seen them through a car window, where she hasn't payed much attention.

It's real, but somehow not. She presses her hand against a creaking lamppost, watching the damaged light flicker a deranged lemon yellow, and tastes the dulled taste of ash in her mouth. When she walks, shattered glass and damaged pavement crunch, brittle, under her feet.

She blinks slowly, barely feeling Sarah tug on her palm as she bends down before a little girl, pulling her body over to face her. Her eyes fill with tears. With the long dark hair and eyes void of emotion, she bares vague resemblance to Yuzuki.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to strangle a cry. When she opened her eyes gain, she holds out a hand to the girl's face, caressing her cheek gently.

"So young." She murmured. "She was so young. . ."

She carefully moved her hand and closed the girl's eyes. Sakura looked up, her eyes darting around. Silence. There aren't even birds singing here anymore, not that they did that before.

There's nobody on this street but Sarah and herself.

"Are they all dead?" She asked softly, her voice echoing.

"The majority." Sarah said, tugging Sakura up until she stood, slowly.

"Ghost town." Sakura said softly. "Gōsutotaun." She drew her arms around herself. "Where are the people?"

Sarah licked her lips, "Hospital. Empty houses. Dead." She arched a brow, "To name a few places, that is."

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes sorrowful. "You speak of this like it of no matter."

Sarah said nothing. Sakura placed a hand over her belly, shaking her head.

"I can't do this," She said softly. "I can't have the child here."

"You don't have to have a child at all." Sarah pointed out. Sakura sucked in a slight breath.

"No, I don't. But not having to and wanting to are different things."

"You want the child?"

"Yes. I want the child." Sakura closed her eyes, "No matter how badly he reacts."

Sarah nodded slightly, "Come on. We should go back and do that other test."

Sakura nodded, and then said, "Sarah, I need you to find Jim Gordon."

"Jim Gordon! Are you crazy?"

"No." Sakura said sharply, roughly snatching her wrist from Sarah's hand. "Not yet, Sarah, no. I'm not crazy yet, and I intend to stay that way! If you can, I want you to give Jim Gordon a letter from me. It will tell him of what has happened to me and what we are to do. If anything, I can get out here with my child."

"Get out here? Please!" Sarah snorted, "Bane has this place on lockdown, practically quarantine!"

"Listen, Sarah," Sakura said, grabbing Sarah's shoulder with her hands and pressing herself against her in a last attempt at persuasion.

"The best thing I can do is lay down and die! I can't tell you what I have planned, Sarah. I can only tell you to _please_ give the letter to Gordon."

Sarah gave a soft noise as Sakura's arms wrapped around her, her face nuzzling into Sakura's neck.

"Alright." Sarah whispered. "Alright. I can't make any promises about when it will happen though."

"Understandable. Just. . . ask him to reply. Find him before Jonathon does."

Sarah nodded, swallowing. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Sakura murmured, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead and brushing back her silvery blonde hair with her hand.

"We'll return back to the apartment now."

"We've barely exited the apartment." Sarah mumbled, grinning shyly. They went around through a few alleyways and seconds later they were back before the house. They stepped over the threshold and ran up the stairs quickly, Sakura eager to return to her sanctuary.

She ran into the bathroom and tore the test from the packet. She sorted out the test and laid it to rest on the side. Sarah checked the time and they sat down inside the tub together, head resting against the walls and legs dangling over the edge of the bathtub.

Sarah hummed softly, resting her head against Sakura's shoulder blade. Unsure of how to react, Sakura just stayed there, blowing out a soft sigh. They stayed this way for five minutes before Sakura finally stood up and proceeded to pace around the room.

"God, it's warm," Sakura groaned softly, pushing back her bangs with her hand.

Sarah shrugged, checking her watch. "Just two minutes."

Sakura groaned, pressing her head against the wall and crossing fingers. Whether this was for luck that she was or wasn't pregnant, she couldn't say.

"Now!" Sarah said, scrambling out of the tub to grab it.

Sakura looked back at her, agitated. "Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Sarah affirmed, a smile spreading over her lips.

Sakura smiled slightly, unsure of how to feel about this.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Jonathon? If the plan works, than there won't be a need to tell him anything."

"Earlier, you said the only way was death. What did you mean?"

Sakura hesitated, biting her lip.

"Promise not to tell or disrupt it?" She implored seriously.

Sarah nodded, and Sakura inhaled abruptly before speaking.

"There's a drug; I've forgotten its name, but it makes your heart and body run on lowest motives. Making me appear dead. If I can get the drug, and get the situation right, then I can sort this whole mess out." She bit her lip hard.

"Provided that he doesn't bury me alive and try to burn me, that is." She shook her head, continuing, "When I die, I'll have it arranged specifically; someone else will take my body's place in a coffin so nobody suspects. I'll escape then by paying off some of Bane's people."

"Where does Gordon come into it?"

"Gordon needs to know that Jonathon is coming for him."

**Scarecrow**

Scarecrow 's eyes narrowed into slits, his hand stroking the wood of the door.

**So, she wanted to get away? With his child? His. . .child.**

Jonathon didn't react. Didn't know. He was sleeping, safely cast away into the back of Scarecrow's mind. Good. Scarecrow smiled. A plan was forming in his mind already- oh, he'd let her go, alright. But then he'd catch her up.

He'd use his own men in place of Bane's the night of her escape. He and she would both survive Bane's world together, both appearing dead. If she could use a doppelgänger to appear dead, then so could he.

Bane would honour their deaths and then Gotham would burn down. They'd be free. The only thing he had to do was ensure that he caught her before she left. He'd make sure Jonathon was unaware- if she ended up dying through the journey, he wouldn't allow Johnnie to be sidetracked by her and the child's death.

They could find a place to replace Gotham in terms of disruption and corrupt. They'd reign over it. He smiled slightly through the door.

To think, she'd come up with the plan all by herself. Of course, that did mean he'd have to catch up to Gordon before Sarah did- mostly because Scarecrow wanted Gordon dead, but also because he kind of stick it up Sakura's ass. He smirked, waiting for them to settle before he opened the door and strolled through.

Both and Sakura and Sarah jumped, startled.

Smirking suavely, Scarecrow stalked over to Sakura, bent over, and forcibly caught her lips. She made a startled noise, but instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck before she shoved him away sharply.

"Scarecrow!" She snapped, her dark eyes narrowing. He chuckled softly.

"The one and only, baby."

"I'm not your baby." Sakura said, distasteful of the word, 'baby'. His hand snaked out, grabbing a fistful of her hair. He used it to make her head tilt back, and then pressed another quick kiss against her lips. She shook her head violently, his hand making tangles into her hair.

"Stop it!" She hissed. He pulled back, tilting his head and casting her a wry smile.

"You're back early," Sarah said suddenly.

"Court recess. I want my little poppet doll with me." Scarecrow retorted, mockingly.

**Sakura**

In folk-magic and witchcraft, a poppet is a doll made to represent a person, for casting spells on that person or to aid that person through magic. These dolls may be fashioned from such materials as a carved root, grain or corn shafts, a fruit, paper, wax, a potato, clay, branches, or cloth stuffed with herbs.

The intention is that whatever actions are performed upon the effigy will be transferred to the subject based in sympathetic magic. It was from these European dolls that the myth of Voodoo dolls arose. Poppets are also used as kitchen witch figures.

That he had named Sakura one was something she was rather amused at. She was no magical effigy, if magic ever existed in any case. Those she had, herself, made several. Just small rag dolls with herbs inside of them that made them smell nice. They had always been popular, for those who did not believe that she was a harlot, or thought that she was some kind of white witch.

She'd never called herself witch, but people call it as they see it.

"Silly boy. I'm flesh and blood, not sack and herbs." Sakura said curtly.

She reached over for a cushion, unzipped it, pulled the stuffing out and then jumped up to her feet, standing on the sofa, and slammed the cushion onto his head.

"I think you need a new mask." She mocked. "Your old one's falling apart."

Scarecrow tore it off his head with a snarl and threw it at Sarah, who winced and back away. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I'd love to see you a in a tight corset, stockings, garters. . . the whole lot." He said suddenly, to her surprise, calming down. "And trust me, I have all of them."

"Why, do you play dress up in them when you're alone?" Sakura cut in quickly.

He cut in sharply, "Along with several whips and chains, if you don't stop acting like a brat."

Sakura snorted. "Break out the kinks, Scarecrow, I implore you! I might not be a masochist, but I do enjoy playing dress up! You play it every day anyway."

He gritted his teeth, baring them at her. He moved quickly, grabbing her wrist. He squeezed tightly and when she yanked back, he twisted. There was a sharp crack and she released a scream of pain as it broke.

He released her, watching as she whined softly, clutching at it with her hand. Blood streamed down her wrist, and bone tore un-naturally at her skin. Tears glittered in her eyes.

Sarah quickly got up, muttering, "Oh shit, oh shit" in a gabbled chant. She carefully outstretched her palm, setting Sakura's wrist on it.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

Scarecrow took her over hand, shooting her a bitter, victorious smirk, "Come on, darling," He purred. "It would seem court's out for the day in favour of my lovely wife's sudden provoked injury."

He stopped suddenly, and blinked. Jonathon.

Jonathon looked around, his eyes flittering to the hand Sarah held. He sucked in a soft breath and moved over to examine the damage.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come on," He murmured, opening the car and carefully helping her to get inside of the car. She let his strap in her seatbelt, shaking now and holding back soft whimpers. She blinked away her tears, breathing hard to try control herself.

"Sarah, wait here." He ordered, starting up the car. Sarah nodded, retreating back into the apartment.

He spoke quietly as he began driving. "I'm surprised he didn't break something earlier." He muttered, "He has been getting closer to hurting you."

Sakura said nothing, just stared out the window. She breathed slowly, as evenly as possible, and tried not to look down at the bloody mangled mess that was her wrist. The stopped in front of the beat down hospital, and she tried to escape from the car using her left hand.

Due to the fact that she was right-handed and in a lot of pain, she could barely do it. She fumbled, biting her tongue hard. Jonathon helped her out by opening the door and carefully shouldering her weight so that her arm was carefully held away from anything that might hurt it.

"Thanks." She mumbled, biting her lip sharply and inhaling as she accidentally tried to move her hand. They walked into the hospital together and he sat her down on her chair while he hailed a doctor down. The doctor appeared before her, shaking. His eyes flicked to Jonathon and then to her and back again.

He carefully took her hand. "We'll. . . we'll need X-rays."

Sakura eye's widened, and she looked at the doctor.

"Jonathon?" She said quietly. "Would you mind fetching some water? I'm not feeling too well."

He gave her a slight nod, his eyes dark and infallible.

She turned back to the doctor when he turned a corner, and whispered, softly, "Is it safe to get an X-ray when you're pregnant?"

The doctor swallowed, eyes flicking down her belly. "Yes, miss. I assume you don't want him to know?"

Sakura nodded. "Your assumption is correct."

**OK, so Sakura being pregnant is basically the turn around point where she knows she has to get out. Scarecrow knowing tosses everything up into turmoil.**


	21. Seeking the Wanderer

**Ah! Solstice White, you wonderful reviewer you! I really loved reading them; they give me so much inspiration! So, of course, I dedicate this chapter to you. To everyone I know is reading and yet does not review, how about a ****question-**** how would you feel about a short sequel? **

**Oh! Just a note. I don't actually know if the drug actually does exist (I think it might) so the effects and whatnot ****are made**** up to suit the needs of the story. **

**Thank you to the darling Annie-Lauren for the review!**

**Sakura**

Sakura hummed softly, riffling through the cupboards in the kitchen, one handed. She plucked out several packages of things that she thought were interesting or liked, like pizza and noodles and the like. She was half tempted to write a list of Japanese ingredients she used at home and give them to Jonathon, see if he would get them for her.

She wanted to cook, she really did. In fact, as she discovered more ingredients (Most fresh enough to work with, what with Jonathon getting everything he wanted at whim via Bane) she was considering making a pizza of her own. Maybe a nice cheese and tomato.

Mozzarella cheese! They even had mozzarella cheese. She actually could make a pizza! She wondered if he would mind if she cooked him a meal.

She glanced down at her severely broken wrist, licking her lips. It had been splintered and wrapped, but she had not adorned the sling. She didn't want to.

She glanced at the letter she had written earlier, neatly scripted in English and carefully tucked into an envelope with, "_For Jim Gordon_," neatly written across it and worried her lip. Sarah would come along soon enough and then Sarah would collect the letter and spirit it away to Gordon.

Jonathon wasn't in right now, currently at his, "Court" working. Licking her lips anxiously, she considered her plan.

The drugs had been acquired via illegal means via Sarah, and were sitting on the side inconspicuously. She'd have to take them just before he came in. They took only twenty minutes before they took effect, and she wanted everything to act out perfect. According to the affects she'd researched, it would be painful.

She'd spit up blood and vomit. She'd checked out the affects it may have on her baby, and was more relaxed when she found out that there wouldn't be anything to affect the baby. The vomiting was because it made her empty her stomach, the blood because people who usually took the drug ended up biting their tongues and lips extremely hard.

With any luck, he'd fall for the trick and think she was dead. The door opened and Sakura stilled sharply, twisting around quickly and grabbing the pills in her palm, which she quickly hid behind her back. She pasted on a genteel smile and made herself look comfortable.

When she saw it was Sarah, she relaxed, placing the pills carefully on the counter.

"Written it yet?" Sarah asked, her eyes flicking towards the envelope.

"Damn. If you were Jonathon I'd have been well and truly fucked three ways to Sunday." She paused, smiling wickedly. "And not in a good way." She smiled, "Anyway, the writing's somewhat messy. Ambidextrous I may be, but it's hard when you haven't used the other hand in a while."

Sarah laughed, taking the envelope and sliding it into her bag. She pulled up the gas mask and pulled her into a firm hug.

"Good luck, chick." Sarah murmured, her voice strangely distorted by the mask.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured back as they pulled away, attempting to smile bravely. "I can't deny I'm worried."

Sarah nodded, stretching out. "Goodbye. Good luck to yonder babe." She gestured at Sakura's belly and grinned under mask.

"Bye!" Sakura called as Sarah ran down the stairs. Sakura wiped away tears from her cheeks, stretching and yawning softly.

She popped the pills in her hoody's pocket, inhaling and inhaling quickly. She pressed a hand over her belly.

The door crashed open suddenly and she squeaked in alarm, pressing her hand over her chest. "Jesus!" She yelped. Jonathon strode over to her, his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her into him. His eyes were a bright electrifying blue when she met them, resting her pot-clad hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, my Raggedy Anne." He purred, "We've got a court case, an important one, and I want you there."

He dragged her through to their bedroom, giving her outfit (Just a comfy pair of black jeans and a hoody with a Nightmare Before Christmas design) disdainful look. He threw open the wardrobe and flicked through it, looking for something.

He found something in the end and rootled, drying to untangle it from the other clothes. The clothes themselves were clothes that the previous tenant had left behind mingled with clothes that Jonathon had gotten for her.

He brought out a long black kimono, adorned with swirling vines and orange flowers along the sleeves and skirts. A ribbon was hung beside it, long and orange with black silhouettes of butterflies. She swallowed nervously.

"I found it in a charity shop," He told her abruptly. "I was looking for something more along your lines, and I found this little gem."

Sakura stepped forward, hesitantly reaching out for it. He watched her, eyes gleaming as she took it, her eyes awed as she stared at the intricately design.

"It's lovely." She whispered finally. He walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She popped the pills from her pocket onto the quilt and dressed in the kimono, winding the long ribbon around her waist and securing it with difficulty (Her hand twanged with pain that she was forced to endure simply to dress, but she attempted to ignore it despite the pain.)

She inhaled softly, using her fingers to fluff her hair slowly.

She took the pills and swallowed nervously, holding them up to the light.

Where could she hide them? She wanted to spend another hour with him before she took them, before everything went to hell and twisted abruptly (RIGHT turn LEFT) to heaven, where everything was as it should be. No, she did not know where she would run, or how long she would run.

But even now she knew- she had to run. There could be no other way. She rested her pot-clad hand over her ribbon-padded belly and sighed softly.

She held them in her hand for a moment, and then slipped them into the sleeve over kimono, going over and getting her thread and needle to lightly fold over the sleeve into the sleeve to make a makeshift pocket she tacked around the pills.

Hoping Jonathon's neat freak attitude wouldn't be caught on the sleeve, she took in a breath and walked out.

He was pacing, stalking around the room agitatedly.

"I'm ready." She said softly.

He nodded, stating, "Good" as he grabbed her arm (The one that was not broken) and dragged her out of the door.

"This will probably upset you," Jonathon said, slightly breathless as he dragged her down the stairs, his hand clutching at her skirts hem to stop her from stumbling over it. "But for once, Sakura, do not allow it to perturb you. This is my personal victory, understand? Whether you like it or not, you will be there to see it happen."

"As witness." She managed to get out between her quick breaths. Her wrist twanged again and she grimaced.

He opened the door of the car and she slid in quickly. He slammed his door and started up the car. He usually drove so carefully, but today he drove like the maniac he was. When Sakura dared look at him, she saw a strong hint of Scarecrow belying his eyes. He skidded to a halt before the court and all but leapt from the house. She got out and followed, slamming the door behind her.

"So," Sakura said, somewhat breathlessly, "What's got you all riled up?"

He just laughed in response. "Scarecrow more than me. He's very excited, and it's running through me like a wild fire." He smirked at her and they reached the podium. He sat. She glanced around, looking for somewhere to sit and then gave him a look, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sitting on your lap." She said warningly, daring him to contradict her.

"Yes, you are." Was all he said, grabbing at her broken wrist (Making her cry out) and yanking her onto his lap. He pulled her small frame up against him and she whimpered softly, rubbing at her broken wrist. He smiled contentedly, kissing at her neck lightly and nipping with his teeth.

"Stop it," She whispered. He withdrew from her, smiling against her hair. There was a sudden noise and the door burst open, revealing several people walking in, along with a cuffed Jim Gordon. She gasped, eyes wide, and the crowd burst into roars of approval.

"Gordon!" She called. Jonathon's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, locking her into place. "Let me go, Jonathon!" She snapped, struggling. Her body wriggled and thrashed against his arms, her mind reeling with shock.

"Sakura!" Gordon called, his brown eyes fixing on her struggling form. "Are you alright?"

She yelled out something in Japanese to relate to just how pissed off she was, and she called out, "Physically . . . mostly."

"Anything broken?"

"Just my wrist!"

"Crane, you broke her _wrist?_ You_ba-__"_

Jonathon suddenly grabbed his gravel with his hand, struggling to control her flailing form, and smacked down, "Silence!" He roared. "Court is in session!"

Gordon snorted. "No lawyer, no witnesses? What sort of due process is this?"

Jonathon smiled coldly, studiously answering him "Your guilt has been determined. This is merely a sentencing hearing. Now, what will it be? Death or Exile?"  
Gordon snorted again, and Sakura found herself looking from one person to other, like it was some kind of soap opera.

"Crane, if you think we're going to walk out on that ice willingly, you got another thing coming!"

"So it's death then?" Jonathon looked amused. Sakura shook her head, looking at Gordon and mouthing, "No, no, no. . ." In a soft, panicked chant. Gordon met her eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders suddenly, in a very teenage movement, "Looks that way."

"Very well." Jonathon said, tilting his head and smiling. His arms held her down tighter as she struggled knowing all too well what was coming. "Death!"

He smashed the gravel down hard but briskly, using both of his arms to hold her down. His smile widened, "By exile!"

The crowd roared with approval. Sakura shook her head, twisting around to face Jonathon.

"Jonathon! Jonathon, please!" She begged, her eyes wide and lips parted in shock. "Don't do this."

He laughed softly, holding her in. "Ah," He breathed, Scarecrow's tone leaking into his voice, "If only your pain could seep into my skin!"

She leapt up from his lap, screaming as Gordon was dragged out. _"No!"_

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, yanking her back. "No! No!" She cried, her eyes half closed and brimming with tears. "You bastard!"

He bit at her neck with his teeth sharply, all Jonathon despite the dark behaviour. Jonathon wanted her this way.

She ripped herself from his grasp, her hand scrabbling inside of the kimono's pocket to tear open the tacked pocket. Her fingers caught the tablets (There were five in total, wrapped together in silvery foil) and she tore the foil open. He approached her quickly, and without another thought, she grabbed a pill between her fingers and swallowed it down.

It takes twenty minutes. . . buying time for herself, she jumped onto the desk of the podium, running across it. He ran after her, trying to catch her kimono in his hands. She was fast- he was faster. With a loud snarl, he caught her dress, using it to try pull her back while he moved forward, until he grabbed her legs and pulled her down.

The two of them collided together as their bodies smacked down onto the ground. She let out a soft mewl of pain as stars exploded in front her eyes and nausea swept through her.

"My baby. . . " She whispered before she could stop herself, her pot-clad hand pressing against her belly. He stood up, appearing not to hear her.

He grinned wolfishly. Scarecrow.

"Keep it on the quiet, babes. Johnnie can't know yet."

She scrabbled to her feet and ran down the stairs and out of the courthouse. Her feet pounded against the floor as she ran, nausea tugging at her mind and spinning in her stomach. She could hear him roaring behind her, and could hear men running after her.

She couldn't stop. . . she could only run. Her heart beat quickly, until it was pounding hard against her chest. Eventually nausea spun her around so completely that she fell. Her sight faded and swirled into nothing, and she collapsed back on the ground in a small heap.

She groaned softly, and then she was lost in the darkness.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon ran towards the heap on the floor that was his wife, his heart constricting slightly with panic. He rolled her over, his breathing coming rough and uncouthly as he realised how floppy her body was, how unresponsive. Her dark lashes fanned out across her cheeks, her hair fell and pooled back against the ground.

Her chest wasn't rising, wasn't falling. It was just. . . _still._ His own chest tightened, and he stared at her, disbelieving as he checked her pulse.

"No. No, you can't just die like this. . ." He whispered, caressing her cheek. He didn't cry. He was too busy trying to convince himself that she was not dead, that whatever she had taken was not fatal. He bent down, kissing her neck softly.

_What had she taken, what had she done, how could she do this? Why, why, WHY?_

"Come on." He whispered urgently, panic settling in. "Come on, get up."

His insides felt as though they were swimming in ice, his heart as though something had lodged hard into the valves. He felt incredibly numb despite this. He lifted her onto his knees, watching her head as it lolled back into the crook of his arm, her lips parting.

His fingers shook as they caressed her lips slowly.

"Get up." He said, his voice sharpening and swelling in his anger. "You can't be _dead!"_

His fists pounded down onto the ground beside them and he grabbed her, body protectively hovering over her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

_"__Sakura__. . . "_

**Two days later, early evening**

These days, funerals were made in haste. Hers was made in two days, somewhat longer than most that occurred these days.

There were no flowers, but instead people who knew her. He himself had dressed her into a pale silken gown Sarah had allowed him to have for her, carefully brushed on soft grey eyeshadow and liner, just the way she liked it and lay her down in her coffin, hands gently resting on her stomach.

He was, after all, a daub hand at make up. The coffin had been made in haste (After all, there were not many in call for such things these days, what with corpses being left where they dropped) using plain salvaged wood that had been smoothed over and made a little more beautiful.

Sarah had insisted on painting it with beautiful Sakura petals drifting across the dark wood, pale pink and beautiful, and even butterflies. He got the feeling that she had been attempting to make the time stretch out before Sakura was buried.

He wanted to prolong it too. As he saw her one last time, before the funeral begun, her cheeks appeared to be rosy from the make up, and if he were to believe his eyes, he would even go so far as to say she was breathing. He ignored himself, of course. He feared that he was burying her alive, but he crushed the fear quickly.

Dead was dead. She was gone.

He stepped outside and watched the coffin as it was carried into his courthouse. They would take her coffin to the graveyard after the funeral, where a plot was dug and ready. Soft japanese music played, all soft flutes and violins, perfectly complimenting each other.

It reminded him painfully of her absence. She should be here, beside him, for someone elses funeral, her head slightly bowed, eyes filled with sadness.

He blinked. What was the song? He tried to remember without much luck. It was one of the soundtracks of Jigoku Shoujo. Apparently, if Sarah was correct, the main protagonist had died with it as well. It was a sketchy download via laptop, but still it sounded beautiful.

He bowed his head slightly and forced back tears. The Master of Fear would not cry. Not for his dear, dead wife, his dear, dead poppet. . .

**Scarecrow**

He took over. He could not bear the overwhelming sadness and panic that Jonathon gave off anymore. Briefly, he wondered if she really had died. Had she lied to Sarah, told her that she was pretending to die only to give her friend solace? Alias, he did not know.

The thought made his stomach lurch slightly. He brushed his hand over her coffin, and silently beseeched,_ don't be dead._

Jonathon forced him back so suddenly it made pain seer through his mind.

**Sakura**

When her eyes opened slowly, she could see nearly nothing. There was a soft light filtering through cracks in what appeared to be her coffin, and a track (Aizome, the ending song to Jigoku Shoujo, if she wasn't mistaken) playing softly. She moved slowly, stretching out her muscles. She peered through a crack, seeing Jonathon and Sarah stood before her coffin.

Where was the distraction? How would she escape now?

"They'll take her to the graveyard after?" Sarah asked Jonathon quietly, who simply nodded. "Will you follow?"

He bit his lip. "Later." He said, simply. "They won't bury her straight away- they want to get their pay first." He said bitterly. "They'll take her, and then come back."

Sakura raised a brow. Oh. Well, that was useful information. Thank you, Sarah. His hand stroked over the wood of her coffin slowly and she carefully raised a hand and pressed it against the lid, experimentally pressing gently. It lifted just a little. Good. It wasn't nailed down. It was just. . . on hinges.

Eventually, after much, much more groaning from some old geezer she assumed was supposed to be a priest or something, people began to step up on the podium to say things about how, about how much she'd be missed.

When Jonathon stood up the podium, she froze. Her heart beat hard in her chest like a tribal drum.

"Sakura Shibata was a very unusual person. She was one of the rare people, one of the women that are difficult to find and keep. She was like a tropical bird, my Sakura. Or more accurately, a tropical flower." He paused, "Blossom. She was my wife, and I will never find someone like her again." He closed his eyes, inhaling as he carried on, "Anyway, she will be missed very much. I wish it hadn't ended the way it had between us."

Sakura felt a smile slowly spread across her lips. So sweet. He could be so sweet. Her hand pressed against her belly, and she felt a slight pang of regret. She shook it away quickly. She had to remember _why_ she was doing this.

Her little baby. She swallowed, her eyes flitting over the coffin, suddenly noticing how _small_ the coffin was, how tight and confined. She swallowed, and forced herself to remain quiet. If anyone heard her now, she'd be royally screwed.

She bit on her tongue hard, drawing up a curdling pain within it. She swallowed down blood, wincing at the coppery tang that flooded over her tongue.

OK, think of something else, think of the baby. . . will it be a little boy, or a little girl? Would the boy look more like him, or more like her? Either way she was fairly certain that the child would have straight black hair, and perhaps even cerulean blue eyes. Maybe the childs skin would be softly tan, peachy, like her own, or maybe it would be a pale colour, with high flush in the cheekbones?

She smiled, wrapping her arms securely around her baby. The thoughts were distracting and soothing.

Her coffin was suddenly surrounded by shuffling noises, and she held back a startled squeak as it was lifted abruptly into the air. Shit! She controlled her breathing, making it quiet and barely something able to be heard, unless someone was looking to hear it.

Each shuddering movement of the coffin sent sparks of fear short circuiting through her body, for fear of being dropped and her secret found out. Her hand found her stomach, and she corrected herself gently. _Secrets_. For fear of her _secrets_ being found out.

She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Gradually, after she felt the coffin be put onto some sort of trolley (She assumed that the graveyard was too far to carry on shoulders) she gave a slight noise of discomfort that (thankfully) no one seemed to hear.

"Oy, guys, you wanna grab a beer?"

"What, and leave the broad here?"

Sakura scowled.

"Man, it's a bloody corpse no matter which way you look at it, she aint gonna get up and walk away, is she?"

One of the men shrugged. "Eh. Why not?"

"They still sell beer?"

"They sell anything with the right price," Another snorted, rolling his eyes. "S'long as there's profit."

"'Sides we just got paid," The original speaker drawled. "Not like anyone's gonna nick her body or coffin, are they?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Jesus Christ! Just go already! I wanna get out of this box!_

"Alright," The man who had protested sighed, "We leave the broad. But no one breathes a bloody word about this, got it?"

There was a chorus of agreement and the sound of footsteps shuffling away. Sakura raised a brow, sighing heavily. Her palms smacked up at the lid, making the lid crash up and over. Getting out quickly, she closed the lid and looked around.

Shit! Where the hell was she? She didn't know this place! How the hell did she even think she was going to be able to get the hell _out_ of here? She walked onwards, her feet pattering softly against the ground. She sucked in a breath as broken glass cut into the soles of her feet and released a soft whine of pain.

Muttering, a mixture of, "Ouch, ow, bugger, yeeeeow" and another mixture of Japanese words, she continued on her way, her eyes fiercely scanning the ground for glass pieces so that she could avoid them.

Yawning, she found herself standing before an abandoned building. She entered carefully through a readily shattered window (Making yet more cuts on her delicate little feet) , eyes peeled for anybody hanging around.

"Hello?" She whispered softly. She padded through the house slowly, her feet stinging and leaving slight bloody footprints behind them. "Is anybody here?"

Satisfied that there was nobody around, she found a first aid kit and wound her feet with bandages. Looking at her cut hands, she did the same thing with them. She looked at the dark sky, and nodded slightly. She'd need to find some dark clothes if she was going to escape.

She went into a what seemed to be a teenagers bedroom and found some clothes. They were a little bigger than her, made for someone taller, but they would have to do. She pulled off the white dress, replacing it with skinny jeans (Which were baggy around her legs) and an exceedingly loose black vest top that came down to her thighs and showed off her breasts as half-moons. Her dignity was barely covered, much to her annoyance.

Pulling on superbly fluffy, violently pink socks and boots (Small and fluffy and grey and pretty much ready to fall apart) she got to her feet, grabbed a thick jacket and stalked out of the house, disappearing into the an alley way, silently vowing to stop going into people's houses and taking their clothes.

She rubbed her belly as she walked down the alley, keeping close to wall and hanging her head so her hair fell before her face. Hoping nobody would recognise her, she stepped out into a street and continued onwards, moonlight glossing her hair softly.

Sakura had no idea where she actually was, but as long as she found a way out of the city (She was, after all, walking away from the city centre) she didn't particularly care.

She just walked onwards. She ignored the goons stalking around, staying in the shadows and hoping if she ignored them, they would ignore recalled that there was a bay around the area they of Gotham they were in, and knew that the water was to cold to survive. But surely there was more ways than just a bridge to cross over without being discovered?

A boat, perhaps? If the bay was frozen, that wouldn't work though, would it? She scowled slightly. She really should have thought this through her. Her stomach growled and she patted it absently, murmuring, "Soon, baby, soon."

Eventually, she stumbled across a motorbike that was strewn over the ground. She set it up, checking the fuel. There was a fair bit inside. She didn't dare look for the helmet in the dark, so she simply turned the keys (Which were still in the ignition) and straddled the bike. She hadn't driven one of these beauties in years.

She kicked off the stand and settled it before beginning to drive. It set off with a startling roar and she gasped softly. She drove quickly, dodging around cars and the like and hoping she wouldn't hit glass, until she found a set of signs directing her towards the bridge. She gunned the motor and sped off, following the signs avidly and hoping she was going the right way.

She found a bridge eventually, and froze a few miles from it. The bridges had been retracted (Like the old fashioned ones that could be pulled up for boats to go through them) from the land, and they were heavily guarded with men with nasty-looking big assed guns.

"Shit," Sakura murmured. There was no way she was going to be able to do this. She licked her lips, her stomach lurching uneasily. "How do I do this?"

**Jonathon Crane**

For a few hours his mind was numb, cold and sleek and empty of all things save for his grievance. Then, something sharp clicked into place. That pill. Those little pills she had taken. She wasn't coward enough to kill herself, oh no- she was intelligent enough to try and save herself. He'd taken the pills and tested them. It was as he had suspected.

His lovely Sakura was not dead after all. . . he strode around the court room, barking out orders. The men who had gone to take her coffin had disappeared (Likley to the pub for a quick break and drink) and when his chosen men had found the coffin, they'd found it empty.

Oh, now he was _burning_. There was ice fire flashing within his eyes, dark and furious, and his lips were set into a thin line. When she came back, there'd be no getting away again. Not with the plan he had cooked up.

After all- the asylum was empty these days. She could easily be bound and held down by straps on one of the many free gurneys. She would go no where. There was plenty of medication that would cease her from escaping. The city is now being scoured for her. He stalked out from the courthouse and gets in his car, driving frivilously to the asylum.

He strode up the doors (Which are closed, as nobody dares seek refudge there) and throws them open, a wide smile adorning his face. Now- the basement, or the rooms? The choice, of course, becomes obvious.

The basement. He'd take her down the elevators and take her into hell. . .

Scarecrow remains silent in the back of his mind, seeming contemplative.

_What's wrong with you? _Jonathon snarked.

**Nothing. **

Dissatisfied with the answer, he strides into the elevator and descends. He comes out into the grotty basement, which smells like sulphur and chlorine and other such gases, and strokes along the table, annoyed at the dust that has gathered.

"Something will have to be done about that." He murmured absently, taking out his phone. He called up his gones and instructed them to clean up the place.

A few hours later, the place was spotless. She hadn't been found yet. She would, though. She would. . .

**This chapter is a ****little bit**** disgruntled. I don't think it wrote very smoothly. Still, give me ****your feedback**** in sweet reviews, and I might add an OC of yours (OC subjecting on if the character actually fits in. It ****will be seen****, if briefly.) depending on it. **

**I know that it was very strange, kind of unfocused, this chapter. But hopefully you enjoyed it even so. I don't know the layout of Gotham, so I am making it up. The bay runs around Gotham (I think) and the bridges are the only thing that connects it to the coast. **


	22. Let Gotham Burn for her freedom

**Hello, dear readers. I thank my lovely reviewers, the dear Solstice White and sweet Annie-Lauren! We will see Harley Quinn in this chapter, and maybe even the Joker. (I think we'll see Joker) I've never written either before, never seen the movies they're in or the comics or whatever.**

**I think I will add two characters specifically for you, you know, if you guys like!**

**Sakura**

It's dark, so dark, and she can barely see. She gets off the motorbike, knowing the only way she will get out is on foot. She walks slowly, keeping as close to the darkness as possible. She shivered slightly as cold seeped through her clothes and brushed against her skin.

She heard footsteps up ahead and looked up at the bridge to see a group of men approaching. She inhaled softly, moving back into the shadows.

"That lady, Scarecrow's wife?"

"What, the Raggedy Anne chick?"

Raggedy Anne! What the fuck was with the goddamn Raggedy Anne bullshit!

"Yeah. Turns out she's not dead after all. She just pulled a hell of a trick over everyone's eyes. She's somewhere out in the city, and the boss thinks that she might try to escape across the bay to the coast."

"You want us to keep an eye out for her?"

"Yeah. Just let us know if you find her."

"Alright." The guard sighed. "Does Bane know? You'd find her a lot faster if Bane put out his men."

"Bane's being told presently." The man said grimly. "Why Crane's so obsessed with the chick, I don't know. I mean, she's cute, in a teenage kind of way, but she doesn't really have much else going from her."

"She's looks like a teenager." Bane's man admitted. "All small and innocent eyed!"

The man grinned repulsively, while Sakura scowled. She moved back, she tilted her head up when the sky gave a sudden low growl of thunder. Dark clouds were spreading across the sky, rain beginning to slowly patter down to the ground.

Sakura shivered, silently cursing Gotham's over dramatic weather. She sat down in the alleyway mouth, shivering heavily as the cold rain water soaked her clothes through. She whimpered softly, her arms wrapped over her belly as though to preserve the heat inside it, to keep her baby safe.

Water dripped down her cheeks as though she was crying. The sound of footsteps was hidden beneath the rain.

Suddenly rough arms grabbed at her shoulders, making her startle awake. She screamed as a hand smothered over her mouth, dragging her out into the street. She cried out when a hand grabbed her broken wrist sharply, clenching tightly so that pot contracted tightly.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Raggedy Anne!" A high pitched voice shrieked out in an odd sort of accent that Sakura could not seem to place, let alone understand fully.

"What the-" Sakura choked out, writhing as her small five foot frame was dragged up into the air by one hand wrapping around her throat.

"Y'know, we've met before, but you weren't quite there, y'know!" The other hand (Which was gloved in red and black gloves that came up to her elbows) waved in front of her face, and a voice cooed out, "Helllooooo! Anybody home? But you're home now!"

The woman, whose faced was painted white with bright red lips and a red and black domino mask, hair hung up into two pigtails smiled widely.

"Who are you?" Sakura gasped. The woman released her throat and Sakura dropped to the ground in a heap, shuddering heavily.

"Why, I'm Harley Quinn, of course!" Harley Quinn beamed and bowed, pigtails swirling and bouncing over her shoulders as she did so.

"Harley Quinn?" Sakura repeated, eying her. "I'm Sakura."

"Sakura? Uh uh, you're Raggedy Anne!" Harley wagged a finger at her playfully.

"No, just Sakura." Sakura grimaced, struggling to get up.

Harley shook her head, grinning. "Nope!"

Finally at her feet, Sakura held out her hand and Harley took it, shaking it vigorously. Sakura smiled back weakly.

"So, since ma Mista J's been so busy with Bane recently. I've been a little bit out of it myself, y'know. Haven't really done much with myself. So I when I heard you' spirited yourself away, I thought to myself, 'if that was my Mista J, he'd chew out his guts til he found me!' and I said to myself, 'Harley, you gotta get this li'l chick back before Johnnie boy goes nutty, 'cos it's all gonna go bad if ya don't!'"

Harley beamed, spinning around on the spot on her toe like a ballerina.

"Miss Quinn?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Harley!"

"Harley, then. I can't go back. You've got to realise that."

Harley gave her a look. "If I can go back to ma Mista J, you can go back to Johnnie."

"You don't underst-"

"What? He hit you or somethin'? It's not his fault." Harley sounded defensive.

"Harley, I'm pregnant!" Sakura snapped back, "I can't raise a child here, look at it!" Sakura waved an arm out, as though to show her point, "This whole place it going to hell in a hand basket!"

Harley blinked, twirling around again. "Get rid of it." She said simply. Sakura shook her head.

"Harley, no." She sighed softly. "The baby, it's mine. My precious thing. I won't let my baby die."

Harley stopped twirling, cocking her head thoughtfully. "Have ya told him?"

"No!"

"So tell him! It's his baby, aint it?"

"Well, yes, it's his, but I can-"

"C'mon, we can tell him together!" Harley beamed.

"Harley, I have to get out of here. I don't belong here, my baby doesn't belong here!" Sakura said desperately, her eyes welling with tears.

"Tell you what, why don't cha come over my place for a bit? We'll sort you out, getcha all dry and everythin' and we'll talk about this and then we'll sort this whole miserable mess out!" Harley twirled. Sakura stared.

"Please stop twirling. You're making me nauseous."

Harley froze mid-twirl and flashed her a bright grin. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her along, practically skipping.

"C'mon, c'mon." She sing-songed playfully. Sakura whimpered with pain (Harley was gripping her broken wrist tightly.)

"Harley, he thinks I'm dead." Sakura whispered urgently. "He'll kill me if he finds me."

"Raggedy, darlin', don't fret about it. Just don't try doin' it again. If you tell him about the baby, I'm sure he'll understand."

Sakura bit her lip, holding back tears. "Harley-"

"You can thank me later, baby doll!"

"What? No, I was gonna say can you let go of that wrist- it's broken and hurts like a bitch."

Harley paused and switched wrists, giving her a scowl. "You can still thank me later."

"Um, thank you?" Sakura said, puzzled.

"Aww, you're welcome!"

Sakura shook her head slightly. The rain water poured down heavily still, blurring her vision and soaking her through. She was a wet, wet mess by the time they reached the inner parts of Gotham. Harley dragged her into a large house.

Warmth spread through her immediately, and both Harley and Sakura gave a shudder.

"Aw, look at 'cha! You need some new clothes." Harley pouted slightly, grabbing her pigtails one at a time and wringing them out.

"C'mon! I got some outfits upstairs that might fit you!" Harley practically bounced up the stairs, Sakura chasing after her.

Harley burst through a door, turning around, grabbing Sakura's shoulder and twisting back around and throwing Sakura down. Sakura yelped as she teetered back and fell on the bed.

"Jesus, Harley!" Sakura hissed, sitting up. "What the hell!"

Harley ignored her, darting to the wardrobe and flinging it open. There were outfits already strewn across the bedroom, bright and colourful fabrics and leathers and whatnot.

"Hmmm." Harley hummed. She grabbed out a tight looking leotard, all blue and sparkly, which was quickly paired with black stockings, boots, a sparkly black coat (One of the old magician like ones, with a slit up the back that came down to her thighs) and even an old-fashioned magician's hat with a green ribbon around it.

Harley threw them at Sakura, before turning around, jigging lightly on her feet. Sakura disrobed quickly, before trying to get into the leotard. With her skin being wet and sticky, it was hard to get on, but she managed in the end. She zipped up the boots and shrugged on the coat, before setting the hat onto her head.

Harley spoke suddenly, making her jump, "Finished, pumpkin?"

"Yeah." Sakura said, biting her lip. Harley turned around, beaming.

"Twirl." Harley coaxed, giving a twirl of her own before looking at Sakura with wide, beseeching eyes. Sakura sighed, but did as bid. Her coat swirled around her thighs and she bowed when she finished, flashing off a vicious smirk.

"Ooooh!" Harley squealed, bouncing on her feet and clasping her hands together, pigtails bouncing. "Fuck Raggedy Anne, you're a trickster girl now!"

"Trickster?" Sakura said uncertainly. "Harley, I don't want to be anything but myself."

Harley pouted. "Hmm. Maybe we should try another outfit."

Sakura glanced down at the sparkling material, raising a brow. "If you like, I suppose you can."

Harley beamed and shot back into the closet, tearing it apart in her excitement to find something. She threw Sakura a black leather corset, covered with chains and lace, a black vest top, and jeans.

Next came a heavy pair of Goth boots that Sakura caught quickly, bowing down slightly with the weight of them.

Finally, out came a white full faced Venetian mask, with slightly pouted and parted red lips painted on and long black lashes sticking out from the eye sockets.

Harley once again turned expectantly, and scowling, Sakura struggled out of the magician's assistant outfit and into the new one. Admittedly, the new one was comfier, even if Harley had had to help her lace up the corset. She tapped her heavy feeling feet on the ground, listening to the imposing thud hit the ground.

"So," Sakura said, as she fingered the mask, about to put it on. "How did we come from you nearly strangling me and nearly destroying the reminders of my wrist to playing dress up?"

Harley shrugged. "I don't know pumpkin." She sing songed, twirling again. Sakura sighed softly, putting on the mask. Instantly, it was like stepping into somebody elses body, someone she didn't know, but knew she would. It was Sakura, yes, but at the same time, _not._

When she stepped forward, the boots seemed lighter and she felt stronger. She wondered if this was what they felt every time they put on their masks, this eloquent deception of who oneself really is. Of course, with them, there was no deception, but_ still. . . _it was really something.

She sighed softly, looking out through her lashes. She fixed her hair to fall onto the mask as though it was her face and then turned to Harley. Her eyelashes stuck out through the mask's eye wholes (The whole of which were almond shaped and just as big as her eye itself) giving her a strange effect.

Harley was nodding, beaming widely. "Yup! That's the one!" She said, looking proud of herself.

She darted to her make up bag and shoved it in front of Sakura.

"How the hell did you even manage to get all this?" Sakura asked, her lips moving the pouted flexible lips. (The mask was made of a flexible plastic material that enabled it to follow her facial movements)

"Well, Mista J and me had a warehouse a coupla years ago that we put money on to keep protected. It had bags of make up and face paint and outifts and food and stuff!"

"Close your eyes!" Harley sang out. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a tickling sensation on her she opened them, long black lashes fluttered open. "Fake lashes?"

"Yup!"

"Harley!" A soft, eerily pitched voice called. It was underlyed with a dark sort of _grit_ somehow. "Harley Quiiiiin." The voice did not shriek, not yet, but instead crooned the words. Harley bounced on her feet excitedly.

"Up here, Mista J!" She called. The door opened and a man stepped through. Sakura held her breath slightly, bringing it out in soft even breaths that could barely be heard. Her heart beat faster. _Scars. God, those scars. . ._

Her thoughts flashed to the deep cuts that were on her back and various over places.

She forced herself to return to the present, and appearing calm (Inside, her heart was thundering) observed him. His face was covered in face paint, a sickly white colour as base with dark green (The colour of moss, she thought) around his eyes. His lips were painted red, a clown's lips stretched up to his cheeks into a wide cheerless grin. His eyes seemed to glitter with malice. His hair was dyed a rotten green colour, like seaweed.

She didn't dare move, her eyes instead darting down to check out his clothes. A shirt with a chequered blue pattern, a vividly green waistcoat, long dramatic purple coat and trousers.

"Very dramatic." She said softly before thinking, the mask moving it's lips to match hers. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable, oddly enough. He threw back his head and released a high-pitched cackle, the noise ripping through the air around them. It sounded just like a clown would.

"If I may, please may I enquire your name?" She asked, stepping back slightly. She wasn't sure that entirely why she had asked (Perhaps, in the back of her mind, she'd thought if she got onto some personal kind of term with him, he wouldn't seem quite as frightening and unhinged.)

He broke off into small little giggles that rapidly became silence.

"My, uh, name?" He asked, tilting his head. "You don't, uh, know it, _hmmm?"_

"No. I'm afraid not." And then it hit her. Her eyes widened beneath the mask in understanding. "Oh, I see. I should have picked up on it before. You're Mista J."

The man smiled slowly, revealing his teeth. "Joker." He said simply.

She bowed her head, acknowledging this as his name. She held out a hand and smiled slightly, "Sakura."

"Sa-what?" The man repeated, his grin widening. Sakura's eyes narrowed, the lashes on the mask fanning out slightly.

"Sakura." She said again, slowly.

"Sack-ura?"

"Sa-Ku-ra" Sakura scowled, enunciating her name carefully.

There was a pause. "Can I call you Sacky? Or socky, perhaps, hmm?" He stepped forward, still grinning and giggling again. He was making a soft slight little humming noise.

"No!" Sakura snapped.

"What about, ah, Raggedy Anne? I believe that, um, name belongs to you."

"That's not my name. Nor will it become my name. I am Sakura Shibata, and nobody will-"

"Sakura Crane, actually," Harley Quinn piped up from her corner, her eyes bright and smile wide.

"Yes,_ thank_ you." Sakura bit out. "I am Sakura,_ just_ Sakura, no last name, just the single first name." She hesitated, "'Kura if you like."

Joker's grin only widened. "And are you trying out, 'Kura?"

"Trying out for what?"

"Weeeeell, uh, me and a few others don't really like what, ah, Bane's trying to do to Gotham."

"Mista J, are you sure you can tell her that?" Harley asked, tilting her head.

The Joker just waved Harley Quinn off, stepping into Sakura's personal space. She looked up at him, hair falling back around her shoulders.

"So, we're considering, uh, breaking up his party, if you know what I'm saying."

"I believe I do, Joker." Sakura replied, a slightly sarcastic smile beginning on her face. "But I need your word on something."

"Name it and I'll see what I can do." The Joker replied, his grin widening again. His eyes glittered darkly, the make up around his mouth looking like blood.

"When you run this City, I need out of it." Sakura said as smoothly as she could. The Joker tilted his head, appearing to be thinking.

"Why would you want out of it, um, 'Kura?"

Sakura took in a breath. "I'm with child." She said, forcing the words from her throat, "And I want my baby safe."

The Joker nodded, tilting his head. "It shall be done!" He proclaimed, breaking off into wild laughter. Sakura nodded, licking her lips before realising that it was mask that she had just licked. She wiped it carefully, tasting red glitter on her tongue. It wasn't pleasant.

"So, what are we going to, um, do about this whole Jonathon ordeal, hmm?"

"I don't know." She sighed softly. "I didn't know about the bridges, or else I'd already have escaped."

"So, what're you gonna tell him?" Harley asked, her high-pitched voice somehow complimenting the Joker's voice now that she had the both of them to compare.

"I mean, there's a chance he might understand, with the baby and all."

"Down will come cradle, baby and all." Sakura murmured softly, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, raising a hand to press against her temple. She looked up. "He's going to kill me or make me go mad."

The Joker burst out into hysterical laughter again, and Harley Quinn laughing alongside him and he called out, "We're all mad down here!"

Sakura looked out of the window of the bedroom and then spoke, softly, "What would have happened had I said no?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'd have put a smile on that face!" The Joker said, shrieking with laughter. Harley Quinn laughed again. Sakura nodded, her stomach feeling queasy. One month pregnant. Eight more months to go through, provided that they (Sakura and her baby) survived long enough.

She rubbed her belly gently.

"How far along are ya?" Harley asked suddenly, her eyes bright and curious. Sakura nodded and flashed a quick smile. "Just a month."

The Joker tapped his lip, humming softly. "Y'know, it would probably be, ah, easier, if you stayed here until we have the reign over Gotham. That way, you could go, uh, and not, ah, have to tell Jonathon anything. You could just, ah, walk away, so to speak, baby and all."

Sakura's turned around to face him, cocking a brow. "Really?" She asked, a note of disbelief in her voice.

The Joker's grin widened, and she met his eyes, a deep dark ocean blue meeting deep dark eyes of which colour seemed to change colour occasionally.

"Of courrrrrse." He purred, rolling his, 'r' over his tongue smoothly. It was disconcerting, slightly.

She licked her lips nervously. "What is Jonathon finds out?" She asked nervously.

The Joker smirked, "Johnnie boy won't find out, because, ah, none of the men of mine that come here ever get out. Alive"

Harley Quinn giggled softly. Joker turned around and stalked over to her, grabbing her waist and roughly pressing her against him, smashing his mouth violently against hers.

_None of the men of mine that come here ever get out. . . alive. . . _

"Will I get out alive?" She asked quietly. The Joker didn't seem to have anticipated the question and stopped kissing Harley, long enough to give her a look. "You'll get out alive. I'm a man of my worrrrrd."

Sakura licked her lips and then nodded. "I take it you guys want some, 'alone time?'" Sakura asked, backing out of the bedroom and closing the door gently behind them. She wondered idly what to do with herself.

She went down the stairs, wandering into the room which appeared to be the living room. She sat down on the sofa and suckled on her lower lip, feeling confused and dulled down.

She glanced down at her belly, wondering how big the bump would get. Not too big, she thought, if she was to consider how small she was (The baby was likely to be small, too) and how skinny she was right now. She yawned, tired, and curled up, her eyelashes fluttering shut as she fell into a deep, fitful sleep, still wearing her mask.

When she woke, it was too a slight feminine form curled against her. Sakura sat up, looking at the woman beside her. Harley. Harley gave a slight twitch and mumbled something.

"Ah, you are, uh, awake already." A voice said, startling her. She whirled around, her body instantly slickly moving back into a protective crouch. She looked up to see the Joker and forced herself to relax.

"Yes." Sakura said softly, stretching out. She tucked her hair back, tilting her head and sighing softly.

"Hmmmm." The Joker hummed, tilting his head. He licked his lips, the action seeming deliberate but at the same time unconsciously done. "There's, uh, food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Sakura nodded, lying back down and curling up. "Thank you." She said softly.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon Crane was becoming impatient. He was constantly skulking around the basement, waiting for her to arrive. He felt like some kind of phantom. He closed his eyes, summoning up the image of her strapped down to the gurney, screaming and thrashing, those red lips parted to emit such sounds he found lovely.

His breath caught in his throat and his hands fisted and clenched.

**Oooooh! Very hot Johnnie boy! **Scarecrow purred. **I'd love to see what happens next!**

Jonathon smirked slightly, knowing exactly what Scarecrow wanted see. He threw images up in his mind of him tearing her clothes off, biting and snapping at her skin, making her scream, and then somehow (In a way only Jonathon could) making her mewl in pleasure.

She'd start gasping eventually, moaning him name, begging for him to take her, dirty slut that she was, and he would deny her until she was crying and every touch became torture for her to bare. He'd slam into her, have her scream his name, and then he'd inject her with fear toxin and take her again, while she screamed and screamed. . . Jonathon shivered lightly, his groin tingling.

He pried his thoughts from her naked body, quivering as it came apart around his, panting, and attempted to stop the swelling down below before it was too much for him to bare.

He snarled, smacking his hand out against the gurney, which toppled with a loud clatter on the ground. "Where is she?" He roared loudly.

**Sakura**

Sakura hummed softly as she carefully fried an egg, bread already buttered and set out on the side. She flipped the egg, carefully not to spatter the yolk. Mugwai used to love egg yolk. . . she shook her head free from her thoughts and picked up the egg with the spatula, dropping it onto the bed. She squirted ketchup onto it and then pressed the bread on top of it.

Her mask lays on the other counter, lips pouted upwards towards the air as though to kiss it.

She leant over the side and plate and bit into the sandwich, savouring the food. The Joker, whom she'd already made a sandwich, munched it slowly, his bread somewhat pinked by his make up.

It's actually quite humorous, because he often giggles between bites, even if the giggles are dark and dangerous sounding, as though the sound animatedly slips from a man who has lost sanity.

She moans softly at the taste and texture of the hot food, her mouth burning slightly but sated by the hot sandwich even so. She closed her eyes, tilting her head from left to right and swaying her hips as she bit out another chunk of sandwich.

When she finishes it, she washes both her plate and the Jokers, setting them on the side. The Joker sits on a stool, carelessly playing with a switch blade, pushing the blade in and pressing the button the make the blade slice outwards.

He grins at this, and waves it at Sakura. "I want a _smile_ on your face." He growls suddenly. She steps back slightly, forcing a smile to spread across her lips.

Her breath catches, but he giggles and calms quickly. Harley appeared at the door, beaming. Her smile fell slightly at the scene of Sakura and the Joker in a room alone together.

Sakura closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. She shook her head, leaning back against the side and trying to regain her equilibrium.

"Oh shit," She mumbled softly, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Harley sounded viciously pleased about something being,'wrong' with Sakura.

"It's just the baby." Sakura sighed.

"I still think you should tell him, y'know." Harley said, sounding all self-righteous and snobby.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Sakura sighed, blinking her eyes. Her world stumbled back to its usual pace and she sighed with relief.

She stood back up straight and stretched out her back, wincing when her beasts were squeezed tightly in the movement by the corset. She rubbed her belly, tilting her head and absently mumbling, "Settle down, my love."

"'Kura?" The Joker said lazily. Sakura looked back at him, fighting her nervous habit and resolutely grinding her teeth to stop herself from biting her lip.

"What is it?"

"Get your mask on. It's time, ah, to cause a little bit of chaos."

Sakura hesitated, her stomach twinging with nerves, but moved forward anyway, grabbing her mask. She put it on, blinking to free her lashes from it before she untagled her hair from beneath it and hung it around her face. She invoked the strength, and loved the power that the anomity gave her.

Her boots thudded softly as she, the Joker and Harley Quinn prepared themselves, the Joker and Harley giving her several weapons. She didn't feel comfortable about handling them, let alone shooting them or using the blade of someone.

"So, how are we doing this?" Sakura asked nervously. Her fingers absently twirled the blade between them, stroking over the metal.

Harley snickered softly, and the Joker just grinned. "Well, we, uh, just blow the roof off a couple of places and have a little. . . fun."

"Fun." Sakura repeated to herself softly. Oh, _this_ was_ fun_, alright. . . in the eyes of a fucking madman! She shook her head, biting her lip nervously. "How do you intend to blow the roofs off?"

"With these!" Harley giggled, tossing her a grenade.

"Oh_ great_, grenades. . ." Sakura mumbled.

"What was, uh, that?"

"Nothing." Sakura sighed.

A group of men joined them, each and every one of them wearing clown masks. Thugs.

"Hey, aint that the Raggedy Anne chick?" One of them voiced. A second later, the Joker had withdrawn a gun, aimed, and fired. The man fell down, a bullet wound through his head.

Harley Quinn burst out into excited giggles.

"Bang, Bang, you used to shoot me down," Sakura sang softly. Harley grinned and grabbed her, crushing her into a bear hug.

"Oh! You're so funny I could die laughing!" She giggled. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Does, um, anybody else see Raggedy Anne up here, or do you see Harley's good friend Pierrot?"

The men looked at each other and shifted nervously, mumbling, "Pierrot."

Sakura could have laughed. Pierrot! The perfect name for her, considering her relationship via Harley Quinn. In comparison, they were actually very well suited to the roles.

"Nice analogy." Sakura murmured aloud, raising a brow and smiling. The Joker grinned widely, revealing his feral looking teeth.

He threw out grenades to the crowd like candy to children, and the crowd received them as though it really was such a matter.

"Now, cause some chaos!" The Joker shouted, voice echoing. The crowd roared with approval and instantly began to disperse through the city, throwing out grenades. Gun shots rang out as they shot down Bane's mercenaries and ran riot through the city.

"How will this get Bane to us?"

"Simple, uh, you see, we happen to have realised that Bane has a, uh, weakness."

"A weakness, huh?" Sakura said, raising a brow.

"Yes. You see, uh, Bane has a certain, uh, lady friend we earlier kidnapped and locked away in a, ah, secret location."

"Lady friend?"

"Uh huh. Talia Ah Ghul."

"Talia." Sakura said, trying out the name. It tasted slightly smoky on her tongue.

"Yup! It wasn't easy, but we did it, and now we've got power over him!" Harley sang out, twirling around. Fire billowed up from several buildings and explosions reigned down around them. Sakura looked up into the sky, watching as it was covered in a thick layer of smoke. Screams echoed in the distance.

Sakura pressed a protective hand over her belly and watched the city as it began to fall apart.

**OK. So this has officially gone off the tracks of being teetotal Dark Knight Rises. We've now got Harley Quinn and the Joker (Whose fate was not made clear in the film, apparently, so he lives on in this story) and we have more of a plot coming on. **

**For starters, we're gonna get the Joker getting a little stand in for a while, particularly in the rule of Gotham, and Bane being somewhat submissive. **

**Then we'll have to say bye bye to Joker, hello to Sakura gettin' outta Gotham and back into the whole Jonathon and Sakura tangle. **

**I really hope that you guys will give me feedback as to whether or not you think that Harley Quinn and the Joker are IC. **

**Anyways, please review! I hope you guys liked it!**


	23. Where Butterflies Never Die

**Hey guys. This chapter's sort of more filler than anything, but I'm continuing where I left off, with them going to make chaos. But we're hearing more from Yuzuki because I want you to understand that Yuzuki is a large part of her physiological state, and that Sakura can sometimes remember little phrases or things that Sakura thinks she would have said in her mind.**

**It was late evening when we left off, and some hours have passed by since then. Enjoy!**

* * *

_We used to paint the sky together, remember, 'Kura? We'd paint it at sunrise, with all the soft pastels colours streaking and merging together smoothly. You'd make it look so realistic, 'Kura. I used to think, when you were a baby, that your eyes were made of sky._

_Everyone else's in the family were a warm shade of brown, dark and tepid, but yours were the colour of clear blue sky that could even change shades. Mother called it cerulean. It was a beautiful word, I used to think. But then, your eyes were beautiful, too._

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the street, her hair plastered to her face with rain and clothes sticking to her skin.  
Her eyes wandered over the scene before her, her hands idly twisting around the blade she had been given.  
High pitched laughter crackled through the air, and Sakura was at loss as to whether it was Harley or the Joker before she realised it was both of them.

Explosions roared in her ears, fire crackling and the sky darkening.

* * *

_Sometimes, we'd paint fire. You'd sit before the fire, watching the flames dance and crackle, inhaling the smoke and being drawn into it. I wondered if you loved to watch it because you didn't like the water, because mother never burned you with it. She'd hold us under for too long, not even realising we couldn't hold enough breath and when we came out, it was gasping and choking. You used to cry._

_But with fire it was different. You'd take photos and then drawn them, paint them. You loved fire._

* * *

She unhooked a grenade from her belt and swallowed. What if she killed somebody? She looked at Harley Quinn, watching as the woman shrieked and giggled and raced across the road, flinging grenades and laughing when they exploded and buildings turned to rubble. She wished she could be so carefree.

With people like Harley Quinn and the Joker and even Jonathon (Or Scarecrow) they never seemed to fear the wrath of morals or guilt, perhaps because they had none. Sakura almost envied them for it.

Would she herself eventually be nulled of such moral, if she survived this whole event? She inhaled softly, pressing a hand against her belly. The world roared and rippled around her, but she stood strong, if alone.

What did it mean to survive here? That eventually, she would have to kill in order to remain alive? The thoughts brought a bitter taste to her mouth and an odd swooping in her stomach.

"Mind yourself, youngling." Sakura whispered. "My lovely child." She slid the grenade away. However, out of sight was not of mind. Not tonight, as the world burnt around her. Or rather, as _Gotham_ burnt around her.

A person ran screaming towards her, begging for help. The woman's face was badly burnt, her arms and legs scalded. Blood slipped from her form and skin stretched and peeled away sickeningly.

"Please, help m-" There was a sickening _sluck_ noise as the Joker darted up behind the woman, brought him around her throat and slit her neck open. Sakura gasped softly in horror as a fountain of blood spurted from the woman, who gagged and fell to the ground, fitting as blood sprayed from her body, pooling on the cement and spreading onwards.

She was helpless to do anything but watch.

"Come on, ah, 'Kura. Looseeeen up." His voice dragged out, 'loosen' wavering slightly. "Light up Gotham so the world can see it."

He grinned, grabbing out a grenade from his pocket, pulling out the silver pin and tossing it at her. Yelping in fear, she threw it at a building. It crashed through the building and seconds later, the building was enveloped with fire, exploding and roaring.

It was truly a magnificent sight. She froze, watching with wide, dazed eyes as the fire ate at the building and smoke reeled from it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered softly. She hadn't pulled the pin, but she'd thrown it. It was a joint effort to do, but still . . . she'd done something. Something beautiful. And don't they say phoenixes rise from the ashes?

She spun around, pulling in a sharp breath, and grabbed out a grenade. She pulled the pin quickly, not sparing herself chance to hesitate, and ran, throwing it into a building as she passed, whirling around to watch it explode. Invigorating . . . it was so powerful, invigorating, strong.

Giddy now, her breath coming fast and slightly hysterical laughter bubbling at her lips, tears streaking down her mask and marking it with mascara. She threw out grenades quickly, crying and laughing and twirling around.

* * *

_You used to be such an innocent little girl. You'd never think the worst of people or do the wrong thing. I think you've changed. I don't know if it's a bad thing. You must fight against the cruelty of the world. If it involves burning it down to be free, burning it down. _

* * *

She twirled around quickly, singing loudly in Japanese as she threw more grenades out. Fire blossomed and burned and flickered.

She stopped when she caught sight of herself and froze. The lips (Hers and the masks) were curved up into a wide smile, her eyes burning with delight, freedom and power. She was illuminated with gold light from the fire, so much so it appeared she herself was aflame.

Phoenixes rise from the fire, from the ashes, and hadn't she done just that? What she had risen as, she had yet to know. But she looked around at the chaos she had caused and her breath caught as she saw the long creeping shadows, heard (For the first time after she had let herself go) the screams and saw the people who had been hiding in the houses trying to escape.

Smoke billowed up into the sky, dark and thick. Sakura pressed a hand against her mouth (The mask) and took in a breath, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"The Gods forgive me," She whispered softly. "If you're there, please forgive me. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

Her hands trembled, and she looked down at her belly, guilt shooting deeply into her. "I'm so sorry. . ." If she was talking now to the Gods she was not certain existed or to her baby, she didn't know.

The rain which had turned from storming to spitting began to storm again. Bane's mercenaries were now flocking over the scene, and the Joker's men, the Joker and Harlequin were all dead set on their killing sprees, stringing up the corpses quickly and efficiently or letting them stay where they had fallen.

Eventually (To Sakura's shock) a mercenary (Bane's) raced at her a knife held out to stab into her. She reacted before she could think; taking the knife from where she'd stashed it in her pocket and ducking under his stabbing motion before quickly slashing across his throat. Blood spurted forward and Sakura quickly backtracked a few steps, shivering.

The man fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Oh my sweet little poppet." Sakura murmured out loud, "You didn't take much to fall, did you?"

She shook her head, wiping the blade against her clothes before depositing it into her bag. Her mind was too busy reeling with shock to realise that she was moving, but moving she was. Her fist curled around the knife handle, ready to take care of any mercenary that came her way.

The Joker and Harley Quinn ran at her, and the Joker grabbed her arm, tugging at her sharply.

"C'mon pumpkin, we have to go!" Harley Quinn shrieked. "Job's a good un!"

The Joker laughed, the noise reeling, as they retreated, running towards the alleyways. "Chaos accomplished!" He cried.

* * *

_You never liked being dragged into something that you didn't want to be a part of, did you? My poor little 'Kura. . ._

* * *

Harley Quinn shrieked with laughter, and Sakura glanced down at her pot arm, realising that she had been using her other arm instinctively to survive. She wriggled her fingers and moved her broken arm experimentally. It was, she reflected, better than it had initially. She was a fast healer.

"Just as well," She mumbled.

"What?" The Joker asked as they ran into a dark alleyway, tugging her through them quickly and effectively.

"Nothing," She said softly. Eventually, they found themselves into the apartment.

"Won't they know to come back here?" She asked uncertainly.

The Joker burst out laughing.

"Weeeell-uh. We've gotten his, ah, attention." He said, smirking widely, "And we've gotten his-ah, lady love. The next thing to do, uh, if send him a nice video telling him _alllll_ about it."

"You think that he'll give up Gotham to save her?" Sakura asked, raising an incredulous brown.

"Nooooo-ah, but I think that, um," The Joker licked his lips, "He'll give us what he wants until he, uh, finds her, and by then we'll, uh, have liberated Gotham."

"Liberated Gotham? Please define, 'liberated'." Sakura bit out as they went inside. She shook herself dry like a pissed off cat and sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs elegantly.

"Weeeell, uh, we'll do what we always do."

"Chaos?" Sakura asked grimly.

"Exact-_ah_-ly. By the time we're through with Gotham, the city will be in ruins and, uh, with no power authority play the people will really let their true colours show."

"They'll end up tearing themselves apart." Sakura said softly. Harley Quinn giggled softly.

"But, ah, who are people like the government to detain people from being who they really are? Control them all their lives? No, what we're, ah, doing is so. Much. More."

"I seee your true colours shining through, I see your trueeee colours, that's why I love youuuu." Harley sang, her voice sounding like a high pitched, cock kicked choir boy.

Sakura's lips twitched slightly and the Joker burst out into laughter, sitting on the arm of the sofa and grabbing Harley, pulling her into his arms and smacking a wet sounding kiss against her lips.

Sakura shuddered slightly, but said nothing. Her muscles ached bitterly and she fought a yawn. Closing her eyes, she curled up on the sofa, her knees tucking behind her and her arms nestling underneath her head. She snuggled slightly into the sofa and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a hand stroked her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed up, startled, to see Harley Quinn grinning down at her.

"What? I can't help it, pumpkin, you just look like a little kitty all curled up like that!"

Sakura shook her head and wrinkled her nose, placing her arms over her head before she closed her eyes again, this time managing to fall asleep.

When her eyes next opened, the house was silent. Standing up slowly, she stretched out her muscles and glanced down at her stomach. She smiled slightly, almost amused. She went through to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. She drank it slowly, relaxing as the cool water smoothed over her rough and aching throat. She licked her lips once finished and went off in search of the bathroom so that she could shower.

She smelt strongly of smoke, she realised. She undressed, stepping into the tub and turning on the water. Freezing cold water slung down through the shower head, making her yelp in shock. Determinedly, she stuck her head under quickly, wetting her hair and dolloping shampoo into it before she rinsed it out. Quickly. She was determined to be clean, but she was also determined not to get a cold.

She sorted out the conditioner and, shivering, stepped from the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off before she glanced at her tarnished clothes. She hesitantly put them back on, washing off the worst of the blood on the outfit with the sink before she did so. Sakura sighed, finding her mask and carefully handling it. Its cheeks were smudged with blood and its lips were still titled up in remnant of her smile.

She smudged at the blood with her thumb, her mind stuttering slightly as she attempted to think about it. Eventually, she stopped trying. Her mind had almost blocked it out entirely, save for rapid flashes of memory.

* * *

_If it's for protection, then are you really the one to blame? You protected yourselves against the thug, and you fought against Gotham, helping burn it and clip its wings before you set it free._

* * *

She bit down on her tongue, hissing softly as she released it, replacing her tongue with her lip. She tugged it back and forth, feeling unsteady on her feet despite looking perfectly stable. She took in a shaky breath and leant back against the wall, sliding down it slowly. Her dark hair cascaded forward as her head bowed down, and her lips parted into silent mournful cry.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders shaking and jerking. Soft noises slipped through her lips and tears slipped down her cheeks, cold and sparkling slightly.

_What's happening to me? _

Eventually, her tears stopped. Her lips stopped trembling. Her head rose up slightly. She listened. Silence. Complete and utter silence. Too much of it. Far, far too much. She shook her head, bounding to her feet in a quick motion. She ran through the house, looking for a stereo, a CD player, something to take away the silence that rang inside her mind. She grabbed her mask and put it on.

* * *

_Round like a circle in a spiral . . . like a wheel within a wheel. Never ending or beginning, like an ever spinning reel . . . like the circles that you find, in the windows of your mind. . ._

* * *

She ran to the front door, her fist snatching for the handle and twisting it open. She stepped outside, leaning back against the wall of the house. She was breathing hard.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" A familiar high pitched voice called out. Sakura looked up sharply, her eyes flaring with an odd light, like an animal. Harley Quinn skipped down the street, pigtails swirling and giggling softly.

"We got what we wanted! He knows we have her and he's stepped down for now. Mista J's in charge! You can get outta here! Ya just hafta go to him and tell him you're ready ta go!"

"Ready?" Sakura repeated softly. "My things are all still at Wayne Manner. My gorgeous Mugwai's still there. I need them back, Harley."

Harley shrugged, stopping before her. "Well, Mista J thinks you'll end up coming back anyways, sooner or later."

"Harley, why did he even want me in the first place?"

"Weeell, ma Mista J can be whimsical," Harley shrugged, "He probably just liked ya."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Y'know, Mista J probably wouldn't mind my getting some thugs to help ya get all your things into a van and sent off with ya." Harley offered, her gaze shrewd and slightly calculating.

Sakura didn't doubt that Harley Quinn wanted her gone.

"I'd be thankful for it, Harley." Sakura said softly.

"Oh! Keep the clothes and mask. They're yours now. A part of you."

Sakura licked her lips (And the masks) nervously. "Thank you."

"Your weeeeelcome!" Harley sing-songed.

* * *

_I think the thing I loved the most was that look you sometimes got. Your little lips would pout slightly and your blue eyes would go wide. You'd clasp your hands together and wriggle slightly, just like a little puppy. It wasn't supposed to be a look to gain sympathy or to get what you wanted. It was just a look. One of many. _

_It was your best look. Your most innocent._

* * *

An hour and a half later, Harley had her thugs ransacking Wayne's manner, taking Sakura's things and stashing them in the van while stashing some other things away.

"You'll still hafta say goodbye to Mista J, of course!" Harley chirped.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, uncertainly. The Joker was supremely un-nerving to her, especially after last night. But considering everything that the Joker and Harley Quinn had done for her, it was only polite she bid him good bye.

"He's at the court, pumpkin!" Harley sang, twirling around and tilting her head as she acrobatically stretched her left leg up and stretched it, using her opposite hand to give it support.

She unravelled herself and Sakura swallowed.

"I can't go to the court." Sakura said, somewhat nervously. "Jonathon's there."

"Mista J wouldn't let him hurt ya," Harley said, humming softly to herself.

"It's not just that though, Harley, is it?"

Harley shrugged. "Then just wait for him to come back."

Sakura nodded slightly, her stomach swooping at the thought of seeing Jonathon. She blinked as a flashback of him kissing her flashed into her mind, shaking it off uneasily.

"I love him." She whispered, without thinking, and turned to look at the van being filled. It was, strictly speaking, enough to get her across the bridge and over to the mainland, where she could drive away. Far away.

"Where will you go?"

Sakura shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know. If you give me a phone number, I'll call you when I've settled and tell you."

"Alriiiiiiight," Harley half sang, half warbled, bouncing on her feet and spinning. Sakura felt disoriented just watching her.

Her eyes widened, causing the long lashes to spread out across the mask. "Harley," She purred softly, leaning into her and angling her head slightly, a smile curving across her lips.

"How about you and I play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes. A game. It's called . . . infiltration."

Harley grinned wickedly. "Oh?"

"Oh yes . . . the objective is quite simple."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

With the Mission Impossible theme in both of their heads (Harley had started humming it, so Sakura was pretty certain it was also in Harley's head) the two of them crept into the courthouse, wearing face masks (Harley wearing a clown mask and Sakura wearing her usual one) and carefully edging into the crowd, which spilled away from them to let them pass. They were also wearing big black hoodies (Hoods up) to hide their hair.

Sakura glanced up through the mask, praying that Jonathon, who was standing up at the podium, talking clearly and sharply towards his latest prey. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him and also fought the urge, to be frank, to _vomit. _Sakura figured that it was the pregnancy (Despite it being DISTINCTLY not morning.) and sighed, holding back her groans.

The only problem was Joker was up at the podium, near Jonathon. Harley's humming reached a crescendo and silenced out. They shared a look and both struggled to hold back snickers.

The Joker saw them and bounded down. "Now, ah, who do we have here, hmmm?"

Sakura knew what coming even before it happened.

"It's me, Mista J!" Harley squealed, flinging off her mask. "And look, I brought- Sa- Pierrot with me, too! She wanted to say goodbye!"

_Oh thank god. Well saved. I applaud you, Harley Quinn, _Sakura thought.

The Joker grinned widely, bringing out his knife. Sakura watched it nervously, feeling as skittish as a colt. One ready to bolt.

"Y'know, ah, Pierrot, you could, uh, stay a little longer."

Sakura licked her lips nervously. She didn't want to give herself away by speaking when they were all listening, people staring and talking softly.

"I hear that she was the wild card last night. . . blew up loads of buildings, laughing and singing all the way."

"Harley Quinn and Pierrot? Don't they belong together in the stories as companions or something?"

"The Joker's made a triad of them!"

Her eyes flicked over the crowd, her chest rising and falling calmly while her heart skipped beats and fluttered within.

"I don't think I can," She said, the voice distorting her voice to sound colder and slightly accented. But Jonathon still recognised it and rose sharply from his seat, his expression contorting with anger.

The Joker flicked his tongue over his lips and scars like a hungry cat seeing its prey. "Down, ah, Johnnie boy."

He returned his gaze to Sakura, whose eyes were now upon the fuming Jonathon.

"You don't understand." She said softly to Jonathon.

Jonathon stepped down from the podium, striding towards. "So tell me." He hissed, hands moving and yanking her hood down. She swallowed and parted her lips, voice catching in her distress.

His hands pressed lightly over her throat, and Harley suddenly released an angry shrieking noise, startling them both.

"Shit, Harley." Sakura complained, her voice sliding out easily. Oh, it just would be easy now I don't have to say something important. He wasn't supposed to know. "You scared the crap outta me."

"Let go off her neck," Harley hissed, looking like an angry feline as her body tensed up and her eyes slitted. Jonathon gave a slightly goading smirk to Harley and then looked back at Sakura, who quickly in took a breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant." In Japanese.

She forced herself to try speaking it in English, but only got to, "I'm" before her fear was closing up her throat. She closed her eyes, removing the mask from her face uneasily and stashing it into her hoodie's pocket. Her stomach jolted suddenly and she clasped her hands to her mouth, tearing herself from his grasp and racing over to the outside, where she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the pavement.

Standing back up, she scowled as the queasy feeling in her stomach. In her annoyance, when she went back inside, she strode up to him, forgetting her fear momentarily, and opened her mouth- the moment past. Fear slammed back into her, and she turned and walked back away towards the door. Harley grabbed her at her wrist (Thankfully, not her broken one, and pulled her back in)

"Tell him!" Harley hissed.

"No! I can't! You tell him!" Sakura hissed back.

Harley looked at her and then looked at Jonathon. "No!" She hissed back.

"I can't, I'm too nervous. You aren't!"

"He _makes_ me nervous!" Harley hissed, glancing at Jonathon and back. "I mean, if that was Mista J, I don't know what I'd do!"

"But it isn't you or Mista J, it's me, and I need help!"

"Mental help?" Jonathon asked suddenly from over her shoulder, making her jump and yelp.

"No, I'm sane, thank you very much."

"You looked craaaazy the other night!" Harley beamed, "You were dancing and singing and throwing bombs!"

"That. . . is not relevant." Sakura hissed. "Just. . .tell him." She dropped her to knees and looked up at Harley, begging, "Pleeeease."

"Oh, al-" Harley made the mistake of looking at Jonathon and then shook her head wildly, "No!"

Jonathon scowled. "Tell me!" He barked.

Harley squirmed, trying to edge away.

"Oh no, you get your bootie back here!" Sakura hissed, pulling her back.

"No!" Harley hissed back, yanking away.

"One of you tell me right now!" Jonathon roared so suddenly that Sakura yelped and bounced back on her feet, collapsing onto the floor on her butt. She scrambled back, whimpering softly. She wrapped her arms around her knees, which were brought up to her chest, and bowed her head into them.

Jonathon strode over and crouched before her, trying to tilt her head up. Her silky locks cascaded over his fingers gently, tickling slightly.

"Sakura," He murmured, his voice deceptively soft. "You can tell me. I won't blame you, whatever it is."

The Joker suddenly bounced over, crouching at the side of the both of them. "Well, ah, Pierrot, or, 'Kura, ah, you're ride is, um, ready." He turned to Jonathon, "Now, uh, Johnnie boy, don't, ah, over react, but 'Kura's leaving us now, as, ah, our agreement was. Besides, um, we both know she'll be back."

"She isn't leaving." Jonathon hissed, his eyes growing cold. "Joker, you know I can better her offer."

"Well, uh, I _could_ accept a better offer." The Joker purred.

Sakura felt as though ice had flooded her blood when she heard that. Her head rose up.

"Oh jesus, I've been screwed over!" She groaned.

"Puddin'!" Harley scolded.

The Joker sighed over exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes. "Orrrrrr not." He burst out into feverish laughter, grabbing Sakura's forearm and dragging her up to her feet.

"C'mon, toots." He said, still giggling.

Sakura stumbled along, slightly disbelieving, as she was dragged along. "Now, be sure ya tell me and Harrrrrley where you are when you've settled, alright?"

Sakura nodded, half dazed. A phone was pressed into her palm.

"Callll us, toots." The Joker chuckled. "It's got mine and Harley's and even yonder Johnnie boy's number in it."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, nodding at him. "Goodbye."

Several of the Joker's men surrounded her, escorting her outside while the Joker backtracked over to Jonathon.

**Jonathon Crane**

"Well." Jonathon said smoothly, removing his glasses. "Are you going to tell my why you let her go, despite our earlier deal?"

"No. When you go see her in one, ah , maybe two months time, you'll, uh, find out for yourself."

"A month!" Jonathon snapped. "You and I agreed I would have her!"

"And you, uh, will, Johnnie boy. You see, uh, Sakura will be returning here eventually, ah, anyyyyyway. Even if you are, uh, escorting her."

Harley giggled softly, jigging slightly on her toes.

"Why let her go at all?" Jonathon barked, beginning to pace.

"Because, uh, I think she'll be back soon enough. I don't think she'll be able to leave this life completely, ah, behind and when she comes, um, _back_, she'll be her own little creaturrrre." The Joker grinned, his scars puckering up. His eyes reminded Jonathon of a crow's, black and beady and heartless. "You are, uh, the insurance that she_ does_ come back."

Jonathon inhaled sharply. "You already have the toxin you wanted."

"Strong enough to, uh, get the results with Bane?"

"Yes. It's already been set up to begin to seep out when he enters the room."

"Good-_uh. _We'll, uh, give you her location as soon as possible."

Jonathon nodded, his teeth gritted together.

"When, uh, Bane's gone, you can, um, follow her and bring her back."

He nodded again, hissing out a sharp, "_Fine," _While Scarecrow swore colourfully in the back of his mind.

**Sakura**

Sakura was bundled in the van, seatbelt clicked into place and blanket wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. She was trembling with excitment, and Mugwai (Who had been retrieved from Wayne's manor) was trying to smash his head through the small space she'd opened in the window for him to get some air. It was quite amusing.

She fondled her ears, glancing back into the van. All of her things had been fitted in boxes and settled with bubble wrap that smelt like Sulphur. Sakura was willing to bet the bubble wrap had come from Jonathon's warehouse.

She sneezed slightly.

* * *

_You used to have colds a lot, too. Do you remember when you were so ill that you had to be kept in your bed, huddled up in all those blankets? You still trembled! You practically had frost forming on your lashes. Those little sneezes were adorable. The big ones. . . not so much. I used to sit beside you, smiling down at you. I was practically your nurse._

* * *

The car started up smoothly without delay, and she drove carefully, watching every sign until she got to the bridge. It lowered for her.

She couldn't quite believe this was happening. She couldn't quite believe that, finally, she was being set free. She drove quickly, hands squeezing the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white in their tight fisted clench.

It was only when she got to the other side, when a man with a walke talkie spoke into it and the bridge was drawn back up into it's seperate halves, that she realised it once and for all. . . . she was _free._

Mugwai barked happily, plonking himself on her lap. She ruffled his ears and, slowly, a smile curved her lips. Inside her hoody, the mask lay. . ._ dormant._

**Hey guys! Don't hate me for speeding this along! I really wanna get onto the sequel! Yes, there WILL be a sequel. Check out my profile page for more info on this. Since one month is about when all the morning sickness and stuff begins, next chapter, prepare for that. These chapters will be. . .spacey. Time flies, huh?**

**In fact, the next chapter or the one after may well be the last before the sequel. So, be sure to review!**

**Also- The Joker allowed Sakura out of the city because that was what he promised her. However, he had also promised Crane that he would help bring Sakura to him. Technically, he's managed to get what he wanted from both of them. The toxin to make Bane lose it so that Joker can permanently be rid of him. **

**Sakura bringing about new chaos through fear of the triad (Which is, of course, non-existent, but due to her, Harley and Joker being seen together) more fear will be brought, and the deal breakers- Sakura escaping to outside of Gotham and Jonathon able to get to her when she's out. **

**Also, he kind of wants there to be a chessboard between Sakura and Jonathon he oversees. We know how he likes his games, after all.**

**So- can we say triple whammy? Judging from this chapter, I don't think we have the Dark Knight Rises plot line anymore. At all. **


	24. The Rag Doll Unravelled- Freedom is Come

**Final chapter of the story! ****Waaaay****! *Starts running across a roof, bounding off the edge to land on another one and another one, coat flapping dramatically behind me as I stop on a building before a full moon, dark hair swirling in the breeze.* **

**It will be very busy but at the same time it kind of stalls every now and then. Enojy Sakura's hormone changes, she goin' a lil bit nutty. Don't flame me about Bane, never written him before, never seen the movie with him in it, basically talking out my butt. **

**I hope that you like it and review it!**

**Sakura**

If there was one thing Sakura did not find particularly pleasant, it was standing, doubled over, at the side of a motor way, moaning softly as she vomited. She rubbed her belly ruefully, sucking in deep breaths as nausea sank through her.

"Oh god," She groaned, standing up right. It felt like there was a large rock sloshing around in the put of her stomach, "Morning sickness my ass."

She sucked in a breath and slid back into the van, tilting her head back against the headrest and reapplying the seatbelt.

"I need a check-up." She grumbled, licking her lips. She felt dehydrated and queasy, though this could be blamed on the travelling. She wasn't very good at travelling. "It's probably all me any way."

She started up the engine and continued, driving out into the motorway quickly and sliding back into traffic. "So," She asked herself quietly, "Where the hell am I and where the hell am I going?"

Judging from the clothes sizes that Jonathon given her and the plain flight, she could deduce she was in America. This . . . wasn't very helpful. She did not know the roads of America, let alone those of the outskirts of Gotham.

She thrummed her nails against the steering wheel, half-heartedly wishing she could paint them liquorice black. She loved liquorice . . . her stomach growled softly in response to the thought. She frowned. She really wanted some liquorice.

"Craving liquorice. The first of my many pregnancy quips." She chuckled softly to herself.

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon strode over to his podium, looking worse for wear. His hair was tangled and mussed, his glasses crooked on his nose, and there were smudges of blood on his high cheekbones. The court correctly deduced that Jonathon Crane would not be an entertaining mood.

More or less a, "Death or Exile" kind of mood. But not specifically just to his condemned people, but also to the "People" of Gotham. In other words, nobody was safe around him today.

The Joker was stood at the entrance of the court, Harley Quinn beside him. "Well, uh, we kind of need you to, um, call up Bane and tell him to-ah, meet you in the room." He ran his tongue over his lip, and Jonathon wondered (For an odd little moment) how bad the make-up the Joker wore actually tasted. He shook off the thought, his eyes piercing into the Joker.

"You had better not fail." He growled, reaching in his pocket and taking out the phone.

**Joker**

The Joker stood easily, his spine straightened but shoulders hunched and slumped forward. The taste of make-up lingered in his mouth, decrepit and tongue curdling, textured thickly like mallow. He smiled at Harley Quinn, leering as she hummed softly, her hands clasped behind her back so that her chest was thrust out and cleavage visible.

The plan was albeit simple, deceitfully so; Bane would be lured into the room, where the fear toxin would be released slowly. Unfortunately, the mask would filter most of it out, which was why the version Johnnie boy had set up was of the highest concentration that meant it would work, and quickly, despite the mask. In fact, it was so strong, it had even set off Johnnie boy squealing!

While Bane was reeling in fear (The Joker knew that his fear of Miranda being hurt would massively in this) the Joker would slip and take him down. The, 'take him down' bit was not planned. The Joker doubted that anything would go to plan. Things rarely did. This was why there was a hard dead-bolt on the door which meant that after the toxin was released, they could simply just lock him in there until he starved.

But Bane was strong, so the Joker wasn't counting on Plan B, as it were. If anything, the Joker would get lucky and slit Bane's throat or shoot him before Bane had the chance to get his feet back when he was under the toxin.

Overall, there were a lot of flaws. But since when has he cared about flaws?

He stood, listening to the conversation between Johnnie boy and Bane._ Crane and Bane. Ha. Don't they sound pretty together?_ The Joker released a soft amused giggle that almost seemed to resonate through Harley as she, too, gave a small giggle.

His hand reached out and his fingers curled around her wrist, dragging him over to her, still chuckling softly. She giggled, pressing herself against him. He other hand grabbed suddenly, violently, at her pigtail, yanking sharply. He released a louder, crueller, laugh, and released her while she whined softly in pain and rubbed at her head, backing away like a kicked dog.

Her lower lip trembled over-exaggeratedly, tears filling her large eyes. She blinked them away quickly.

"He's coming." Crane's voice cut in abruptly, slashing through the air and catching the Joker's attention. He looked up, eyes gleaming like those of a predator, and smiled slowly. "Good-uh."

**Sakura**

There was no liquorice. Not. A. Piece. Anywhere. And she was really craving liquorice, god_ dammit!_ She grumbled to herself softly. She had been rifling through her things in the van and had found her purse, credit card inside. It was the one that Gordon had given her, so it was still valid. In fact, since she hadn't been buying things in a long while, she'd actually come up with a substantial amount of money.

Which was cool, but still . . . no liquorice. Not to mention she was still slightly panicked. The thought of Jonathon alone made her want to run until she could run no further, but also (sickeningly) made her want to crawl back to him and rest her head on his lap, let her stroke her hair as he had done before. Which, to be frank, made her want to cry.

Sakura sighed, pushing back her hair. She had stopped to pick up petrol and was currently handing over the money. She had, of course, looked for liquorice. Unfortunately, none was to be found. At least her stomach ache had faded to nothing.

Sakura licked her lips, feeling the dryness. She needed to get further away before she did anything other than drive (Or eat liquorice. For some reason, the liquorice seemed really important) and run. She, at the moment, was picturing somewhere warm and sunny. She couldn't afford to get a plane back to England yet, so she would have to remain in America until she managed to get some more money.

South America, perhaps? It was warm there, wasn't it?

She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing back her hair. Despite Christmas being over, the weather only seemed to be getting colder. She took the receipt and went back to the van, hoisting herself up into the seat (The van was decidedly taller than Sakura was, so it made it seem like a lanky teenager was trying to get in the car. Lucky her driver's licence was also in her purse, or she'd probably be pulled over.) And snuggling back into her blankets. She clicked the seatbelt into place and started up the engine. Ready, steady, go.

The night was pouring in quickly, but Sakura was barely paying attention to it. By now, she had been driving for a considerable amount of time and was just about ready to drop dead. She yawned softly, pulling into a shabby looking hotel. Pulling up the van, she wondered briefly if anything would be stolen if she left it.

Eventually, after worrying her lip a lot and closing the small viewing screen to the back of the van, she jumped out of the van, bag slung over her shoulder with clothes (God, she'd missed her clothes!) and coat and bag.

She wondered idly if the hotel people would let Mugwai in. She sighed, looking at her dog's nose, which was trying to poke out of the thin sliver of window she had left open, and smiling somewhat worriedly.

"Sorry, baby boy." Sakura murmured. She blinked as she suddenly remembered that she had had koi. What had Jonathon done with her koi? Suddenly burningly curious and ignorantly, obviously ignoring the fact that Jonathon wanted to kill her (She later blamed it on the pregnancy) she took out her phone and drew up his number.

She loved her koi.

"Hello?" Jonathon said on the other side, sounding weary.

"Hi." Sakura said softly. She could suddenly feel the tension coiling around them, even through the phone. "I was wondering . . . what happened to my koi?"

Jonathon barked out a sharp laugh. "The bloody _koi?_ You called me to talk about the bloody _koi?"_ His tone was slightly hysterical, and she was willing to bet his knuckles were tightening around the phone. "They died, 'Kura. I was too busy to look after_ fucking_ fish and nobody else bothered to feed them. Even _you_ fucking forgot about them."

"Jonat-"

"Come home. Come home, I promise I won't hurt you-"

"You wil-"

"Please, _please!_ I can't bear not having you here!"

"Jonathon, please! Stop tearing me apart!" Tears brimmed up in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. "It hurts, _fuck_, it hurts not to be with you,_ even_ after all you've done, but I can't. . . I _can't_. . . I can't be that person, I can't stay there and risk my-" She cut herself off sharply, drawing in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry." They both said, both in the same plaintive, pleading voice. "I'm sorry."

She hiccoughed softly, wiping away her tears. "I love you." She managed to say, sniffling, before she terminated the call and turned her phone off. She held in a shuddering breath.

"God, why do I have to be so stupid when it comes to men?" She whispered, using the heel of her palm to hit her forehead. She shook her head, looking at Mugwai.

Free Parking, a sign had read at the gate way. The Car Park was free. She did not technically need to use the hotel. Mugwai whined and she made up her decision, unlocking the van and getting back into it. She closed the door, locked it and snuggled down into her blankets and seat, Mugwai lying down across the seat so that his head rested on her lap.

"Good boy." Sakura whispered. "Oh, I have missed you so much."

Just like that, she started bawling her eyes out.

**Jonathon Crane**

What always comes too late? Regret. Something which Jonathon Crane was not prone to, but was now suddenly struck down with nonetheless. He slumped in his arm-chair, fingers steepled against his temples, which were throbbing slightly with pain.

He licked his lip and bit down on it, worrying it. His eyes caught on his wedding ring and his brow crumpled up, face contorting with sorrow and regret. His anger ebbed- occasionally there, but mostly not- but now, dominantly, there was regret.

Scarecrow was oddly silent, but right now, Jonathon couldn't be sure if that was simply because the overwrought emotions he was experiencing was blocking Scarecrow out, or if Scarecrow himself was contemplative.

He released a soft shuddering breath, leaning forward and grasping at his wine glass. He swirled it, watching the red liquid sway and curdle at the edges of the glass before he took several swift swallows.

He leant back, the wine dizzying his head.

"Fuck." He whispered softly.

He was no longer sure whether his emotions were true, or if it was the drink affecting his emotions.

"Fuck."

**Sakura. The Next Morning.**

When Sakura woke her, her skin was covered in goosebumps from the cold, her body stiff and aching, Mugwai was settled beside her, shivering so hard his movements actually made her small frame shiver along side him.

She groaned softly, sitting up. Her skin was pale and waxy and her stomach felt queasy. She swallowed sharply, feeling her throat (Sore and dry from her night of weeping) practically wail at the motion.

She inhaled softly, flipping down her visor and opening up the mirror that was concealed in it. A very much mussed and tired looking Sakura stared back at her, dark eyes dull and placid.

She smoothed over her hair with her hands, parting her lips to yawn softly. Her throat released an odd croaking noise. Sakura took it be the yawn.

"Need. . . water." She moaned in Japanese, starting up the car. The car purred, starting up quickly. Absently, she found herself missing her old Toyota.

"Okay." She mumbled, making herself speak to clear her throat, even though the effort hurt like hell and made her croak.

"So. Plan of action. How am I going to get a job? I have my job application online, which means I can go to another place and get a job. But what do I say about the school? Gordon said the police in Britain were in the know, but what about America?"

She shook her head, continuing to herself as she pulled out the car park. "If they don't know, they'll ask about why I left my last job, or if I was fired. If they do, they'll probably ask me if I've gone crazy yet or something. Either way, I can still get a job. I think."

She sighed softly, nudging Mugwai from her side. He grumbled and slumped onto her coat, glaring up at the window opposite her. She smirked and opened the window. Mugwai immediately smashed his nose against the window, panting heavily.

Sakura scowled suddenly, "Do not drool!" She commanded.

She yawned softly and then tilted her head.

"So." She said, reasonably, "Where am I going to go?"

She glanced at Mugwai as she turned around a corner watching as his head smashed against the window. Wincing sympathetically, she still could not help the slight smile that tugged at her lips.

Eventually, after more hours of driving. She stopped off at a shop, grabbing her handbag and collecting several bottles of water, some sandwiches (Tuna and mayonnaise) and a variation of chocolate bars and (Yes!) liquorice.

She had made considerable time and was actually close to South America (From counting the hours she had drive, from the evening she had set off, to the day that she had driven, to the night, to the morning, and finally to here, she'd spent what she viewed as too much time sat on her ass) which was a relief.

When she passed by a sign stating the name of a town she knew to be South American, she cheered happily. She actually was beginning to feel a lot calmer, safer, since she had come so far away from Gotham. It still felt almost her knowing that it was not.

Her eyes closed for a moment. First objective- get far away from Gotham- was completed. Next objective- get a place to live- was now on full throttle. First things first visit somewhere that will give out places that she can interview for as a roommate.

Then, she would get a job. She would look for a house while she worked and slowly begin to rebuild her life.

"Well now." She murmured softly, glad her throat had loosened up somewhat since this morning. "At least we got some baby steps on the go, right, baby boy?" She cracked her neck, inhaling softly. She glanced down at her belly, smiling at it. Not showing. Just a month on.

Soon she'd show though. She'd show proudly- but she wouldn't make the mistake of doing what most pregnant women did and overeat. No good came from it. It just isn't necessary- a pregnant woman is only supposed to eat for one in any case. That whole, "Eating for two" excuse was no valid with her.

"I wonder, dear baby, what I will call you, hmmm?" She made a soft, soothing purring noise, humming softly. "If you're a baby girl, made Kikuri, maybe even. . . Rosie, or. . . Abigail or Akari. . ." She sighed. "So many lovely names."

She paused, "But what if you're a boy? Jonathon Junior? Robert? Ren? Kazuki?"

She smiled, patting her belly. "Grow fast, little one. I can't wait to meet you." She gave a soft giggle, finding a Tesco car park. She glanced at the now snoring (and drooling) Mugwai. Sometimes there were pin-boards near the entrance that would give out things people were selling or houses for rent.

She crossed her fingers, locking up the car, handbag slung over her shoulder. She strode off into the building, stalking towards the billboard. She looked up at them, skimming through them avidly._ Ah. _

She grabbed a post it note from where they were left on the table beside them for people to jot down numbers and grabbed a pen. She wrote down the phone number and address and tucked the post it into her pocket.

Clicking her tongue, she idly wondered about food and whatnot. She would need some fresh stuff. Oh, and dog food! Can't forget Mugwai!

She retrieved a trolley and began her slow cruise through the isles, finding out only the necessities (She wanted to save money where possible, even though she was very aware of all the liquorice she had dumped into her trolley- not even counting the Japanese Rice Crackers she had found) and putting them in the trolley.

She paid for her things and then returned to the van, wondering about the strange look the cashier had given her. Like the cashier remembered her from something. In fact, she'd been getting a lot of looks like that, now she thought back.

She sighed softly, laboriously tucking all the bags in. She took out a chunky bone she had bought for Mugwai, undoing the label on it before she sat in the car, casually dangling the bone before Mugwai's snoring face. His eyes slowly crept open and a line of drool crept from his mouth.

"Ew." Sakura murmured. He glomphed the bone from her hand, making her make an odd, "Eeeeuch!" noise.

She stretched out, grabbing her phone. It was time to see if they still had the apartment to rent out.

**Joker**

Harley Quinn and the Joker stood before a one way window, watching as Bane entered the room and stood, waiting for Johnnie boy. The door (Set on automatic) slammed shut, the mechanism jarring shut. The Joker released a soft giggle, one which Harley Quinn echoed softly, her eyes worriedly darting to look at him every few seconds like a cowering puppy.

The Joker watched as perfectly white gas began to cloud into the room, drifting up and pouring up out of the gutter. Bane glanced around, seeming vaguely irritated. So far, he did not react. The Joker grabbed a gas mask and pulled it on, securing it to his head.

His breathing sounded distorted and loud. He giggled softly, which sounded like someone having an asthma attack with the mask on, and slowly made his way to door. There were two doors to the room. One which was the one which Bane had walked through, and a secret door, which was basically so finely smoothed into the wall and the same colour, with the handle only on one said, that it could not be seen unless you had very, very good eyes.

Unluckily for the Joker, the gas would still slightly affect him. His mask was, after all, weakly filtered. He let out a soft giggle as he entered, watching as Bane looked around, trying to see him through the thick, smog-like gas.

He could dimly make out blurred colours, just as the Joker could, but the Joker was smaller and swifter. It was going to be hard to see him.

The Joker drew his knife, creeping up. But Bane was no dumb smut. His eyes were sharp, movements swift (Perhaps swifter) than the Joker. He whirled around snapping at his to capture the Joker's neck so that he could break it.

The Joker dodged, weaving around expertly as he dodged the quick heinous hits. The strength behind Bane's hits appeared commendable, the gas whirling around his fists.

He began to choke, as did the Joker, as the gas began to take hold. The Joker giggled softly, maniacal-looking , while Bane appeared to be forcing raw noises back down his throat.

They moved quickly, gas swirling, as the fight began, more frenzied then ever. The Joker grunted, winded, as a swift punch made contact with his stomach and he flew back, smacking against the wall.

"Think of, uh, Miranda." The Joker purred. Bane's chest was rising and falling quickly. "We have her. She's soooo, uh, _afraid." _A smirk spread across his lips. "You've failed as her, um, protector."

Bane roared in rage, bellowing like a bull as he charged at the Joker, eyes wild. The Joker grinned, blood dripping from his bloodied nose and bruises staining his ribs like patterns.

He couldn't feel much of himself, but he knew the laughter was there, his own, ragged, laughter, and he controlled it, his eyes snapping open as he ducked under Bane's attack and stabbed hard at the pipes in the back of Bane's mask and tearing them out.

Bane screamed, becoming enraged. A blood vessel had burst in his eyes and he was wild, cuts dripping blood on his face from the Joker's quick blade movements.

The Joker giggled, choking on his laughter. Bane tore his mask off.

"You know, uh, I should put a SMILE on your face." He snickered.

He dodged the rapid attack, his laughter only exploding in a louder, more rapid song as several hits made contact. By the time he got out, he'd had some new scars, he reckoned. The anxiety from the fear gas (The effects of which were exceedingly different to the Joker as opposed to every one else.) set into his gut and his giggles softened slightly, almost silencing completely as he used the table in the room to jump onto Bane's back.

Bane moved, jerking his body around wildly in an attempt to buck him off. Bane's shoulders were jerking wildly, his breathing ragged with fear. The Joker drew his knife forward, struggling to keep his grip, and plunged it into Bane's throat. It stuck straight it, sliding into his skin easily.

Bane gurgled, blood frothing up in his mouth. The Joker dragged it across Bane's throat, likening the thick trudging sensation of cutting through his throat to pulling feet out of quick sand. Blood spurted out in a wave and Bane convulsed, collapsing to the ground. The Joker had cut in so deep that Bane's head was nearly severed from his neck.

The Joker stood up from the collapsed body and crouched, sinking his knife in quickly in Bane's back, rapidly stabbing his back.

"Oh, irony!" he laughed. "I'm stabbing you in the back in, uh, two ways." He giggled again.

He watched the blood pool under Bane's body, stumbling towards the secret door and knocking. Harley opened it quickly, her nose and mouth covered with a thick cloth and slammed it shut behind him.

"Did ya do it, puddin'?" She asked eagerly, her eyes bright as buttons. The Joker just snickered, towering over her.

"Do you, uh, wanna know how I got these scars?"

"I already know how you got them, puddin'."

The Joker paused, slightly thrown by the response. He flicked his knife towards, her, making blood spatter off the handle onto her cheek.

She giggled softly, leaning forward and embracing him. "I love ya, puddin'."

"I love you toooooo, Harley." The Joker purred back, his hands slowly curving down her waist until gradually, his hands ended up in between her thighs. She gasped softly.

"M-mista J. . . "

"Haaarley."

"Ah!"

"A-hee hee. Hee hee."

**Jonathon Crane**

Jonathon's thoughts were unduly interrupted by the sounds of screams. His court was currently empty, in recession, and he alone resided within it.

"No! No, Mista J, noooo!" The screams weren't their usual mixture of kinky fetish/ pain/ rape that he usually had to endure if they were close to the courthouse.

Minutes later, he found out why. Harley Quinn bolted through into the court, her hands over her mouth, crying and trying not to scream. Blood poured from her mouth.

Jonathon tilted his head. Well, now. The Joker had given her a Glasgow smile. Not as big as the Joker's own, and more tidy, but still. . . how interesting.

"Please remove yourself from my court. It comes back into session in three minutes." He said, calmly. The Joker appeared, grabbing at her arm and tugging her back.

"C'mon, Harley, don't you, uh, want to smile all the time? Smile like me, for me?"

Harley just whimpered softly. The Joker pulled her out of the room and Jonathon leant back in his chair, feeling weary as his thoughts once more circulated back to her Sakura. Scarecrow snapped.

**For fuck's sake Johnnie! Get over her, she was just a fuckin' broad that you found a good lay! There are tho-usands more in the sea!**

_Fuck you. _Jonathon responded mildly, lashing out in his anger. _She was mine, understand! She still is! She's my wife, and I will have her back!_

Scarecrow snarled in response. Jonathon smashed his fist down on the table brutally, shouting,"Court is in session in three. . . two. . . one."

The room filled hastily, his newest, 'Death or Exile' standing before him, shaking. He smiled slowly, threateningly.

"Death. . . or Exile?" He questioned.

The girl (Just a teenager, wrong place, wrong time) swallowed. Her hair, black and shiny, reminded him of her.

"D-death." She whispered, her soft blue-grey eyes darting up at him. She looked desperate, her body full of jaunting angles. She had likely been starving. His insides went numb as he smashed down his gravel.

"Death it is." He said, softly. Almost regretfully. The girl is dragged away, now crying softly, and Jonathon cannot bare to look at her. He looks down at the next person, licking his lip nervously.

The next one, an older woman around thirty has blue eyes the colour of. . . hers. _Sakura_. He sighed softly.

"So. What's it to be? Death or Exile?"

The woman says nothing, merely fixing Jonathon a dark look.

Jonathon inhales and exhales deeply. He bangs down his gravel. "Exile!"

The loud cheers of the crowd goad him on, and he continues.

**Joker**

The Joker daubed her cheeks and lips with the alcohol dipped rag, cleaning the wound. He eyes the needle and thread set behind them, and eventually looks into her eyes, which are dark and swimming with tears. She is a silent crier these days.

He appreciates it. She doesn't dare part her lips, lest the Glasglow grin spread wider.

"Shhh, shh, shh." The Joker whispered, daubing at her tears with the rag. If it makes her eyes sting, she does not protest.

She sniffles softly, obviously in pain.

"It's alright." He soothed.

When the wound is cleaned, he threads up the needle, letting her drink (With her head firmly held back so that the alchohol did not burn her wounds much more than it already had) and intoxicate herself so she would not feel the pain so much.

Only when she sets the bottle down, moaning softly in pain, does he begin to pull the needle and thread through her deep cut and sew her cheek back together.

"Your scars," He tells her, "Will be beautiful."

She has to resist the urge to smile.

**Sakura**

She arrived at the house quickly, having been guided to it all the way via the phone. She stepped out of the van, patting Mugwai's head, and watched as a girl that seemed only a little older than Sakura herself came from the address she'd been given.

"Hello." The girl said brightly, "I'm Colleen Walsh."

"Sakura Crane."

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

Colleen grinned cheekily. "You know, I think this will be the start of a very beautiful friendship."

Sakura just smiled and laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OK, so Sakura called him about the koi. We all know she was already longing to call him anyway, simple because she's so attached she wanted to talk to him. The koi was her sneaky subconscious working around the barrier. **

**So, just an FYI, I have no idea about how long it would take to get from Gotham to South America, so I just thought it would take ages and ages, particularly with traffic. **

**And no, unfortunately, Tesco don't have post it notes by the billboard. In this story there is though. XD**

**And I've no idea about Bane's thingy jiggit, so I made it up. Also, Bane may be OOC. He reminds me of a Big Daddy out of Bioshock, lol. **

**So, chapter all smoothly settled and dusted and we're ready for the sequel. Pretty pretty pretty please review? Last chapter and all? Because you the sequel will start up sooner if people review?**


End file.
